Toxic sweetness
by Vimy
Summary: Ron and Harry are up to their old tricks...so much so...they cant even see whats going on right infront of their eyes with Rons baby sister and their arch nemisis...UPDATED chappy 28 folks...some HarryPansy!
1.

Hello everyone! This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. I have read SO many in this site and they are all so fantastic I thought it my DUTY to write my own. I hope you like this one! It has taken me a while to come up with the perfect idea but this one just had me hooked and I HAD to write it. Ok I hope you enjoy... and be nice...this my first so tell me what you all think....enjoy....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Harry Potter. The Boy Who lived. Dumbledores Golden boy, who never put a foot wrong, was now tip toeing down the corridor to the Slytherin common room, clad in his Pyjamas, and hidden under his invisibility cloak.  
  
Harry peered at his digital watch. It read 12:07.  
  
"Why did I agree to this...?" He muttered to himself. He rounded a corner and found himself out side the entrance to the slytherin common room.  
  
"Oh yeah...Ron..."  
  
He slipped of his off his invisibility cloak and let it fall to the floor and puddle around his feet.  
  
"Now...operation sabotage the Slytherin Common room is under way" He smirked unconsciously and began.  
  
20 minutes later found Harry sprinting at top speed back up to Gryffindor tower. He had had a few encounters with teachers prowling the corridors but at the last minute had stopped himself form a rather nasty interrogation.  
  
Finally he rounded the last corner and could clearly see the Gryffindor Portrait infront of him. "Ah.... the home straight"  
  
He set off at a slow run. He was a mere few metres away from the entrance, when her heard the oh so familiar mewing of Mrs Noris. He stopped abruptly midstride and frantically looked around for any sign of her.  
  
Then, there she was, her bright red eyes glimmering in the moonlight as she sat still as a statue right infront of the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Damn" he hissed. "Move out of the way you bloody feline" he whimpered. Mrs Noris only sat. She seemed to be aware of his presence. Harry could have sworn he saw her smirk.  
  
Harry was mid way through thinking that he could just kick her out of the way, when he heard a humming sound coming from behind him. He didn't need to turn around to see whom it was coming from.  
  
He jumped behind a statue of a gargoyle and watched as filch strolled past- out enjoying his favourite past time, catching pupils out of bed after curfew. It was common knowledge Filch was badgering Dumbledore to bring back the old punishments.  
  
"Hello my sweet" Filches greasy drawl echoed through the corridor.  
  
Mrs Noris began to purr and bash herself around his feet.  
  
"Come on my sweet. Let's go down to the dungeons.... there's always students lurking around in corridors down there."  
  
Harry stayed behind the safety of the statue until he was sure the coast was clear.  
  
He stepped out for the shadows and approached the fat lady portrait. A little snore could be heard as the fat lady was snoozing. Harry slipped of the clock and cleared his throat, startling the fat lady out of her slumber.  
  
"Well well well young man...what are you doing out of bed so late?"  
  
"Long story...involves a rather nasty prank on Slytherin"  
  
The fat lady smiled. "Oh...well in that case" She swung open. "I never did like that house"  
  
Harry snorted and entered. Upon entering, Harry was met with a rather amusing site.  
  
There was Ron, on his knees on the floor, in a rather uncomfortable position. Hermione and Ginny were standing behind him, each holding onto one of his ears, looking murderous. Harry flinched under their stares.  
  
Opps...they must have grilled Ron into telling them what we were up too...  
  
Ron mouthed a pathetic "Help" to Harry.  
  
They all stood, or in Ron's case, knelt, in silence for what seem like forever, before Hermione broke it. "Harry James Potter, where have you been?"  
  
"I...erm....I..."  
  
"Spit it our Harry" Ginny yelled, turning almost as red as her hair. She had grown a lot in her six years at Hogwarts. She now stood a little taller than Hermione, around 5ft 6, and had filled out immensely. Her long red hair fell feathered around her face, and hung elegantly around her shoulders. She had large hazel eyes hidden within thick black eyelashes, a round face, and a beautiful mouth that lit up the room when she smiled.  
  
And to top it all off, she had gotten over her silly crush on Harry, although it was only Hermione who knew this.  
  
"Well....." Hermione urged.  
  
Harry saw Ron flinch as Hermione, getting angrier, tightened her grip on Rons ear.  
  
"Ow...Hermione let go"  
  
"No....not until I know what you two have been up to....and don't you even think of lying to me."  
  
Hermione looked ready to kill. Harry looked at Ron and they both shared a look that said.....its hopeless, she'll find out soon enough.  
  
Harry nodded. "Ok....we'll tell you, just..let go of Rons ears first."  
  
Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and nodded. They both let go at the same time and Ron rushed to stand behind Harry, petrified and rubbing his now swollen ears.  
  
The four of them took up the empty seats by the fire, Hermione sitting on the sofa, Ginny next to her, while Harry and Ron tried to sit as far away as they could on the chair on the opposite side of the room. Harry rubbed his sweaty hands together and looked at the two girls. Who knew two girls could make me so nervous.  
  
He looked at Ron, who nodded.  
  
"Ok..." He began. "Well last week, the Slytherins played a rather nasty trick on us Gryffindors before the match against Ravenclaw-"  
  
"Oh you're not still sore about that are you" Ginny looked sceptical.  
  
"We're not 'sore' Ginny...infact...we're quite over it....Ravenclaw played a good game..... but anyway....the Slytherins still played a nasty trick on us and therefore Harry and I decided to seek a little revenge" Ron unconsciously rubbed his hands together and smirked, a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"By doing what?" Hermione looked puzzled.  
  
"By playing a joke of our own ofcourse" Harry smirked.  
  
"Oh no Harry..." Hermione whined and looked extremely put out. "Don't you remember the last time you tried to 'seek revenge' on the Slytherins. If this little prank gets you into even more trouble you'll be expelled. Please you two....you've only got a few more months before you take your N.E.W.Ts. Cant you at least stay out of trouble until then?"  
  
Both Harry and Ron felt similar 'pangs' of guilt as they looked at Hermione's worried face.  
  
"erm.."  
  
"And besides..." Ginny spoke up, "if mum finds out you've gotten yourself into more trouble, she'll kill you....both of you"  
  
More silence followed this until an idea came to Ron.  
  
"But they can't possibly trace it back to us. I mean, if Harry did every thing right-"Harry nodded 'yes' "Slytherin will be none the wiser"  
  
Harry and Ron looked pleased with them selves.  
  
"Ronald Weasley. I didn't think you could be so stupid." Hermione yelled again. "Ofcourse they'll trace it back to you. When ever someone plays a prank on Slytherin its usually Gryffindor, same as if anyone ever plays a prank on Gryffindor, its usually Slytherin. That's the way it works. Merlin's beard Ron, I thought you'd be aware of that by now."  
  
Hermione was now towering over the two boys, who were both cowering.  
  
Ron, after mustering up all his courage, placed his hands on Hermione's trembling shoulders and pushed her down gently back onto her seat.  
  
"Ok....let me rephrase that. They won't be able to prove we did it"  
  
Hermione looked sceptical for a while, before getting to her feet. "I hope you're right Ron, because I wouldn't like to be on the receiving end of your mother." And with that, she made her way to the girls stairs, followed by Ginny.  
  
Ron stood, and yelled to her retreating back: "Night sweet heart...love you" Harry snorted behind him.  
  
"Shut up you" Ron said with out turning to face him!  
  
When they heard the door to the girl's dorm safely 'click' shut, Harry and Ron made their way to the boys dorm, talking about their plan.  
  
"So it worked then...the plan was successful...?"  
  
"Yep...and you'll see just how successful tomorrow at breakfast." Harry voice was dripping with excitement.  
  
Ron clapped him on the back as they entered the 7th year's dorm. "You know what mate, I think this is our most successful prank yet" 


	2. 

Harry and Ron both woke to the sound of their alarm clocks. They both jumped out of bed and dressed faster than you could say, "is that the snitch?"  
  
They washed and brushed their teeth, and shot out of the boys dorm before the other boys in the even had time to register they were gone.  
  
As they ran down to the Great Hall for breakfast, they speedily conversed about the upcoming event. "So....what time...do you think.....Slytherin will be up for breakfast....?" Harry managed to get out between deep puffed out breaths.  
  
"I don't know......hopefully....not before......everyone else arrives...to see it all happen....." Was Ron's reply.  
  
For both Harry and Ron, having grown immensely over the previous 7 years at Hogwarts, and both having taken part in Quidditch for their house, making them incredibly strong and powerful, it didn't take them long to get for their common room, down to the lower floors of the castle.  
  
They finally reached the staircase that lead to the entrance hall, as the door to the Great Hall opened to allow students in for breakfast.  
  
Harry and Ron took up their usual seats at the Gryffindor table and started to pile food onto their plates. It was safe to say that both were feeling a little nervous.  
  
Gradually the Hall started to fill up with more students ready to face the day of lessons. At 8:30, Hermione entered the Hall with Ginny at her side, followed by Dean and Seamus, who seemed rather engrossed in their conversation about how Quidditch was better than football- or so Seamus believed- until they spotted Harry and Ron sitting at the table, having finished their breakfast.  
  
"Alright there mate" Dean smiled as he sat down opposite the two boys. " You left early this morning?  
  
Anything wrong?"  
  
"Oh no." Harry hastily replied.  
  
"Guilt starting to kick in?" Hermione uttered, as she took her place next to Ron.  
  
"What ever do you mean?" Ron kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and gave her an innocent smile, to which Hermione couldn't help but smile back.  
  
Seamus sat down on the right side of Dean, while Ginny sat down on the left.  
  
"Do I smell or something?" Seamus asked confused and began to sniff him self-all over.  
  
"Ew Dean that's gross" Hermione scrunched up her nose. "Ofcourse you don't smell. If you did we'd tell you. Why do you ask anyway?"  
  
"Well..." He began... "There is plenty of room next to me here" He indicated to the empty space next to him. "Yet Ginny still prefers to sit over there." He now pointed to where Ginny had placed herself. Ginny rolled her eyes. Harry laughed.  
  
"You fool. Leave my sister alone." Ron barked.  
  
Everyone knew that Seamus fancied Ginny. Ginny however tried to pretend he didn't exist.  
  
"Oh Ginny." Seamus cooed. "Come sit next to your old buddy Seam"  
  
Harry laughed again and earned himself a murderous glare from Ginny.  
  
"No thanks. I'm fine over here actually." Ginny turned and began to pile her plate with food. Seamus pouted and pretended to feel hurt, but the pancakes were just too tempting, so he gave up and he too began to pile his plate with food.  
  
The group hadn't been long into their meal when they heard the most monstrous explosion coming from the direction of the dungeons.  
  
Hermione immediately looked towards Ron and Harry, who were smiling with glee at each other. "What in Merlin's name was that?" She shrieked.  
  
Ron turned to his girlfriend and answered: "My dear. Our plan has taken effect. Now let us wait to see the damage." He smirked and looked at Harry again. Harry- Hermione noticed- looked like all his birthdays had come at once.  
  
The Great Hall was in an uproar. Teachers were trying to calm students down. Several had feinted claiming World War 3 had begun. Others were in tears screaming things such as: "Voldemort has come to take over the school" or "Death eaters have come to suck out my soul"  
  
This made Harry and Ron laugh. They were almost in tears rolling around on their benches, when the door to the Great Hall flew open and Neville Longbottom came speeding into the room and made his way over to the Gryffindor table, a look of pure horror on his face.  
  
He took up the space next to Seamus and tried to catch his breath.  
  
"What's wrong Nev?" Seamus asked, noting the look on his face and feeling somewhat worried.  
  
"I've just seen Malfoy. He didn't look too happy. Infact , he looked about ready to kill."  
  
"Where did you see him?" Harry and Ron asked in unison.  
  
Hermione looked at the two boys in wonder. 'I might have known this had something to do with him.'  
  
"Down in the dungeons. I was down there looking for Trevor, he's got himself lost again, any way, one glance at Malfoy and I knew I didn't want to run into him. So I made my way as fast as I could up here. I don't know where he is now but he looked like he was covered in some kind of green and purple slime."  
  
Ron and Harry couldn't have looked more pleased with themselves if you'd told them they'd been made honouree members of the Chudley cannons and had won the world cup.  
  
Hermione was about to ask what the two boys had used to sabotage the Slytherins, when the door to the Great Hall was flown open for the second time that morning, and there standing in the door way, looking homicidal was Malfoy, as well as a group of other Slytherins- Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent, and Blaise. Neville was right. They were all covered in what looked like green and purple slime, and Malfoy, on closer inspection, was beginning to sprout rather nasty beet root red boils all over his face.  
  
"What is that stuff?" Hermione enquired, still not taking her eyes of the group standing in the doorway.  
  
"God knows" Was Ron's reply. "Found it in one of the cupboards in Herbology. We read the label though. No lasting damage it said. Pity really. It's almost an improvement to Malfoy's face." Harry was shaking with laughter, and Ron had to stifle his giggles with his hand over his mouth.  
  
Once the initial shock was over, the Great Hall burst into fits of laughter themselves. They didn't stop infact until Dumbledore was on his feet at the teacher's table and asking for silence.  
  
Once the whole school had quietened down, Dumbledore asked: "Now. Mr Malfoy, Miss Parkinson, if you would be so kind as to explain what is going o-"  
  
"IT WAS HIM!"  
  
Dumbledore was cut off as Malfoy bellowed across the entire hall, and pointed his long slim index finger at Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Dumbledore remained calm.  
  
"IT.WAS.HIM!" Harry feigned innocence until Malfoy marched his way across the room and grabbed Harry by the shirt collar, pulling him up from his seat.  
  
"YOU. FILTHY.MUDBLOOD LOVING PRICK" Malfoy, underneath all the slime, was turning an odd shade of maroon.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about Malfo-"  
  
"YOU KNOW BLOODY WELL WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT. YOU DID THIS"  
  
"Hey, leave him alone." Ron was now on his feet.  
  
"Don't YOU start with me Weasel. I know you were in on this too."  
  
Draco, like Harry and Ron, had grown a lot over the 7 years at school. He had received his growth spurt after them, however he now stood taller than both of them, at 6ft 3 and in his current state, looked like a cannibal dragon on death row. Harry wasn't ashamed to say he was quite scared of him right now.  
  
"Look, just put him down." Hermione uttered behind them, slightly scared.  
  
"Piss off mudblood this has nothing to do with you"  
  
"HEY! Don't talk to her like that" Ron yelled, pushing Malfoy so hard, he let go of Harry and fell to the floor. After regaining his composure, he launched himself at Ron in a rugby tackle and the two began to roll around on the floor, fists flying in all directions.  
  
"Get him Ron" Yelled Seamus.  
  
"Harry do something" Ginny shrieked, she looked on the verge of tears. Seamus noticed this and pushed past Dean to try and comfort her.  
  
"Get off me you fool. Help Ron"  
  
"Ah yes." Seamus jumped over the table and together, he and Harry grabbed hold of Ron, and pulled him out of the fight, just as Crabbe and Goyle appeared on the scene and took a hold of Draco.  
  
Draco straightened himself up and glared at the Gryffindors. "You'll pay or this you foul excuses for human beings"  
  
"Now Mr Malfoy that is quite enough." Professor McGonalgal appeared on the scene, closely followed by Snape and Dumbledore.  
  
"Now, you Slytherins will go up to the infirmary immediately. Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, you will go straight to my office as soon as breakfast is finished. Understood?"  
  
"Yes Professor." They said in unison.  
  
Draco shot the Gryffindor one last look before he and the other Slytherins left the hall, in a flash on black billowing robes.  
  
Ron, Harry and Seamus all sat down next to each other while Dean, Ginny and Hermione looked on in amazement.  
  
"Though I must say that was rather a good joke you played there.." Dean began, although seeing the look Hermione was giving him he changed he mind as off what to say. "You guys are gonna be in some deep shit with McGonalgal when she gets to you guys"  
  
Harry and Ron could only stare at the plates. Nothing was said. Nothing needed to be said. Until Seamus lightened the mood.  
  
"So Ginny, did you see me getting my hands dirty back there. Bet you've changed your mind about me now huh?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and the others laughed. Harry then said: "Did you see the looks on their faces. That was priceless. Even if we do get expelled, it was worth it just to see that."  
  
Hermione and Ginny opened their mouths to speak but thought better of it. Harry and Ron exchanged smiles, then stood to go and find McGonalgal, a few cheers followed them as the left the Great Hall. 


	3. Malfoy Over load

It was mid day and the Gryffindors were just leaving the Great Hall having finished their lunch. Harry and Ron were no where to be seen "Must be with McGonalgal" Seamus had said. Ginny was talking with Hermione until they came to the Stair well, and they went their separate ways to their individual classes. Hermione had Charms with Harry and Ron, while Ginny had Transfigurations.  
  
Ginny was on her way down to McGonagals classroom when she heard someone from behind her call her name.  
  
"Ginny....Ginny wait up...."  
  
Ginny turned round to see Luna Lovegood running in her direction, hands full of books.  
  
"Hey Luna. How are you?"  
  
Luna caught up with Ginny and paused at her side to catch her breath, resting a hand on Ginny's shoulder to balance her.  
  
"Hey. I'm ok. You? Did you'see' that display in the Great Hall earlier today?"  
  
"Ha, yeah. Couldn't really miss it."  
  
The two girls began to walk in step together, still chatting merrily- well, Luna was chatting, and Ginny was listening.  
  
"....and that Draco, he's really something-"  
  
"MALFOY! 'Draco' Malfoy. That prick. Don't tell me you actually 'like' him?"  
  
"Well....no not 'like'. I mean, he 'is' a real nasty shit. But have you 'seen' him recently? I mean he has grown into a fine young man. Don't you agree.?" Ginny could have sworn she saw Luna drooling.  
  
"Well.....i 'suppose' he's ok.....but I still hate him-"  
  
"No worries there Baby Weasley, I hate you too. Nice to know where we stand."  
  
Ginny whirled round so quickly she knocked all the books out of Luna's hands and sent them flying all over the floor. She looked up into the 'smirking' face of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Get lost Malfoy!" Ginny Spat, as she knelt down to retrieve Luna books.  
  
"Last time I checked, it was a free country...so....NO!" Malfoy merely stood while Luna and Ginny scurried round picking up books from the floor. Ginny was about to retrieve a rather heavy Charms book, when Malfoy lifted his leg to rest his foot on it.  
  
"Malfoy MOVE! I need to get to class and you're making me late."  
  
"Ask nicely Weasley skank!" Malfoy's filthy drawl echoed down the now empty corridor.  
  
"Come on Gin..." Luna tried pulling on Ginny's arm. "He's not worth it. And I can get a new book-"  
  
"NO!" Malfoy's last comment had sent sparks off in Ginny's head and she stood up to face Malfoy, her eyes spitting flames. "Listen you unworthy piece of shit. NO-ONE Talks to me like that and gets away with it. 'Do' I make my self clear?"  
  
Malfoy began to laugh. He doubled over and was now shaking with mirth.  
  
"Oh.......ha......." Malfoy wiped a tear out of his eye. "And what exactly are 'you' going to do-"  
  
THWACK  
  
Malfoy fell to the floor clutching his nose. After a few moments, a pool of rich red blood could be seen seeping through Malfoy's fingers and began to trickle down his immaculate robes.  
  
Ginny turned to face Luna, who was staring at Malfoy, and holding her fist poised to attack again should Malfoy chose to retaliate. (You thought it was Ginny didn't you?)  
  
"Luna! What have you done" Ginny assessed the situation. Malfoy sitting on the floor, holding his now 'extremely' swollen nose and Luna holding her fist, which was covered, in a small amount of Malfoy's rose red blood. With out thinking, Ginny grabbed Luna's hand and dragged her in the direction of their class room, only quickly glancing around to see Malfoy, still on the floor, and cowering into a ball, obviously in 'a lot' of pain.  
  
When they reached their class, fortunately McGonalgal hadn't arrived yet, so they took up the their seats at the back of the class and got out all their books.  
  
"God Malfoy is so 'insufferable'!" Ginny growled through gritted teeth as she got out her ink and quill.  
  
"You don't need to tell me that. Forget about what I said before about him. No matter what, it is 'impossible' for 'anyone' to even 'think' of him as 'nice' in any way, shape or form." Luna seethed.  
  
This made Ginny laugh. "Yeah...I know..."  
  
It was the last lesson of that day. Potions, and Ginny was walking down to the dungeons with Luna at her side. They arrived on time- fortunately, as Colin Creevey was a late and had 20 points deducted. - And they set up their potions equipment and began their lesson. Today, they were making a sleeping draught- simple enough, but they had been given instructions to make it so it set the drinker off to sleep for a limited amount of time.  
  
Ginny was working with a Slytherin, - yes Snape had paired them with the Slytherins- named Bethany McGrandals. Bethany was just as sly as all the other Slytherins. Half way through the class, she had poured an over dose of toads bile into Luna's potion, resulting in her loosing house points, being shouted at by her partner who blamed in on her, and had to start the whole potion over again from scratch.  
  
'Bitch', Ginny thought to herself.  
  
Later on it the lesson – Ginny and Bethany had finished their potion, Ginny was clearing away the ingredients by the sinks, when Bethany put a large dose of snakes venom on Ginnys chair, and awaited her return. Ginny came back to their table and took up her seat. After a few moments, she shot up from her chair, screaming at the top of her lungs, as the venom burnt a hole in her skirt and began to burn off all her skin on the upper part of her leg. All the Slytherins were rolling around laughing, while Colin and Luna gathered around Ginny to see what damage had been caused.  
  
"That bitch. How dare she!" Luna was about to run and tackle Bethany to the ground until she screamed for mercy, but was stopped when a hand grabbed her elbow and held her back.  
  
"Not now Luna. Not infront of Snape. He'll deduct house points." Ginny's voice was full of sorrow as she looked at her ruined skirt.  
  
"Luna opened her mouth to object when Snape intercepted. "What is going on here. Weasley, what have you done 'now'?"  
  
"It wasn't her sir it was-"  
  
"It was an accident.." Ginny interrupted before Luna had a chance to shout her mouth off. "I spilt some of my potion and burnt a hole in my skirt. May I be excused to clear it up and put on a ...erm....holeless skirt?"  
  
Snape smirked at the thought of having the Weasley girl walk around in her skirt with a hole in it, but then decided it wouldn't be appropriate.  
  
"Well I suppose you had better. And don't bother coming back. Class will be dismissed by the time you're done. Take your things. Go on. Go!"  
  
Ginny scooped all her things off her desk and into her bag, and ran out of the classroom, making sure her cloak was draped over her skirt so as not to bear the hole. She ran as fast as she could to the upper levels of the school to the nearest toilet she could find. She was running at top speed down the Charms corridor when infront of her, she saw a group of 7th year Slytherin girls, that consisted of Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Mulstrode and Bethany's older sister Tanya.  
  
"Damn!" She muttered. She couldn't get past them with out them noticing something, and that would lead to serious trouble. She turned round and tip toed quietly out of the corridor. As she came to the end, and the group of girls could only just be heard, Ginny turned to see a door, which read: "Boys Toilets"  
  
"Ok...theres no one around. Just run in and run out again. Easy"  
  
Ginny looked in both directions down the corridor to make sure the coast was clear. When she was sure she wouldn't be seen, she pushed the heavy wooden door open and disappeared inside.  
  
Once inside, Ginny could clearly smell...the smell of.....Boys. Looking around, she noticed that it was every different to any 'girls' toilet she'd ever been in. The walls were very much the same, but there were urinals on the walls, (no privacy I see) and the sinks were all aligned along the wall on the right handside.  
  
"So this is what the boys toilet looks like" Ginny chuckled.  
  
"Yes. And last time I checked, 'you' weren't a boy"  
  
Ginny whirled around at the sound of the voice. She grimaced as she saw the reflection of none other than Draco Malfoy looking at her through a mirror on the wall.  
  
'Shit', she thought to herself. 'This is NOT my day'  
  
Malfoy turned around and Ginny could see he clearly had a swollen nose from being punched that morning by Luna, and there were still some red boils- that looked rather sore- and the left side of his face.  
  
"God Malfoy..are you ok" 'Oh my god. Did I just say that out loud?'  
  
"No 'Weasley' I'm not bloody ok. Does it 'look' like I'm ok to you?"  
  
Ginny was caught off guard. She realised she was staring at Malfoy with her mouth hanging open like some hungry fish, and shut it immediately.  
  
"Well 'sorry' Malfoy. Next time I won't 'bother' asking if you're ok" She turned to leave, anger building up inside when suddenly.....  
  
"No.....wait......sorry." Malfoy said rather pathetically. "I didnt mean to snap. Come in, I was just leaving." Malfoy began to walk to the door when Ginny reached out a hand to stop him.  
  
"Oh my god. Did you just apologise? To ME?"  
  
Malfoy laughed. "Ha...yeah...don't get used to it Weasley girl. What are you doing in here any way. This is a boys lav...last time I checked." Malfoy cocked his head to look at the sign above the door.  
  
This time Ginny laughed. "Yeah...it is....but I needed to get to a toilet quickly and 'this' was the closest one I could find."  
  
"What... couldn't wait to the end of the lesson. Needed to pee 'that' much?" He mocked.  
  
"Well, if you must know...." Ginny lifted up her cloak so as Malfoy could see the gaping hole.  
  
"Ha...my my my Weasley what 'have' you been up to?"  
  
Ginny let the cloak fall. "Courtesy of Slytherin. Enough said?"  
  
"Ah yes. Let me guess. Potions 'accident'?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Well, don't let me keep you. Have fun clearing that mess up Weasley. Ta ta!" And he was gone.  
  
Ginny went to the sink and began to wipe frantically at her bare leg, to get rid of any moisture still there. She winced as the rubbing began to hurt, and decided she had better go and see Madam Pomfrey. On the way, her thoughts strayed to a certain blond Slytherin.  
  
"Haha! Wait till Ron hears about this one!" She muttered to herself, and took off at top speed to get to the Infirmary before the bell rang signalling end of class. 


	4. Is it too late for change?

Hello every one. I just want to thank every one for their reviews. Don't worry, I will take time out to thank each of you properly but I just wanted to get this out as soon as I could to keep you all interested. I hope you like it, I'm quite proud of it but if you have any ideas for future chapters don't hesitate to tell me. I'm always grateful for any ideas. Take care everyone...and enjoy.....xxxxxxx  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
"He What?!"  
  
"I 'said', he was being civil to me for a change." Ginny was now seated on the sofa next to her brother and was telling him, as well as Hermione, Harry and Seamus- who decided to join the conversation, about what had happened when she had encountered Malfoy in the bathroom earlier that day. "He didn't shout at me, insult me, hell he didn't even bring up the fact that my poor family wont be able to afford a new skirt" –As it was, Ginny didn't have another skirt so she had to send word home to her mother that she had ruined her current one and was in desperate need of a new one; unless she was to suffer the shame of having to borrow her brothers old trousers, which, were 'far' to big for her.  
  
"So what exactly did he say Gin?" Hermione voiced from the armchair by the fire. Harry was sitting on the armrest and seemed quite interested in the answer aswell.  
  
"Well, nothing specific, he just didn't tell me to 'get lost' when I went into the boys toilets"  
  
Ron began to laugh, "Wait....'you' went into the boys toilets. Well that's a new edition to the story."  
  
"Ron stop being so childish" Hermione scowled at her immature boyfriend. "Its not like you've never been in a 'girls' toilet.  
  
Ron stopped laughing and looked at Hermione who was trying her self not to laugh. In Harry's case however, he was finding rather difficult, and almost fell of the armrest trying to control his giggles.  
  
"Don't you laugh Harry, you were there too." Harry now didn't have a problem stopping. He regained his composure and turned to Ginny.  
  
"So why do you think he was being civil. I mean after that prank we pulled today, you'd think he'd be livid with any Gryffindor that crossed his path. I know I'd want to hex them into the next century"  
  
"I don't know. I mean its not like he was being 'nice'. He just wasn't being.....well.......his usual dick head self."  
  
Hermione 'hmphed' and rested her chin on her hands. "You know. Now that I think about it.....when I was in the library last week he wasn't being his usual 'dickhead self' as you put it. Quite the opposite in fact."  
  
"How do you mean?" Ginny asked, rather intrigued.  
  
"Well he sat quite happily at the same table as me while he was doing his charms homework, and when a first year asked him for help reaching a book from the top shelf he obliged. I think he even 'smiled' at her too."  
  
"Whoa." Seamus finally spoke up. "Are we still talking about 'Malfoy'? 'The' Malfoy you guys played that prank on today?"  
  
"Yes Seam....I wonder what's up?" Harry looked confused.  
  
"Maybe we're seeing a new side to Malfoy" Hermione voiced, a small smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Whoa.... hold up there missy...." Ron stood up from his position and knelt down in front of Hermione, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. "This is 'Malfoy'. M.A.L.F.O.Y. He's not known for being noble, or nice, or sweet, or kind. He's a rich, stuck up, prick who wouldn't even know what the term 'nice' means. To change him, would be like trying to change Voldemort into the Easter bunny. It just doesn't happen. Never has and never will."  
  
"Oh Ron stop shaking me for goodness sake I'm not hoping for a miracle, I'm just saying that 'maybe' he's realising that everything he's put us, and everyone else through in the past was wrong, and he's coming to terms with his mistakes." Ron, Harry and Seamus looked at her as if she had grown a tail. "It could happen." When she received no answer she turned to Ginny who was smiling. "Well Gin...well done for standing up to Malfoy, perhaps we are experiencing a moment that will make history." Hermione didn't even bother looking at the boys as she stood up and left up the girls staircase.  
  
They sat in total silence for a while before Seamus spoke up. "Ron.....no offence, but I think your girlfriends mad."  
  
Harry and Ron laughed.  
  
"Yeah me too mate. Hey Gin," Ron turned to his sister. "Be careful ok. I mean, even if Malfoy is going through a life altering change, he's still Malfoy, and he always will be. Just watch your step."  
  
Ginny, who knew her brother, was only looking out for her smiled and nodded. She then watched as he got up and made his way to the girl's staircase.  
  
"Give it up mate" Seamus shouted at him. "You'll never make it. How many times have you seen me try and 'fail'."  
  
"I know, but it's worth a try." And with that, he ran as fast as he could up the stairs to the girl's dorm. He didn't even get half way up before it turned into the oh so familiar slope and he slide back down it and landed with a thud on the floor right at Ginny's feet.  
  
Ginny was laughing as he got up and rubbed his swollen backside. "There must be a way to stop that from happening. Harry, Seam, we 'have' to solve that little problem before we graduate."  
  
They all shook on it. "Deal" They said in unison.  
  
Ginny left them to mull over how they were going to come up with a way of getting into the girl's dorm, and went to find Hermione. It didn't take her long, as she was sitting on her bed and reading her book. On closer inspection, Ginny read the title, "Pride and Prejudice"  
  
"Any good?" She voiced as she sat down on the bed.  
  
"Yeah ok. It's a bit hard to get into at first but so far its pretty good. This family has 5 daughters and the mother is keen to marry them all off. Jane- the eldest- is very pretty and seems keen on Mr Bingley, while the second eldest- Elizer- is rather head strong and slightly more stubborn and wont settle for just 'any man' that comes along. I'll lend it to you when I'm done."  
  
"Oh yeah...please do"  
  
Hermione closed her book and placed it on her bedside table. "So......what's on your mind Gin?" She queried.  
  
Ginny's head snapped up. "W-what makes you say that?"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Oh...only that you have a funny looking smile playing on your lips and you have had 'all' the way through dinner and ever since we arrived back at the common room."  
  
Ginny blushed and ducked her head. "Oh......right."  
  
Hermione held her chin between her forefinger and her thumb and tilted her head up to face her. "Ginny Weasley.....does this have something to do with a certain...blond Slytherin?"  
  
Ginny's mouth fell open, "Lord no. Are you mad? Of course not."  
  
"It does doesn't it?" Hermione could see right through her.  
  
Ginny dropped her head again and stared at her hands.  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Only......a lot. Well, not to Ron or Harry thank god. They are too dense to notice when a girl falls in love. Thankfully. 'I' however am not so dense and yes Ginny, it is obvious. Atleast, it is when you spend your entire mealtime looking across the hall at him, and looking away when he looks in your direction."  
  
Ginny rested her head in her hands. "Oh god what has come over me. Just this morning he was being horrible to me and 'now' I cant take my eyes of him."  
  
Hermione laughed and lifted her head up again to look her in the eye. "Ginny....this is not the end of the world. So you have a crush. Mind you it 'is' on 'Malfoy' of all people but I 'can' see the attraction there. I have seen him when he pulls his oh so seductive smile that makes women weak at the knees, and I'm sure being brought up in a rich family like his he has exceptional manors, and knows how to get what he wants when is comes to women. But listen to me Ginny, none of us have had the...shall we say......lucky fortunes to experience the charms that are Draco Malfoy... so therefore it is difficult for us to say what Malfoy is really like behind his façade. But look at it this way...... If you feel 'anything' for Malfoy, be sure not to jump in there head first. Get to know the 'real' Malfoy first before you end up hurting your self."  
  
Ginny smiled. "Thanks Herm."  
  
"Any time." Hermione smiled back.  
  
Ginny got up from the bed and walked to the door. Before she left, she turned to Hermione and asked: "Do you really think Malfoy is changing...for the better?"  
  
"I'd like to think so. For your sake and mine. Maybe me and Ron will be able to spend a bit of time together with out the usual "Weasel couldn't you have done better than that Mudblood" or "Granger what bad taste you have"" The girls laughed together as Ginny opened the door.  
  
"Oh...by the way....you may want to talk to Ron....he's trying to get up the stairs again. And you know he only does that when he's in the dog house for some reason."  
  
Hermione laughed and stood. "Well.... what can I say, if he puts him self through the pain of the girls stair case I know he must love me." And with that, both girls left together to go put Ron out of his misery. 


	5. Ginny's Savior

Ok guys........ You want some Draco Ginny action.....You've got some Draco and Ginny action.....Although I don't know just how MUCH action you were talking about.....This is sweet and romantic......but I hope you enjoy it none the less...take care ...bixxx!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
It was the first Saturday of December, and, coincidentally the first Hogsmeade weekend since the beginning of school. This was the answer to everyone's prayers. Ron and Harry would have an opportunity to stack up on jokes from Fred and George's joke shop, while Hermione had a break from her endless studying, which- Ron had told her many times- she really needed.  
  
Then there was Draco. While sitting at the breakfast table before all the students left for Hogsmeade, he was thinking over his plans for the day. He had been asked by his father, via letter that morning to go to Knockturn Ally to pick up a few things. He also planned to get some time to himself and get some Christmas shopping done, withOUT his two bodyguard friends following him his every move.  
  
Draco was pushing his food around on his plate with his fork when he was snapped out of his thoughts by a voice.  
  
"So what's the plan for today Drak?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know. The Golden Trio. Dumbledores Golden boy and his followers. What hell are we gonna put them through today?"  
  
"Huh....o....nothing.....just leave them alone."  
  
Suddenly silence fell around the Slytherin table. The only sound that could be heard was Crabbe who dropped his fork onto his plate and let it clatter on the crockery. Draco looked up and winced. The silence was almost deafening.  
  
"Draco." Pansy cooed in his ear and wrapped an arm round his shoulders and began to rub his arm with her free hand. "Are you ok? You don't seem your usual self?"  
  
"What? I'm fine women, get off me!" He stood so abruptly that Pansy was knocked onto the floor. Draco reached out a hand to help her up before he turned and fled the Hall. His cloak billowing behind him!  
  
The Slytherins looked at each other, confusion written over each of their faces.  
  
On the other side of the hall, a pair of confused eyes watched as the Prince of Slytherin exited the Great Hall.  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeerm. Hurry up. What's taking so long."  
  
Ron was standing at the bottom of the staircase calling to his girl friend to hurry up. As it was, he hadn't solved the 'little problem' that was the girl's staircase, and instead, had to make do with communicating this way.  
  
"Oh do be quiet Ron, I won't be long. Look you and Harry go on down and I'll catch up with you." Hermione bellowed down the stairs.  
  
"Ok!" And with that Harry and Ron ran to the portrait hole and fled the common room. Ginny, who was sitting on the sofa reading the book Hermione had leant her, "Pride and Prejudice" snorted at her brother's behaviours. 5 minutes later, Hermione descended the stairs wearing tight blue jeans and a polo neck top. She had a blue denim jacket on over the top and a pink scarf wrapped around her neck. "Ready?" She called to Ginny, who was engrossed in her book.  
  
"Yeah" Ginny snapped the book shut and put it on the common room table. " Let me just grab my coat." Ginny was wearing similar clothes. She had black hip hugging Jeans and a Pink woollen top that beared her shoulders. She too had a denim jacket on, but it was black to match her Jeans.  
  
"You like the book?" Hermione asked as she watched Ginny wrap the scarf round her neck.  
  
"Yeah. It's great. Hard to get into but very good."  
  
The girls left the common room and walked in step together down to the entrance hall.  
  
"So do you plan on getting anything nice today Gin?"  
  
"Nah. Thought I'd have a look round some of the shops and see what's on offer. I promised Luna I'd help her find a new coat that she desperately needs. Slytherin ruined her last one by 'accidentally' setting it one fire."  
  
"Ha, yeah. I heard about that little incident. So, any news on the Malfoy front?"  
  
Ginny hadn't spoken about Malfoy since October, when she spoke to him in the boy's toilets. It came as a shock to her when Hermione brought it up now.  
  
"Erm....no.......nothing. Why do you ask?"  
  
"O.... just wondering. I thought maybe you'd spoken to him or something."  
  
Ginny laughed. "Ha....Hermione...this is 'Malfoy'. He's not the most approachable person around you know. Besides. I don't think I like him anymore." Ginny felt herself blush and hid her face from view.  
  
"Oh don't give me that Virginia Weasley. I can see you blush. I 'know' that blush. I did it all the time around Ron before we were going out. God knows Harry pointed it out enough times."  
  
Ginny only blushed even more. "Yeah but. I was thinking about it and ...well......its MALFOY for god sake. Do you know what would happen if 'anyone' found out. Ron would claim I'd gone mad and send me to St. Mungos, while Draco.....well.....Draco would just......laugh. Honestly.....a Weasley fancying a Malfoy."  
  
"Draco......since when do you call Malfoy Draco?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just now. You said 'Draco' would laugh at you"  
  
"O...did I? Well...what ever......the point is even if I did fancy 'Malfoy', it still cant happen."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione who was beaming at her. "Let me ask you something Hermione. Why are you being so nice about this? 'You' hate Malfoy as much as Ron, maybe even more so after what he's put you through. Yet you still don't mind the fact that I may fancy him."  
  
Hermione stopped in her tracks. "Its no secret that I hate Malfoy. Infact, I 'Loath' Malfoy. But I have to admit, I think we are experiencing a change from him, and everyone deserves a second chance. Maybe I'll even get an apology from him one day." Hermione finished and began walking again. Ginny stood for a while contemplating what she had just said, before running to catch up with her.  
  
Hermione and Ginny entered the Entrance Hall when it was almost empty of people. Harry and Ron stood waiting impatiently at the door, as the two girls approached.  
  
"What took you so long? We had to make small talk with that weird little first year." Ron pointed to a small first year boy who was leaning on the doorframe and staring cross-eyed at Harry, who looked rather frightened.  
  
Hermione laughed and linked arms with her boyfriend and led him to the door. "Come on love. If we hurry you can buy me a hot chocolate before we shop."  
  
"SHOP! I'm not shopping with you. I don't want to go looking for girls underwear...again"  
  
"Who said anything about girls underwear?" Hermione looked innocent at him a fluttered her eye lids.  
  
"Don't give me that. Last time we went to Hogsmeade we spent half the day looking for underwear for 'you two'. And then Malfoy and the other Slytherin pricks walked past the shop and saw us in there and gave me and Harry shit about it for 'weeks'. Sorry Herm, its out of the Question." He struggled out of Hermione's grip and grabbed Harry by the forearm and the two of them sped off down the tracks to Hogsmeade with out looking back.  
  
Ginny and Hermione laughed. "Why do I put up with him ay? Tell me that?"  
  
"Because you're the only two people that can stand each other" Hermione turned on her and hit her playfully in the arm.  
  
Once in Hogmeade, Draco had successfully managed to get rid of is two clonies, and was blissfully walking down Knockturn Alley having just left Borgin and Burks. His father had asked him to pick up some potions that Borgin had ordered especially for him so Draco had flooed him self there. What they were for, Draco had no idea. Infact, he didn't want to know. As long as it didn't have anything to do with him, he could stay out of this little matter.  
  
By mid day, Draco had got a lot of shopping done and was now sitting out side a small café in Hogsmeade. He was quite happily watching as students walked past him, occasionally giving his odd stares. 'Probably wondering why I'm not throwing snide remarks at them' he thought to himself. Draco was sipping his hot chocolate and watching the steam float from his mug into the cold December air, when his thoughts strayed to his summer. It had been a particularly trying summer for Draco. His father had requested that he meet with Voldemort to discuss his up coming Death Eater inisciation. Draco had always wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and become a Death Eater, but after this summer, he had begun to have second thoughts. Draco had been sent on several Death Eater missions with his father to see what it was really like, and to be honest, it wasn't how Draco had expected it at all. Killing people for pleasure wasn't pleasurable at all. Draco had wanted to be as natural as his father, but it just wasn't that simple, and he hated himself for it. 'Why can't I just be the cold, heartless Slytherin I always have been and ENJOY it?' he had asked himself after a particularly hard day of killing muggles. ' But no, I had to go and get all sentimental and feel sorry for them. Some great Death Eater I'm gonna turn out to be'. Draco was taking another sip of his drink, and feeling even more sorry for himself, when he heard an ear piercing scream coming from somewhere to his left. He looked around and spotted the person the voice was coming from. Before he had even registered what was happened, he jumped up and he ran at top speed to the scene of the commotion.  
  
Once in Hogsmeade, Hermione and Ron disappeared to who knew where- "Probably to buy underwear" Harry joked, while Seamus Dean and Harry went off to Fred and George's Joke shop and Ginny went in search for Luna.  
  
Ginny and Luna spent most of the day shopping. Luna got her coat, and Ginny had even found her self a new outfit for a bargain price. They had met up with Ron and Hermione for lunch, then Ron went to find Harry and go to Honeydukes, while Hermione joined the girls on their shopping spree.  
  
"So Gin. Any sign of Blondie?" Hermione joked, and Ginny shot her a pleading stare that said, 'not now'.  
  
"Who's 'Blondie'?" Luna asked, sounding rather more intrigued that Ginny liked to hear.  
  
"Oh just...a guy....." Ginny blushed and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Ooooooo tell me tell me." Luna was practically jumping up and down on her toes, beaming at Ginny.  
  
"Its no one you know" Ginny lied.  
  
"Oh come on Ginny, she won't tell." Hermione laughed.  
  
Luna's smile only grew. Ginny laughed. She knew she could trust Luna with her life. "Ok.....but don't freak out ok?"  
  
"I wont I wont."  
  
"Ok its-"But before Ginny had the chance to finish her sentence, she felt her head grow light and she fell to her knees on the cold, snow covered ground. Hermione felt it too and fell to her knees next to Ginny. Luna, being slightly smaller and weaker than the other two felt an even stronger pain in her head, and feinted almost instantly.  
  
"Hermione..." Ginny whispered, as she opened her heavy eyelids to look at Hermione, who was now writhing on the ground in pain. Ginny watched as Hermione lost conscienceness and her eyelids closed firmly shut. Ginny was now on her own. She didn't know what was causing the pain. She looked up and saw many people running away and screaming. She looked around for the source of the pain, and saw it. A large hooded creature towering over her. She couldn't see a face. She didn't need to. She knew this creature was a Dementor. With out thought, Ginny let out an ear-piercing scream before she fell to the ground clutching her throbbing head I her hands.  
  
Ginny was in so much pain she was ready to give up all hope of survival when she suddenly heard a faint voice in the background. She mustered up all her strength see where to the voice was coming from and saw a blurry figure, with platinum blond hair running in her direction. The figure stood infront of Ginny, protecting her form the Dementor. He seemed to be saying something, as if having a conversation, but she couldn't make out what was being said. Suddenly she heard it. A deep voice bellowed at the top of his lungs: "EXPECTO PETRONUM!!"  
  
Then, it stopped. The pain died away and Ginny found that her vision was no longer blurry. The hooded creature had gone, and the figure that was standing infront of her was now on his knees and grasping her wrists, talking to her.  
  
"Weasley...Ginny.....are you ok?" He sounded worried. His voice was deep and Ginny new she could recognise it. She looked into his face. His beautiful face. His blond hair fell into his silver eyes, and he was looking deeply into her own eyes, her soul.  
  
"Draco....?" She whispered.  
  
"Yes....its me.....are you ok?"  
  
Ginny began to whimper. Without any recognition of what she was doing, she threw herself into the strong arms of Draco Malfoy, and cried.  
  
Draco was taken completely off guard. The Weasley girl was in his arms crying, and he had no idea of what to do. People began to surround them. He began to do what felt natural. He rubbed her back and cooed in her ear. "Its ok. They're gone." He pried her arms from around his waist and looked her in the eye. "Look, we have to help Hermione and Luna. They may be hurt and we have to get them to Pomfrey." Ginny nodded and turned to Luna, while Draco turned to Hermione. They were still both out cold, so Draco muttered a simple levitating charm and lifted the pair up quite easily. "Ok, we need to float them back to Hogwarts. Can you do that for me?" Again Ginny nodded. Draco looked into her sad tear strewn face and smiled encouragingly at her. Then he turned and motioned Hermione forward, while Ginny did the same to Luna.  
  
The walk to Hogwarts wasn't a long one, fortunately, and the walk to the Infirmary was even shorter. Once inside Draco called for Pomfrey and she came running. She told Draco and Ginny to lay Luna and Hermione down on a bed each while she went to get aid. She came skidding back into the room and assessed each girl in turn. Draco and Ginny stood to one side until she was finished.  
  
"Well...." Pomfrey began when she was done. "Well done you two. That was some quick thinking there." She looked at the two girls in the beds and smiled. "They'll be ok. No lasting damage. May have a bit of a headache though when they do eventually come round."  
  
"So they will be ok?" Draco asked, sounding rather worried. Ginny looked at him and noticed he looked genuinely scared.  
  
"They'll be fine Mr Malfoy. Just need some rest. I advise you both get some too. It must have been very hard for you both"  
  
This time, Draco looked at Ginny. Her hair was wind swept and her eyes were still bloodshot form crying. "Perhaps Miss Weasley had better stay here too, for she must be tired." He muttered. Ginny looked at him. He was smiling.  
  
"Yes I quite agree Mr Malfoy. Although if she is staying, I recommend you do too. Now no arguing." She added just as Malfoy opened his mouth to speak. She motioned them both to a bed and left.  
  
Ginny sat on the bed and found the hem of the bed sheet and began to play with it. She heard Malfoy fidget from his space on the bed next to her, but she didn't dare look at him. Or atleast, she was able to avoid looking at him until the silence became too much for her, and the need for speech was in order.  
  
"Thank you" She whispered. "For what you did back there. It was very nice of you to help. I know how much you hate Gryffindors." She looked at him. He was staring at her as if trying to make her out. Ginny had never felt more vulnerable than she did right now.  
  
It was a while before Ginny saw him open his beautiful mouth and answer her. "You're welcome." And he smiled. 'Damn him and his beautiful smile'. Ginny thought to herself.  
  
Ginny only took her eyes away from Draco when the door to the hospital wing was thrown open and Ron, Harry and Seamus came charging in.  
  
"GINNY! Are you ok? What happened?" Ron yelled as her reached her bedside and hugged her.  
  
Ginny was about to answer when Ron spotted Malfoy in the bed next to her.  
  
"You! What did you do?" He threw himself at Malfoy and grabbed a hold of the collar of his black T-shirt.  
  
"Get off me you shit. I didn't touch your precious sister or your girlfriend." At the mention of Hermione, Ron threw Malfoy against the headboard and ran to Hermione's bed. In the mean time, Malfoy got up from his bed and made to leave the room, just as Seamus approached Ginny.  
  
"Are you ok Ginny. I was worried sick when I found out wh-"  
  
"Get out of the way!" Ginny yelled as she tried to swat Seamus's worried hands out of the way so she could catch one last glimpse of Draco. But it was in vain. By the time Seamus had moved, Draco had vanished. 


	6. A real friend

Draco was in an outrageous mood as he stormed from the hospital wing. How dare Weasley assault him after he'd just saved his sister and his girlfriend from a Dementor attack! He was in such a mood he didn't hear someone behind his calling his name. He was about to turn a corner to take a short cut to the dungeons when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he stopped in his movements.  
  
"Look, for the love of god I didn't touch your-"  
  
Turning around and expecting to see Ronald Weasley, he was shocked to see the youngest Weasley standing before him.  
  
"W-what!" Draco didn't quite know how to react, so he did what he usual did. Act like a complete and utter arse. "Why are you following me Weasley...I know I'm deathly handsome but you just can't afford me. Now leave."  
  
Ginny just stared. 'Why is she just staring at me like that?' he asked himself. He suddenly began to feel an awful 'pang' of guilt as he carried on staring into her face. 'No.......Malfoy's don't feel guilt'. Malfoy opened his mouth to say something. 'No don't' say it you fool...don't say I-'  
  
"Sorry"  
  
'Damn. That the second time in two months you've apologised to Weasley you great big prat. Why does she deserve my apologies?'  
  
Draco turned to walk away but ended up running slap-bang into a brick wall in his haste. He fell onto the floor with a thump right at Ginny's feet.  
  
"Shit" He muttered. He looked up to see Ginny standing over him, laughing.  
  
"Don't laugh at me Weasley........it doesn't suit you" Actually it did. As Malfoy stood up he caught a glimpse of Ginny laughing and she'd never looked more radiant. 'Bugger me. Did I just think of Weasley as "Radiant"? I must have hit my head really hard. REALLY hard.'  
  
"Get lost you filth" He pushed past her and walked towards the stair well.  
  
"You...you....PRICK!"  
  
Malfoy stopped mid-stride and turned to see Ginny fuming. He huffed and turned to face her fully. "what now..?" He said rather pathetically.  
  
"I just came to say THANKS but I guess that I shouldn't have bothered. God knows why a stuck up arse like you wanted to rescue me from that attack. In some ways I wish you had just left me there."  
  
"Well that makes two of us. Why the hell I felt the urge to rescue you form having your soul sucked out of you and your life ruined for ever is BEYOND me!" Malfoy said sarcastically.  
  
"Then next time don't BOTHER."  
  
"Well I'll keep that in mind. I'll just WATCH as you writhe in pain. No skin of my nose."  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Fine"  
  
Malfoy turned and strutted off...in an even worse mood than he started with.  
  
"Urg...women!"  
  
"Urg...men" Ginny muttered as she walked through the doors to the hospital wing.  
  
She smiled as she saw that both Hermione and Luna had woken up.  
  
"Hey....you're awake" Ginny smiled as she approached both beds.  
  
"Yeah....not easy to stay asleep with that infernal yelling coming from down the corridor. You and Malfoy having a nice chat?" Hermione joked.  
  
Ginny blushed.  
  
"What were you yelling about Gin?" Luna voiced form her bed. "Sounded like you were ready to murder that son of a bitch right there and then"  
  
"Ha ....yeah..you're not far wrong there Lun"  
  
"You alright?" Ron asked from his place next to Hermione on the bed.  
  
"Huh....oh yeah.....fine.......you know what Malfoy's like......knows how to get to all of us....."  
  
"mmmmm...well....Ron...I think we should take our leave." Said Seamus as he came up behind Ginny and gave her a big wet kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Eewwww" Ginny wiped her hand across her cheek and the others laughed. Ron kissed Hermione and Harry waved to them all as they made their way to the door. They closed the door as Seamus blew a kiss to Ginny.  
  
"Blech......he's so...so......disgusting" Ginny winced and wiped her mouth again.  
  
"Awww Gin..that's not nice..... he's not so bad......he really likes you." Luna said as she smoothed out the bed sheets.  
  
"no I know.....spose I should be grateful he shows be affection right?"  
  
Hermione and Luna smiled at her. Ginny was not in the mood to be questioned, so she got up and decided she was hungry, so fled the room to get some food from the kitchens, leaving the other two alone to talk about the days events.  
  
Draco was well aware that the minute he walked over the thresh hold to the Slytherin common room he would be bombarded with questions about 'why' he had saved the Weasley girl and her friends. And...to be frank...he didn't have an answer for them. He didn't know himself. It was as if the girl had some magnetic pull that made him go to her aid. Draco stopped along the charms corridor and hid in the shadows.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" He asked the empty corridor. Ever since he had been back off summer he'd felt different. Fortunately, 6 years of being a complete and utter arse had taught him a thing or two, and he was able to keep the façade up so know one would notice the change. But he knew something was changing. He felt it everyday when he woke up. When he had breakfast. When he watched as his friends tormented younger years, and he had to pretend he was enjoying it and laugh along with them. He felt it when ever he saw Potter, or Granger of Weasley walk past him in the corridor and threw snide remark at them. When did he suddenly start to feel...bad? When did he start to feel emotion? Towards those he used to 'love' to hate.  
  
He was about to step out from the shadows when he heard footsteps approaching. He was supprised when he saw the familiar red head of Ginny Weasley walk past him, completely unaware of his presence. She seemed to have calmed down since their last meeting, but he wasn't ready to face he just yet. The last time he saw her she looked ready to hex him into next Thursday. He stayed put until she had passed and he could no longer hear her footsteps down the corridor.  
  
He stepped out of the shadows and began to walk, until he heard an almighty rubble coming from..........his stomach.  
  
He looked down at his tummy and remembered he'd been ever so rudely interrupted from his lunch by playing boy hero and saving the Weasley girl. He was now hungry, so decided to take a little detour to the kitchens before he headed off to the dungeons.  
  
Ginny was perched on one of the tables lining the Kitchens as little house elves scurried around her feet getting all the food she asked for.  
  
"Can Dobby get Miss Ginny anything else?" Dobby asked as he stroked Ginny's shoes as if worshipping her feet. Ginny smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"No Dobby, I'm fine, stuffed in fact"  
  
"Is Miss Ginny quite sure?"  
  
"Ha...quite.....thanks Dobby"  
  
Dobby smiled and rushed off to clean some dishes.  
  
Ginny laughed as she sat watching the house elves rushing around doing things. She wanted to feel sorry for them for having to do all this work, but she had to keep reminding herself that they loved it.  
  
Ever since Harry had brought her here back in her 5th year, after they had both been out to Hogsmeade and missed dinner due to torrential rain, and having been stuck in Honeydukes until it stopped, she had often come back to visit Dobby, and more often than not she would end up stuffing her face with what ever the house elves managed to thrust in her hands.  
  
Ginny was just tucking into a rather large piece of chocolate cake when she heard the portrait to the kitchens move aside. She heard footsteps and nearly fell off the table when she saw who had come through the door.  
  
'Shit shit SHIT!' she thought to herself. Draco Malfoy had just walked in. He didn't even utter a word to her as he turned around to leave.  
  
"Following me now are you?" 'Yeah, that's it Ginny, berate him with dumb questions.' The voice in her head was saying. She mentally kicked her self when he turned around and sneered at her.  
  
"Yeah that's it Weasley. I just can't get enough of you. You're so damn fine. Please let me screw you into the table here and now!" He mocked as he turned to leave again.  
  
'Well what did you expect. He'd come and join you eating your cake and you'd have a civil conversation?' The voice asked her.  
  
"Well it's happened before!" She said out loud. 'Opps'  
  
Draco turned round and stared at her as if she had sprouted violent purple boils all over her face.  
  
"No Weasley, I don't think I have screwed you into the table before. Can't say I'd ever want to either" He smirked.  
  
"No...I mean.....I...I.....ARGH you're so infuriating." Ginny growled and she jumped off the table and faced him head on.  
  
He took a step towards her and his smirk turned into an evil glare. "Yep..but that's just what makes me ......me. I wouldn't be a Malfoy if I didn't atleast TRY and make your life a living hell."  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to say something. Then she closed it. Then she opened it again...then closed it.  
  
Malfoy's smirk was back. "Well while you try and come up with a witty come back, do you mind if I help myself to some food? Dobby?" He yelled and looked around the kitchen before he spotted what he was looking for.  
  
Dobby came rushing forward and stopped infront of Malfoy. Draco then knelt down and began to talk to Dobby face to face.  
  
"Hey Dobby, how are you?"  
  
"Mr Malfoy, so good to see you. Dobby is fine. He has been looking forward to you visit."  
  
Malfoy laughed. It was a genuine, sincere laugh and Ginny couldn't help but smile. She looked on as Draco began to have a civil conversation with Dobby.  
  
After a good 5 minutes, Malfoy stood up to his normal height, and turned to Ginny, who had a look of pure and utter shock on her face.  
  
"What?" He asked her, though he was pretty sure he knew what she was thinking.  
  
"It's just...." She began. "I never thought I'd see YOU of all people being 'civil' to a house elf."  
  
"Well, it does happen. And besides, Dobby used to work for me at the manor. I can honestly say I missed him when he left. My father told me that that stupid 'Potter' set him free. Stupid dumb arse prick."  
  
"Hey, he's my friend you know."  
  
"Oh of course, sorry, I didn't mean to insult your 'boyfriend'!" Draco mocked.  
  
"He's NOT my boyfriend." Ginny yelled. She was standing a few inches away from him, and he could feel her hot breath on his face. Just then, Dobby came along out of no where and said:  
  
"Mr Malfoy's dinner is ready. Does he want it here or in his room?"  
  
Malfoy smirked. Ginny stood her ground. "I think I'll have it here please Dobby, so I can infuriate Miss Weasley some more."  
  
Ginny inched closer. "Bastard" She almost whispered through her gritted teeth as she turned to leave. But before she could get more than a few feet away, a strong hand grabbed her arm, and she turned to see Malfoy looking at her. He wasn't smirking, he wasn't scowling, he was just simply.... looking.  
  
"Let.me.go!" She whispered, just loud enough for Draco to hear.  
  
"No. Join me." He asked, almost pleaded.  
  
Ginny gasped. "What...Why..?"  
  
"Because I'm asking you to!" Was his simple answer.  
  
"but.....you......No! Not if all you want to do is infuria-"  
  
"Oh shut up Weasley I was only joking. Besides, you owe me. I saved your life today."  
  
'What's going on? Why does he want me to sit with him?'  
  
She eyed him suspiciously as she sat down. He let go of her arm and began to eat his dinner- Roast beef. They sat in silence for about 10 minutes before Malfoy spoke up.  
  
"So Potters not your boyfriend? I thought you were well into him." He said this with out taking his eyes of his plate.  
  
"Well...I 'was'....but things change. What about you and Pansy?"  
  
Malfoy almost spat his food out.  
  
"What! That pug face. I wouldn't touch her with a 10-ft barge pole. Granted she's very good at......well..anyway......god no....what are you thinking."  
  
"So that's it. She good for certain things, namely sex in your case but you don't actually like her."  
  
"In a nut shell yes"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"God your such a...a..."  
  
"A what Weasley?" Malfoy asked with a smirk.  
  
"A man!"  
  
Malfoy laughed and put his knife and fork down. He dabbed his face with his napkin in a very upper-class manner. "Well thank GOD you clarified that for me. I was beginning to wonder."  
  
"God Malfoy. Why so many girls swoon after you is beyond me?"  
  
Malfoy ignored her. Instead he looked at her and studied her face. This made her feel nervous. She blushed and looked at her hands.  
  
"How's you skirt?" He asked, completely out o the blue!  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"Your skirt. How is it?"  
  
"You remember that?"  
  
"Yeah. Course. Its not every day a girl flashes her legs off at me like you did" He laughed  
  
Ginny got up to leave but he placed a hand on her arm to stop her.  
  
"No seriously, what happened to it?"  
  
"I-I threw it out. It was completely ruined. I had to use a second hand one from Hermione."  
  
"Oh. Shame. Slytherins ay...ruin everything." He mocked. 'God, he's mocking his own house.' Ginny thought. She laughed and he joined her.  
  
"Well.... I'll be off if you don't mind." He got up and thanked Dobby. Ginny watched him as he walked to the door. Before he left, he turned to her. "Thanks for the company, 'Ginny'!" And he was gone.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Ginny almost yelled. A few house elves around her jumped out of the ir skin at her outburst.  
  
"Sorry!" She quickly said, before fleeing from the kitchens. She pelted up the staircase to the entrance hall and caught a glimpse of Malfoy descended the stairs to the dungeons.  
  
"Malfoy..." She yelled. "MALFOY..."  
  
He turned around and stopped walking at seeing her running in his direction.  
  
"Can I help you?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Yes you can. Look I don't know what's going on with you but that's the second time in two months that you've been civil to me, not to mention that you saved my life today, and just now you called me Ginny. You've changed."  
  
Malfoy looked away form her and Ginny swore he was thinking. She was caught off guard when he grabbed her hand and dragged her further into the dungeons.  
  
"Malfoy stop...let me go...MALFOY!"  
  
But he didn't stop. Instead he led her into an empty potions lab and locked the door.  
  
"Malfoy wha-"  
  
"Look Weasley I don't know why I saved you today don't ask. All I know is that I heard you scream and I had to help. I couldn't stand to see you in pain like that!" He stopped to catch his breath. He went and sat down at one of the empty tables and put his head in his hands.  
  
Ginny was shocked. She'd never seen this side to Malfoy. His hair was slightly tasselled from the running, and he was shaking ever so slightly. Ginny went and sat next to him. She put a hand on his shoulder and he jumped. He looked at her and she could see that his eyes were brimed with tears.  
  
They locked gaze. They sat in silence for a while before Ginny realised she was rubbing his back with her hand and withdrew it so fast it was as if he were on fire.  
  
"HA...I don't bite Weasley."  
  
"Oh...so its back to Weasley now huh?" She laughed.  
  
"HA...you bet"  
  
More silence followed.  
  
"Look...Mal...Draco......I don't know what's going on with you right now...but if you ever need to talk...granted you actually have to be 'nice' to me....I'm here for you."  
  
Draco had never had any one be so nice to him in his life before. Like 'really' nice. Not just pretending to be nice because they were scared of him. Ginny was offering to help him after all he had put her through.  
  
"Thanks" He whispered.  
  
"Oh my.....did you just THANK me? Bloody hell miracles do happen." She over exaggerated.  
  
"Ha...yeah..... I guess they do"  
  
They smiled at each other and Ginny stood up.  
  
"Now Malfoy....would you mind opening the door do I can get back to my house?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
He unlocked the door and Ginny walked out, not before smiling at him sweetly. Draco sat for a while thinking, before letting out a huge yawn. "Well, better get back and face the Slytherin." He muttered, as he too left to find his house, a huge grin on his face. 


	7. Payback!

Hey guys. I know you want some REAL Ginny and Draco action, and I PROMISE you it IS on the way. But as it is I have some ideas of what is going to happen now, and I don't want it all to happen straight away. But here's chapter 7 any way. It has some explaining in it and some spoilers about what is to come later. Any way, I hope you enjoy.........  
  
It was the Thursday the 12th of December, the day before Draco's birthday. Draco hated his birthday. Of course, he always got FANTASTIC presents; being a Malfoy did have its upside, however, this birthday was different. He would be turning 18. Once he was 18, there was no escaping what was to come. His father had received the dark mark when he was 18, and now it was Draco's turn to get it. However, not only was he going to receive the dark mark for his birthday but also incidentally, he would inherit something else passed down through his family. His mother, Narcissa Malfoy, was one of a long line of Veela. She was born to a mother and father who had both been Veela. As it was, Lucius Malfoy was NOT a Veela, so there fore, Draco would only result in being Half- Veela, but, none the less, when he turned 18, sure enough he would be a fully fledged Half- Veela.  
  
Draco Malfoy was known for his remarkably good looks; a lot of girls- no- half the population of Hogwarts had once in their life been guilty of swooning over Draco Malfoy. However, no one was aware that he had inherited his good looks from his Veela mother. Oh no- this was something Draco could play on. No one knew about his being half-Veela, and he liked it that way.  
  
Anyway, It was late on Thursday evening and Draco Malfoy was sitting in the Slytherin Common room after a particularly hard day at school, and was trying to do his homework. He was however struggling. Pansy Parkinson and Tanya McGrandals were sitting at the table with him; in fact, they were practically sitting on his lap.  
  
"ooooo Draco..." Tanya cooed in his ear. "Do you fancy walking me up to my dorm and tucking me into bed?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore the request, he carried on with his work. That was however, until Pansy, who was rubbing his thigh under the table, began whimpering in his ear.  
  
"Draco, I'm scared of the dark, please help me up to my dorm."  
  
"You live in a bloody dungeon, HOW can you being afraid of the bloody dark." Malfoy yelled as he stood up, knocking the two girls onto the floor, and picking up his belongings, fled the room.  
  
"Geez...what's his problem." Tanya huffed.  
  
Pansy simply shrugged her shoulders. She seemed extremely put out. That was however, until she saw Blaise Zabini stroll seductively into the room.  
  
"O Blaise......"  
  
Draco marched up to the library. He was sure he could get some peace up there to finish his work. He entered and found the room was almost full; the majority of people in there were 7th years- 'no doubt working on the abominable essay they had received that day from none other than Snape.' He looked around for the most empty table he could find, but the only one with less that 5 people on it was one tucked away in the corner. He couldn't see who was occupying the table from where he stood, as it was hidden away in the dark, however on closer inspection, he noticed it was none other than the Weasel, Finnigan, Granger and Baby Weasley. He huffed and took up an empty chair, as far away from all of them as possible.  
  
They all noticed he had sat down, and they all stared at him in complete and utter shock- less so on Ginnys half. Ron looked as though he had eaten a rather rotten tasting fish, Seamus was very close to falling off his chair and Hermione smirked while paying close attention to Ginny, who was staring at him with an expression that was rather difficult to read.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ron spoke before he could help himself. He was more shocked that Malfoy hadn't insulted them than the fact that he was sitting with them at all.  
  
"I'm fishing Weasel, what are you doing" Malfoy drawled with out even taking his eyes off his work.  
  
Ginny had to stifle her giggles. She hid herself in her work. Ron however, began to fume.  
  
"Malfoy, what the fuck are you doing, You don't have the right to sit with us. Piss off."  
  
This time Malfoy did look up. "Last time I checked, YOU didn't own this library. But then again there isn't a lot you DO own is there Weasel?"  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
"Ron no" Hermione was on her feet along with Seamus trying to hold Ron back. "We can do this back in the common room"  
  
Draco was shocked at just how much Weasley relaxed at hearing Hermione speak. The silently picked up their books and bags. Ginny however stayed where she was.  
  
"Aren't you coming Gin?" Hermione asked once Ron and Seamus were out of earshot. Hermione knew about the conversation Ginny had had with Malfoy about being there if he needed her. It was true she was worried that Ginny would end up getting hurt spending too much time around Malfoy, but it was her own choice.  
  
"No...I'll stay here" Ginny replied, eyeing Malfoy.  
  
"Ok" And Hermione left.  
  
Ginny watched her retreating back, and when she was safely out of the room, she scooted closer to Malfoy, who looked at her strangely out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why do you ALWAYS have to go and push my brother further. Isn't it enough to KNOW that you get on his nerves with out even TRYING to?" Ginny hissed. Malfoy winced at her tone of voice.  
  
"Well, if I can do it then why not?"  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
They stared at each other. They were a mere few inches apart. Ginny looked into his blue eyes. 'Why do we always end up arguing?' She thought to herself.  
  
When she couldn't stand the site of his infuriating face staring her in the eye any longer, she stood up, grabbed her things, and made hastily for the door, with out looking back.  
  
Malfoy turned back to his work- TRYING to form a smirk on his face. But it was in vain. He suddenly felt something shoot up his back and through his entire body. It was that odd feeling that he'd felt for sometime now. What was it.....o yeah... guilt.  
  
He huffed, then, grabbed his things and ran to the door. He ran out into the corridor and looked left and right.  
  
"Weasley.......Ginny...." He yelled.  
  
"Ha...see.....you do care...."  
  
Malfoy spun around on his heels to see Ginny hiding in the shadows of the corridor.  
  
"Sorry?" He looked confused, and shocked to see her standing there.  
  
Ginny sauntered out if the shadows, "Well I knew if I stayed here long enough you'd come running out trying to make amends. You DO care. Other wise you wouldn't be out here looking for me." She smirked.  
  
'Oh no you don't. That's MY smirk'.  
  
"W-well I just...thought that......well.........ARGH I'm going. Good bye." And turned to storm off. Ginny was laughing behind him, and she grabbed his arm.  
  
"What.,....no good comebacks Draco 'I'm so evil and have an answer for everything' Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy glared.  
  
"Oh come on you stuck up prick. I won't tell anyone that for ONCE in you life you were actually speech less"  
  
Ginny linked arms with Malfoy and practically dragged him down the corridor, which, thankfully, was empty of any students.  
  
They walked in silence for a while and neither felt any signs of awkwardness. Infact, Draco was actually quite happy to have the company of a girl and not have her swooning over him or trying to get into his pants. This thought made him laugh!  
  
"And what do you find so funny?" Ginny smiled at seeing Draco face light up with his laughter.  
  
"Oh......just......thinking....."  
  
"mmmm......so Draco....." She chanced a glance at Malfoy to see his reaction to her calling him by his first name, but he never faltered. "We haven't spoken since that time in the potions lab, anything new?"  
  
Draco looked at her as if she were mad. 'Why does she care what goes on in my life?' He thought. As if she had read his mind, Ginny spoke up again.  
  
"I do care ya know......for some....REALLY weird reason I don't think your as badass as you think you are....."  
  
"Well well well Baby Weasley, it's nice to know you care. But tell anyone you think I'm not as 'badass' and I swear I'll-"  
  
"Hex me into next week I know." Ginny laughed.  
  
"Yeah.." Draco smiled. He suddenly wondered what it would be like if someone rounded the corner right now and saw the pair of them as they were. Draco Malfoy, Prince of Darkness linking arms with the Weasley Girl. God he would pay good money to see the looks on their faces.  
  
With out knowing it, their walk had led them to the Gryffindor tower. Malfoy, unaware of the where abouts of the common room, wondered why Ginny had stopped.  
  
"Well...erm.......i think we should go our separate ways now"  
  
"Oh....erm...ok......" Draco was just beginning to enjoy their stroll. 'Oh no. Did I just admit I was ENOYING that?'  
  
"Night" Ginny smiled.  
  
"Yeah....er...g'night. Erm.....do you just want me to leave you here?"  
  
"Yup...I'll find my way back from here...thank you..."  
  
"O-ok. Bye" Draco turned round and walked in the direction he came from. Just as he came to the end of the corridor, he heard a girl speak.  
  
"Wottlebird" Ginny stood as the portrait flung open and she was allowed access.  
  
"Well well well the Gryffindor common room." Draco smirked. "Didn't know THAT was there. I think this calls for a little pay back" And he ran back down to the dungeons.  
  
Ginny entered the common room to find people surrounding the notice board. She saw Hermione sitting on the couch and walked over to her.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked as she sat down next to her. Seamus and Ron were playing chess. Seamus shot Ginny a smile and winked at her. Ginny grimaced. Harry laughed from his place on the chair by the fire. He was reading "The Daily Prophet"  
  
"Oh, there's gonna be a Yule ball over Christmas." Hermione answered. "And I expect that will mean half the SCHOOL will be staying this year. And here I was thinking I could get some work done over Christmas"  
  
"You still can. Go home and do it" Yelled Ron, who didn't take his eyes of the Board.  
  
"Hell no. I don't want to miss out of the opportunity to wear a posh dress and do my self up. I would have thought that was what you wanted RONALD! A chance to show off your girl friend."  
  
"Yes Dear" Ron simpered.  
  
Draco ran at top speed down several corridors and god knew how many staircases until he was finally back down in the dungeons and outside the common room. He entered and saw his friends Blaise- with Pansy on his lap- Tanya Crabbe Goyle and Millicent sitting by the fire.  
  
"Oh.......the great defender returns." Blaise mocked as Draco flopped on the big furry rug by the open fire.  
  
"Fuck you Blaise" He huffed.  
  
"What's up baby?" Millicent cooed form her chair.  
  
Draco looked at her a winced. 'Don't call me that!' His head spoke. "Well, guess what I came across on my expedition form the library today?"  
  
"Let me guess, another helpless Gryffindork who needed your protection?" Blaise teased. Draco helping Ginny didn't bother him but he did like to mock him about it.  
  
"No.,......how about.....the entrance to the Gryffindor common room!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
"HOW THE FUCK?"  
  
"WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR THAT FOR YEARS!"  
  
"Yup........found it today when I was with.....er....when I was wondering the corridors.....saw someone enter it!"  
  
"No shit......do you think you could remember where it is?" Blaise was so over the moon he knocked Pansy onto the floor.  
  
"Of course I can you spaz I'm not stupid"  
  
"You know what this means?" Goyle spoke up.  
  
"What?" Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Tanya and Crabbe said in unison.  
  
"We can pay them back for that little prank they played on us back at the start of this year."  
  
Draco and Blaise beamed at him.  
  
"You know for once in your life Goyle.... you may ACTUALLY have had a good idea". Goyle blushed and hid his face from view.  
  
"And we can get that little shit Potter and his mudblood loving friends back" Draco seethed.  
  
"Well lads....and lasses...." Blaise added at seeing the girls stare at him. "I think we should head off down to Snapes Private stores right now and get to work."  
  
"Yeah!" They all yelled at once.  
  
By 11:15 that night, all the 7th year Slytherins were outside the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"You sure this is it?" Pansy asked, as she scrunched up her nose at the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"Of course....I was here only a few hours ago."  
  
"Ok..." Blaise began, as he knelt the floor and opened the bag he had swung over his shoulder. He help it upside down and several magically colourful bottles of potions fell out on to the hard stone floor. "Let's get to work."  
  
Pansy, Millicent and Tanya kept a close watch on all the entrances to the corridor, while the boys set to work on the common room. Draco did have the added advantage of knowing the password, after he heard Ginny voice it as she entered, but he couldn't be certain that there wouldn't be anyone in there still awake. They'd be caught and probably expelled if they were caught doing this.  
  
However, by 11:54 the Slytherin 7th years we running back down to their common room, trying to avoid running into any teachers. They made it to the common room, and Pansy uttered the password. Just as Draco stepped over the thresh hold, his watch began to beep. It announced that it was 12:00.  
  
"Hey mate, happy birthday" Blaise said, as he clapped Draco on the back.  
  
"Yeah.... thanks" Draco smiled weakly, as they made their way up to their dorm room. 'And what a birthday this is gonna turn out to be.'  
  
Ok guys, tell me how you think its going so far. I have some Ideas for future chapters but if you have any idea of what you would like to see happen to Ginny or Draco or any of the characters do tell me. I'm grateful for any ideas. Take care now! Bixxx 


	8. Low

Hey guys...sorry about the last chapter...it was a bit of a cliff hanger...but guess what....ahem...so is this one.......IM SO SORRY........BUT I PROMISE YOU...the next one will be GOOD! You will find out what happens to Ginny- read this and you'll understand better, Draco does some grovelling, etc (cant give to much away- tehe) any ways, I want to say thanx to a few ppl, this may take a while....haha.....:  
  
Zinis  
  
Magen_Malfoy  
  
Bigreader  
  
Fly-bird-NOT-THAT-HIGH.............you had me in hysterics with the name dude  
  
Starrynight girl  
  
Hollie- thanx m8age...you are bbbbbbeeeaaaaaaauuutttttttiiifffffuuuullllllll  
  
Jellybeanz225......I did get your email but my account isn't working at the moment so I can't access it but I WIL reply I PROMISE. Sorry.  
  
Lou........thanx m8age.......you are bbbbbeeaaaauuuutttttiiiiifffuuuullllll too!  
  
Jay  
  
Moonlightandroses  
  
maurdermoonylover  
  
sehanine moonbow  
  
;)......haha  
  
Mushroom-bama-390  
  
Scary-as-hell  
  
Sarklover  
  
Rock-witch  
  
Crazy Phyco 13itch  
  
Nicole Malfoy  
  
Power of the stars  
  
shamrock rocker  
  
Gred and Feroge  
  
AND.....  
  
Coolchicka  
  
PHEW........*Whip's sweet off forehead*  
  
Ok now heres the story....enjoy....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
By Friday morning news of the Yule ball had gotten around to everyone. Students were hurrying up to the Owlery to tell their parents that they wanted to stay at Hogwarts over the Christmas period. That was however, everyone except the Gyffindor house. Almost the entire house was waiting down in their commonroom to get to breakfast, but they couldn't seem to get out the door.  
  
Ginny woke later than usual on this particular day, by Hermione who was shaking her out of her dreams.  
  
"Wake up Gin, you're gonna late."  
  
"Yeah...yeah.....I'm up I'm up."  
  
Ginny threw the covers off the bed and rolled onto the floor-, which was freezing.  
  
"Ow.....shit its cold."  
  
Hermione laughed. "So get dressed and you won't BE so cold."  
  
Ginny got dressed and once they were ready they made their way into the packed common room.  
  
"What's going on here then?" Hermione voiced to know one in particular.  
  
Ron, Harry, Neville and Dean were standing by the portrait hole, trying to pry it open with a broom handle.  
  
"Come on guys. All together now. You can do it" Seamus yelled as the four boys tried in vain to open the door. They all stopped in the actions to glare at him.  
  
"Shut up and help us you great big prat" Harry voiced.  
  
"No doubt this is something to do with the Slytherins!" Neville muttered through puffed out breaths.  
  
"Yeah...probably...." Was Deans puffed out reply.  
  
"I thought they didn't know where our common room was" Harry wheezed.  
  
"Must have found out some how" Ron huffed.  
  
Hermione and Ginny pushed their way to the front of the crowd of people and saw the boys trying to open the door.  
  
"What's going on?" Hermione said again, load enough so they could all hear her over their growls and moans trying to open the portrait hole.  
  
Ron stood up straight and brushed some imaginary dust off himself.. "Well,....we....er...cant get out...."  
  
"WHAT! Why?" Hermione was almost hyperventilating. "We have that test in Arithmancy today. And double History of magic. Oh and then I was going to stay after class and help McGonagal with marking some tests. OH MY GOD. I have to help reorganise the books in the library today. What shall I do?"  
  
Harry almost feinted. Seamus Dean and Neville stared at her as if she was gone mad and were on guard ready to whisk her off the St. Mungos any second, and Ginny looked to her brother for some kind of help as to what to do in this situation.  
  
Ron however edged forward and put an arm around his deathly pale girlfriend. . "Its O.K Sweetheart. We'll get out of here and you can do ALL that .....er...........stuff........don't panic." He led her to the sofa and sat her down, rubbing her back in a soothing manner.  
  
"Any way....."Harry began as her turned to the door again. "Let get this open shall we.......so we can al get out of here and away from psycho over there" – he added the last bit under his breathe.  
  
But just as the four boys held their broom stick poised at the door again......there was an almighty-  
  
Draco was woken from his slumber Friday morning by THE loudest bang he had ever heard in his life before.  
  
In the bed next to him, he heard Blaise yell with glee. "YES! IT WORKED. Drake you awake?"  
  
"Yes...and don't ever call me that again." He laughed.  
  
"Ha..yeah what ever...did you HEAR that BANG"  
  
"Duh!"  
  
Just then the door to their dorm was thrown open and Pansy, Millicent and Tanya came skidding into the room, Pansy jumping up onto Draco bed and snuggling down into the covers with him.  
  
"Did you HEAR that?" Tanya screeched.  
  
Draco and Blaise covered their ears.  
  
"Arghhhh to early Tan......please no screaming."  
  
"Sorry....Oh we HAVE to go and cheek out the damage. Does any one know what those potions are capable of?" Tanya asked confused.  
  
They all shared looks of worry for a split second, before bursting into hysterical laughter.  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Beats me"  
  
"Who gives a shit"  
  
Draco jumped out of bed "Well, I'm off for a shower then I think we should go see what damage we have caused,"  
  
"Damn Straight" Blaise yelled as he high fived Draco as he passed.  
  
"Do you need any help sweetheart?" Pansy yelled at Draco's retreating back.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Half an hour later, Draco entered the great hall with the rest of the Slytherins. They smirked to themselves as they saw that the Gryffindor table was COMPLETELY empty.  
  
All the teachers at the teacher table shared looks of worry, as they looked in wonder at how there weren't any signs of red or gold that symbolised Gryffindor house.  
  
As Draco sat down, with Blaise and Pansy on either side of him, Dumbledore stood at the Teachers table and addressed the school- well, the school minus Gryffindor house.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, has anyone seen ANY of Gryffindor house at all this morning?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Anyone?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Dumbledore sat down. He turned and became engrossed in conversation with McGonagal and Sprout.  
  
Blaise turned to Draco. "Looks like everything is going according to plan"  
  
Draco smiled. He then became very aware that Snape was staring at him for the Teachers table. Draco raised an eyebrow as if asking: 'What?'  
  
Snape mirrored his actions as if saying: 'I know your to blame' However Snape smirked and Draco knew he was in the clear. Snape would never grass him up. He hated Gryffindor with a passion, and he wasn't going to see his best pupil get expelled at the hands of them.  
  
Draco turned back to Blaise. "Do you think they'll be down for breakfast?" He asked as he raised and elegant blond eyebrow.  
  
Blaise opened his mouth to answer, but shut it immediately when he saw the door to the great hall open.  
  
The entire hall went silent. Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Tanya and Millicent smirked and didn't bother looking; they knew who would be standing there. The rest of the students however were in complete and utter shock.  
  
Standing in the doorway was a fuming Harry, although, you would never know it was Harry; his body was covered in bruises, he had lost half his hair, his glasses were broken, he was limping, and he looked like he had had the shit beaten out of his 5 times. There was blood all over his face and his clothes were torn in some rather vulnerable places.  
  
Pansy had decided to look "Shit....I didn't know the potion would do that!" At her voice the other Slytherins looked round.  
  
"Bugger me!" Blaise yelled.  
  
Draco was so shocked he actually DID fall off his chair.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle choked on what they were eating.  
  
Harry stormed into the room, and was soon followed by Hermione and Ron. They looked livid.  
  
Hermione's hair was half the length it was before, her shirt was ripped, he cloak looked like it had been bunt and now came up to her hips, and she had a very swollen black eye. Ron was much the same, although his hair was sooty black, and one leg of his trousers was completely burnt to a crisp.  
  
They stormed up to the head table, and were soon followed by the rest of the their house looking very much the same.  
  
"Damn" Draco said under his breath. "What have we done?" Blaise looked at him.  
  
"We have to find out what that potion was"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped infront of Dumbledore and muttered something to him.  
  
Then Harry turned and glared daggers at Draco. Draco actually whimpered under his glare.  
  
Then, with out warning, Harry marched over to the Slytherins along with Hermione and Ron. He stopped infront of Draco.  
  
"YOU.FUCKING.ARSEHOLE!" He growled though gritted teeth.  
  
"Now Potter....b-be reasonable-"  
  
"Shut up Blaise!" Ron bellowed and hit Blaise hard across the face and set him flying off his chair.  
  
"Potter.......listen we.....-"  
  
"You can shut up too Pansy" Hermione roared and she slapped Pansy so hard a red mark began to form on her cheek .  
  
Draco was now sitting alone with no one to protect him, with Harry towering over him.  
  
"Potter.....I....I-"  
  
"I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY MALFOY! You just can't let it lie can you? Well CONGRATULATIONS. You have successfully achieved in beating us at one thing. What ever that potion was you used, it has burnt our entire common room to mere ASHES. AND as if that wasn't enough, we have just taken Neville, Lavender AND Ginny to the hospital after they have suffered SERIOUS injuries!"  
  
'Oh shit' Draco thought.  
  
"YOU Draco Malfoy, are the LOWEST of the low. You are the scum of the earth. Just when everyone thinks you're changing for the better you go and pull a stunt like that. Well done, I'm sure your death eater father will be MOST pleased." And, with out warning, Harry smacked Draco so hard across the cheek, that an ear-piercing CRACK could be heard, as Draco's jaw was snapped in two.  
  
Harry Ron and Hermione fled the room. The other Gryffindors followed. The hall stayed silent. That was however, until Blaise pulled him self off the floor and muttered to Draco:  
  
"Happy Birthday Drake. I hope there are many more happy ones to come." 


	9. Broken

Dun dun duuuuuuuuun and chapter 9...hope you all enjoy......take care now bixxxx  
  
Draco straightened up in his seat. The entire hall was looking his way. He felt extremely vulnerable sat there exposed infront of the entire school, with an EXTREMELY painful broken jaw no less! He felt like crap. Yes. That was the only way to describe it. Oh normally if something like this should have happened he'd probably just laugh it off. But the feeling of guilt took over and he just wanted to crawl under a rock somewhere and hide. As if those around him could read his mind, he felt two pairs of strong arms lift him out of his chair and lead him out of the great hall. The pair of arms were leading him up the stairs and to the main stair well. He knew where they were taking him. To the hospital wing. But he didn't want to go there. He struggled out of their grasp and made to run back down the stairs and to the dungeons.  
  
"Draco where are you going. You're hurt you need-"  
  
"I don't NEED anything!" Draco fumed as he marched himself back down the stairs. Fortunately he met no one in the corridors, so he had a clear run to the dungeons. He stormed straight up to his dorm, and slammed the door with his foot. He then took out his wand and sent several locking spells at the door, as if worried that someone even more fearsome that Potter could storm in at any moment. He then flung himself onto his bed.  
  
"awww SHIT!" He yelled.....well....if you could call it yelled, as his broken jaw was limiting his speech.  
  
Hours passed, and Draco just sat on his bed, with his legs pulled up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his knees. He wondered weather anyone had even remembered he existed. No one had come knocking. That was until, Draco had moved from his position on the bed and was now sitting on the windowsill, staring out onto the darkened grounds, when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Draco...sweetheart....do you fancy coming out now?"  
  
Draco tried to yell "No!" But immediately winced when his jaw, which had gone numb now due to not moving it at all. And the obvious – it was broken. Instead, he got up, and took all the spells of the door, and threw it open. Pansy, who was on the other side of the door, gasped as she took in Draco appearance. His jaw was set, and he had dried blood all over his chin. She rushed to his side, and moved her hand his face, but he jumped away quickly.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, what HAVE you been doing to your self?"  
  
Draco looked up- he hadn't noticed another person standing out side his door.  
  
"Pomfrey......what do you want...?"  
  
"Well Miss Parkinson came to me. She said you had locked your self in your room for last couple of hours."  
  
"So...?"  
  
"So....she ALSO told me you had had a rather bad accident. And it looks like she was right.." Pomfrey went to touch his broken jaw, but he flinched and jumped out of reach.  
  
"Right Mr Malfoy.....you had better come with me!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of his room, much to his dismay.  
  
"Get off me women.....i'm fine....OUCH!"  
  
"No you are not...........you are coming with me to get that jaw fixed."  
  
"I....I ....cant..." Draco whispered, rather pathetically.  
  
"And why on earth not?" Pomfrey snapped with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot on the floor impatiently. .  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"Just BECAUSE dammit....OUCH......bloody Christ can't you just fix it here?"  
  
"Nope.....i'm afraid you have to come with me. I don't have any of my equipment to heal you here. Even if I did I still want to check you out fully."  
  
Draco huffed loudly as if to emphasis the fact he was pissed off.  
  
"Fine. Let go then. Come on" He yelled as he marched off a top speed to the staircase that led to the common room.  
  
Pomfrey smiled at Pansy and they soon followed the stroppy Blond.  
  
Meanwhile: Several floors up...  
  
"Seamus I'm FINE! Just get off me!" Ginny yelled as she tried to swat Seamus's hands away.  
  
"Are you sure? Can get you anything? I know! Let me fluff you pillows!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Seamus jumped back slightly in shock. He edged away from her......then asked...  
  
"How about a glass of water?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
And he fled the room whimpering! (Slightly mean I thought- but then Ginny is lying in hospital and is VERY agitated)  
  
Ginny huffed and flopped down on her pillow. She was extremely pissed off! Her left leg was in a full cast and she had bruises all over her body. Yup. She was pissed off. And she KNEW this had something to do with Draco...NO.....Malfoy!  
  
She looked to her right and saw Lavender unconscience in the bed. Ginny heard her steady breathing, and saw her tummy rise and fall with each breath she took. Madam Pomfrey had managed to stabilise her.....but it would be a while before she woke.  
  
Across the room, in the bed opposite.....was Neville. He- unlike Lavender- was conscience, but he was dozing in his bed, and a slight snore broke through his slightly parted lips. Ginny smiled. At least there was no more damage. Well...that was except for the common room. As soon as the explosion took place, people had fled the common room in fear of getting caught up in the smoke.....Ginny amongst them with the aid of Harry and Seamus. She hadn't stayed around to see what damage had been down, but Ron had dropped by earlier in the day to check on her and told her that the whole thing was a mix between ash and soot. He also said that no one was allowed with in 10 feet of it, and that other accommodation had to be found until it was safe to enter again.  
  
Ginny tried to make her self-comfortable. This was hard considering her broken leg was difficult to move being in such a heavy cast. Once she finally got into a more comfortable position, she closed her eyes and began to dose.  
  
She dreamt about Ron and Hermione......and how happy they were together.....then Harry and how happy he had been of late with out any word of the dark lord or him experiencing any pain in his scar.......she then dreamt of Seamus......and how he was always so attentive to her- he wasn't so bad....just a bit annoying- she laughed in her dreams....suddenly....another face appeared in her dream......it was dark....full of anger and hurt......and she wanted to wake up.......she tossed and turned until she was aroused from her nightmare by two strong arms. She snapped open her eyes and looked into the worried face of Neville.  
  
"Oh....Neville...you scared me..." She wheezed and relaxed back down into the covers.  
  
"Sorry....you just seemed a bit shaken......you were tossing and turning in your bed and it woke me up....so I thought it best to come and wake you...."  
  
"Thanks." Ginny smiled.  
  
"Will you be ok now?"  
  
"Yeah...I'll be fine."  
  
"Ok...." And Neville gave her a sweet smile before returning back to his own bed.  
  
Ginny's eyes looked up at the ceiling of the hospital wing. She could see the face in front of her eyes. The face from her dreams...she knew who it was.....There was no question about it. It was...  
  
Suddenly the doors to the hospital wing flew open and made both Ginny and Neville jump. Ginny looked to the door and in stormed none other than the face from her dreams.  
  
"Come on then women I haven't got all day!" Draco stormed in, his fists clenched and he had a look on his face that said ' I'm pissed off so don't even THINK about messing with me!'  
  
But Ginny wasn't scared.  
  
Draco was looking around the wing for an empty bed or chair to sit on, when his eyes landed on Ginny. He gasped. He knew she was in here. That was one of the reasons HE didn't want to be here, but he hadn't bargained on a confrontation.... And he knew he was gonna get one.  
  
He walked over to her bed...careful not to get too close in case she lashed out at him.  
  
"Ginny I-"  
  
"Don't you EVER call me that again!"  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"To you.... I'm just Weasley.....or Weasel....or hell even call me red head but NEVER call me by my name again as if you're allowed to. You have no right."  
  
"Please I never meant to-"  
  
"Just look at her ok!" Ginny pointed to Lavender. "Fortunately for YOU she WILL come round eventually but it could have been MUCH worse!" She thundered.  
  
"Yeah I guess I deserved that much!" Draco said...head bowed.  
  
"Like hell you do! You just HAD to stoop to their level didn't you?" Draco looked up at this point. "I know my brother and his friends are immature and have yet to grasp the concept that playing PRANKS on people only gets you into more trouble.....but I thought YOU of all people knew better!"  
  
Draco remained silent.  
  
"And here was me thinking that the Great Draco Malfoy was becoming a better person. Well curse you Ginny Weasley you big fool...for not seeing that Draco Malfoy isn't capable of change!"  
  
"Don't say that. I know I made a mistake but believe me I didn't mean to hurt you. (Ginny snorted) And it's not like it was JUST me!"  
  
"Oh no......coz that makes it MUCH better. The fact that you weren't the only one involved makes you LESS to blame. Malfoy you fucking idiot, I knew it wasn't JUST you. I was pretty damn certain that you had the help of your numb skull buddies......I'm not THAT thick"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"What was that. You're SORRY?! Oh well ok Malfoy.....as long as you're sorry that's ok!"  
  
"Really!" Draco almost smiled.  
  
"NO! What do you honestly think that just because you apologise I'm gonna get up, fling my arms around your neck and tell you everything's ok? Well if you think that than you're more of a fool than I thought."  
  
"Look.......i know I did wrong but I couldn't go with out saying that I AM truly sorry. Weather you believe me now...in the future...or NEVER at all I AM sorry for what I did!"  
  
"Just get lost Malfoy!"  
  
"Yeah...GET LOST!"  
  
Draco turned to see a fuming Ron standing in the doorframe, closely watched by an equally fuming Harry and Hermione.  
  
Malfoy was speechless. He was actually quite frightened of the trio.  
  
"What's the problem Malfoy......not capable of speech?" Ron sneered.  
  
"Leave it Ron.... he's not worth it!" Ginny voiced from the bed.  
  
"He's not going any where yet." Pomfrey muttered as she walked through the door past the flaming trio. "Not before I fix that nose of his" Harry laughed at the fact that he'd done some REAL damage to Malfoys precious face.  
  
"Come now Mr Malfoy. Up here on the bed" She patted a space on a bed far away from Ginny. He gingerly walked over to it and perched himself on it. Pansy had walked in by now, and she sat next to him, a comforting hand on his knee.  
  
"Glad to see someone can stand the sight of you" Hermione scoffed as she, Ron and Harry took up the chairs next to Ginnys bed.  
  
"Now now Mr Malfoy. This may sting for a moment....but it will all be over soon." Pomfrey muttered as she handed Draco a vial of a violently bubbling purple potion. He took it in his hands and brought it up to his mouth. He downed it in one big gulp, and handed the vial back to Pomfrey. For a moment....nothing happened...and Draco looked at Pomfrey for some kind of assurance that it was working......when suddenly....his mouth went very dry, and his throught began to contract. His hands shot to his neck, and he was finding it very difficult to breathe.  
  
"What's happening?" Pansy squealed in worry as she rubbed Draco's back as he began to gag.  
  
"Oh nothing dear. It's meant to do that"  
  
"I hope it kills him" Muttered Ron, as he, Harry, Hermione and Ginny watched Malfoy begin to writhe in pain on the floor.  
  
"Do something" Pansy yelled, as she crouched down next to him.  
  
"Its ok.....He'll be fine."  
  
Just as Draco was beyond coherent thought, and was ready to commit himself to the pain he felt.... it stopped. He could breathe properly, and he no longer felt numbness in his jaw. He opened it and shut it a few time....and sure enough...it was fixed.  
  
He looked up into the worried face of Pansy, then the smiling face of Madam Pomfrey... "Thank you....." He muttered.  
  
"Any time. Now...get back to your dorm before I have another fight on my hands." She gestured to Harry and Ron.  
  
Pansy grabbed hold of Draco's upper arm, and hoisted him off the floor. She led him to the door and dragged him out of the room, not before he got one last glimpse at Ginny.  
  
She was looking straight at him, as if searching his soul for answers to so many questions. He wanted to answer her.....to tell her the truth.....but most of all...he just wanted her to forgive him. 


	10. Sharing

Hey folks...........i have news............just incase you were wondering when the action is going to take place ...well...........dun dun duuuuuunnnnnnnnn..........it will happen in the next 3 chapters I can assure you. Ok here is chapter 10........and I like this one so I hope you do too......thanks for the reviews folks......take care now..........biixxxx  
  
Pansy dragged Draco down the corridor to the main stair well. She then led him down several sets of staircases until they reached the dungeons. There, she let go of his arm and he flopped down on the empty sofa. Pansy, feeling the tension in the air, decided it was best to leave him alone to cool off; now that his jaw was fixed, he was bound to have a good many curses ready to shout at any one who pissed him off. She went to the table, where Tanya and Blaise sat doing their homework.  
  
"How's he doing?" Blaise looked up from his work when pansy took up the place next to him.  
  
"Not good. I think its best if we just leave him for a while. Just until he cools off a bit."  
  
"Yeah" Tanya and Blaise said in unison.  
  
A few hours later, Pansy, Tanya and Blaise decided that they were feeling a bit peckish, and as dinner had finished a while ago, they were going to go down to the kitchens to get some food from the house elves.  
  
"Do you want anything Draco?" Pansy asked, as she knelt down on the floor next to Draco, who was sprawled out on the couch, staring dazedly into the fire place.  
  
"No" Was all he said. Pansy sighed and got to her feet; she watched Draco with a slight tear in here eye. It was killing her to see one of her closest friends looking as down as he did right now.  
  
Once the 3 Slytherins were in the corridor, Blaise asked:  
  
"What do you think is wrong with him. I've NEVER seen him this down before."  
  
"I dunno. I mean we always play pranks on the Gryffindors......granted this one was a little worse than some of the others, but I've never seen him like this before"  
  
"We shouldn't have played that prank.....or atleast we should have found out what those potions were capable of BEFORE we played it..."  
  
"Yeah" Tanya and Pansy sighed.  
  
They walked in silence for a bit longer before Pansy spoke again.  
  
"You know.......i think there is more going on with Draco than we know. He's been acting different of late. Like theres something he's not telling us"  
  
"Like what?" Tanya quirried.  
  
"I dunno........do you think we should ask him?"  
  
"Maybe.......but we don't want to get on the wrong side of him. Not right now anyway. Give it a day or two and then we can...casual drop it into the conversation some how."  
  
"Yeah" Pansy smiled. She felt better now that she was going to try and get the truth out of Draco. She wanted to help him.  
  
Back in the Common room, Draco had yet to emerge from the sofa. Several people had inconspicuously drifted past, trying to catch a glimpse of the famous Draco Malfoy experiencing a break down. He would just sneer at them and they hurried off in fear. He was NOT in the mood to see any one. When it was starting to get late, and the common room was near empty, Draco decided he had better leave the comfort of the sofa, and go up to his dorm, and try and catch some shut eye. However, before he even put one foot on the bottom step, he was stopped by a voice.  
  
"Mr Malfoy....come back here." ]  
  
He didn't need to turn around to find out who it was.  
  
"Not now Snape" He began to ascend the stairs again but was stopped by a hand on his arm.  
  
"I think we had better talk Mr Malfoy."  
  
Draco sighed heavily and was led to the sofa. He took up the entire thing as he flopped down on it again. Snape sat in the empty chair and began to talk.  
  
"I think you know why I am here."It wasn't a question, though Draco felt the need to answer.  
  
"Look......if you've come here to give me a detention just do it so I can go to bed.....Coz I tell you it has been one hell of a day!"  
  
"Oh on the contrary Draco. I think it has been rather an interesting day"  
  
Draco, who hadn't looked at his professor the entire time he'd been here, finally raised his eyes to meet his face.  
  
"Oh...how so?"  
  
"Well....you managed to damage those meddlesome Gryffindors in a way in which I thought I'd never see in my entire life at Hogwarts, and I got a letter from your father today. You didn't tell me it was your birthday."  
  
"Yeah well...I was rather preoccupied with other things."  
  
"Yes....well....be that as it may.....he told me that now you're 18, you will be receiving the dark mark."  
  
"Oh joy!" Draco drawled with sarcasm.  
  
"What...I thought that was what you wanted?"  
  
"Yeah it WAS!"  
  
"But.....not anymore"  
  
"Righto Sev!"  
  
"Wait...I don't understand........this time last year you couldn't WAIT to be initiated." Snape asked confused.  
  
"Yes....and this time last year....i was an extremely vulnerable young boy who didn't mind following his fathers views like some lap dog with no mind of his own"  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"And..." Draco sat up and faced the Potions master straight on. "...this time last year......I was quite happy to see innocent people get brutally murdered at the hands of Voldemort and the Death eaters.....i was quite happy to throw rude remarks at Potter and his friends...because I thought it was fun...this time last year I didn't know what it felt like to feel GUILT....but now........now......I don't know what I feel any more. I don't know what kind of life altering change I'm going through.......just a few weeks ago I was saving Ginny Weasley from receiving the Dementers kiss......but I know one thing for sure.....i do NOT......under any circumstances....want to end up like my Death Eater father......and I'll bloody well make sure I don't......even if it means I have to join the light side." Draco was now on his feet, towering over Snape, who was smirking.  
  
"Well well Mr Malfoy...I think you have finally come to your senses."  
  
Draco laughed and sat down. "Ha yeah.....took me long enough"  
  
"Look, why don't we go and tell Dumbled-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"Don't. You. DARE say anything to that old coot."  
  
"Why on earth not?"  
  
"Because I don't want anyone to find out about this!"  
  
"But you have to tell someone Draco..."  
  
"NO! If my father found out about this he would have me killed even before I have the chance to explain my point of view. I can see him now... ' How dare you embarrass me...the family name....you rotten traitor'" He mimicked his dads voice.  
  
"So what now huh." Snape snapped. "What happens when its time for your initiation. You gonna lock your self up in you bedroom and pray to god he doesn't find you? You have to tell him Draco!"  
  
"I KNOW!" Draco fumed. He sighed heavily and buried his face in his hands "But its not as easy as that." He began to shake. Snape stood up and took the empty space next to Draco, and began to rub his back soothingly.  
  
"Look Draco....I know this is hard...but it has to be done....and Dumbledore is there to help you....no matter what any one else says......and look how much he has done for Potter in the past."  
  
"I know" Draco voice was muffled by his hands. He straightened up in his seat "I don't want to sound like a wimp.....but......will you come with me....to tell him I mean...?"  
  
"Of course....I was gonna come with you any way...weather you like it or not"  
  
Draco laughed. "Thanks"  
  
"Any time." Snape stood up and began to walk to the door, not before saying: "Oh...and the reason I came here to see you is because I have to give you detention.....its with Filch...tomorrow night...I don't know what for but he requested you personally"  
  
"Goody" Draco said sarcastically.  
  
Snape laughed "Well....night Draco.."  
  
"Night sir" And he was gone.  
  
Draco felt much better for getting so much off his chest. He felt ready for bed as he walked towards the staircase. Again, he didn't get as far as the first step before he heard voices behind him.  
  
"Stupid Crease ball!" Blaise fumed.  
  
Draco laughed slightly and turned around. Pansy, Tanya and Blaise looked furious.  
  
"Alright guys?" He smirked.  
  
"Yeah....never better" Tanya smirked right back.  
  
"Just PEACHY!" Pansy snapped.  
  
"What happened?" Draco asked.... a little disinterested as he knew he had a nice warm comfy bed just calling to him....but why not humour them?  
  
"Oh...we only met Snivelus on the way back here. He gave us detention for that little prank we played...and then he had the nerve to give us ANOTHER detention for being out of bed after curfew."  
  
"The twat" Pansy huffed.  
  
Draco tried not to howl with laughter. "Well don't worry; I have detention too......with FILCH no less."  
  
"Aww I feel for ya man" Blaise said as he neared Draco on the stairs. "So...shall we....?" He gestured to Draco to lead the way up to bed.  
  
"I hope you're not suggesting we sleep together Blaise....coz I tell you you're just not my type...." He joked.  
  
"Oh Drake...and here I was thinking I could just lure you into my bed and make wild passionate love to you and then fall asleep in your arms...damn me and my foolish imagination...its just run away with me again..." the two boys laughed and went up to bed, leaving Pansy and Tanya....disgusted with their little show.  
  
Up in the dorm....a few snores could be heard coming from Crabbe and Goyle, as Draco and Blaise changed for bed. Draco took off his robes, and replaced them with some clean while boxers, and a pale blue T-shirt.  
  
"Liking the muggle clothing Drake..." Blaise mocked. He himself was also wearing a muggle T-shit that read.... "Common slut...and proud" But then again...he wasn't THE great Draco Malfoy...hater of all things muggle.  
  
"Shut up you shit" Draco smirked as he threw a pillow as Blaise's head. He and Draco crawled into bed, and turned off all the lights.  
  
They lay in silence for a few moments...Draco was just dozing off..when Blaise spoke into the darkness....  
  
"Draco....is everything...ok?"  
  
Draco sat up in bed. He could just make out Blaise doing the same thing in his own bed next to his. "Yeah....ofcourse it is....what makes you say that?" H e was glad Blaise couldn't see him frowning.  
  
"Well...its just.....you've been a bit..odd lately...and the girls and I were worried about you......we weren't going to say anything for a while....but seeing you just now...you seemed to have cheered up a bit...I just thought that maybe I should give it a shot."  
  
'Hmmm.... So they've noticed....' Draco thought to himself.  
  
"No...I'm cool"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes dammit....now go to sleep before I beat the shit out of you!" He joked.  
  
Blaise laughed. "Ha...ok...night Draco....oh and....happy birthday...."  
  
The next morning Draco was woken by Pansy, who threw the curtains open and let light flood into the room.  
  
All four boys moaned and pulled the covers right up over their heads.  
  
"Too early .......go away Pans!" Blaise yelled.  
  
"No! Not before I give Draco this."  
  
Draco took the covers off his head, and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light. He saw Pansy holding a package.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, in a sexy, sleepy voice.  
  
"I dunno....it came this morning....it looks like its from your parents..." She handed Draco the parcel and he noticed a letter attached to it. Sure enough, it had the famous Malfoy cress on it. He opened it and recognised his father's elegant hand.  
  
It read:  
  
Dear Son,  
  
I hope you had a good birthday. 18 now. Your mother and I are so proud. We both look forward to having you home for the initiation ceremony. I am making plans with Voldemort so it shouldn't be too long, I know how excited you are about becoming one of us – Draco snorted- I apologise for this parcel coming after you birthday, but I couldn't send it on the day as I had planned due to difficulties surrounding your present. However, I hope it will be greatly received. You mother ways dead keen on me giving it to you. She only wishes she could be there to see you open it. Sky misses you. She can't wait to have you home. She keeps asking after here big brother. Your mother sends her love, and we all look forward to having you home. Take care son, and I hope you like the present.  
  
Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Draco smiled. It was nice to hear from his family. He missed his baby sister a lot. She was only 5 and he was away from her the majority of the time.  
  
He turned to the parcel that was wrapped in brown paper. He opened it and out of the paper, rolled royal blue velvet box. It was about the size of his fist, and rather heavy. He lifted the lid to the velvet box and gasped at what he saw inside.  
  
Inside, was a silver ring. It was very simple, just a normal band. But in the middle, was a very small blue diamond. He placed the ring on his right ring finger.  
  
Pansy gasped. "Oh Draco.......its beautiful"  
  
Draco noticed that there was a small note inside the box which he hadn't seen before when he opened it. He picked it up and it read:  
  
My Dear Draco,  
  
I hope you are enjoying your birthday. I wish I were there to celebrate it with you. As it is your father has busyness and I cant leave Sky alone for more that 5 minutes.- Draco laughed at the though of his sister causing havoc- Any way, I hope you like the ring....it belonged to my mother, and hers before that. I wanted to give it to you on your 18th, and I hope you treasure it as I did when it was given to me. Always remember that I love you very much, my precious son, and I look forward to having you home. Take my love with you always. Forever yours,  
  
Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
Draco felt a tear well up in his eye, but he regained his composure and looked up towards his friends, whom were all smiling at him, as well as marvelling at the ring on his finger. He looked at it aswell. It truly was the most beautiful ring he had ever seen in his life before. He never knew his mother possessed such a fine heirloom. If his birthday was crap yesterday, this certainly made up for it.  
  
"Well aren't you one lucky bugger" Blaise finally broke the silence. "I wish my parents would buy me something like that for MY birthday" Everyone laughed.  
  
"Well, shall we go get some breakfast....now that we are all awake." Draco voiced as she jumped out of bed.  
  
"Yup...I think that sound like a plan to me" Blaise said. He took hold of Tanya's hand and led her to the shower block. Draco laughed. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see the smiling face of Pansy.  
  
"You know....it really brings out your eyes." She gestured to the ring. Then....she fled the room, to go and get ready for breakfast. 


	11. fighting and forgiving!

Well hello my fellow fanfictioners. I have to say I LOVE writing this story. AND it gets me away from HOMEWORK. Joy! No really....its so fun....and thanx for al the reviews......I REALLY appreciate it. So kind.................................................ANY WAY......I hope you like this chappy.....I thought it was ok..... and there is a ickle bit of D/G action but not a lot....the REAL stuff is later...but this may tickle your fancy a bit......this kinda stuff ALWAYS does with me....so I hope you like. Enjoy....take care now...bixxx  
  
Disclaimer: you KNOW the score....I don't own ANYTHING!  
  
Ginny was lying peacefully in her hospital bed. She had slept well, despite her leg. She was ready to get up and run around; she was so full of energy. Energy that had built up inside her from lying in the damned hospital bed for too long. Madam Pomfey had given her a very strong Skele-grow, which was guaranteed to have her leg healed with in 24 hours of use.  
  
Ginny moaned. She wanted to stand up. She wanted to run around. She wanted.....a shower.  
  
She sat up abruptly in bed. "God I STINK!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah ditto" Neville voiced from his own bed.  
  
"Same!" Came a voice from beside Ginny.  
  
"Lavender.....you're awake!"  
  
"Yeah...looks like it.....god my head hurts...someone wanna tell me what the hell happened and WHY I am in here?"  
  
"Well......there was an accident in the common room. Something blew up......don't ask" Ginny added at seeing Lavender quirk and eyebrow.  
  
"o...k. But I don't get it....who-"  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
"Oh I see. That explains a lot"  
  
"Mmmm"  
  
At that moment...Pomfrey decided to walk in. "Ah...how are the wounded worriers?"  
  
"Fine. When can we leave?" Ginny queried.  
  
"Well...it just so happens I have come to remove your cast today Miss Weasley. You and Mr. Longbottom should be able to leave today, but I want to keep Miss Brown here in for a bit longer."  
  
"Oooooow do you have to.... Can't you see I am FINE!"  
  
"You are far from FINE young lady. You have been unconscious for more than a day....I think you should stay here ...atleast until tomorrow."  
  
Lavender huffed and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
An hour later, Ginny had had her cast removed and was walking around the hospital wing in her night gown, getting used to having her leg back to normal. Hermione, Ron and Harry dropped by later to see how she was doing, and Madam Pomfrey told them that they could take both Ginny and Neville away with them if they so wished.  
  
As the fivesome walked through the corridors, Ginny thought of something that would prove to be a problem when it came to where they were heading.  
  
"Where are we staying?"  
  
"What...oh.....Dumbledore allowed us entrance to the room of requirement." Hermione replied.  
  
"What! Wow! I've never been in there before. What's it like?"  
  
"Well....erm....I couldn't say....I think last night before I went to bed it was a Genies lair...something to do with Seamus...don't ask....and this morning when I woke up the whole thing was covered in straw and smelt vaguely of horse." Hermione pondered. "I heard that had something to do with Denis Creevey...although I haven't the faintest idea why."  
  
Harry and Ron laughed. "Yeah....haha....that was Denis...he...he..." Harry couldn't finish what he was saying, as he was soon on the floor in hysterics. Ron....who was trying to stifle his own giggles, soon found it too hard and was soon on the floor with Harry.  
  
Hermione tutted. ".....Children."  
  
Ginny and Hermione carried on walking down the corridor while Neville stayed behind to tend to Harry and Ron, who could still be heard up one flight of stairs.  
  
Hermione linked arms with Ginny as they walked.  
  
Ginny was feeling a bit down. She had so many things on her mind. The last thing she wanted to think about was what had happened the previous day....however this was the main thing occupying her thoughts..  
  
"Hermione?" She asked.  
  
"mmmm?"  
  
"Have you seen.....have you seen Dra-Malfoy recently?"  
  
Hermione stopped mid-stride and glared at Ginny. Ginny was wincing under her stare, and tried to walk away when she was grabbed from behind and pulled to a stop.  
  
"Virginia Weasley. Don't you even THINK of telling me you still like that ...that ......Death Eater!"  
  
"No No not at all.... its just...well.....I can't help but wonder.....I mean....I don't know what to think....I mean I hate him...I really really hate him.... But there is still something......I dunno...something there...that's telling me-"  
  
"Yeah ok...what ever.....I didn't expect you to go completely off him.....but if you are even....for one second thinking of forgiving him-"  
  
"No! No I'm.....I'm not....I know he did wrong.....but he knows it too. He knows it was a dumb thing to do... and-"  
  
"No Ginny. I won't just STAND here and LET you forgive him.....YES it WAS a really REALLY dumb thing to do....but he's 18 now for god sake....he should KNOW the difference between right and wrong."  
  
Ginny let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "I know....you're right......"  
  
"Ofcourse I am. Look Gin...I'm not doing this because I want you to be miserable.....I'm doing this because I'm your friend....where would liking Draco Malfoy get you in the long run ay?"  
  
"....No where..."  
  
"Exactly.....now come on....lets go and see what the boys have done to the room of requirement ay." Hermione softened.  
  
Ginny face lit up a bit and they made their way to the room.  
  
Sure enough...when they got there....the place looked like a giant chicken coop....and Dean, Seamus and the Creevey brothers...were all in hysterics on the floor, all covered in straw.  
  
"WHY....do you guys even THINK of turning the place into this...?" Hermione sighed as she entered the room, watching her step.  
  
"Because...its...so...funny......"Seamus wheezed out.  
  
Ginny and Hermione sat down on two large hay bales that were situated in the corner of the room. They watched as the 4 boys regained their composure and stood up. They were all calm until Harry and Ron fell into the room having just stopped laughing them selves from their own little joke. They took one look at the place in its new form.....and began to kill them selves with more laughter. Colin keeled over with unwanted giggles, while Denis, Seamus and Dean had to hold on to the wall for support while they erupted with laughter.  
  
Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and sighed.  
  
"Boys!"  
  
With it being Saturday.....the Castle grounds were full of students enjoying their weekend. Particularly as the cold weather had brought snow...and people were outside throwing snowballs at each other. The entire Gryffindor house was outside as McGonagal had kicked them out after she had found the Room of Requirement in a rather bad way. She had happened upon it when the 7th year boys were mid way between changing it from a giant sauna- complete with masseuse, to the Westham football teams changing room......Deans idea.....  
  
"You may be allowed access to this room but that does not mean you can use it for your own pleasure" She had said after she had lectured them about not being allowed their own personal masseuse unless she was allowed one, having claimed she needed one in her job.  
  
So the entire house was outside playing in the snow. Harry was tackling Ron to the ground and burying his face in the snow, whilst Dean was chasing Padma and Pavati Patil with a snow ball the size of his head. Hermione and Ginny watched as a few Hufflepuff girls skidded around on the frozen lake.  
  
"Be funny if they fell in" Ginny laughed.  
  
"Yeah..." Hermione laughed too.  
  
"I hope they fall in!" A voice yelled from behind the girls. Ginny turned to see Blaise Zabini heading towards the frozen lake. He was soon followed by the rest of the 7th years.....Draco included. Draco was wearing a jet- black cloak, pulled tightly around his body, and his trademark Slytherin scarf. His hair, which hung to just above his shoulders, was blowing in the wind. Ginny felt her knees quake.  
  
Blaise bent down and picked up a stone the size of his fist a lobbed it out onto the lake. The Hufflepuff girls screamed they heard the ice 'crack'. Blaise laughed... "Alright there ladies.....enjoying the ice...?" He mocked as the girls skidded off the ice onto hard ground. The other Slytherins around started to laugh; Draco as well. Ginny scowled. She remembered why she hated him so much.  
  
Draco picked up some snow off the ground, rolled it into a ball, and lobbed it a Blaise's head.  
  
"Hey!" He yelled, and threw one back, which hit Draco with such force, it knocked him off his feet. So began their snow ball fight.  
  
Hermione and Ginny watched with awe until Harry and Ron came over.  
  
"Fucking Slytherins. They all need to be fed to the squid!" Ron growled. Harry merely grunted in agreement.  
  
Hermione put her arm around her boyfriend. "Oh just ignore them....in a couples of months you wont have to see them ever again." She kissed him playfully on the lips. Ron went to kiss her again, but she ran off into the snow. She grabbed a snow ball and threw it at him.....which hit him square in the face  
  
"Hey....get back here...!" He yelled, as he grabbed some snow off the floor and ran after her.  
  
Soon, the Gryffindor were having their own fight. Harry had just throw a snow ball at Seamus- which hit him in the backside, and was just about to throw one at Ginny, when he was hit painfully hard on the back of his head with another snowball. He turned to see Blaise smirking at him.  
  
"Oh....so sorry Potter......I meant to hit Weasley....." He laughed.  
  
Ron stormed past Harry in a rage and launched himself at Blaise. He tackled him to the ground and shoved snow into his mouth so he choked.  
  
"Ron....STOP!" Hermione ran in to pull her boyfriend away. "Harry..Ginny help me..."  
  
Harry and Ginny ran over and managed to pull Ron away....or atleast they were able to, once Draco and Pansy pulled Blaise out of the fight too.  
  
"You little shit Weasley!" Blaise yelled as he coughed up snow.....or water as it was now....  
  
"You started it you great big Prick!" Ron yelled back. The entire time, Ginny, Hermione and Harry had a hold of Ron, while Draco and Pansy kept Blaise in toe.  
  
Ginny was furious. She watched the Slytherins snickering. She looked at Draco, expecting him to be laughing. But he wasn't. He was looking intently at Ginny. His face was hard to read. He looked like someone he knew so very well had just lost their life and he was mourning. Ginny just scowled at him, and looked to Hermione.  
  
"Come on...lets get out of here." Hermione nodded and they dragged a struggling Ron away to a near by tree and plopped him down under it.  
  
"WHY did you do that...?" Was his initial reaction. "I could have-"  
  
"You could have gotten your self expelled Ron!" Hermione yelled. "Both you, and all the Slytherins are waking on very thin ice right now. After all the pranks you've played on each other these last months I wouldn't be suprised if they had surveillance camera's following your every move!"  
  
"Surveillance?"  
  
"Argh...never mind....just STAY AWAY FROM THEM RON!"  
  
"OK......ok...I won't go near them...or FIGHT them ever again.....!"  
  
"Yeah...says the violent one!" Harry laughed.  
  
"You too Harry. I don't want to see you get expelled at the hands of the Slytherins." Hermione looked genuinely worried.  
  
"We won't Herm..." Ron stood and pulled his girlfriend into a hug. "We won't go near them again...I promise sweet heart"  
  
"Good!" And that was that.  
  
Ginny hadn't been listening to their little conversation. The whole time she had been watching the Slytherins. Or, one Slytherin in particular.  
  
She watched as Draco led Blaise up to the castle.....no doubt to take him to Pomfrey and find some excuse to get Ron into trouble.  
  
Draco led Blaise inside. Once in the entrance hall, Draco turned around to go back outside again.  
  
"Where are you going?" Pansy asked.  
  
'None of your damn business' "I need to talk to.....er...Hagrid....." 'Yeah...way to go Draco......that was SO believable.'  
  
"Hagrid.....but you hate Hagrid....what could you possible have to say to him....?" Blaise asked......disgusted.  
  
"Erm....its about his class....I forgot to get some notes....I'll be right back..." And he ran out before he could get interrogated even more.  
  
Once outside, he ran to Hagrids hut, and hid just behind it. He had to talk to Ginny. He had to clear the air.  
  
He waited and waited and waited. But still, the Gryffindors remained outside.  
  
"Oh come ON!" Draco huffed, as he slid down the side of the cabin, and sat on the cold, snow covered floor.  
  
Just when he was ready to give up and go back into the warmth of the castle, he heard a voice.  
  
"Hey...shall we call in on Hagrid....we haven't seen him for ages?" It was Potter....oh, dear sweet Potter, wanting to call in on the great big oaf.  
  
"Yeah...that would be nice"  
  
"Yeah ok"  
  
Draco watched as Potter, Granger, Weasley and Ginny walked towards the small hut and knock on the door.  
  
The door opened.  
  
"ARRY, Ermione, Ron...and ya brought little Ginny along with ya. How nice, come in, jus' made a pot a tea!"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione disappeared inside. Just as Ginny was about to step over the thresh hold, Draco grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his body. He covered her mouth with his hand.  
  
"Hey...where did Ginny go?" Draco heard Ron say.  
  
"Hmm....dunno....lets look!"  
  
"Shit!" Draco whispered. He picked Ginny up, hauled her over his shoulder and ran into the forbidden forest just as Ron and Harry came outside.  
  
"Hmmmmm...she must have gone back to the castle..." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah...come one...lets go back inside."  
  
The door shut and Draco waited until he could hear voices coming in side before he put Ginny down. He took his hand away from her mouth and opened his mouth to speak, when her hand swiped him hard across the cheek.  
  
"WHAT the HELL do you think you are doing?!"  
  
Draco massaged his sore cheek. "Look....I need to talk to you.....WE need to talk....."  
  
"No WE don't" Ginny turned to leave but Draco grabbed her wrist. She struggled to get free. She managed to hit him a few times but he was far too strong for her. He managed to tackle her to the ground and he straddled her waist. He then clasped his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. Ginny looked Livid.  
  
"Look...Ginny...I'm not going to hurt you...I just want to talk to you......Please." Draco pleaded with his eyes. Ginny made no noise. Draco took this as a window to continue. "Ok......I know I have said sorry before....and that I have tired to get myself out of this mess.....but I'll have you know I have detention with Filch tonight so I think I should be forgiven...." He tried to lighten the mood with his joke....but it failed.... "Look.....I am so sorry for what I did.....I am sorry for hurting your friends...for damaging your common room.....but most of all...I'm sorry for hurting you....I never meant to do that."  
  
Draco paused awaiting the verdict.  
  
Ginny's eyes softened. She mumbled something...and ...realizing she couldn't speak with his hand covering her mouth...Draco moved his hand away.  
  
"Ok....for a start...its gonna take A LOT more groveling for me to forgive you Malfoy....and second....I KNOW you didn't mean anything like this to happen......just yesterday I was telling Hermione that it was a mistake....." Draco's eyes softened at the thought of her standing up for him. "But we ALSO discussed that fact that you ARE 18 now....you can't go around playing these pranks forever....."  
  
"I know.....and I admit...I'm an idiot.....but I'm blond...what can I say...." He flashed his white sparkly teeth at her. She laughed.  
  
"Yeah...well....don't give me an excuse to start cracking the blond jokes Malfoy...." They both laughed together. Draco suddenly realized that he was sitting on Ginny's hips, and, covering his blush.... Stood up. He offered her a hand and she stood too, brushing away dead leaves form her clothes.  
  
"Well...maybe we should get back....."Ginny voiced.  
  
"Yeah...you go first...we don't want to be caught together..." Draco looked at the floor.  
  
"K. Well...bye...."  
  
"Yeah...bye..."  
  
Draco watched as Ginny left. She went back to the castle. Draco soon followed.....he had to attend his detention with Filch. Oh joy.  
  
Phew....I think that was my longest one yet....hope you liked.....Take care...bixxx 


	12. Detention, Dumbledore and Dates

Draco arrived at detention at 8:30 sharp. He waited outside Filches office for 10 minutes before he came along.  
  
"Well come on then I ain't got all day!" Was all he said, as he summoned Draco to follow him.  
  
Draco was taken down to the Great Hall. It was empty, apart from the House tables. He had no idea what he was doing down here.  
  
"Erm....Filch I-"  
  
"You will clean EACH table in turn and once you are done, move the tables to the side of the room and you can clean the floor."  
  
"WHAT! But that could take all night......I can't possibly-"  
  
"I don't give a rats arse whether it takes you all of tonight, and all of tomorrow. If you weren't doing it I sure as hell would be."  
  
"But....why? This whole room is only going to get dirty again as soon as breakfast arrives tomorrow morning."  
  
"Well then....you'll just have to come back tomorrow night and do it again won't you?"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"The floor stuff is over there. And you can clean the tables with what ever you find in that box"- he pointed to a large wooden box on the floor. "Goodnight Mr. Malfoy...happy cleaning"  
  
By 1 am Draco had finally cleaned each of the tables and had now started on the floor. After trying in vain to move the large wooden tables and discovering it was impossible, he resulted in working around them- which just pissed him off even more.  
  
By 1:57, Draco was sitting at the Hufflepuff table- something he would never be seen doing if it weren't for the fact that he was completely alone right now, and he had conjured him self up a drink. He was gusling down a pint of butterbear when he heard a voice. He almost spat out his butterbear onto his clean floor.  
  
"Good..." Dumbledore looked at his watch... ".....morning ,Mr. Malfoy.....I trust you are taking good care of my floors."  
  
Draco huffed and placed his goblet on the table as Dumbledore took up the seat next to him.  
  
"Yeah......its clean and I was just about to polish it..."  
  
"Oh poppycock......it doesn't need to be polished.....it will only get dirty again in the morning when the students come filling in for breakfast. I can honestly say I have no idea why Argus wanted you to clean this place now of all times.......I expect it was so he didn't have to do it when it came to the Yule ball." Dumbledore conjured up his own drink- steamy lemon tea- and drank it slowly.  
  
"Is that why he wanted me to clean it?"  
  
"I expect so." Dumbledore took another swig of his drink. "That old fool needs a talking to I think." Draco laughed.  
  
"Now....Mr. Malfoy.....I have been having words with Severus.... and he tells me that you are having a few....problems....is there anything you would like to discuss with me?"  
  
Draco was expecting this. 'Good old Snape...gassing about my problems in the staff room no doubt'  
  
"Well how much has he told?" Draco queried.  
  
"Oh not a lot. I don't want you thinking that Severus is talking about you behind your back" 'thank god'. "He merely told me that you had a few things on your mind and that perhaps it would be a good idea for me to talk to you about them"  
  
"Well......I guess....there have been some things I needed to talk to you about..."  
  
"Ah.....would you like to share...?"  
  
"Well.....actually....I think it may be a good idea for me to get it off my chest."  
  
"Fire away young Mr. Malfoy"  
  
"Well......ok...here goes..... You must know that my father is a Death Eater."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well.....ever since I was young he has told me stories of how when I turn 18 he and I will join forces and become two of the most powerful and loyal Death Eaters this wizarding world has ever seen. And when I was a child, I only ever dreamt that I could be like my father. As powerful as he is....as respected....and I only ever wanted him to be proud of me...." Draco paused.  
  
"Go on...." Dumbledore encouraged.  
  
"And now......I don't want any of that anymore." Draco was wringing his sweaty hands together.  
  
"I see. Well Mr. Malfoy. I am quite aware that your father is a powerful man....and that he is also inline with, shall we say, one of the most powerful wizards, of the age. However, if you mean to tell me that you do not want to be in league with your father OR Voldemort, and that you would rather join the light side....I will ofcourse, be there for you everystep of the way...and make sure that your father can do you no harm." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Thank you sir" Draco smiled back, feeling much better now that he had old Dumbledore.  
  
"Anytime. Now....what time is it....it must be well past 2 and I think I am just about ready for my bed." Dumbledore finished off his lemon tea and made his cup vanish. "Now...Mr. Malfoy...I think it is WELL past your bed time....and I think this room is the cleanest I have ever seen it. So, if you would be so kind as to run along off to bed, I will clear the rest away for you. But don't tell Argus."  
  
Draco laughed. "I won't sir. G'night."  
  
"Night Draco"  
  
Draco left the Great Hall, and crossed the Entrance Hall to the stairs that led to the dungeons. It was true. He was very tired. He wasn't quite sure he would even make it out of bed the next day. He was practically asleep when he got as far as the common room. Fortunately, he made it up to his dorm before he completely blacked out. He flopped onto his bed with out taking his clothes off, and pulled the blanket up to his chin. With in seconds, he was asleep.  
  
Draco didn't wake up again until well past mid day. He looked around the room and saw that it was empty, and all the beds were made- for a change. He sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He remembered the events of last night and began to feel tired again. He fell back onto his pillows and closed his eyes. He was on the brink of sleep when the door to his dorm flew open and Blaise came storming in.  
  
"That little shit."  
  
Draco moaned and pulled the cover over his head.  
  
"Drake....you awake man....."  
  
"No!"  
  
"O good. Listen....Snape is on the war path. I don't know why but he just yelled at me for asking if I could get away with out doing this weeks homework"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes under the cover and sat up.  
  
"Blaise.....HOW many years have we had Snape for huh...?"  
  
"Too many...I don't know.......7.."  
  
"Yes....and how many times have you asked to get away with not doing your homework and he has said yes..?"  
  
"Never"  
  
"Then WHY the fuck do you bother asking him? No wonder he's in a mood. You ask him EVERY week.!"  
  
"Yeah but I figure......he's gotta break at some point right...!"  
  
"Arghh. You are hopeless." Draco lay back down again.  
  
"Yeah...hey...you getting up today.....?"  
  
"I wasn't planning on it...." Draco kept his eyes shut as he spoke.  
  
"Ok...it's just........its like 3:30 and you're still in bed"  
  
"3:30!! WHY didn't you say so?" Draco jumped out of bed, grabbed some clean clothes from his wardrobe and fled the room.  
  
"Ok...."  
  
Draco ran out of the common room, saying a quick hello-goodbye to Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Tanya, who all sat on the sofa talking...and ran up to the Prefects bathroom. He was in need of a bath. A long...hot bath.  
  
He reached the door and muttered the password. "Pine fresh" and walked in.  
  
Once inside the room, he heard two 'gasps'. He looked at the pool size bath and saw Ginny and Luna, in bikinis, having a relaxing soak.  
  
Draco blinked once, twice, three times. He then smirked. "Ah ladies, is there room or another?"  
  
"Get Lost Malfoy!" Luna yelled.  
  
"Ah on the contrary Miss Lovegood. YOU get lost. I believe this is the PREFECTS bathroom, and, last time I checked, YOU were NOT prefect." He smirked. At this point, Draco had begun to undo his trousers. Luna was mesmerized by this, and couldn't take her eyes off his hands, as they began to unzip his silk like trousers. Ginny on the other hand, jumped up.  
  
"Erm...perhaps we should go." The smirk disappeared for Malfoy's face. He was having such fun teasing Luna.  
  
"Owww, but we're just getting started." He whined. "Its not everyday I get two LOVELY ladies alone in a bath tub together....no no wait.....no that happened last week....my mistake....!" His smirk was back. He took off his trousers and pulled his jumper and shirt over his head, so he was clad in only his Silk Green boxers. "Oh don't worry, I'll leave them on" He pointed at his boxers, at seeing Luna and Ginny's faces showing nothing but shock. "Unless you say otherwise!" He teased.  
  
Luna gulped. Ginny blushed. Draco walked towards the bath and carefully got in. His fine muscle covered body began to disappear under the water as he lowered himself in. Years of Quidditch practice had done wonders for him. He swam a few lengths, and Ginny watched as the water ran over the gorgeous muscles in his back. He swam back to the side of the pool/bath and rested himself in between both girls. He put his arms on the side of the pool and splashed the water with his fingers.  
  
"So ladies. How are we all enjoying are bath time today? I must say I'm having a GREAT time." He smirked AGAIN.  
  
Luna opened her mouth and closed it again. She looked like a fish Draco decided. He looked to Ginny, who was bright red.  
  
"Well..erm.....it's..ok......Draco......" Was all she managed.  
  
"Oh good good." He leaned out of the bath and retrieved the soap. "Mind if I wash myself?" He asked sweetly, batting his eyelids.  
  
Luna and Ginny could only shake their heads. Draco was a picture. A thing of Beauty that they just wanted to sit and watch.  
  
Draco knew he was sexy. He knew he was gods' gift to women. If his years at Hogwarts had taught him anything it was that he had a gift with the ladies.  
  
He finished washing and rinsed off. He then swam around for a bit longer- well aware of the stares he was getting for his audience, then swam to the side. He dragged himself out of the bath painfully slow and he was sure he heard two whimpers coming from Ginny and Luna. He smiled to himself. Grabbing a towel from the towel rack he hung it around his shoulders, then, turned to Ginny and Luna, who were almost drooling. "Well...it has been an honour to share a bath with you two FINE ladies. I hope we can do this again some time." He turned to the door, picked up his clothes, and, before walking out he flashed them his best smile, and they melted. As he shut the door, he could have sworn he heard them screech and sigh. Oh it was good being Draco Malfoy.  
  
He padded down to the dungeons with wet feet- No doubt Filch would be mad- he passed through the door to the common room and sat down on the sofa next to Blaise – who was doing his potions homework. Draco smiled at them all.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Tanya asked, almost as if she was disgusted at the thought of seeing Draco so happy.  
  
"Oh....nothing....I'm just looking forward to Christmas"  
  
"Yeah...well....aren't we all......" Pansy muttered. "Right...I'm off....I have detention with McGonagal, oh joy of joys." She got up and left.  
  
"Oh..that reminds me......I have detention with Pomfrey...cleaning the storage cupboard...see ya later...." And Tanya left too. Crabbe and Goyle left soon after, and Blaise and Draco were the only two left.  
  
Draco smiled. He was happy. He had made amends with Ginny, told Dumbledore about his father, and he was looking forward to Christmas. He was snapped out of his thoughts by non other than Blaise....  
  
"Draco....what is the different between monkswood and wolfsbane...?"  
  
The next morning brought the start to the last week of school before the Christmas Holidays. The Yule ball was in less than a week and every one seemed in high spirits.  
  
The week went by quite nicely. Not with out the usual remarks from Draco, Ron and Harry however.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY WAY FERRET FACE!"  
  
"WELL WHY DON'T YOU STAND ASIDE PEASANT BOY SO I CAN PASS!"  
  
"YOU'RE FORGETTING YOUR PLACE MAFLOY. WHY DON'T YOU MOVE FOR US!"  
  
Yup. All in all the week was pretty normal. Ginny and Draco didn't speak to each other. It would have been all too obvious if they were to talk in a corridor somewhere. No. It was best this way.  
  
AND just like normal, the 7th years got a huge amount of holiday homework from Snape and McGonagal.  
  
"Bloody Snape. Can't he leave us alone for just ONE MEASLEY SECOND?!" Seamus fumed after their last Potions lesson on Friday.  
  
"Seam...I'd worry for Snapes health if he didn't give us homework to do over the holidays." Harry replied.  
  
By Saturday, half the population of the school- the girls- were in hysterics, worrying about the upcoming Yule ball the next day. Fortunately this Saturday was a Hogsmeade weekend, so everyone was able to get some new dress robes for the occasion.  
  
"I don't get it!" Ron said as he sat in the room of requirement on Saturday morning- it was now in the form of a 1940's diner- "Why do girls make such a fuss about this whole Yule ball thing? I mean us boys don't"  
  
"Oh.....so I suppose that was just an act you pulled last time then?" Harry voiced.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"....when you swore you wouldn't leave the dorn until you made your dress robes look more 'manly'" Harry began to laugh.  
  
"Shut up Har. If I'd gone wearing that ...THING I could have passed as a girl" Harry was now rolling on the floor in hysterics.  
  
By mid way through Saturday, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Lavender and Pavati had all brought them selves new dress robes. Hermione had gotten herself a nice beige one, Ginny, baby pink, Luna, lilac, and Pavati and Lavender had both gotten matching blue.  
  
Pansy Parkinson and Tanya McGrandals had also been shopping. Pansy had gotten a Royal blue dress robe, while Tanya had gotten a white one to match her long blond/white locks.  
  
Even a few boys could be seen buying new clothes for the occasion. Draco and Blaise had gone to the most expensive clothes shop around, although they wouldn't tell anyone what they had gotten. Both Harry and Ron weren't at all bothered, and decided to go in what ever they found in their trunk.  
  
By the evening everyone had worn them selves out and were ready for bed. The Gryffindors were finally allowed back in their common room after the work to renew it had been finished- much to the boys dismay- and they snuggled back down into their newly furnished accommodation.  
  
"Oh its so nice to be home" Hermione voiced as she snuggled further into her boyfriends shoulder.  
  
"Yeah...but I do miss the room of requirement." Ron smirked.  
  
"Oh I don't" Lavender piped in. "All that waking up and not knowing how the room was going to look next. I couldn't keep up with it."  
  
"Me neither" Pavati agreed.  
  
Ginny, who was sitting in the armchair, which looked far to big for her as she snuggled against the pillows, let out a wide, noisy yawn.  
  
Hermione laughed. "You look ready for bed young lady"  
  
"hmmm? Oh yeah...I think I'll hit the sack" she got up and walked towards the staircase.  
  
Seamus watched her and jumped up from his pace on the floor where he was playing chess with Harry. He ran after Ginny.  
  
"Hey Ginny?"  
  
Ginny turned. "Erm...yes?"  
  
"I was wondering....I mean if you're not.... I mean if you don't...well erm.....would you.......wouldyougototheyuleballwithme?" Seamus looked at his feet as a blush crept in.  
  
Ginny smiled. 'How sweet' "Ofcourse I will."  
  
Seamus's head snapped up. "Really?!"  
  
"Ha..yeah...."  
  
"Wow..thanks...." Seamus wrapped his arms around Ginny and lifted her up. He swung her round.  
  
"Hey...erm...Seamus....you can put me down now......"  
  
"Oh...sorry.." Seamus put her down and brushed her off.  
  
"Thanks." He said again. It was clear form his face that he was so pleased.  
  
"Anytime" 


	13. dun dun duuuuunthe Yule Ball!

OK GUYS..........the moment you have been waiting for..........its only taken me......1...2....3.....THIRTEEN chapters but its FINALLY HERE! Hopes you all enjoy...take car now...bibixxxxx o and it's a longen.........  
  
Harry woke early on Sunday. He was aware that someone had just entered his dorm. Someone who wasn't meant to be in there. Someone who sounded awfully like...  
  
"Hermione......is that you?"  
  
"Erm.....no!"  
  
Harry sat up and pulled back the curtains around his bed. He just caught a glimpse of Hermione disappearing into Ron's bed.  
  
"You know....as Prefect...you are setting a bad example..." Harry teased.  
  
"Oh shut up Harry I know for a fact you've had that Hannah Abot girl from Hufflepuff in here." Hermione shot back at him as she poked her head out of the curtains.  
  
"I most certainly have not" Harry feigned innocence.  
  
"Yeah sure Harry. We all heard you guys" Dean yelled from his bed.  
  
"Yeah....ever heard of a silencing Charm.....works like a .....charm....." Neville yelled.  
  
"Nev......who have you had up hear?" Ron yelled.  
  
"Erm...no one" They all laughed.  
  
Harry lay back down and tried to get back to sleep. It was still early by the sounds of things. He heard no movement down in the common room, and the light outside the window was still hazy.  
  
Harry was about to drop off when he heard Seamus voice.....  
  
"Since when have YOU been seeing Hannah Harry?"  
  
There was some more laughter before Harry answered.  
  
"I am NOT seeing Hannah. We are friends."  
  
"Friends with added bonus's" Ron yelled. More laughter.  
  
"Shut up." Harry huffed and hid his head under his pillow.  
  
They six 7th years slept for a few more hours until 9:0 clock when Ginny entered the room. She pulled back the covers on each of the boy's beds. Harry, carried on sleeping, as did Hermione, Ron and Seamus. Dean and Neville however woke up.  
  
"Morning Gin." Neville whispered so as not to wake the others.  
  
"Hey! I heard Hermione sneak out this morning and assumed she came in here. I was right." She smiled as she looked at Hermione and her brother snuggled up together, wrapped in each other's limbs.  
  
"So...looking forward to this evening?' Dean asked Ginny and Neville.  
  
"Yeah. You?"  
  
"Yeah .....who're you both going with"  
  
"Seamus asked me last night. What about you two?"  
  
"I was thinking of asking Padma from Ravenclaw" Dean admitted. "But I'm not sure. I'm worried she'll say no."  
  
"Me too....I was gonna ask Lavender...but I think she's going with Justin"  
  
The three of them sat discussing the Yule ball. Ginny joined Neville on his bed. It wasn't long before Seamus woke and joined in, soon followed by Harry, and lastly, Ron and Hermione. Soon, all 7 of them were discussing the ball, until it got to 10:30 and Ron decided that both he and Hermione needed a shower- together.  
  
Being Sunday, breakfast was always served later, so by 11:0 clock, the Gryffindors finally made it down to breakfast. There were very few people in there when they arrived. Most people would probably wait until lunchtime before they emerged from their beds for food. A few first years Slytherins were at their table, as well as some 5th and 6th year Hufflepuffs and 3rd Year Ravenclaws. The Gryffindors ate breakfast, then went out side for a snow ball fight. By 2:0 clock, a few more people had emerged from their slumber. Including the 7th year Slytherins, but the Gryffindors made sure to stay as far away from them as possible.  
  
Through out the day, The Gryffindors went and saw Hagrid, as well as having a snow ball fight, and by 4:30, Ginny, Hermione, Lavender and Pavati all disappeared inside to get ready for the Ball. Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville remained outside. They were just relaxing after a pretty intense snow ball fight, when Dean caught sight of Padma walking towards the entrance of the castle. He ran after her.  
  
"Hey Padma!" He yelled.  
  
"Oh hi Dean" She smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Hi. I was just wondering if you had a date for tonight?"  
  
"Erm no...not yet..." She hinted.  
  
"Oh...ok...well...erm...bye..." he turned to leave. 'damn damn damn. No...go back' He stopped himself from going any further and turned back to a bemused Padma. "I mean...erm...would you....like to-"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"...Sorry....?"  
  
"Yes I would love to go with you to the Yule Ball."  
  
"Oh...well...great" he beamed. "I'll see you later then"  
  
"Yes! See you!"  
  
Dean rejoined the other boys as they were just entering the Entrance Hall.  
  
"What was all that about ay Dean?" Harry nudged him playfully in the rubs with his elbow.  
  
"O erm.....I just.......askedhertotheyuleball!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Good on ya mate"  
  
"Yeah congrats"  
  
"But Harry, Nev....who're you going with?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Oh erm...." Harry stuttered. "I was gonna .......gowithHannah" He whispered.  
  
"Sorry what was that?"  
  
"I WAS GONNA GO WITH HANNAH OK!?"  
  
The other boys all laughed. Harry blushed.  
  
"Awww is Hawy going to the ball with Hannah and dance with her and get up to-"  
  
"Yeah yeah what ever. What about you Nev?"  
  
"Oh I was gonna ask Lavender...but I think she already has a date."  
  
"Yeah...I saw her talking to Justin yesterday in Hogsmeade...she seemed pretty happy about something" Ron said.  
  
"Oh well...I guess I'll just go stag"  
  
The boys made it up to the common room and noticed that the whole thing was occupied.....with boys.  
  
"Hmmmm.....I guess ALL the girls must be getting ready" Harry muttered.  
  
"Yeah...."Ron flopped down on the couch. "All aload of bother for no good reason if you ask me"  
  
They all nodded in agreement.  
  
By 7:30 Harry, Ron and all the other Gryffindor boys decided it was about time to start getting ready. It didn't take them long, and by 8:05 they were all back down in the common room sitting in their dressrobes.  
  
Harry was wearing a Green suit to match his eyes, along with a slightly darker green tie. Ron was wearing Black along with Dean and Neville, and Seamus, just to be different, decided to wear a very white, with a black tie.  
  
They waited.....and waited.....and waited.......  
  
Up in the girls' dorms, Hermione was looking at herself infront of the mirror. She had a silk beige, strappy dress that fitted nicely around her slim figure, and had a long train behind her. Pavati and Lavender were helping each other with their make up, both in their pale blue dresses, and Ginny was in the bathroom- fretting about the evening to come.  
  
"Come out Ginny. I'm sure you look fine"  
  
"No. I think I'll just stay here for the evening"  
  
Hermione, who was very good at anti- spells, cast a simple alohamoura (is that how you spell it?) And the door opened with ease. She walked in and gasped at the sight of her friend.  
  
Ginny, who had her hair curled around her face, was wearing a baby pink, strapless dress that that hug to the ground and flowed behind her in the breeze from the open window. She also had a matching pink shawl draped around her shoulders. Her make up was very simple. She had pale pink eye shadow, mascara- to bring out her already thick eyelashes, and the smallest amount of glitter to give some sparkle.  
  
"Ginny....you look stunning"  
  
"Do I?" Ginny sat down on the toilet seat and rested her chin in her hands.  
  
"Of course you do. You up stage me" The both laughed. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Oh.....I don't know.....I was REALLY looking forward to tonight...but now that I stand here in my dress I have this niggling feeling in the back of my mind......."She looked at Hermione who was crouching down beside her, smiling. "But I'm just being stupid aren't I?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Come on Gin. You'll have a great time." Hermione stood up and offered her hand to Ginny. "Now....lets go and show these boys what they've been waiting for ay?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Hermione and Ginny followed Lavender and Pavati descend the stairs into the common room.  
  
"Finally....you took your...time" Ron was flabbergasted when he saw his girlfriend walk towards him. "Christ Hermione...you look..........wow!"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Come on you. Fancy escorting a lady to the ball?"  
  
"OFCOURSE!"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione left together. Dean walked with Neville after them, and Seamus waited for Ginny. When he saw her, he found it hard to stand up straight. He held onto the couch for support. She spotted him, smiled and walked over.  
  
"Hey Seamus...ready to go...?"  
  
"Y-yes.....look you nice....I mean....you look nice!"  
  
"Thank you" Ginny held out her arm, and Seamus took it with in his own. They made their way down to the Entrance Hall making small conversation.  
  
Draco was standing in front of the mirror in his room.  
  
"You look lovely dear" It said to him.  
  
"Well duh" He spat back. He was pruning his hair....Which was already perfect as it was pulled back in a slight pony tail, tied with a dark green ribbon. His suit, was the darkest green you'll ever see; almost black, and he had a slightly lighter green shirt on, which was open at the top. He had chosen not to go with a tie, and his shoes were sparkling clean.  
  
Blaise walked in having just teased the girls and making them drool over him. He saw Draco looking in the mirror and gasped.  
  
"Shit Draco....you look......DAMN fine!"  
  
Draco was shocked to hear these words come out of his mouth. He spun around and looked Blaise straight in the eye.  
  
"Are you hitting on me Blaise?"  
  
"What....HELL NO!" Blaise realized what he had said and was shocked him self. "Sorry Drake......spare of the moment thing...I didn't mean to say that...say....are you a veela by any chance...."  
  
"Huh.....o yeah.....but don't tell any one k?" Draco was certain that was why Blaise had said what her had....either that or he had a very good reason to worry about his friend.  
  
"OOO Draco you are gonna have one HELL of a night. God you could get yourself laid like........TEN TIMES"  
  
"Is that ALL you think about Blaise?"  
  
"Hell yeah!"  
  
"mmm..figures."  
  
"So...are you ready to go down yet?" Blaise queried as he looked somewhere around Draco lower half.  
  
"Yes......and stop looking at my arse."  
  
"Huh...o sorry!"  
  
Down in the common room, Draco noticed that it was petty bare. Every one else must have gone to the Entrance Hall already. Pansy, Tanya and Millicent sat on the couch. When they heard the boys coming down they stood up. Pansy was in her silk Royal blue dress, Tanya white, and Millicent, a rather ugly shade of silver. When they saw Draco, they all gasped.  
  
"Fuck me Draco" Millicent screeched.  
  
"What the hell did you do?" Pansy yelled. "You look FINE"  
  
"Yeah....I know!"  
  
Up in the Entrance Hall, most of the pupils were waiting for the doors to the Great hall to open. They were all talking amongst them selves. Luna had found Ginny and was talking with her, while Seamus talked with Luna's date, Colin. Soon, they great doors opened, and everybody gasped. It was very dark inside, and the only light came from the starts in the enchanted ceiling sparkling. The house tables had been taken away and replaced with smaller circular ones spread around the room. There was a dance floor in the middle, aswell as a stage.  
  
The group of student's bussled in looked around. They were all surprised to Hear Dumbledore voice. He stood on the stage as he spoke.  
  
"Good evening ladies and gentle men. It is wonderful to see so many of you all here over Christmas. I hope you all enjoy this evening." He then disappeared off the stage and was replaced with the Weird Sisters. All the girls screamed. The boys began to swoon over the band members.  
  
Soon, music was playing and people were dancing together on the dance floor. Hermione was dancing with Ron, while Harry and was dancing with Hannah, aswell as trying to ignore the wolf whistles he was getting from Neville and Dean. Ginny was dancing with Seamus and Luna with Colin. The ball was all going pretty smoothly, Until the doors burst open. Everyone stopped in their movements to look towards the door.  
  
There, in the door way, was Draco. He looked stunning. The light from the Entrance Hall illuminated around him and he looked like a porcelain doll, perfect in every way. Immediately, The girls started to drool. Draco walked into the room and onto the dance floor, followed by his Slytherin friends. He smirked as he looked around. All eyes were on him.  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Seamus gathered together on the dance floor and looked on in awe as Draco began to get dance offers form every girl in the place.  
  
Ron looked at Seamus....who was drooling....  
  
"Seamus!" He snapped, and hit him upside the head. "What's the matter with you?"  
  
"I find my self strangely attracted to Draco right now." He began to walk towards Draco, arms outstretched. Before Harry grabbed him  
  
"Snap out of it. It must be a spell." Harry looked worriedly at Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"Yeah must be" Hermione agreed, though she couldn't take her eyes off Draco. Ginny was glued as well. She dragged her eyes down his immaculate body. From his fine hair, to his broad shoulders, to his taught back....and lower to his...  
  
Suddenly, there was an almighty scream form somewhere in the crowd, and Ginny turned to see Luna running at top speed towards the Blond Slytherin. Then, she launched herself at him, and they tumbled to the ground.  
  
Luna straddled his waist and began to frantically pull at his shirt, which was half-open anyway, and she was madly placing wet kisses all over his face.  
  
"Get off me you mad women." He yelled.  
  
Out of no where, Snape and McGonagal came along and hauled the mad girl off of Draco, so he was able to stand, and she was taken out of the room to calm down.  
  
Draco brushed himself off and Pansy walked over to him to see if he was ok. The whole time this was happening, the entire Great Hall was watching Draco with awe.  
  
It didn't take long for the commotion to die down, and everyone began to dance again, however the attention towards Draco didn't stop. Through out the entire evening he was bombarded with girls asking him to dance. He would barely finish one dance before he was asked for another.  
  
Even Seamus seemed pretty wrapped by him. Draco would merely stroll pass wiggling his bum seductively and Seamus would be on his feet following him. It was Harry and Ron who had the trouble of trying to restrain him. After one very close call, when Draco was standing by the punch bowl pouring himself a drink, Seamus had gotten away from Harry and Rons watchful eyes and made his way over to Draco. He couldn't take his eyes off him, and was on the verge of smacking him on the arse, when Dean noticed what he was doing and dragged him away. He had to be taken outside by the other Gryffindor boys to cool off.  
  
So now Ginny was sitting on her own at the side of the Great Hall at one of the empty tables, with no date, and no one to talk to. Everyone was dancing, including Hermione, who had been asked by Dennis Creevey. They were waltzing around the hall, to a slow song, and Dennis was trying in vain to not step on her toes. Which he failed to do.  
  
Ginny smiled as she saw Hermione wincing for the umpteenth time through out the dance.  
  
Ginny sat watching the pupils in the Great Hall dancing and enjoying themselves. She began to wring her dress between her fingers as she started to feel a bit out of place. Everyone was on the dance floor; she was the only one with out a dance partner. She would even put herself through the pain of dancing with Dennis if it meant she didn't look like a prize idiot sitting on her lonesome.  
  
Just then, another slow song began, and everyone grabbed their partners, pulled them close, and swayed to the music. The doors the Great Hall opened and Harry and Ron walked in. They walked over to Ginny, who was now standing.  
  
"Where's Seamus?" She asked.  
  
"He went to the boys toilets to splash some clod water on his face. He looked about ready to Eat Malfoy." Ron replied. "I mean don't get me wrong, I hate Malfoy with a passion, but I don't tink he deserves to be eaten by Seam"  
  
Harry laughed. "Ha...yeah....but he said he wouldn't be too long. Fancy a dance Gin?"  
  
"Sure" Ginny smiled as she was lead to the floor by Harry. Ron found Hermione and they began to sway to the music.  
  
Ginny held onto Harry's shoulders and rested her head in the crook of his neck, while he lay his hands on her curvy hips. She breathed in his scent. He smelt of apple and vanilla. A strange mixture.  
  
"You look beautiful tonight Gin" Harry voiced into her hair.  
  
Ginny smiled into his neck and whispered a "Thank you"  
  
They carried on dancing in silence when Ginny suddenly spotted a mass of blond hair. Draco was dancing a few feet away from her with none other than Pansy. They were swaying together and Pansy was whispering something in his ear. He chuckled sweetly at what ever was being said to him. He hadn't noticed that Ginny was watching him. She took her eyes away and tried to concentrate on Harry. Unfortunately, Harry, who had taken the lead, had led them further and further into the center of the dance floor, and even closer to Draco and Pansy.  
  
'Don't look at him. Just think of Harry' Her head was telling her. But no matter how hard she tried, he couldn't take her eyes off him. She felt anger towards Pansy for being so close to him, and being able to whisper things into his ear. That should have been her.  
  
When Ginny was about to end the dance with Harry and storm out of the room in a jealous rage, Draco looked up and noticed Ginny looking at him. She gasped at seeing his silver blue eyes lock with her own, and she tried to look away, but she was caught. She was being dragged into the depths of his beautiful eyes.  
  
He watched her with such attention. He was no longer listening to what Pansy was whispering into his ear. He could only concentrate on her.  
  
The pair danced with their own partners, but they were no longer aware that they were dancing at all. Ginny wanted to reach out and grab Draco, and Draco just wanted to push Pansy off him and pull Ginny into his arms.  
  
But all to soon, the dance ended. Pansy let go of her hold on Draco's neck, and led him over to an empty table. Draco however, never took his eyes off Ginny. Harry kept a hold of Ginny as a new song started up, and they carried on swaying, Ginny was still watching Draco. He sat down at the nearest empty table and Pansy sat on his lap. It all became far too much for her, when Pansy suddenly attached herself to Draco's neck and began to suck.  
  
She pulled hersefl away from Harry so fast that it made him jump.  
  
"Is everything ok?" He asked, as he tried to comfort her.  
  
"Yes...yes...I just...need some air." She hurried to get the word sout of her mouth.  
  
"Ok. Well do you want em to come with you?" Harry asked sweetly.  
  
"No no it's ok. I'll just be out side." And she turned and fled the Great Hall.  
  
Over on the other side of the room, Draco watched as Ginny jumped out of Potters grasp, spoke to him silently for a few moments, before fleeing the room. He made to stand up but realized that there was a rather big leech sucking away on his neck.  
  
He pushed her to the floor, where she let out a rather large screech and shouted at him for not being verey gentle, and watched as he fled to the room.  
  
Once outside the Great Hall, he looked left and right for any signs of red hair. He saw the doors to the outside open wide, and made to walk towards them but was stopped by a voice.  
  
"Hey there sexy. Where are you heading?"  
  
He turned around to see Finnigan staring at him, with lust in his eyes, and a slight sway to his hips.  
  
"Fuck off Finnigan I don't have time for this!"  
  
"Oh come one....I wont hurt you...I just want to-"  
  
"I don't CARE what you want, just leave me the fuck alone" Draco made to run, but Seamus grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back.  
  
"Get off me you shit!" He struggled. Seamus puckered up his lips, and looked as if he was leaning in for a kiss. Draco however, was two steps ahead of him, and jumped out of the way. He saw his opportunity when he saw the door of a store cupboard open, and he pushed Seamus inside, slamming the door and locking it with several locking spells that he was SURE, would have Seamus flustered for a while.  
  
He waited until he heard Seamus banging on the door from the inside, and yelling things such as: "Let me out gorgeous, I know you want me" or "I knew you liked it rough."  
  
Draco laughed, and, realizing why he was out here in the first place ran to the doors that led out side, and down the steps out onto the grounds.  
  
The patio out side was brightly lit, - probably something to do with those fairy things they place in the bushes. - he thought. He looked around for a bit. He spotted a path that went around the side of the castle and followed it.  
  
It was quite a long path, surrounded by bushes filled with pretty fairy lights. He began to think that this path would never come to an end, when he spotted Ginny, sitting on the edge of a small fountain pool. He silently walked over to her. He attention was fully on the fountain, and she didn't even hear him when he sat down behind her.  
  
He watched her for a moment. He curly hair was blowing in the wind, and occasionally fell onto her face. Just when a strand of her red hair fell into her eyes, Draco reached out to tuck it behind her ear. How ever, when she saw a hand appear from no where, she was so shocked she jumped up, screamed, and made to hit the hand away. She DID however manage to use more force than necessary, and ended up hitting Draco hard across the chest and he fell backwards into the fountain with a loud SPLASH!  
  
"Oh my gosh Draco I am so sorry" She reached out a hand to help him up. He sat sprawled in the middle of the fountain and simply stared at her, while water was pouring onto his head, and he spat some water out of his mouth.  
  
Ginny was staring at him for so long, she actually saw the funny side of the situation and began to laugh.  
  
Draco scowled. "You know.....it's rude to laugh......especially at me!"  
  
This only made Ginny laugh even harder. Draco made to stand up. He shook the water out of his head, and looked down at his ruined suit.  
  
"This...is not.....funny" He scowled at Ginny as she carried on laughing.  
  
"Y-yes...it....is...." She wheezed out.  
  
Draco growled. "Right...that's it....." He grabbed a hold of her around the waist, picked her up, and pulled her into the fountain. He then held her close and jumped under the spray of the fountain until the pair of them were completely soaked for head to foot.  
  
"Dwaco..." she screamed as water poured into her mouth.  
  
He then stood up straight and let her go. They looked at each other...and laughed. His hair had fallen out of its tie and hung to his shoulders and his suit was even wetter than before. Her hair was completely soaked and stuck to the sides of her face, and her dress was so wet, it clung to her body.  
  
"You know....this wasn't quite the romantic moment I was planning for..." Draco voiced.  
  
"Yeah......" Ginny blushed. Draco noticed that she had begun to shiver. He took off his suit jacket – which was soaked and wouldn't be of much use anyway- and threw it over her shoulders.  
  
"Better?" He smiled.  
  
"Much" She smiled back and pushed her arms into the sleeves. It was far too big for her, and she looked so cute wearing it.  
  
"So...."  
  
"So...."  
  
"Did you have fun tonight?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah....you...?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Silence.  
  
They still stood in the fountain as water surrounded them.  
  
"Are you....?  
  
"Do you....? They said in unison.  
  
"You go!"  
  
"No you!"  
  
"Ok..." Ginny blushed. "Are you a.....a.....Veela?" She whispered.  
  
Draco bowed his head. "Yes!" He whispered.  
  
"Ha...thought so..."  
  
"What...?" Draco looked up.  
  
"I knew there was a reason you had so many girls swooning over you...."  
  
"Oh...so you think I cant get a girl on my own....?" He feigned hurt.  
  
"No....I just wondered why Seamus was falling all over you all of a sudden. You know I don't take kindly to people stealing my date." They both laughed.  
  
"So Finnigan was your date?" Draco's jealousy was obvious.  
  
"Yes SEAMUS was....IS my date." Ginny answered.  
  
"Oh...ok...." Draco tried to look anywhere but at Ginny.  
  
"But he has taken quite a shine to you this evening" Ginny smiled.  
  
"Yeah I know..." Draco muttered, still not looking at her.  
  
"Draco....."  
  
"mmm?"  
  
"Look at me..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Ginny huffed. She walked over to him, grabbed hold of his chin between her finger and thumb and made him face her. "Because I want to tell you something."  
  
"What?" He snapped.  
  
Ginny looked taken aback.  
  
"Sorry" He muttered feeling suddenly bad. "What did you want to say?"  
  
Ginny smiled. "Just that.... Even thought I came here with Seamus tonight....I.....I would.... I would rather had come here with you." She smiled. Draco felt his heart melt. He moved closer to her, and placed his hands on her waist.  
  
"Really?" He smiled.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh...good....coz I really wanted to come with you...."  
  
"Oh really?" She placed her hands around his shoulders.  
  
"yup!"  
  
"Good"  
  
"Good"  
  
They both smiled.  
  
"You know....this is rather romantic don't ya think....." Draco smiled.  
  
"Yes.......and its going to BE even more romantic in a minute. !" Ginny voiced. Draco laughed and moved in closer.  
  
"Ginny......should we get out of this fountain....I'm worried for my health.....?" Draco joked.  
  
"Just shut up and kiss me!"  
  
And he did. 


	14. The Malfoys

Hello again guys! Sorry its been a while but this chapter is LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!!!! Any ways! I hopes you like it! It does start a bit slow I grant you but I think it gets better and it explains a bit of what is going to happen with in the next few chappy's!!! Ok well I hope you enjoy and take care all....... bixxxxx  
  
The sun began to rise over the snow-covered castle earlier than usual on Monday morning! All that could be heard, was the sound of the wind blowing and the occasional bird chirping as they awoke from their slumber. Although there was movement going on outside the castle, there was very little going on inside!  
  
Every corridor was empty; every classroom was empty. The only sounds that could be heard, came form Filch, as he bussled around the Great Hall, picking up rubbish from the night before, and muttering curse words to himself.  
  
Way up high, in Gryffindor Tower, all was silent. The common room was littered with the odd group of people who had made their way up to their dorms after the long night before but in actuality they had only gotten this far. Colin lay on the sofa, with Luna in his arms, while a few slight snores could be heard coming from people who lay scattered around them on the floor!  
  
In the 7th year boys dorm, it was much the same. Ron lay under the covers of his bed, Hermione in his arms, a slight smile playing on her lips as she slept.  
  
In the next bed, Harry lay sprawled on top of the covers, fully clothed, mouth wide open and snoring. On top of him, was another body. Hannah Abot lay half on, half off of Harry as she slept, and she was using Harry arm as a pillow.  
  
The night before had been great, and it was the 7th years who had made it to bed last after having been brutally shoved out of the Great Hall by none other than Snape and Hagrid, at well past mid night.  
  
Further down in the depths of the castle, the Slytherins were in pretty much the same state as the Gryffindors!  
  
Blaise Zabini was to be found lying on sofa with Tanya in his arms, while Crabbe was lying half on, half off one of the armchairs. Goyle had however made it as far as the boys dorm and was lying fast asleep on his bed, with ......Millicent asleep next to him.  
  
As for Pansy, she had taken to searching for Draco before she went to bed and ended up blacking out after too much alcohol in the corridor just by the entrance to the Slytherin common room.  
  
Outside, in the small courtyard to one side of the castle, lay two bodies. One, a platinum Blond haired man who had his arm draped around the others waist. A pretty young girl with hair the colour of flames.  
  
Draco lay on a bench just next to the fountain, spooned around Ginny keeping her warm. The night before Draco had cast a drying spell to dry them after their 'water fight' and summoned up a fire- which had burnt out by now, and only mere sparks could be seen coming from it. He had also transfigured his jacket into a blanket and draped it over the pair of them as they slept to give them more warmth.  
  
Ginny stirred but didn't wake. It did however wake Draco up, and when he caught a glimpse of the sleeping form infront of him, he smiled. Ginny was beautiful when she slept. Her hair was blowing in the breeze, and some of it had blown into her face. A stray bit of her hair was tickling her nose and she sneezed. Draco laughed lightly at the picture before him. He leaned over and gave her a slight peck on the nose.  
  
Ginny lazily opened her eyes and adjusted to the light. The first thing she saw was the fountain, and she was instantly reminded of the night before. She smiled.  
  
Draco leaned over and looked at Ginny. She looked up and saw his smiling face peering down at her.  
  
"Morning" He smiled.  
  
"Morning" She replied sleepily.  
  
They stayed like that for a while, just taking in the sight of each other. Ginny was about to ask weather or not this should be kept a secret....when something caught her eye.  
  
She looked down at the hand that was draped over her waist, and saw something glinting as it was caught by the sunlight.  
  
There on Draco's hand, was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. The blue Diamond sparkled and it reminded her of Draco's eyes.  
  
She moved her hand and began to touch the beautiful ring with her own fingers.  
  
"It was my mothers" Draco surprised her by speaking.  
  
Ginny looked up at the face above her. Draco wasn't smiling. He wasn't frowning. In fact his face was very hard to read.  
  
"...its beautiful....."  
  
Draco looked at her and finally smiled. "Yeah.....that would be my families good taste." He joked.  
  
Ginny playfully smacked his hand. "Carry on...." She urged.  
  
"Well.....it belonged to my mother...it was passed down to her through her family.....it belonged to her mother.....and her grandmother......it was a birthday present."  
  
"You're lucky......my family could never afford anything like that my birthday." Ginny looked sad. "As you well know"  
  
Draco looked at her sad face. "Well I'll just have to buy you one then wont I?" He smiled.  
  
Ginny's face shot up and she beamed at him. She then leaned up to meet his face. She kissed him. It was not a forceful kiss; It was sweet, gentle, and showed so much emotion. It was odd just how much emotion could be shown through such a simple gesture.  
  
When they parted, they were both smiling. Again they stayed that was. Drinking in the sight of each other. They were set on staying this way until they heard a noise.  
  
"What was that?" Draco almost shouted...surprised.  
  
Ginny laughed and Draco looked at her as if he were mad. "Shh....its ok.....its only Hagrid"  
  
It was Hagrid. He was on his way up to the castle for breakfast.  
  
"Hmmm.....maybe we should head in side before we are missed." Draco voiced.  
  
Ginny heart sank. She wanted this moment to last forever. And here it was coming to an end. However, she nodded reluctantly and they both moved to stand. Draco got rid of any signs that they had been there. He transfigured the blanket back into a jacket and put it on. Ginny was brushing the creases out of her dress when Draco came up from behind and wrapped his hand around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you" He said...sweetly. Ginny smiled.  
  
"Ditto" Draco laughed.  
  
"Draco...." Ginny whispered innocently.  
  
"Yes?" Draco replied cautiously, as he quirked an eyebrow at her.  
  
"I was thinking...maybe its best if we.....don't speak of this to any one.....just yet...."  
  
Ginny began to fiddle with he hands before Draco took them in his own. "Virginia Weasley.....do you think I have a death wish.....I know full well that you have.....how many is it now......SIX brothers......I'm not going to give them an excuse to beat the living shit out of me......we'll tell them when we are both ready....and maybe when if had a chance to lock Ronald up in a cage where I'm safe from getting pulverized."  
  
Ginny laughed and nodded.  
  
"Come on...let's get inside" Draco smiled sweetly.  
  
They walked around the side of the castle together, holding hands. When they emerged into the sunlight, they immediately dropped each other's hands, and moved inside.  
  
Everything was pretty much as it was the night before. Fortunately there was no one around, so Draco gave Ginny a quick kiss on the lips, and fled down to the dungeons. Ginny made her way up to the tower.  
  
Once outside the portrait of the fat lady, Ginny noticed hat she was fast asleep, and covered in what looked like silly string.....of the wizarding kind. She also noticed that the portrait was slightly open, so there was no need to try and get the fat lady to wake up. Ginny walked inside, and once she was sure the portrait was closed behind her, she walked further into the commonroom.  
  
The sight that met her made her laugh. Students everywhere. Scattered all over the floor and on the furniture. She had to carefully step over them as she made her way to the staircases.  
  
She tried in vain to be as quiet as she could, but upon reaching the bottom step of the girls' staircase, she trod on a hand that belonged to a first year, who howled in pain. Ginny winced and looked around her to see if anyone had woken up. Fortunately, people only stirred, but never woke. Even the first year, to whom she'd trodden on hadn't woken, however, they did mutter something about wanting to buy themselves a new Speedo before the summer.  
  
Ginny laughed and made her way up the stairs.  
  
Upon entering her dorm, she noticed that it was completely empty. 'I guess everyone stayed out last night' Ginny mused.  
  
She took advantage of having the dorm to her self, and flopped down on her bed. She kicked her shoes off and pulled her dress over her head. She replaced it with an old tattered shirt that used to belong to one of her brothers, and was far too big for her, so she just used it as a form of night clothing. She then pulled back the covers, and tucked her self up, pulling the duvet right up under her chin. She then set about getting a few more hours sleep before she had to rouse her self for breakfast.  
  
In the Slytherin common room, Draco had taken in the sight of Goyle asleep in bed with Millicent, and decided that he really didn't want to stay in here if he had to look at that. He grabbed a clean set of clothes, and left the common room, making sure not to wake anyone, and headed off to the Prefects bathroom, stepping over Pansy, who was still fast asleep out side the entrance to the common room. Along the way, he had come across a grand father clock, and realized that it was only 6:45, and that no one would be awake at this hour if the party last night was anything to go by.  
  
He entered the Prefects bathroom and was relieved to find it empty. He ran a bath of steaming hot water, complete with bubbles, and jumped in. He had not been in there for more than 10 minutes when he was joined by another form.  
  
"Oh look who it is.....Prince of Slytherin.....suck up to Father.......worships none other than-"  
  
"Ok shut it Peeves I get the point." Draco drawled in a tired tone as he watched peeves the poltergeist hover around the room, and doing the occasional summersault.  
  
"Was'matter? Don't wanna play with me" Peeves whined. He then began to howl noisily and let his ghost form fall to the floor, or in this case, it to the bubbles.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "For god sake you annoying ....dead...thing......" Draco watched as Peeves emerged from the bubbles. "Can't you go and annoy someone else?"  
  
Peeves smirked. "Yes...I could" He then began to summersault around the room.  
  
Draco chose to ignore him and carried on with his bath. This worked fine until Peeves decided to mutter things about Draco under his breath.  
  
Draco growled in frustration. "Grr.....you little.....FINE stay here then...I'm off....." Draco dragged him self out of the water and grabbed his towel. He dried him self off while Peeves began to shout insults at the portrait of the mermaid. He then dressed him self and fled the room while Peeves was occupied.  
  
Upon entering the common room for the second time that morning, he was welcomed by a lot more movement. Blaise was sitting up on the sofa, and nursing what Draco assumed, a rather bad head ache, while Tanya was drinking a rather large cup of water and trying to gain a little more colour to her face. Pansy had obviously woken up and found her self OUTSIDE the common room, rather than IN it, and was sitting on the fluffy rug by the fire, head in hands and on the verge of dropping off to sleep again at any moment.  
  
Unlike his housemates, Draco hadn't drunken a lot last night, and actually felt rather good after his bath. He walked over to the group on the sofas and yelled:  
  
"Morning all!"  
  
"Arghh Draco shut your trap!" Blaise bellowed. He soon regretted it as his head began to pound. Tanya sat up straight to look at the offending blond, but upon moving, began to feel a surge of something jolt from her stomach, and she gagged. She pushed past Draco and headed to the girls toilets, where Draco heard an ear piercing retching sound and assumed Tanya was throwing up all of last nights drinks....  
  
Blaise looked at him. "Why are you in such a good mood?" Blaise actually looked disgusted. Draco assumed it was either to do with the fact that Draco was so happy.....or merely because he had had too much to drink and was only now feeling the effects.  
  
"Oh.....I'm just enjoying seeing you in so much agony." He teased as he strolled over to one off the chairs- the chair Crabbe happened to be lying half on, half off. Draco picked up Crabbe's legs, and hauled them onto the floor with the rest of him, and Draco sat down.  
  
"So...any of you fancy getting breakfast?" He laughed as about half a dozen pillows attacked him from all directions.  
  
"Ill take that as a 'no' then"  
  
In Gryffindor Tower, there was a little more movement. Luna had woken up in the arms of Colin and almost fell off the sofa in fright. She jumped out of his arms before he awoke, and fled to her own dorm.  
  
Colin later woke up alone, and sauntered up to his common room to get into the warmth of his bed.  
  
In the 7th Year boys' dorm, Dean had awoken and was trying, and failing to get himself dressed. He had only put one leg in the hole of his jeans before he tripped and hit his head on the corner of his bed. He moaned out loud but instead of getting up, he stayed put and fell asleep again on the floor. However, his moans had woken Hermione, and she roused Ron, who was snoring slightly next to her. The pair sat up and engaged them self in a kissing marathon, before they heard a loud snort coming form the bed next to them.  
  
They turned towards Harry's bed, and scrunched their noses up at the sight.  
  
Harry had turned over so now his face was half hidden in his pillow, and he was dribbling, and Hannah Abot was spooned around him and her nose was squished against his back, which resulted in her having to breath out of her mouth, and she was letting out the occasional snort.  
  
"Ewww...that's disgusting...." Hermione gasped.  
  
Ron however laughed at the sight of his best friend. However he stopped laughing when he saw Harry open his eyes and look up at his two friends.  
  
"Morning" Ron smirked. Harry sat up and looked at them. He was confused. They both laughed.  
  
"Whas matter?" He asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes, which was harder than one would think, as he still had his glasses on.  
  
Ron nodded his head in the direction of Hannah. Harry looked at her and yelled.  
  
"Whas she doin' 'ere?" He jumped off the bed and Hannah began to feel around for the warmth of his body.  
  
"Awww don't just leave her like that..." Hermione snapped. "She misses you..." Hermione pushed him back onto the bed, where Hannah's arms wound around his waist and pulled him back down.  
  
Ron and Hermione laughed. "Awww bless. Look at the happy couple" Ron laughed, as he watched Hannah snuggle closer to a disgusted Harry.  
  
"Shut it Ron or I'll throw you out of that bloody window over there" Harry shot back.  
  
Hermione looked at the clock at the side of Ron's bed and jumped.  
  
"My gosh its nearly half past nine" She got out of Rons bed, much to his disgust and ran to the door.  
  
"But 'mione.....its Christmas holidays...its not like we have to get up for lessons..." Ron whined, and he crawled out of bed and began to grope for her.  
  
Hermione only swatted his hands away. "No but you know how I like to get up and have a wash before break fast, and if we don't hurry we'll miss it." And with one last hit to Ron's wondering hands, she fled.  
  
"Damn" Ron huffed. Harry laughed.  
  
"Shut it Harry.....or I'll throw YOU out of that window...." He mocked.  
  
"Ooooo I'm really scared" Harry laughed. He was on the verge of hysterics before he felt Hannah's hands tighten around him and he stopped abruptly. This time, Ron burst into hysterics.  
  
Hermione descended the stairs to the boys dorms, and ascended her own stairs. She entered her dorm and found it to be very silent. All the curtains were pulled around the other beds so she had reason to believe that they were occupied. She grabbed some clean clothes and went down to the bathroom to wash before breakfast.  
  
Once she was done. She headed back to her dorm and decided to tidy up a bit. She pulled back the curtains by the windows, and around everyone's beds. She realized that half the beds were empty, despite the fact that the curtains had been pulled. She assumed it had something to do with wanting to make it LOOK like they were occupied. She reached Lavenders bed and after pulling back the curtains, and tying them securely with the drapes, she gasped. In the bed, was not only Lavender. But Neville. He was spooned behind her and a slight smile played on his lips. Lavender looked just as happy.  
  
"Awww" Hermione cooed.  
  
Once she had tidied up a bit, she left the two lovebirds alone, and wondered down the corridor until she came to the 6th years girls dorm. She knocked once but got no answer, so she quietly pushed the door open and walked in. The room was quite tidy. The curtains were open and the sun was streaming in. The only occupied bed, she noticed, was to her left. Who ever it was in the bed, was fast asleep. She steeped a little closer and noticed a large amount of messy red hair resting on the pillow.  
  
She smiled and sat down on the bed. She then began to nudge Ginny awake.  
  
"Gin....Ginny wake up...its time for breakfast"  
  
Ginny merely mumbled something in her sleep and rolled over, so her back was facing Hermione. Hermione huffed and stood up. She walked to the end of Ginny's bed, grabbed the covers, and yanked them off.  
  
"Arghhh!" Ginny screamed, as she pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them close. She began to shiver. Ginny began to fumble around for the covers but to no avail. She sat bolt up right in bed and spotted Hermione.  
  
"'Mione you twit....give them BACK!" She roared.  
  
Hermione laughed. "Ha....no Gin......you have to get up...I know for a FACT that the moment I give these back you'll only go back to sleep.  
  
Ginny gritted her teeth and refrained her self from launching herself at her friend. Instead she forced a smile, and reluctantly got out of bed.  
  
15 minutes later, Ginny was washed and dressed and was waiting with Hermione for the boys to come down for breakfast. The stood outside the common room, Ginny leaning on the wall, trying to stifle a rather large yawn, and Hermione looking at her, slightly amused.  
  
"So...had fun last night....?" Hermione asked as Ginny finished her yawn.  
  
Ginny looked at her and nodded. A sudden dreamy look had come over her.  
  
"That good huh?" Hermione laughed.  
  
Ginny merely nodded again.  
  
Hermione was about to ask what had happened to her last night after she had run out on harry, when the boys joined them and they made their way down to the great hall.  
  
'I'll ask later' She thought to herself.  
  
They soon found themselves outside the Great Hall. Ginny was a bit nervous. She wanted to see Draco again....o how she wanted to see him again.....his beautiful eyes.....his gorgeously soft hair...his-  
  
"Ginny.....you ok?" It was Harry. Ginny hadn't realized she had stopped walking. All the other were already inside and seated at their table.  
  
Ginny looked into Harry's worried face. "Yeah I'm fine" She smiled. Harry was just about to suggest they go inside for some food before it got cold, when they heard a knocking sound coming somewhere from their right.  
  
Harry and Ginny looked at each other before they cautiously walked over to the small storage cupboard at the side of the Great Hall.  
  
The knocking was defiantly coming from there. Harry moved closer to it so his ear was touching the door.  
  
"H-hello?" He asked, a bit afraid of what might be making the noise. He got no reply so asked again. This time, he did get a reply. A loud banging noise. Harry jumped about 3ft in the air and landed on the floor in a heap.  
  
Ginny helped him up and again, then approached the door. This time Ginny asked:  
  
"Hello....is any one in there....?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Harry...Ginny...?"  
  
Harry looked towards Ginny. They both recognized that voice. Harry took out his wand and cast a few spells at the door. He then stepped forward and turned the handle. As soon as he did, out fell, a very tired, scared looking Seamus. He threw himself into Harry's arms, and Harry tumbled over at the weight.  
  
"Seamus!" Ginny gasped. She ran to his side and helped Harry stand him up straight. "What happened to you?" She began to brush dust and spiders off of his clothes. He was still wearing what he wore last night.  
  
"I-I don't know.....I think I was......heaven for bid....coming onto Malfoy.....yick - Seamus pulled a face- and then he threw me in here.....I've been here ALL BLOODY NIGHT!" He thundered.  
  
Harry and Ginny had to suppress a laugh. The both helped to brush MORE spiders off of Seamus and then led him into the Great Hall for some well- earned food.  
  
Harry sat Seamus down and he greedily gulped down at least 2 servings of EVERYTHING.  
  
Ginny took up a seat in between Harry and Hermione. Harry began to talk to Ron about something, and by the sounds of their laughter, he was telling him about what had happened to Seamus last night. Ginny looked at Seamus, but he wasn't paying any attention, well, to any thing other then what he was shoveling into his mouth.  
  
She began to daydream. It wasn't until she looked just to the right side of Seamus's head, that she saw a mass of blond hair on the opposite side of the Hall.  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts, and looked over to the Slytherin table. There, staring right at her, was Draco.  
  
Ginny looked around her to make sure that no one was looking at her, before she directed her attention back to Draco.  
  
He flashed her his most beautiful smile and Ginny melted instantly. Draco then winked at her and she began to giggle. Hermione shot her a funny look but Ginny just smiled innocently at her until she carried on what she was doing. This time, when Ginny looked back at Draco, he was laughing.  
  
'God. He is going to be the death of me' she thought, but she couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face as she saw Draco battle against the over grown bug that was Pansy.  
  
Ginny watched as Pansy hauled her self onto Draco's lap. She immediately felt disgusted and turned back to her food.  
  
Ginny tired not to look at Draco through out the rest of the meal, but it was far too hard, as almost every five minutes she found her eyes unconsciously drifting over to their table. She regretted it instantly as she saw that Draco was engrossed in conversation with Pansy.  
  
She decided enough was enough. She looked towards Seamus and found him finishing off his second helping of toast covered in peanut butter, and started up a conversation with him.  
  
Across the hall, Draco had managed to push Pansy off of him, and was helping himself to some toast, when he caught sight of Ginny's red hair. She was laughing her little head off at something that Seamus was saying, and he felt sick. He wanted to walk over to her, throw her over his shoulders and lock her away in his room so only HE could enjoy her.  
  
Draco was finding it rather difficult sitting at breakfast and knowing that Ginny was ALL the way across the hall from him. It all became a bit too much when he noticed Seamus talking to her. He knew only too well that there was no attraction on her side, but none the less, Draco decided that he didn't want to sit here and watch it.  
  
He let his knife and fork fall to his plate, and, making his excuses, he left the Great Hall. He managed to get a quick glimpse of Ginny before her left.  
  
She had noticed that he was leaving and looked rather worried. He gave her an encouraging smile and she relaxed a little.  
  
Draco turned back to the direction of the Entrance Hall when he bumped into someone.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
Draco looked at his father. Lucious. He was dressed in all black and had his Malfoy smirk on. Lucious was a little smaller than Draco in height, but not much- they were almost level, and could look each other in the eye with ease.  
  
"Hello son" He drawled in the oh so familiar Malfoy way.  
  
"W-what are you doing here?" Draco stuttered.  
  
"Why....is a father not allowed to visit his own son?"  
  
"Well..yes....but-"  
  
"DRACO!" Draco looked to his left and saw his baby sister Sky running through the entrance hall, closely followed by his beautiful mother Narcissa.  
  
"Sky!" Draco beamed, as he scooped her up in his arms and swung her around. He then rested her on his hip and looked at his mother.  
  
"Mum! You look beautiful!" He beamed at her as she approached him and he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Why thank you dear. How are you my precious boy? You look well!"  
  
"Oh I'm fine." Draco turned his attention to Sky. "And YOU young lady look absolutely scrummy.....I could just eat you, you good looking little thing!" He placed wet kisses all over her little face and she laughed.  
  
"Draco.....stop it" She squealed. He put her down on the floor where she promptly took out a little toy broomstick that she had hidden in her pocket. It had been charmed so it flew.  
  
While Draco watched his sister play, he smiled. She was so innocent. It was hard to imagine that she could have been born into such a family.  
  
Lucious cleared his throat and Draco looked at him.  
  
"Son. I am here on business."  
  
'Ut –oh. This can't be good' Draco thought.  
  
"Your mother and I have been talking to our master-'always the suck up'- and we have decided...." Lucious pulled Draco into a cove in the wall where they couldn't be heard. "We have decided on a day for your initiation."  
  
Draco's heart fell. Trust his father to spring this on him now. Now that everything was starting to go ok. He looked at his mother. Her face was saddened as if she had the worries of the world on her shoulders. 'And was this you AND mum or just you...' he thought.....  
  
"Son?"  
  
"Huh......o right....sure what ever....when is it...?"  
  
"New Years Eve"  
  
"WHAT!? You can't. That's too soon."  
  
"Sorry.......I thought that was what you wanted."  
  
"It is!" Draco lied quickly.  
  
"Well then.....you will come home for Christmas and-"  
  
"WHAT! I cant.....I mean.........I have to stay here and ...and.....do my homework" He quickly shot out.  
  
"Oh don't be so foolish. I'll talk to Severus and-"  
  
"No! Look.... I'll come home for New Years...but please let me stay here over Christmas."  
  
Lucious looked at his son as if he had confessed that he was in love with the squid.  
  
"FINE!" He snapped. He turned to his wife and began a conversation.  
  
Draco turned to his sister.....but she was gone.  
  
"Sky.....SKY!" He looked around frantically. She was no where to be seen.  
  
Narcissa ran towards her son. "Where is she!" She panicked.  
  
Draco took up his mothers hands.  
  
"Its ok mother. Dad and I will find her."  
  
Narcissa nodded and Draco fled the Entrance Hall. He looked around the grounds. The outskirts of the forbidden forest. The lake. She was no where.  
  
He ran back into the Entrance Hall just as Lucious was descending the stairs with Snape.  
  
"Have you found here?" He asked Draco.  
  
Draco merely shook his head 'no'  
  
Narcissa had been taken to Snapes office after she nearly had a breakdown. Lucious went to her.  
  
Just as Draco was about to suggest looking for her around the Quidditch pitch...he heard a yell...  
  
"Look what I found Draco....it's Harry Potter......" Draco turned to see Sky emerge from the Great Hall. She was holding her toy broomstick, as well as the sleeve of Harry's cloak. She was dragging him along behind her and was being followed by a group of Gryffindors, Ginny included.  
  
Draco ran to her and scooped her up.  
  
"Oh thank god....." He whispered into her hair, as he cradled her head in his hand and hugged her close. He then held her out infront of him so he could see her face. "Don't you EVER do that again ok!" he almost yelled at her.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco..." She broke down in tears. Draco passed her to Snape and stormed towards Harry.  
  
"If you so much as laid a FINGER on my sister I swear I will throttle you in your sleep." He yelled in Harry's face.  
  
Harry winced and stepped backwards. "I didn't touch her. Can't you see she is fine! And any way...she's the one who came running to us....or Ginny actually..." Harry paused and Draco looked at Ginny....she looked scared.  
  
"And WHY was that may I ask.....enjoy taking young children away from their families do you...?"  
  
"It wasn't like that!" Hermione jumped in. "Your sister was lost and she asked Ginny to help her find her big brother that's all."  
  
Draco's face softened slightly.  
  
"And it was Ginny who managed to calm her down......we all tried but she wouldn't listen..."  
  
Draco wanted to hug Ginny there and then....but restrained himself.  
  
"Well....thanks..." Was all he said.....to Ginny more than the others.  
  
"Anytime......you're lucky she's nothing like you.....she's very sweet....I'd never have guessed she was a Malfoy." Ginny replied, as she smirked at Draco.  
  
"Well well well what have we got here?"  
  
Draco shot around to see his parents ascend the stairs from the dungeons and join the group. Narcissa took Sky off of Snape and hugged her tight, while Lucious walked to Draco side.  
  
"If it isn't Harry Potter" He drawled.  
  
"Father leave them be...." Draco tried to look anywhere but at his father.  
  
"What!"  
  
"I said leave them. They are not doing any harm" Draco was now facing his father straight on and looking him sternly in the eye.  
  
"Don't you dare tell me what to do"  
  
"Look...they didn't do anything....now LEAVE THEM ALONE-"A hard flesh hitting flesh sound erupted through the Entrance Hall as Lucious's hand made contact with Draco's face. The Gryffindors gasped. Ginny felt tears well up in her eyes and Narcissa, throwing her son a sad look, took her daughter outside.  
  
"Don't raise your voice at me you fool!" Lucious spat, as he pointed his wand at his son as if poised to attack.  
  
Draco massaged his cheek and looked at his father through narrowed eyes. "Sorry father"  
  
"So you damn well should be. I did NOT bring you up to back chat, me of all people." Lucious turned towards the door. "I'll be back to pick you up on New Years Eve...Understood?" Draco nodded. "Good" And Lucious left.  
  
Every one was silent for a minute....before Snape broke it....  
  
"Draco.....let me take you to Pomfrey" He put an arm around Draco's shoulders. "....I'm sure she will-"  
  
"I don't WANT to see her"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Just leave me the hell alone!" He turned and stormed out of the great oak doors and toward the lake  
  
Snape sighed and went to his office.  
  
The entire Gryffindor group stood gaumless as they watched their potions master saunter back to his office.  
  
Ron was the first to speak.  
  
"I'm either going completely off my rocker or what I believe I just saw was ..........Malfoy standing up for us!"  
  
"No.....you saw right Ron.." Hermione piped in, Ron noticed the sad, tired sort of tone n her voice.  
  
"Blimey"  
  
Ginny felt a tear in the corner of her eye. She was still watching the stair case in which Draco had just disappeared from.  
  
"I don't like Malfoy .....but I'd never wish that upon him for sure." Harry muttered.  
  
The others nodded glumly in agreement.  
  
"Come on...lets go..." said Dean, as he silently hung his head and wondered over to the stair case.  
  
Ginny wiped away the offending tear and followed as the others went up to the dorm to fetch their outdoor coats.  
  
Draco walked around the lake atleast 5 times before he went back to his dorm. He literally himself threw down onto his bed when he entered. No one had yet returned from breakfast so he was alone. This gave him time to mull over in his head what he was about to partake in...or rather...what he planned to try and find a way out of.  
  
New Years Eve. Not much longer than a week away. It was already the 23rd of December. That didn't give him long to come up with a plan.  
  
"Damn....... That shitty excuse for a father...." He cursed out loud to the silent room around him. He tuned over on his bed and grabbed his pillow and held it to his face. He yelled with all his might and the sound, that normally could have rid the forest of all its monstrous creatures, was muffled by the pillow.  
  
He stayed in the position, thinking that maybe he could suffocate himself....at least that way he would get out of becoming one of....THEM....  
  
However his plan was foiled as the door to his dorm was thrown open, and Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise sauntered into the room.  
  
Blaise saw the position Draco was in, and sat down next to him on the bed.  
  
Draco felt a slight dip in the bed as Blaise sat, and he rolled over and looked into his friends worried face.  
  
"You ok mate?" Blaise asked. Draco noticed the worry in his voice...and smirked.  
  
"I didn't no you cared Zabini...."  
  
"Oh...don't get me wrong....I don't.....but ya know....that doesn't mean I like to watch while you wallow in your own self pity...." Blaise smirked right back at him.  
  
"Believe me man......I don't like it either......" Draco sat up and held his pillow tight to his chest as if it were his life support. Blaise eyed him wearily.  
  
"Something you wanna talk about..?" He asked, as he quirked an eyebrow at his friend.  
  
"Nah....don't worry about it....."  
  
"Ok...." Blaise stood up and went to grab a towel from his trunk..... "I'm off to take a shower..." And he fled the room.  
  
"Hey...Drake...." Crabbe asked wearily.....seeing that Draco was a bit off colour....  
  
"hmmm...?"  
  
"What happened to you last night........we didn't see you come back to the dorm....."  
  
"That's coz I didn't..." Draco snapped.  
  
"Oh......sorry....."  
  
Draco waved him off.... "nah don't be......I was....shall we say....occupied with something else....or....someONE.." He smirked.  
  
"Ah...I should have guessed....."  
  
Draco jumped off the bed..... "Yeah but....brians wasn't something that you were blessed with when you were born were they....." He mocked, and left the room to find Snape. 


	15. Going home

Hey there guys!!! OMG I have soooooooo much to say......haha.........ok well I had my last day at skool yesterday......YAYA..........now I just have crappy exams......oh...joy................AND im booking tickets for harry potter later today....YAYAYAYYA I cant WAIT!!!! ANDDDDDDDDDD.....i got my prom dress today and it is SOOOOOOOO nice......its turquoise and SOOOOOOOO pretty!!! Haha I cant WAIT to wear it for the prom!!! Hahaa!! Ne ways!!! Hope you like this chappy!! Haha!!! Take care all..bixxxx  
  
Draco left the common room and wondered down the dungeon corridor to Snapes office. He reached the door and debated knocking, or just walking in. Deciding that Snape may be busy, or have company, he knocked and waited for a reply.  
  
He whistled to himself, and shifted his weight from one foot to another. He was suprised when the door was thrown open, and Draco looked into the face of a disheveled Snape.  
  
"Alright Sev?" Draco asked, slightly amused. The professors greasy hair was sticking up at the back and the rings around his eyes suggested he had been rubbing them.  
  
"Yes. Fine!" Snape snapped. Snape regained his composure and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry Draco. Do come in"  
  
Snape moved aside as Draco passed. He flopped himself down on the empty chair infront of Snapes desk, while Snape walked around and sat behind it.  
  
Draco watched as Snape conjured up a drink- which looked a bit like some kind of alcohol, though probably much stronger, something of the wizarding kind. He gulped it down and put the glass down on the table with such force, it shattered in his hand.  
  
"Sir..." Draco raised an elegant eyebrow. "Are you ok?"  
  
"What...." Snape sounded rather edgy. "Oh yes....sorry Draco...I've just been speaking to your father through the fire network."  
  
Draco, who was slouching in his chair, straightened up at the mere mention of his father. "And....?" He gulped.  
  
"And.....he just wanted to talk to me about your odd behavior today....." Draco slouched back down into his seat.  
  
"And what did HE have to say?" Draco looked at his shoe and the way his shimmered in the light of the professor's office. He tried not to look at Snape, although Snape was staring intently at him.  
  
"Well......" Snape smirked. "He thought that maybe you were having second thoughts..."  
  
"Well he'd be right there" Draco drawled sarcastically.  
  
"Yes but I told him that you were just merely nervous about meeting the dark lord."  
  
"Did you now...."  
  
"Yes.....and HE said.....that there was no need to be....since you've already met him"  
  
Draco stayed silent and tried to look anywhere but Snape.  
  
Snape stood and rounded the table. He sat on his desk on front of Draco, and waited a moment before he spoke.  
  
"Draco why didn't you tell me you had met him....?" Snape voiced, sounding worried.  
  
Draco snorted. "And what would you have done. Given me a hug and told me that everything's going to be ok. Get real Sev; I'm not a child. I can't go running to uncle Sev everytime I get myself into this shit" He finished.  
  
Snape stood infront of Draco. He laced a hand under his chin and made him look him in the eye.  
  
"Draco....... I'm here to help you. I know it can't have been easy for you. Surely you wanted to talk about it"  
  
"Yes....as a matter of fact I did." Draco swatted Snapes hand away and stood to face him. They were eye level. "I wanted to run away from home, and FIND someone to talk to....hell I would even have spoken to Potter had I known where to find him.....but where was I meant to go....there was no one around.... YOU weren't there for me when you said you would be. By the end of the summer I figured that I was just being stupid...and never spoke of it to any one..... its not something to be proud of in my opinion. "Draco stopped and flopped down onto his bed, out of breath.  
  
Snape rounded him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm so sorry Draco." Snape stopped for a moment as he listened to Draco's ragged breaths. "I guess the reason you came here was to talk about what happened to day...am I right?"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Ok. Well.... I think the main thing we need to focus on... is a way of getting you out of this insinuation thing. It can't be too hard. Dumbledore we be able to help us..." Draco watched as Snape traipsed around the room, pondering. He was scratching his chin. It actually amused Draco to watch this former Death Eater looking genuinely worried for the safety of one of his pupils.  
  
"Right..... I'll go talk to Dumbledore.." Snape stopped mid stride and looked at Draco. "Draco...is there any way you can get hold of your mother for me...?  
  
"Why?" Draco was confused.  
  
"I need to talk to her about something....it may be best if we could get her to come here....do you think your father will notice if she is gone?"  
  
"Erm.....probably..."  
  
"Damn.."  
  
"Wait...I don't get it...... why could you possibly want to talk to my mother....i don't think this has anything to do with her.." Draco was on his feet.  
  
"Oh I think it does..." Snape almost ran to his office door. He turned to Draco... "Draco..use my fire place...floo to Malfoy Manor and look for your mother. Bring her here. Don't tell you father if it can be avoided..."  
  
"But sir.."  
  
"Just do it Draco!" And he was gone.  
  
Draco stood in the middle of Snapes office. He listened to Snapes retreating steps. When all was quiet, Draco walked to the fireplace. He took some floo powder form the small jar just above the fire.  
  
He was so confused. How could this have anything to do with his mother? Before he even had time to process this piece of information, he heard for steps out side the door, and a slight mewing.  
  
"Shit! Filch" Draco turned to the fire, stepped inside, threw the floo powder in to the air around him and yelled: "Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy's Room"  
  
Just as the door opened and Filch strolled in, Draco disappeared off to the Manor. The Gryffindor common room was busier than it would usually have been this close to Christmas. With so many people staying over for the Yule ball, pretty much the entire population of Gryffindor house was sitting around the fire on this cold morning. Ginny walked straight through the common room, ignoring the "Is everything ok Ginny?" that she got from Colin, and made her way up to her dorm. Hermione, noticing something was bothering her, followed her. She planned to have that conversation with her now. Ron, on instinct, followed Hermione. He got half way up the girl's staircase before it turned into a slide and he shot back down it again.  
  
He landed on the floor with a thud, and many people turned around in their seats to look at him, before erupting into silent laughter.  
  
"Yeah ha ha!" Ron drawled Sarcastically as he stood up and brushed himself off. "Shut up or you'll all have Detention!" He growled. Everyone stopped, not daring to take on a prefect. Ron smirked. "That did it!"  
  
He made his way up to his own dorm, where Harry, Dean, Neville and Seamus sat on their beds. He sat on his own, and lay back down against the fluffy pillows, intending to have another few hours sleep before Hermione came and found him and made him escort her to the library to 'study'!  
  
He was just nodding off when Seamus spoke up.  
  
"So what do you guys think that was all about?"  
  
Ron unconsciously rolled his eyes. He stayed in his position- lying down, he was rather comfortable- yet he was intent on hearing where this conversation was leading.  
  
"I dunno.....I never thought id see the day that MALFOY stood up for us...to his father no less..." was Deans reply.  
  
"I must say I hate Malfoy....but I cant help but feel sorry for him...." Neville added.  
  
"Yeah" Was Harry's reply.  
  
At this Ron jumped up.  
  
"No!" He yelled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What?" Came the confused replies.  
  
"What you on about mate?" Seamus asked while scratching the back of his head attractively.  
  
"I mean...no....we do NOT feel sorry for Malfoy....he got what he deserves....after all these years of giving us shit you're just gonna sit there and feel SORRY for him!"  
  
"Ron mate...we just-"  
  
"No! Sorry guys but this is MALFOY. The piece of shit who called MY girlfriend names right form the off, insulted MY family because they had less money than him, and whose father, that rather large, nasty looking blond bimbo, tried to kill my best friend not two years ago!" Some where through Rons tirade he had found himself standing and was silently fuming. He managed to calm him self and sat back down on the bed. He sighed. "I'm sorry you guys.....but no matter what you.....Hermione or what anyone else says is gonna change the fact that I HATE Malfoy, and I always will."  
  
In the girls dorms, Ginny had entered her dorm, completely oblivious to the fact that Hermione was following her, and sat down on her bed with a rather large 'huff'!  
  
Hermione silently entered only to find Ginny, with her head in her pillow and a slight shake to her body.  
  
She walked over to the bed and placed her hand on Ginny's soft hair for comfort. Ginny was startled at the act, and shot up into a sitting position. This gave Hermione better access to her face, and it was clear to see that she had been crying.  
  
Hermione's heart fell for her friend. She sat down on the bed, and gathered Ginny into her arms.  
  
She stroked her hair until Ginny's sobs died out and she was able to look here in the eye.  
  
"Ginny..." Hermione asked cautiously. "Does this have anything to do with Malfoy?" She asked.  
  
Ginny tired to avoid her gaze as she nodded, looking ashamed.  
  
"I thought as much" Was Hermione's reply. She gathered her friend into her arms once more and Ginny nestled her head under Hermione's chin. "Do you want to tell me about it?" Hermione asked, as she rubbed Ginny's back soothingly.  
  
Ginny was still for a while, before nodding. She left the comfort of Hermione's arms, and sat back against the headboard of her bed. She then whipped her tears away with the sleeve of her cloak, then turned to Hermione.  
  
"Ok.....it started last night.....when Mal- Draco turned up at the Yule ball. He was looking stunning and I wanted to grab him and smother him in kissed. But as it was, I held back, knowing that it was wrong. As the evening went on things got harder and harder. I couldn't bare to see him with other girls....or guys for that matter" She let out a hollow laugh. "But then when I was dancing with Harry, I saw him across the hall; he was dancing with Pansy, and I felt so jealous of Pansy for being so close to him. Then he caught my eye and we just stared at each other for what felt like hours. I felt good. He was paying me all the attention and it made me feel great. But then Pansy came back into the picture; She as all over him and I couldn't take it any more. That's when I ran out.... I'm sure you noticed...." Hermione nodded. "Any way...I ran out of the castle and down this little path that led to small court yard at the side of the castle. I was there for not much longer than five minutes when he came up behind me. He had followed me. Me. A Weasley. Any way...we messed around for a bit....playing in the small fountain and before I knew what I was doing...I was kissing him.....it felt so good, so right in fact.....like nothing I had felt before.....He was so gentle and sweet, and he knew not to take it too far. Nothing else happened after that. He lit a fire and conjured up a blanket to keep us warm. It was ...sweet. Then we woke up together this morning. It was so romantic, and he was so nice. We went our separate ways after that." Ginny stopped and chanced a look at Hermione. She was ....smiling. "Erm.....Hermione...?"  
  
"Awwww....Ginny......" Hermione threw her self at Ginny. "I'm so happy for you!"  
  
"Oh..er....thanks.....Hermione....I can't breathe..."  
  
"What..oh.." Hermione let go of her death grip around Ginny's neck and smiled at her again.  
  
Ginny smiled too. "You're not mad?"  
  
"What....of course not.....I mean you could have done better than MALFOY....but I'm so pleased to see you happy....he does make you happy right...."  
  
"Yes! Of course."  
  
"Good..." Hermione face suddenly fell. "I guess that's why your so upset...after seeing what happened to Malfoy with his father....?"  
  
"Yeah" Ginny sighed, her eyes sparkled with new, unshed tears.  
  
Hermione scooted over and put an arm around Ginny. "He'll be ok. He's strong. He won't let himself get into danger...if he's got you to come home to" She smiled.  
  
"Ha...yeah....thanks....."  
  
Hermione tightened her hold of Ginny's shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Any time"  
  
Draco landed with an 'hmph' on the expensive rug that lay infront of the fireplace in his bedroom. He stood and brushed off the excess soot on his clothes. He looked around the familiar room that he had spent so much of his time in when he wasn't at school. The large marble fireplace was set on a wall to the side, and a large white leather sofa sat in front of it. There was a large set of patio doors leading out onto a large balcony opposite and flowing curtains stood on either side. There was a door leading off to the left of the Balcony which was the toilet- of course Draco had an en suit, and on the other side of the patio doors, was a rather large wardrobe. The centerpiece of the whole room, was gigantic four poster bed, at least 4 Times the size of the one he slept in at Hogwarts. The sheets were pure white cotton (A/N: not the usual silk that every one puts in their stories when it comes to Draco's bed- I imagine silk would be very uncomfortable to sleep in) infact, the whole room was white. Draco walked around the room, taking in the smell of clean, fresh bedding that had yet to be slept in. It had been such a long, trying day, that he longed to jump into his bed- which just seemed to be calling his name, and go to sleep. However he was sent here to find his mother, and he was going to find her.  
  
He walked to the door of his room and peered out. He suddenly heard voices and was sure he recognized one of them as his father's house elf. He hastily hid behind the door of his room, and kept quiet until he was sure the house elf was gone. This was going to be harder than he thought. With a house the size of Malfoy manor, the place was going to be swarming with servants. He made it to the end of the corridor with ease, but he was well aware that his mother could be ANYWHERE in the manor, and it could take him a while to find her. He took a left and walked down a long corridor, peering in each room as he passed. It then dawned on him that he should check the rooms she spent most of her time in. There were areas of the house that he was a bit unsure of, having never been allowed in there, but he knew that his mother spent a lot of time in her study or in the garden, so those were his best options.  
  
Taking a staircase down to the lower floors, he began to speed up the pace as he reached the corridor in which his mothers study was situated. He approached the room and saw that the door was open. He walked in. The room was a rich purple in colour. There was a desk in the far corner and book shelves covered most of the 25ft high walls. He walked over to the desk and peered at some of the papers strewn all over it. There were some that looked like they could be bills, something that looked like a letter from Gringotts and another that was a letter from Hogwarts. He picked it up and looked at the name at the bottom.  
  
'Signed, Severus Snape.'  
  
'Hmmm...that's odd. Why would he be writing to my mother' Draco mused. He was about to read the contents of the letter, when it suddenly burst in to flames in his hands.  
  
"Ouch.....Shit...." He hissed, remembering to keep his voice down as the flames singed his fingertips.  
  
He ruffled through some of the other papers, but found nothing of interest, so decided to look in the garden.  
  
He made it down to the main lobby with out difficulties, but as he reached the front door, he was bombarded by house elves.  
  
"Master Draco" They all said in unison like some kind of robot colt.  
  
"Shhhh...please...go away....." He whispered as he kept a finger to his lips.  
  
A house elf, wearing what looked like a blue tea cosey stepped forward.  
  
"We has not seen Master Draco for months but we has heard he is coming home for New Years."  
  
"Yes yes I am....please just tell me where my mother is..... I need to talk to her..."  
  
"Why Master Draco, she is in the garden tending to her roses." Said another house elf.  
  
"Thank you" Draco heaved a sigh of relief and ran to the great front doors with out a backward glance.  
  
He ran around the side of the house to his mother's famous gardens. She would spend hours out here. Draco often wondered what she got up to. He would sometimes visit her out here and watch her for hours as she tended to her roses- he favorite flower.  
  
He stopped in front of a large archway that led into the gardens. He took a left turn and walked down a path, surrounded by hedges for what felt like hours. But, sure enough, there was light ahead, and he soon found him self out in the open, in the biggest, most beautiful rose garden ever imaginable. He took in the sight before him. His mother had chanted the garden so the flowers grew all year round, and it had an invisible roof so the weather out side could not affect the flowers. The rose garden had a variety of different colored roses: Red, Pink, Yellow, Blue, Orange, Purple, Lilac, white, even Green.....but her favorite colour, was black. Draco looked around for a familiar blond head, and sure enough, there she was, standing by a large Black rose bush. He made his way over to her, his elegant grace allowing him to make little sound on the ground as he walked. He came up behind her, and looked over her shoulder at the magnificent flowers. They were so full of life, yet they looked so morbid being the colour of death. Narcissa could feel his breath on her bare shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Hello son" She said, with out turning round.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" He stuttered.  
  
She turned to face him . "I felt your presence. I felt it as you entered the house through the fire place not 20 minutes ago." She reached up and cupped his face in her hands. "It's a mothers thing. I always knew when you were happy or sad, or in danger when you were younger. Plus..." She smirked. "....your father never visits me out here...so I knew it had to be you or one of the house elves....but seeing as we don't OWN any house elves that stand taller than me by about a foot, I guessed it was you" She laughed.  
  
Draco laughed and took her hands in his own. "Well mother. If you can feel my presence, and you can feel when I am happy or sad, can you tell me why I am here?"  
  
Narcissa's smile faded. "I guessed it may have something to do with your father. About what happened this afternoon at Hogwarts. I am also guessing that you were sent here by the one Severus Snape. Am I right...?"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"I thought as much. Come on..." She led Draco by the hand to the edge of the garden. "I think I know what this is all about.....perhaps we should use the fire place in the guest house. That way we don't take the risk of being seen by your father." Draco marveled at how well his mother was taking this. He was pretty much expecting to have to tie her up to get her to come to Hogwarts.  
  
They entered the guesthouse and walked to the fireplace. Narcissa gave one last comforting smile to her son, before she disappeared into the smoke, off to Hogwarts. 


	16. The Malfoy Temper

Hello every one. Hey...did you guys know that Ginny's real name is ACTUALLY Ginevra!!!!! And I have been calling her Virginia all this time. Ok.....from now on, forget I ever called her that and I will call her by her REAL name now!! Haha!!! OMG I'm seeing harry potter on Monday!!! ARGHHHHHHHH cant wait !!! haha!!! Ne ways!!! I hope you like this chapter!!! It has some Draco/Ginny action so I think you'll like it betr!! Haha!!! Take care all!! bixxxx  
  
Narcissa stumbled out of the fireplace and into Dumbledores office. There, awaiting her arrival, was none other than Dumbledore himself, and Snape at his side.  
  
Snape helped Narcissa to her feet. "Hello there Narcissa. Long time no see."  
  
Narcissa just gave him a wary look and brushed his hands off her. "True Severus. Though I must say you are very persistent with those letters you send me. Perhaps it may be safer to stop for a while. I am a happily married woman you know. If Lucious ever found out-"  
  
"Oh don't be daft women, I was writing those letters on behalf of your son, you know that!"  
  
"Yes....i do.....but if you keep putting that damn spell on them that makes them burst into flames the moment some one else touches them I think Lucious will begin to wonder."  
  
"Ah yes. I was wondering why my Potions teacher was sending my mother letters. Nothing kinky one does hope."  
  
Both Narcissa and Snape whirled round to see that Draco had made it out of the fireplace and was standing next to Dumbledore, smirking, probably having heard the entire conversation.  
  
"Dr-Draco."  
  
"Yes Mother?"  
  
"Nothing. Shall we get on with it? I haven't got all day" Narcissa tried to hide her blush as she took up a seat on the opposite side of Dumbledores desk.  
  
Draco sat next to her, while Snape stood. Dumbledore took up his seat and offered them all a drink.  
  
Narcissa declined while Draco sat slurping a rather interesting discovery of his- coke.  
  
Draco was half way through his drink, when he noticed that every one was staring at him.  
  
"What? What did I do?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Oh nothing Master Malfoy. I guess you really want to know why we are all here "  
  
Draco put his drink down on the desk and looked at Dumbledore. "Well yes as a matter of fact. I mean.... I can perfectly understand why myself and Severus are here" he cocked his head to look at his mother. "I do however fail to see what this has to do with my mother"  
  
"Ah Draco, I'm afraid this has nothing to do with me. You'll have to address Severus on this one"  
  
Draco looked at the Potions master and arched an eyebrow as if to say: 'spill'.  
  
"Well.." Snape began. "....it just so happens that I have been writing to your mother here-"  
  
"No shit sherlock. I gathered that much" Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"...AS I was saying. I have been writing to your mother here for a few months now. It may surprise you Draco, to hear that your mother is ALSO a spy. Well.....to a certain extent."  
  
"No SHIT!" Draco gasped. He looked at his mother. "What. How. WHY?"  
  
Narcissa placed a hand on Draco's arm. "Calm down Son. I'm not COMPLETELY a spy. It's just..." Narcissa paused as if trying to find the right words. "Over the summer, just before you left for school, you were out with one of the house elves buying school supplies, and your father was in a sort of conference with the dark Lord. I happened upon them and listened to what they were saying. They were talking about you, and how you were due to become a death Eater. Well I knew this much of course, but they got into more detail....any way the point is, I was rather worried, so I got hold of Severus and asked him to keep an eye on you."  
  
"Wait. What has this got any thing to do with being a spy?" Draco rubbed the bridge of his nose with his finger and thumb. He could feel a head ache coming on.  
  
"Ok.....this is going to sound odd......here goes..... It started with when I happened upon them. Like. I said, they were talking about you, and how once you joined, they wanted you to face the Potter boy." Draco gasped. "They said that once you joined, their side would have an added advantage. There was no hope if you were there to help them. Well I was worried. I told Severus that I wasn't quite sure about what they meant by that. But Severus told me that they were probably planning on starting a war. I mean....an actual battle. And a face off between you and the Potter boy. Any way. Severus told me to keep in touch. To listen out for any information about an up coming battle and to tell him about it. So I carried on listening, and I carried on writing to Severus for advice. He told Dumbledore.....and Dumbledore probably told everyone on his side.....I wouldn't be suprised if he told Potter"  
  
"No.....Harry doesn't know. And neither is he going to. Not yet any way." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"So what your saying is..." Draco began as he tried to put everything together in his head. "You.." he pointed to his mother. "...have been listening into conversations about myself between my father and Voldemort......you told HIM..." he pointed to Snape. "...who then told HIM..." he pointed to Dumbledore. ",....and all the while none of you thought to tell ME! Well thanks" Draco drawled sarcastically as he flopped down in his chair and tried to calm himself down before he jumped down each of their thoughts.  
  
Narcissa knelt down in front of her son and rubbed his leg soothingly. "Draco.....please look at me" he met her stare. "This is hard for me to tell you. And believe me..the moment I started informing Severus about it, I Knew you would find out eventually, and that there was bound to be some kind of ruckus....on your behalf...." She smirked.... "....but believe me...if I'd have thought at the time that you were ready to hear all this I would have told you...but I didn't. You had other things to think about. You had your schooling...I know you have your NEWTS this year. I didn't want to upset you. I thought that maybe this would all come about by the time you had finished school. But now that your father has decided it is time for you to join the death Eaters I guess you have a right to know this. I'm sorry my love. I wanted to tell you. I did. But like I said. You just weren't ready to hear this."  
  
Draco stood up so quickly that Narcissa lost her balance and landed on the floor. "So that's it. You could have given me the chance to get out of this shit...and now I have just over a week to find some way of getting myself out of becoming a death Eater. Well thanks a lot guys." He made for the door but Snape intervened and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Don't talk to your mother like that boy. She was doing what she thought was best for you. She was not to know that Lucious would plan this so suddenly. And yes....she does know that you don't want to become a Death Eater, and she has been doing all that she can to try and convince Lucious that this is all happening too fast. That you should finish school. But your father is a powerful man. Even if you had known all along about his plans, what would you have done? You're a powerful Wizard Draco but until you finish your schooling you are no match for your father." If anyone entered the room at this precise moment, they would regret it. The icy stare that currently occupied Snapes face was mirrored in Draco's. They both looked about ready to kill each other.  
  
Draco snatched his arm away and gritted his teeth. "I may be no match for my father but I sure as hell could take you right now!"  
  
Snape snorted. "Don't be a fool boy. I here to help you, not challenge you at a duel."  
  
Draco nearly hit the roof. "Do not MOCK me. If you were here to help me then none of this SHIT would be happening right now. I would have been given the added advantage of getting the hell out of this Death Eater situation, and I would have put a stop to YOU sending my mother filthy letters like some common WHORE!"  
  
Narcissa gasped as she watched her precious son receive the slap of his life from the potions master. "You watch your mouth you foul child. Your mother and I did this for YOU. Yes we may have been wrong to keep it a secret all this time but we did it for YOU!" He was literally fuming.  
  
Draco regained his composure and smirked at his potions master. "Well....that's twice in one day.....good one Sev...... you make a good Death Eater. You're no better than my precious father." And with that, he fled the room.  
  
Draco was fuming. Smoke could almost be seen shooting from his ears. He knew he had done wrong talking to his mother and Snape like he had, but the feeling of anger and hatred towards them both was far too over powering at this precise moment, and he just needed to cool off.  
  
He decided he didn't want to go back to the common room incase he accidentally lashed out on any of his housemates for simply asking if he was ok. No. His safest bet was to find somewhere where he could just be on his own. And he knew the perfect place.  
  
Ginny was frantic. She was sitting in the common room watching as people bussled around her, occasionally asking her if she was ok. She gathered it must have been the sullen look on her face that gave the impression that something was wrong with her.  
  
She watched as Colin Creevey walked away from her, having just asked for the 3rd time if she wanted to talk about something that was on her mind.  
  
'I swear if anyone asks me if I'm ok ONE more time, I'll hex their bloody eye brows off' She mused.  
  
It had been a long day. She had gone down to lunch to find that Draco was not there. She had wondered around the grounds in the hopes of bumping into him. She even went down to the Slytherin Dungeons to wait for him to turn up, only to be badgered by Pansy Parkinson and her clan of bitches about what she was doing on THEIR territory. The day only got worse when she turned up at dinner to find that Draco was STILL not there. So now, here she was, sitting in the common room by the blazing fire while people tried to avoid stepping near her if possible. It looked like she was ready to explode.  
  
Just when she was debating weather she should get up and go looking for Draco again, Harry voiced to her.  
  
"Ginny. Are you ok....you look a little...out of it?"  
  
She snapped. Ginny jumped out of her chair and towered over Harry. "Do you think that just because I am sitting here, not saying anything that there is something WRONG with me?!" She bellowed.  
  
"No but-"  
  
"Then why the HELL has EVERYONE asked me that same bloody question at least 100 thousand times since we got back here?!"  
  
"Ginny its just-"  
  
"Do NOT tell me that you are worried about me. I am 17 years old for Christ sake and I do NOT need baby-sitting. Is that quite understood?!"  
  
The common room feel silent as Harry numbly nodded his head, looking more than a little flushed.  
  
"Good!" Was all Ginny said, as she ran across the common room to the boys' staircase, and sprinted up them.  
  
Ron, who was sitting on the floor, shamefully beating Neville at chess, raised an eyebrow at this. "Do you think she knows that she just ran up the wrong stair case?"  
  
Ginny ran up the stairs with out a second glance. She threw open the door to the 7th year boys dorm and walked straight in. She spotted Harry's bed and the trunk at the end of it, and marched over. Opening the trunk, she noticed that everything inside was a mess, and there for didn't bother folding things nicely as she rummaged through the trunk to find what she was looking for. Alas, at the bottom, there it was. Harry's invisibility cloak. And next to it, the Mauranders map. She grabbed both. Standing up, she pocketed the map, and threw the invisibility clock over herself, and left the dorm.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs, she made sure to keep out of every ones way as she passed. Although the cloak made her invisible, it didn't stop her actually BEING there, there fore any one who should bump into her would feel her there. She reached the portrait and muttering the password, crept out, ignoring the "Who's there" from the fat lady.  
  
She ran down the corridor and up several flights of stairs until she was sure no one was around. She was out of breathe so leant on a near by wall while she calmed her breathing down. As she stood against the wall, she took out the map, along with her wand. Pointing wand at the map, she muttered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good"  
  
The map sprung to life. All the corridors and secret passage ways could be seen on the parchment. Ginny looked around. There was Filch and Mrs. Norris down in the Dungeons, standing next to two dots, labeled 'Crabbe' and 'Goyle'. Ginny laughed. There was another dot labeled 'Snape' on his way down to his office. Peeves was floating around the 2nd floor corridor following two 3rd years Ginny didn't know. She looked around for a while longer before her gaze stopped on the North Tower. There it was. She heaved a sigh of relief. The small dot named, 'Draco' made her heart simply melt. Clearing the map and placing it back in her pocket, along with her wand, Ginny made her way up to the North Tower- The Astronomy Tower.  
  
Ginny arrived out side the door to the North Tower not 10 minutes later, having run at top speed. She was far to out of breath to do much but sit on the cold floor and lean against the door. After about 5 minutes, her breathing went back to normal, and she stood up to face the door. It took her another 5 minutes to muster up all her courage to place her hand on the doorknob and turn.  
  
She was nervous about seeing Draco. She hadn't seen him all day and after what had happened with his father, she wasn't sure how to treat him. However, she was extremely excited. She wanted to run into the room, wrap her arms around the gorgeous blondes' neck and cuddle up with him until the end of time.  
  
However, she restrained her self.  
  
She pushed open the heavy door and walked in.  
  
She looked around. There were several large windows dotted around the room, and next to each one, was what looked like a telescope hidden under a dustsheet for protection. There was a sofa in the middle of the room, also covered in a dustsheet. The room looked like it hadn't been used for some time, as there were a few cobwebs around the ceiling and in the corners of the room where the walls meet the roof.  
  
Ginny shut the door and walked further into the room. Across from where she stood, was an open window, that led out onto a balcony. There were curtains on either side of the window that blew in the wind.  
  
She walked over to it and peaked out. What she saw, made her smile. There on the floor, leaning against the railing of the balcony, was Draco. He was asleep. His hair was blowing across his face and he had a saddened look on his face. Ginny climbed out of the window and sat down in front of him. She just watched him for a few minutes. How the wind blew his oh so elegant hair into his face. He even scrunched up his nose in his sleep as his hair tickled it as it blew. After a few more heavenly moments of watching him, she reached up a hand and brushed the hair out of his face and off his nose, and tucked it behind his ear. She brought her fingers down his perfectly shaped jaw line and round to his lips. So soft. She remembered how it felt to kiss him last night. She brushed his lips with her fingers and her smile grew ever bigger.  
  
Out of the blue, and hand reached up and grabbed her own, and the eyes infront of her snapped open. Ginny stared into the blue eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hello there" He muttered.  
  
Ginny smiled. "Hi!"  
  
Draco tilted his head and looked into her face. "How long have you been here?"  
  
"Not long."  
  
"Oh?" Draco let go of her hand. "And how did you know I was here?"  
  
"I used the Mau......erm.....I guessed." She lied quickly.  
  
Draco smiled as a blush crept in. "You're a bad liar, you know that?"  
  
"Yeah" Ginny laughed.  
  
Draco let out a sigh. "So....what are you doing up here?"  
  
Ginny seemed rather shocked at the question. "Oh...well....I haven't seen you all day....I mean...since this morning....I thought maybe after what happened with your dad you would be upset or something...that maybe you would like to talk..... you missed lunch..and dinner...." She looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed.  
  
Draco smiled inwardly. He took her face between his finger and thumb and made her look at him. Once she was facing him, he placed a sweet kiss on her lips.  
  
As the kiss ended, Draco drew back and looked in to Ginny's face. She still had her eyes closed, but she was smiling.  
  
"How do you do that?" She muttered after several moments.  
  
"Do what?" Draco replied, as he caressed her face with his soft fingers.  
  
"Make me melt when ever you touch me"  
  
Draco laughed and she opened her eyes. "I'm a Malfoy. We're known for our charms"  
  
Ginny laughed. "Of course"  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, before Ginny pushed Draco's knees apart so she could sit in the 'V' if his legs. She sat back against the warmth of his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist, and clasped them together at his hands.  
  
They just treasured the moment. Not saying a word.  
  
It must have been 10 minutes before Ginny voiced what had been playing on her mind all day.  
  
"What happened this morning Draco. With your father mean. And why did you stand up for us like that?"  
  
Draco sighed and Ginny could feel his hot breath rustle her hair.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe it was a dumb thing to do but it seemed right some how. I guess just recently I've felt differently about things. Trying to do what is right and not what is wrong. Does that make sense...."  
  
"Yes...its does."  
  
Draco let out a laugh. "I guess I'm spending too much time around you. Oh great and noble Gryffindor."  
  
Ginny laughed too. "Yeah I guess you are."  
  
They sat in silence for a moment longer before Ginny spoke up again. "Is that why you haven't been around much all day? Coz of what happened?"  
  
"Yeah I guess. I had things to do. After my father hit me I guess it just damaged my male pride and I didn't want to been made fun of...especially by you brother, the Weasel"  
  
"You can call him by his name ya' know" Ginny sounded irritated.  
  
Draco tightened his grip around her waist. "Yeah I could. But then he'd have to call me Draco and I don't think he'd agree to that."  
  
"Yeah I spose. So where did you go? Any where nice."  
  
Draco let out a bark of laughter. "No. It wasn't anywhere nice. I just had to talk to a few people about something."  
  
Ginny turned around to face him. "You can tell me ya' Know. I won't tell. And if we are gonna carry on with this...thing...." She gestured between the two of them. "..then we have to be able to tell each other things. No secrets." She jabbed him I the chest playfully with her finger.  
  
Draco smiled and pecked her on the nose. "I know. And I will tell you. Just...not right now. I don't even know for sure how I'm gonna handle things. So it baffles me to think how you will."  
  
"But that's just it Draco. I could help you."  
  
Draco sighed and tried to stand up, pushing Ginny away form him. "Not now Ginny" He climbed in through the open window. Ginny stood up and followed.  
  
"When then?" She almost yelled. "When will you tell me!"  
  
Draco spun around. "When I'm ready"  
  
"And when will that be?"  
  
"I don't know" Draco sighed heavily and flopped down on the sheet covered sofa.  
  
Ginny just stood infornt of him. "Draco I'm not afraid of you. And I'm not afraid of what is going on in this world. I know there's going to be a battle soon. I know that your father is a death Eater. I know about Voldemort coming back. I know-"  
  
"What!" Draco bellowed as he stood up to face her, although he was much taller than she was. "What more do you know. Do you know that my father wants to take me away on New Years Eve to be initiated as a Death Eater. Do you know that he plans to make me have a face of with Potter? Do you know-"  
  
"New Years Eve?" Ginny gasped.  
  
"Yes. New Years Eve."  
  
"But that's..."  
  
"Just over a week away. I know."  
  
Ginny had to sit down. Draco sat down next to her and placed a comforting hand on her knee.  
  
"I'm sorry I shouted. It's just...hard. I only found out today and it's just a little hard to take in right now."  
  
"You're telling me"  
  
Draco laughed and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't want to tell you. I mean I did. I just...thought maybe it was best to figure it out for myself first. I want you to be there to help me." He kissed the top of her head affectionately. "I need you to be there to help me" He finished.  
  
Ginny looked up into his face before placing a kiss on his waiting lips. "And I will be"  
  
Draco felt his heart melt. He pulled Ginny on top of him as he settled down on the sofa. They kissed a little more and whispered sweet notions to each other. This lasted for not much longer than half an hour, before Ginny felt Draco's hands lift up her shirt and slide under. She could feel his cold hands against her skin and she gasped. Draco drew his mouth away from hers.  
  
"Is this...ok...?" He asked, slightly worried.  
  
Ginny didn't know what to say. She hadn't gone any further than kissing a boy before. She knew Draco had had many partners, and didn't want to disappoint him, but she had no idea what she was doing.  
  
"I....I've never...."  
  
Draco simply smiled at her. 'Oh great. Now he's gonna poke fun at me for being a blushing virgin. Great!'  
  
But that was the last thing Draco was thinking. He reached around for something on the floor and found his cloak. He then picked it up and draped it over them both.  
  
"Then we'll take it slow." He whispered soothingly into her ear.  
  
Ginny smiled and lay back down, her head resting against his chest, and her arm draped over his abdomen. Some one gets hit by the killing curse- but I'm not saying who yet....probably someone you least expect it to be...but that's not for a while yet.....  
  
Draco listened to the sweet sound of Ginny's breathing, and only when he was sure she had fallen asleep, he let the dream world take him too.  
  
So guys!!! Wanna hear a bit about what is going to happen in later chapters?.........well...tough...you can't......no I'm only kidding!!  
  
Well ok....here's a taster of what's to come.....  
  
1)Draco may or may not get the Dark Mark- I'm not telling you yet.  
  
2)Probably what you have been waiting for....there is some more Draco/Ginny action....and not just kissing...I think you know what I mean.  
  
And Finally:  
  
3) Some one will get hit by the killing curse......I'm not going to say but it's probably not who you expect it to be....and it wont happen for a while either...  
  
Any way..take care all...bixxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


	17. Mistletoe

Heya everyone!!!! Well heres the NEXT chapter!!! I'm on a role today!!! Hope u enjoy this one!! I must say it was quite fun riting it!!! Tanx for all the reviews!! They are much appreciated!! Haha!! O and 'Scary-as-hell' asked when the movie came out, well it came out over here (England) on Monday 31st .....well they were special previews ne ways!! Haha!! Ne ways!! Take care all....bixxxxxx  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING OK!!!!!!  
  
Draco woke up with an awful pain in his neck. He had been lying in an awkward position. He reached up a hand to rub the pain away. Opening his eyes, he looked around the room and took I the surroundings. Nothing was familiar. He started to feel slightly worried, wondering where he was, and how he had gotten here.  
  
He tried to sit up, only to find.....he couldn't. There was a heavy weight, holding him down. He looked down, into a mass of red hair, sprawled on his chest.  
  
He smiled at the sleeping form of Ginny. The night before suddenly came flooding back to him. How she was worried about him, and had come in search of him.  
  
His happy thoughts vanished however, as he remembered why he had come up here I the first place. His father.....his sister......the slap.....Going home.....Dumbledores office.....his mother......Snape.....  
  
He moaned as a sickening feeling shot through his every limb. It was a few minutes before another thought occurred to him. Today. Today was Christmas.  
  
"Shit" He hissed. Not only was it Christmas, but it was also one less day until his initiation.  
  
'Oh well' he thought. 'May as well make the most of it'  
  
He lifted the still sleeping Ginny off of his chest and lay her on the sofa in a more comfortable position. He then turned and made his way to the door.  
  
As he took another step, getting closer to the door, he tripped and landed flat on his face with a 'thump'. Looking around for the source of the thing he had fallen over....he couldn't see anything. He began to feel around for something. Suddenly, his hand stopped on something. Something that felt very slippery, almost like water flowing through his finger tips.  
  
Picking up the....thing.... he had a closer inspection. A smirk suddenly formed on his face.  
  
"Well well well, Ginny has found her self and invisibility cloak. How extraordinary."  
  
He threw the invisibility cloak over himself and marveled at its watery like feel. Then, opening the door, he fled the room  
  
Hermione woke up quite early- as usual- but today was different. She jumped out of bed, knelt on the floor and rummaged around in her trunk. Finding what she was looking for, she fled her dorm and ran straight to the boys dorm.  
  
She threw open the door to find..........they were all still fast asleep.  
  
'God you'd think they would WANT to get up early on Christmas' she mused.  
  
She went to the window and threw open the curtains. This had little effect as the boys only carried on sleeping. Looking around, she spotted Rons trunk at the end of his bed. She walked over to it, and threw it open. Suddenly, smirking to herself, she slammed it shut with a 'BANG!'  
  
All five boys sat bolt up right in bed.  
  
"Was' goin' on?!"  
  
"Was' the matter?!"  
  
"Has Voldemort come to attack the school?"  
  
"Not tap dancing spiders" (If you've seen the movie, you'll recognize that bit)  
  
Hermione could only laugh.  
  
"No you bunch of idiots. Today's CHRISTMAS!"  
  
The boys only moaned about needing more sleep, but Hermione soon shut them up when she revealed that she was bearing gifts. She threw a parcel at each of the boys, then sat on the end of Ron's bed and watched him open his present.  
  
"Wow Mione....thanks." Ron exclaimed, as he opened a new set of Quidditch supplies and HUGE bag of Honeydukes sweets. He then opened another parcel which she had given him, this one making him blush. "Oh erm......maybe we can use that later...." He whispered under his breathe so only he could hear him.  
  
Ron launched himself at his girl friend and gave her a big wet kiss, before diving under his bed to get his presents for every one.  
  
"Here you are Mione, Harry." He threw parcels at each of them, as well as some at Seamus, Dean and Neville.  
  
Hermione opened hers and almost cried. "Aww Ron, its beautiful"  
  
It was a pendant. It was a simple silver chain with a heart on it, and in the muddle, were both their initials.  
  
"However did you afford this?" She asked, as she scooted over and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.  
  
"Oh...well..." he began to blush. "I actually meant to get it for you last year, but as it was I still hadn't saved up enough money so had to go with the flowers and the books –he recalled last years present to her- but I really wanted to get it for you so I carried on saving." He lowered his head as he began to blush.  
  
"Oh RON!" Hermione jumped on top of him, straddling his waist and covered his face in kisses.  
  
While this was going on, Harry opened all his presents. One from Hagrid, the Weasleys and even Dumbledore. Hermione had given him a set of books which she believed he should read if he wanted to pass his NEWTS, as well as some Quidditch supplies, like she ad Ron. Ron gave him a huge bag of Zonko's Joke supplies, just as he had given Ron, saying that they wanted to think up some new jokes to play on the Slytherins before Graduation.  
  
After they had all opened their presents, and Hermione had composed herself again, they all dressed and headed down to the common room.  
  
The common room was full of people, wishing each other merry Christmas.  
  
The 7th Years made their way to the portrait hole to head down to breakfast, before Hermione stopped.  
  
Ron, who was holding her hand, turned to her. "Come on sweetheart, we'll miss Breakfast."  
  
Hermione was looking longingly at the girls staircase, where she saw two of Ginny's friends come down. She turned to Ron. "You go ahead, I'll catch you up"  
  
"Ok" he gave her a sweet kiss, and ran to catch up with Harry as they made their way down stairs.  
  
Hermione ran over to the two girls- named Rebecca Milan and Louise Belle.  
  
She stopped them as they were about to sit by the fire. "Excuse me. You haven't seen Ginny any where have you?" She asked.  
  
They both looked slightly confused before answering. "No....she didn't come back to the dorm last night and she wasn't there this morning."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"I heard she was really angry last night. I heard some of the portraits talking about how she had stormed out of here after shouting at Harry"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yeah that's right. Look if you see her, will you tell her I'm looking for her"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Course"  
  
Hermione smiled and left the girls alone as she went to catch up with Ron. She dare not tell him about Ginny though. He would only worry and there was no need to put him through that. She would just have to wait until she turned up...before she gave her a good talking to.   
  
Draco was making his way up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. He had just been back to the Slytherin dorm and stayed there until the others woke up so it looked like he had been there all night. He also gave them their presents, and, making his excuses, he left to get back to Ginny.  
  
He had a bag slung over his shoulder, as he had a few suprises in store.  
  
Upon entering, he put the bag down and rounded the sofa to look at his sleeping girlfriend. She was still in the land of nod. He smiled and, picking up the bag, set to work.  
  
Ginny woke up to the sun streaming in through the window. It took her a while for her eyes to adjust to the light. She sat up and rubbed any evidence of sleep away from her face. It was then that she saw him. Her beautiful boyfriend, perched on the arm of the sofa, watching her.  
  
"Morning sleepy" He smiled.  
  
Smiling back she replied. "Hello. What time is it?"  
  
"About 10,o clock. Time you got up."  
  
Ginny smiled and nodded. "Have you been awake long?"  
  
"Oh, a few hours. I just wanted to get things ready for you"  
  
Ginny scrunched up her nose in such a way that made Draco melt. "Get ready....get ready for what?"  
  
Draco got off the arm and sat next to Ginny, placing an arm around her waist. "Well......look around you..." He smiled, indicating to the room.  
  
Ginny looked at him through slits in her eyes, feeling a bit apprehensive, before turning to look at the room. What she saw, made her gasp.  
  
There was different colored tinsel hanging from the ceiling and around the windows. There were a few fairy lights –which Ginny believed were ACTUAL fairies enchanted to sparkle like that- and there was a mini Christmas tree standing in the corner of the room, with a parcel underneath it.  
  
"Oh my...Draco.....I-"  
  
"Nut uh...." Draco placed a finger on her lips to silence her. He then took the finger away and used it to point to the ceiling above them. Hanging there, above their heads, was mistletoe.  
  
Ginny smiled cheekily. She looked back into Draco's face, and saw a glimmer of something in his eyes, before he closed the gap between their faces and brought his lips to her own.  
  
Ginny smiled into the kiss. 'I could get used to waking up like this' She mused.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her onto his lap, while she wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed for a while, before Ginny felt Draco run his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. He could feel her tense in his arms, but he was determined not to give up. He carried on, doing amazing things with his tongue, until Ginny could hold out no longer, and opened her mouth, granting his access.  
  
Draco slipped his tongue in her mouth and massaged her own. This lasted for a few moments before the need for oxygen became too much, and they broke apart.  
  
Ginny rested her fore head against Draco's as their breathing returned to normal. Draco's face then broke into a cheeky grin, as he indicated- with his head- to the little tree in the corner.  
  
"I got you something" He said, and kissed her nose.  
  
Ginny smiled, before she suddenly felt a pang of guilt jolt through her. "Oh but Draco....I didn't get you anything"  
  
"I know" He replied, as he stood up, picking her up with him. "I didn't expect you to." He carried her over to the tree and sat her down in front of it. He then sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Open it" He said into her neck  
  
"Oh Draco...I cant....it's too much..."  
  
"Ginny....you'll hurt my feelings if you don't" he joked, and kissed her neck.  
  
Ginny laughed and reached for the parcel. It was wrapped in silver and gold paper- "very appropriate" she said. She tore the paper off and out of the wrappings, fell a small box. It was red velvet in colour. She held it in her hand and chanced one last glance at Draco before opening it.  
  
Inside, was....nothing. The box was empty. "Ok" she laughed.  
  
Draco laughed cheekily into her neck.  
  
"Draco I-"  
  
Draco silenced her with a hand over her mouth. He then turned her round so she was facing him.  
  
"I didn't know what to get you for Christmas. Infact, it wasn't until this morning that I realized that I hadn't gotten you anything. I thought maybe about flowers or clothes, material things like that, but they didn't mean anything. They weren't special enough." Ginny melted and smiled sweetly at him, just wanting to kiss him all over. "But then I remembered something you said yesterday. When we woke up together in the courtyard. You looked at my ring and mentioned how you'd never have one. I then said I'd get you one. Well while you were asleep not a few hours ago, I went down to the potions lab. You see while I was in the 5th year, I discovered this potion. It allows you to take make a sort of replica of something, in this case my ring.. I haven't done the spell for a while, so I didn't know if I still knew how to do it. After discovering I could, I came up with this...." He picked up her hand, that was resting in her lap, and showed it to her. On her ring finger, was the exact same ring as his own, only hers, had a small pink diamond in it. He had slipped in on to her finger when she didn't notice.  
  
Ginny gasped. "Oh my goodness" She marveled at the beauty of it.  
  
"Do you like it?" Draco's voice had a hint of worry in it.  
  
Ginny looked up. She had tears in her eyes. "I LOVE it!" Draco didn't have a chance to respond, as he was thrown to the ground with Ginny on top of him, kissing him all over.  
  
"It's not much." He said as he sat up. "Just a simple gesture."  
  
"No....it's PERFECT."  
  
"I just thought that by having one each, it shows how we feel for each other, that we are bonded."  
  
Well now Ginny was crying.  
  
"Thank you Draco." She said into his neck as she hugged him.  
  
"Any time" And he hugged her back. 


	18. Secrets

'Sup guys. I hopes this chapter is a little longer. There is a lot more about Hermione and Ron here but still some Draco/ Ginny too. I hopes you all enjoy. And thanks for al the reviews. Much obliged. OH, and I promised my friend Lou aka Death by Peanut that I would make a shout out that her FAB story was taken down. But hey Lou, you'll bounce back, anyway all, take care and I hope you like this chappy....bixx  
  
When the 7th years reached the great hall, they were pleasantly surprised to find it was decorated for the festive season. There was the ordinary tinsel hanging around the great stain glass windows, as well as a few other enchanted decorations.  
  
Ron took up his usual spot, with Hermione next to him and Harry opposite. Ron grabbed one of everything that was laid before him, as did Harry and the other 7th year boys. Hermione however, didn't touch anything.  
  
"Was'up Mione?" Ron asked through a mouth full of food.  
  
Hermione turned her nose up at her boyfriend and his disgusting habits. "Nothing. Ignore me"  
  
"K" Was the only reply she got, other than a few grunts of satisfaction. The food was obviously of high standards.  
  
The hall gradually filled up through out the morning. The house elves had outdone themselves with the food.  
  
Well into the meal – the boys were on their 3rd helping- Hermione dropped her fork, deciding she was not hungry, and stood to leave.  
  
"Wher' woo goin?" Ron muttered with a mouth full of pancakes and syrup.  
  
"Just.....for a walk." Hermione turned to leave but Ron stood and grabbed her arm. He swallowed his mouth full of food and said:  
  
"What's wrong with you today. You've been funny all morning?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "I...just.....miss my parents." She quickly lied.  
  
"Oh" Ron seemed shocked. She spent almost 10 months a year at this place during the school year and he had never heard her say that she missed her parents. "Ok. Do you...ah.....wanna talk about it?"  
  
"No. I'll just....take a walk." And she hurried off.  
  
Ron sat down.  
  
"She alright mate?" Harry asked from opposite.  
  
"Huh?" Ron looked at him. "Oh yeah....she just......misses her parents."  
  
"Misses her parents? Well that's one I haven't heard before. I always thought Hermione was better at excuses than that" He laughed. Ron however, looked mortified.  
  
"What do you think she is making excuses for? Has she got something to hide?"  
  
Harry stopped eating. "I dunno mate. Ask her. She's the one doing the lying."  
  
"So you think she has got something to hide?" Ron was no hysterical.  
  
"Ron mate. Calm down. Hermione loves you. I'm sure its nothi-"  
  
"I have to find her!" Ron jumped up form his seat and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Hermione was walking down the charms corridor. She didn't expect to just 'bump' into Ginny down here, but she had no idea where to start looking. So why not check EVERY corridor this place had. Great.  
  
'Ginny is going to get a real talking to when I find her. Does she really think this is how I wanna spend my Christmas?" She mused.  
  
Hermione rounded a corner. She followed a passage that led to the upper levels. Making her way up the castle, she looked in the Divinations class room- nope, she wasn't in there.  
  
She was about to head back down and perhaps check out the dungeons, when she suddenly heard a girls voice, laughing, form a little way ahead.  
  
The corridor was currently empty. Hermione looked around her and spotted a statue of a Gargoyle, and hid behind it.  
  
She waited with baited breath. She suddenly released a breath she didn't realize she was holding, as she saw her red head friend emerge from the stairs of the North Tower. Just as she was about to jump out from behind the statue and hex her into the New Year, she saw another figure.  
  
Draco Malfoy was standing behind Ginny, his arms wrapped around her middle, and he was whispering something into her ear.  
  
Hermione stayed well put as she watched the couple. It was safe to say they looked very happy together.  
  
Hermione smiled. She didn't want to be the one to ruin the mood. Now she knew that Ginny was ok, she would have that talk with her later.  
  
She turned to leave when she suddenly walked into an unsuspecting cobweb.  
  
She shrieked and jumped almost 3ft into the air.  
  
Realizing what she had done, she quickly tried to silence herself with a hand over her mouth; but it was too late. Looking over at the couple, it was clear they had heard her.  
  
"Who's there?" Ginny's voice quivered.  
  
Hermione just stayed silent.  
  
"I know you're there. Just come out"  
  
Hermione stayed dead still. Suddenly, out of the blue, she felt a strong hand grab the back of her robes, and pull her out into the open.  
  
"Granger!"  
  
"Hermione!" Draco let go of her robes so she could brush herself off.  
  
"Ginny, Malfoy." She nodded to each of them. "Fancy seeing you here."  
  
"Yeah. Fancy that ay. I spose it was just coincidence that you happened to be hiding behind that statue.....spying on us" Malfoy practically spat.  
  
"Now wait just a minute...I wasn't-"  
  
"What ever Granger. Quit while you're ahead."  
  
"Why you little prick"  
  
"Bitch"  
  
"Manwhore"  
  
"Slut"  
  
"Bastard"  
  
"Fuckwit"  
  
"Dipshit"  
  
"Slapper"  
  
"Wanker"  
  
"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!" Both Hermione and Draco, who were now mere inches form each other's faces, turned to look at Ginny. She was fuming. "Will you both just STOP. I do NOT want to see my best friend and my boyfriend arguing.  
  
Hermione and Draco both hung their heads in shame. Everything was silent for a moment, before Draco spoke up.  
  
"Oh great. Now she knows she's gonna go tell her little boyfriend and his little buddies about us."  
  
"NO I WON'T" Hermione fumed.  
  
"Oh...and how do we know that?" Draco drawled.  
  
"Draco...." Ginny started. "Hermione already knows. She's known all along." Ginny began to rub her temple. This was giving her a headache.  
  
"Oh.....does she now?" Draco smirked at Hermione. "Well she better not tell"  
  
"I WONT." Hermione yelled in his face, but Draco didn't seem fazed by it. He carried on smirking in fact. "I've know for this long and I haven't told. I guess you being....you, don't know the meaning of the word trust." Hermione smirked right back at him.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Granger. All I am saying is that if you tell I will-"  
  
"You will NOTHING ok!" Ginny was fuming, but she was also on the verge of tears. "Look Draco. Hermione is my best friend; She won't tell. And Hermione, you're gonna have to start being nicer to Draco-"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Over my dead body"  
  
"Like wise babe." Draco drawled.  
  
"PLEASE!" Tears spluttered don Ginny's face. "Its important to me that you two aren't at each others throats all the time. Ok you don't have to like each other but at least be civil to one another."  
  
Draco eyed Hermione, then nodded. "Yeah.....ok" He pulled Ginny into a hug until she stopped crying. "Sorry" He whispered into her hair.  
  
Hermione rubbed her back soothingly. "Yeah I'm sorry too. I'll.......TRY and be nice." She eyes Draco over Ginny's shoulder, and he eyed her right back.  
  
Ginny backed away form Draco and smiled. "Thank you. Now, hadn't we better go"  
  
"Yeah. I think I need to make sure Ron is ok. I think he was concerned as to why I left this morning."  
  
The three started walking down the corridor. Draco, with his arm draped round Ginny's waist, and Hermione beside, sneaking glances at them and smiling.  
  
They were just walking down the Transfigurations corridor, when ahead, both Hermione and Ginny spotted Ron heading their way. Fortunately, he hadn't noticed them yet, so while Draco was unawares, Ginny shoved him behind a statue of a wizard wearing a kilt.  
  
"Ow" he whined as he hit the wall.  
  
"Shhh" Ginny and Hermione said at the same time.  
  
Draco looked around and saw Ron heading their way. He had to hide a smirk.  
  
"Hermione" Ron sounded relieved to have found her. "Can we talk?"  
  
"Erm...sure" Hermione waved 'goodbye' to Ginny and shot Draco a furtive glance, then let herself be led away by Ron.  
  
Ron peeped into an empty classroom, and, making sure is WAS empty, walked in, closing the door behind them.  
  
Hermione sat down on one of the tables, looking skeptical. Her boyfriend wouldn't meet her eye. Ron rounded the table and sat down on the other side. They sat like that, in silence for a few moments before Hermione asked:  
  
"Ron...is er...everything ok?"  
  
Ron lifted his head to look at her. Hermione gasped when she saw that his eyes were blood shot.  
  
"Oh Ron....what is it" She rounded the table so she sat next to him and place a hand on his knew.  
  
Ron's eyes never left her face. "Are you seeing someone else." He blurted it out before he even had a chance to process what he was saying.  
  
"WHAT!" Hermione stood form the table and looked at her boyfriend, disbelieving.  
  
"Are you seeing some-"  
  
"I heard what you said Ronald. What do you take me for? Some Slapper. Ofcourse I'm not." Hermione was fuming and stood up.  
  
Ron noticed this and joined her standing.  
  
"Well what am I supposed to think? You keep secrets form me. Don't tell me what is bothering you when I KNOW that something is. Like at breakfast. What was that?"  
  
"Ron I-"  
  
"Just tell me if you want to break up instead of sneaking around behind my back"  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY! How DARE you imply that I am seeing someone else. You KNOW how much I love you- well after today I may reconsider that!" Hermione rubbed her temple and groaned.  
  
"Well what is going on then?"  
  
"Nothing is going on"  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"Why would I lie?" Hermione shrieked.  
  
"I don't know WHY you would but I know that you are. I know there was something wrong at breakfast today. Why can't you just tell me?"  
  
"Because there's nothing to tell"  
  
"There you go again. With the lies."  
  
"Ronald if you don't shut your trap soon I'm gonna walk out of here and all this will be over between us."  
  
"Fine. Maybe its for the best."  
  
Hermione gasped. "You don't mean that"  
  
"No....I don't.....but if you don't tell me what is going on then maybe this relationship isn't as strong as we thought it was. Relationships are based on Trust Hermione."  
  
Hermione needed to sit down. After everything she had done for Ginny, all of this was happening. She wished she had never found out about Ginny in the first place.  
  
"Ron I......." Hermione stopped. Not being able to find the right words.  
  
Hermione felt the table move as Ron sat down next to her. "Mione....ofcourse I don't wanna break up....." he placed a hand on her leg. "But I just need to know that you're not keeping things form me."  
  
Hermione turned to him. "Ron it's not as simple as that. Yes I am keeping a secret, but it's not my secret to tell."  
  
Ron sighed in defeat. "Ok..... it has nothing to do with us?"  
  
'Yes it does' Hermione hated lying to him. He looked so helpless in his current state. "No Ron. It has nothing to do with us. And I'm NOT cheating on you" she jabbed him in the ribs with her finger.  
  
Ron simpered and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry sweety. I trust you. And I love you." He pouted.  
  
Hermione laughed. "Come on then. Lets go find the others."  
  
And they left hand in hand.  
  
The day went by pretty smoothly consider what HAD happened. Ginny sat with the Gryffindors for the Christmas main meal, and Draco sat with the Slytherins. They kept throwing glances at each other. Hermione, who was sitting next to Ginny, noticed this.  
  
"You'll wanna be more careful ya know" She said with out looking at Ginny.  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked, confused.  
  
Hermione dropped her fork. She made sure everyone else was focused on their conversations before she turned to Ginny and said.  
  
"Look, Gin, I hate to be the bearer of bad news. But Ron suspects something."  
  
"WHAT!" Ginny hissed.  
  
"Shh...I mean....not between you two. But he knows something is going on. And I almost told him" (Ginny gasped) "I hate lying to him Ginny. You either be more careful, and keep me out of this in future, or you tell him, coz I will NOT jeopardize my own relationship for yours"  
  
Ginny looked gobsmacked as Hermione picked up her fork and carried on eating.  
  
"Was he.....i mean.....what did he say?" Ginny whispered.  
  
"Only that he knows I have a secret. But I tell you Generva, he nearly broke up with me today because I wouldn't tell him. If he confronts me about it again, I won't try and hide it" Hermione almost snapped.  
  
Ginny wanted to cry. She wanted to run to Draco and make him tell her everything was ok. But she couldn't.  
  
Hermione didn't really speak to her through out the rest of the meal, unless it was to ask "can you pass the peas please?"  
  
At the end of the meal, Dumbledore said a few words, then he dismissed them all back to their commonroom's for coco and settle in for the evening.  
  
Ginny fled the hall before anyone else, wanting to get away form everyone. She managed to get out into the Entrance Hall first, and as she was about to run up the stairs to her common room, she felt a hand grab her arm.  
  
"Get of me!" She yelled. The person wouldn't let go. Instead, they flung her round, swung her over their shoulder, and marched outside into the night.  
  
"Put me down." Ginny yelled. The person took her into a group of trees and finally put her down. Ginny was about to turn around and smack the person, when she realized it was:  
  
"Draco"  
  
"Ginny"  
  
"What are you doing"  
  
Draco took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
"Well, you ran out of that Hall like you had the wind up your arse, and you were ignoring me at dinner after you had that little chat with Granger." Ginny hung her head. "What did she say to you?"  
  
"Oh...nothing"  
  
"Don't give me that crap. I know she said something that upset you. What was it?" Draco was a few inches form her now, towering over her.  
  
Ginny sighed. "Its just....Ron is suspicious....he doesn't know anything about us. He just knows that Hermione is keeping something form him."  
  
Draco huffed. "So?"  
  
Ginny looked at him. "So? SO? So she said if he asks he about it again she wont hide it form him. She'll tell."  
  
Ginny was in hysterics. Draco pulled her into a hug. "Some friend she is"  
  
Ginny pulled away. "No.... it's not like that. Ron nearly broke up with her because she wouldn't tell, and she hates lying to him."  
  
"Ah...I see."  
  
"Hmmmm"  
  
"Well, we'll just have to be more careful" Draco said playfully, as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips, that were slightly frozen from the cold air.  
  
They kissed for a while before Ginny decided that if they were going to play it safe, this was the wrong way to go about it.  
  
They waited until the entrance hall was clear of all people, and headed in.  
  
Draco gave her a kiss on the stairs and watched her retreating back.  
  
He sighed as he made his way down to the Dungeons, dreading tomorrow. It was just one step closer to facing his destiny. 


	19. Hangovers,rendevous and facing the truth

Hellllllllllllllllo peeps!!!! How is every one!!! Alrighty then. Sorry, I have been watching Ace Venturer........ANYWAY!!! This chapter was GOING to be much longer, but ya know, it is still RATHER long and I wanted to post it so you'll just have to wait to see if Draco gets the dark mark in the next chapter...opps.....have I said too much...hehe!!! Ne ways!!! Thanks for the reviews!! U guys RULE!!! I hopes you all like this chapter...OH....and I KNOW I have like a MILLION spelling mistakes..... preferably the word 'from' which I tend to spell 'form' coz I am blond and I'm an idiot. Ne ways!!! Take care every one and enjoy.........bixxxx  
  
Disclaimer: ........Yo....I'm not J.K Rowling... there fore, I don't own ANYTHING!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco woke up the next morning feeling extremely tired and hung over. The night before, the Slytherins, being Slytherins, had smuggled Alcohol into their chambers instead of coco- like Dumbledore had ordered, and the whole of years five to seven and gotten well and truly slaughtered.  
  
Draco was feeling particularly crap considering his up and coming initiation, therefore probably drank a considerable amount more than everyone else- well, every one to the exception of Blaise, who in the middle of a game of truth or dare, dared HIMSELF to get so hammered he couldn't even remember his own name.  
  
Draco was debating weather or not he should get up, or just admit defeat and stay here for the entire day. Oh it was a very tempting offer, but staying in bed just wasn't an option. He had so much on his mind. Above all things, he still hadn't made amends with his mother or Snape. They were the first things on the agenda.  
  
He slowly sat up. As his head began to throb, he felt a weird sensation in his body. His stomach seemed to contract so violently that he thought it was about to explode. Without warning, his legs seemed to carry him out of the room and down the corridor to the boys toilets, where, inevitably, he vomited with passion, into the toilet.  
  
Once he was sure that everything that was going to come up, HAD come up, he sat back down on the floor, his knees drawn into his body, and his head resting in his arms.  
  
He managed to get quite conformable sitting on the cold tile floor (A:N haven't we all done that.....ok maybe its just me.....) when he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"What" he shouted, instantly regretting it when his head began to throb again.  
  
"Its me...Pansy....can I come in?"  
  
Draco groaned inwardly, not really being able to stomach what Pansy had to say to him, but agreeing none the less.  
  
She cautiously opened the door and entered. She sat next to Draco on the floor and said nothing. She simply held her head in her hands, probably suffering from the same thing he was.  
  
"I saw you come in....or rather RUN in as the case may be.." Pansy tried to laugh to lighten the mood but it only resulted in her head hurting even more.  
  
"Yeah......last night was something else huh?" Draco commented, trying to sound amused but not finding it funny in the least.  
  
"Uh huh. I wont be drinking like that again for a while."  
  
"Mmmm, me neither."  
  
They sat in silence for a while longer, when they both heard a retching sound from down the corridor, and the door to the bathroom was flung open by non other than Blaise. He ran to the toilet and threw up half in, half out the bowl.  
  
"Oh Blaise!" Draco and Pansy said in unison, as they both held their noses and tried not to gag themselves at the vile smell.  
  
"Sorry" came the muffled reply from with in the bowl of the toilet.  
  
Blaise stood up to the sink and splashed some cold water over his face. He then flushed the toilet, then put the lid down so he could sit on it. Fortunately, he had his wand handy in a special pocket his boxers- Only Blaise would think to do something like that-Draco thought, and he took it out to clear the mess off the floor and make the room smell a little fresher.  
  
The three of them were quite content to sit in silence, nursing their poor heads.  
  
They sat for not much longer than 10 minutes, when Blaise finally spoke up.  
  
"So what's on the agenda today folks?"  
  
Pansy eyed him suspiciously. "What have you got planned Blaise?"  
  
"Huh...oh nothing....I just thought.....well I got that nice selection of jokes and stuff form Zonko's shop that my brother sent me for Christmas and I thought I might use it."  
  
Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Blaise....I don't even intend to leave my room today after last night, let alone play stupid little pranks on people."  
  
Pansy simply nodded.  
  
"Ok....."  
  
More Silence.  
  
"So..."  
  
"Just shut the fuck up Blaise" Draco and Pansy yelled.  
  
It wasn't long before the groups were joined in the bathroom by Tanya and Millicent. "Ah, so this is where the party is happening" Tanya giggled, much to Draco's annoyance. Crabbe turned up not long after, and soon the bathroom was so packed, it was difficult to move.  
  
Just when Draco thought it couldn't get anymore claustrophobic, they heard the door open, and in walked a very hung over, very NAKED Goyle.  
  
"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Millicent, Tanya and Crabbe all yelled in unison.  
  
"Put some bloody clothes on you crude" Blaise yelled.  
  
Goyle simply wobbled on the spot. "I cant.....I......-"that was all he managed to get out before he keeled over and threw up right in the middle of the floor.  
  
()  
  
Later that day, Draco had returned to his room to find a huge pile of presents on the floor next to his bed. He remembered not having opened them yesterday being too busy, so he lifted them up onto his bed and began to rip them open.  
  
He had one form Pansy, Tanya, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle and even from Snape. This gesture filled him with guilt because of the way he had acted towards the potions master. He also had one from his parents. He suddenly felt the urge to talk to his mother and clear the air.  
  
Fleeing the room, he grabbed his cloak that lay sprawled over one of the sofas in the common room, and he ran out of the entrance hole. He ran down the corridors, taking a few short cuts that he had learned of over the past 7 years, and eventually came to a stop out side the potion masters office  
  
He wrapped on the door. "Hello. Professor. Are you there?"  
  
Draco waited for a moment before the door was thrown open. Draco looked into the eyes of Professor Snape and Dumbledore.  
  
"Draco. What a pleasant surprise. We were just talking about you." Dumbledore beamed.  
  
"You were?" Draco asked as he stepped in and took a seat next to the head, while Snape sat at the chair behind his desk.  
  
"Why yes. We were discussing how to get you out of this death eater situation, and wet think we have a plan."  
  
Draco's face lit up. "Oh"  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape and I have been working on a room, hidden in the depths of the castle, that is surrounded by spells so that once someone is locked in there, they cant get out."  
  
"Ok..." Draco was confused.  
  
"But more importantly..." Dumbledores smile grew even bigger. "No one can get in"  
  
Draco now understood the plan. "I see."  
  
"Yes. So, we plan to hide you in this room when your father comes to collect you. When he arrives, we simply tell him that you had all ready left, and should be arriving at the Manor by the next train from Hogsmeade."  
  
Draco nodded. "Ok.....But what happens when I DON'T arrive by the next train. He's gonna come looking for me."  
  
"This is true Draco. But you see, your father can not touch you while you are in the room. Therefore, he has no way of catching you. He will simply think you got lost or side tracked. And then, after Christmas, we will simply have to keep him away form the castle by any means possible." Dumbledore smiled  
  
Draco smiled. Ok, this plan may not work in the long run, but it was gonna give him that little bit of extra time that he needed.  
  
Dumbledore stood up to leave. "Well, I think my work here is done" He eyed Draco then the potions master, who hadn't uttered a word since Draco had arrived. "I believe you two have something to discuss. Good day to you." And he was gone.  
  
Snape didn't say anything, determined to be stubborn and not be the one to say the first word. Draco sighed and looked at his professor.  
  
"Sir...I'm.....sorry....for the way I acted. It was stupid and childish of me, and I KNOW that you and my mother are only doing what you thought was best for me. I was wrong and I'm not afraid to admit it now." Draco hung his head in shame.  
  
Snape actually smiled. "Its ok Draco. I understand. You were upset and you had every right to be. Granted some of the things you said were hurtful, and it did take me rather along time to calm your mother down after you left. But you weren't entirely to blame. I should never have hit you. I'm sorry."  
  
"No.... I think you did me a fervor. A bit of a reality slap." Draco laughed.  
  
Snape laughed too. For the next hour, they spent time together just talking, until it got rather late, and Draco decided he should talk to his mother.  
  
He managed to get rid of Snape, so he could use the floo network.  
  
Snape was happy to leave. Draco threw the floo powder into the fire stuck his head into it. He then shouted "Malfoy Manor, Narcissa's study."  
  
In a puff of Green smoke, Draco closed his eyes. With in a few moments, he opened his eyes and looked around his mother's study.  
  
His mother wasn't around, so he called out... "Mother.....MOTHER...."  
  
There was silence for a while, and then Draco heard footsteps coming down the corridor. The door was then thrown open and Draco looked into the disheveled face of his mother.  
  
"Draco!" She exclaimed. She ran to the fire, and knelt down infront of her son. She then took his face in her hands and kissed him all over.  
  
"Mum.....mum....MUM!!" Draco had to raise his voice to get his mum to stop kissing him.  
  
"Oh sorry Draky baby....what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well..... I erm...came to apologize...."  
  
Narcissa smiled and her eyes filled with unshed tears. "Oh Draky.....don't be silly. I know you were just upset. Severus told me you had been going through a bad time at school. I am your mother. If I wasn't here for you to shout at who else would put up with you." She laughed. Draco joined her.  
  
"Yeah but still. I had no reason to say those things to you. And I have felt guilty ever since."  
  
Narcissa cupped her son's face and rubbed his checks with her thumbs. "Darling. I forgive you.....now..... What was your Christmas like....."  
  
Draco and Narcissa spent the next few hours talking, until Snape came back to his office and poked his head through the fire, telling Draco that he needed his office to do some work and could Draco talk to his mother another time.  
  
Draco and Narcissa were more than willing to stop their conversation. Saying their good-byes, Narcissa giving Draco another few soppy kisses, they broke apart.  
  
Draco left Snape in his office and went back to his dorm, feeling slightly better.  
  
()  
  
The next few days went by quite smoothly. Draco and Ginny didn't spend much time together- infact, they rarely saw each other, unless it was to walk by each other in the corridors, where they simply smirked at each other, making it seem as though there was nothing out of the ordinary going on.  
  
Ron and Hermione were back on good terms with each other, cuddling non-stop and kissing whenever they were alone.  
  
Harry's relationship with Hannah Abot had been on the rocks ever since Christmas, when she had bought him a huge present, saying it had cost her a fortune and he had completely forgotten to buy her anything. They were constantly at each other's throughts about one thing or another, and would usually have one big argument after another. They would then spend the evening making up, spending the nights in each other's dorms, and then they would find something else to argue about. This didn't bother Harry, as he found it rather exhilarating throwing pissy fits at each other and finding new and creative ways to make it up to each other.  
  
So the week after Christmas went by rather quickly, and, not before long, it was the day before New Years Eve.  
  
Draco had managed to slip a note into Ginny's hand earlier that day when they were passing in the corridor, telling her to meet him down by the lake at 11:30 that night. He had something special to show her.  
  
So at 11:30, Ginny headed down to the lake, donned in Harry's invisibility cloak, which she had, yet again taken form him with out asking- she just hoped he had no need for it right now- to meet Draco.  
  
He was waiting for her at the water edge. She stood watching him for a while. Occasionally he would pick up a stone, throw it a top speed into the middle of the lake, where the squid would reach a tentacle out of the water and hit it with such force, it flew off into the distance above the Dark Forest.  
  
Ginny smiled. She crept up behind him. She placed her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
It was very tranquil. Neither said a word as they looked out onto the lake as it glistened in the moonlight, every so often, rippling where the squid skimmed the water surface.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, but still not long enough, Draco tuned to face Ginny and smiled. With out saying a word, Draco took Ginny by the hands and led her round the edge of the lake. They walked for about 5 minutes, Ginny not knowing where they were heading.  
  
"Where are we going?" She almost laughed when Draco didn't reply, but carried on walking, dragging her behind.  
  
Eventually, Draco stopped by a small patch of grass under a tree, just to the side of the lake. Ginny looked down, and noticed that there was a blanket layed out, with two candles floating just above it, and two glasses. There was also a small hamper, and a bottle of something was popping out of the top of it.  
  
"Oh....Draco..."  
  
Draco sat down on the blanket, pulling her with him. He then reached for the glasses, handed one to her, and took the bottle out of the hamper.  
  
She then let out a laugh as he held up the bottle to show Ginny. "I'm Sorry, its all I could get at short notice."  
  
Ginny looked puzzled, until she read the label. "Cherryade" She laughed out load.  
  
"Hey its not funny. Oddly enough the Slytherin stack of Alcohol had run low, and I discovered the wonder that is fizzy pop over the summer. They were serving it in a wizard café I went to. Odd huh. Well any way. I fell in love with the stuff and got the name of the man who owned the café and asked him if he could owl it to me while I was at school. I have a stash of it in my dorm, under my bed." He laughed.  
  
Ginny laughed even harder. "You silly twit" She wheezed.  
  
Draco playfully smacked her arm and poured her some of the drink. She took a mouthful and spat it out, with a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"Am I meant to feel like I've just eaten a few Fire crackers?"  
  
Draco just laughed. "It's the fizz. Try it again. You get used to it."  
  
Ginny looked skeptical. However, she took another sip...then another....and another....she found her self getting used to the taste.  
  
"Hmmm....its quite nice." She mused.  
  
"I told you" He smiled as he drank his own.  
  
They drank the entire contents of the bottle, then Draco moved to sit behind Ginny, while wrapping his arms around her waist and lacing his fingers with her own.  
  
Ginny sighed happily as she settled back against the strong chest that was behind her.  
  
"So what is all this in aid for?" Ginny sighed.  
  
Draco buried his face in her hair. He so wanted to share the fact that he was to become a Death Eater with Ginny, but he just didn't know how she would react.  
  
"Oh.....I just.....wanted to see you. Spend time with you."  
  
Ginny smiled. She felt her heart melt. "You're going soft" She laughed.  
  
Draco tensed. "I'm sorry. SOFT! Don't make me laugh."  
  
Ginny laughed harder. "You are. You do this for me. You're going soft."  
  
Draco growled. "Genevra... I am NOT going soft!"  
  
Ginny doubled over holding her chest.  
  
"What is so funny now?" He fumed.  
  
"You.....you...." she wheezed. "You called me Genevra.... You've never called me that."  
  
Draco could only laugh. Not because what he said was funny, just because he couldn't watch Ginny doubled over laughing her socks off and not find it funny.  
  
Ginny soon calmed her breathing down and sat up, facing Draco. The moon light was casting a shadow on the right side of his face, and it make him look like a work of art.  
  
"You know some one should paint you"  
  
"Sorry" Draco said with a laugh.  
  
"I'm mean...." Ginny blushed, thankfully it was dark so Draco wouldn't see. "You...you're so......beautiful"  
  
Draco smiled and reached up a hand to stroke her face. "I'm nothing compared to you"  
  
Ginny nearly cried. She threw herself at Draco and kissed his face all over.  
  
Draco laughed. "Get off me you mad women." Ginny sat back and beamed.  
  
Draco watched her for a while. He couldn't help but think that she was, infact, very beautiful.  
  
His thoughts strayed however to the next day, when he would have to go into hiding.  
  
Ginny noticed Draco face fell. The happy look that was once occupying his features turned to a sad, far away look.  
  
"Draco..." she reached out a hand to touch his face.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Huh....o yeah.....look Ginny....we need to talk..."  
  
Ginny tensed and she whipped her hand away from his face.  
  
Draco noticed this and grabbed it back. He brought her hand to his mouth and affectionately kissed each finger in turn.  
  
"Ginny I ...... I have to go some where tomorrow...."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Yeah..... I mean...... I was meant to go home...but I'm erm...... not any more...."  
  
"O...k. I'm sorry Draco. I don't understand."  
  
Draco took Ginny's hand away from his mouth and placed it on her lap. He then stood up and walked towards the lake. He took off his socks and shoes and let his feet make contact with the cool water.  
  
Ginny was confused. She took off her own shoes and followed.  
  
She gasped at the coldness of the water, but followed Draco in nonetheless.  
  
She walked over to him, the water now coming up to her knees; Fortunately she was wearing a skirt. She wrapped her arms around his waist and waited for him to speak.  
  
"Its just.....that time when my parents came to the school, when my father........well ya' know.....any way..... he asked me to go home over New Years. I said I didn't want to but he's expecting me there tomorrow. Any way. I told Dumbledore and Snape, and they are going to help me hide, so my father can't take me home."  
  
"Hide?" Ginny asked confused.  
  
"Yeah....but Ginny you have to promise me.....you wont tell any one this information. Not even Granger."  
  
Ginny shook her head and kissed his shoulder. "I wont. I swear"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Will you tell me why. Why are you hiding?"  
  
"I will tell you. Just not yet"  
  
Ginny nodded. She could cope with that.  
  
Ginny tightened her grip around Draco, as if holding onto him for dear life. They stood that way for a few moments longer, before Draco got a wicked idea. A smirk formed on his face as he unlaced Ginny's fingers and turned around to face her.  
  
Ginny could tell he was up to something from the mischievous glint in his eye. Before she had the chance to run away, he grabbed her around the middle and threw her over his shoulder. He then turned around and ran further into the depths of the lake.  
  
"Draco! Don't you dare!"  
  
Draco just laughed. "What punishment do I get if I do?"  
  
Ginny started to kick her legs, just missing Draco's face by inches. "If you do I'll throttle you in your sleep."  
  
Draco laughed even harder. "Is that a promise." He took another step. The water now just reached his waist.  
  
"Draco I mean it"  
  
"So do I" Draco was still laughing as he took another step to further himself into the lake. However he wasn't prepared for the muddy depths to give way to his weight and both he, and Ginny fell into the water with a 'Splash!'  
  
Draco was the first to resurface and he laughed as he spat water out of his mouth and shook it out of his hair. Ginny swam to the surface a few moments later, spluttering and kicking her feet about, as she couldn't reach the bottom of the lake to stand up.  
  
Draco swam over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist to support her until the spluttering subsided. She wrapped her arms around his neck and glared daggers at him.  
  
"Draco Malfoy you little shit. I told you not to do that! Do you think that THIS is what is known as 'playing it safe'? Wait until I get back to the common room and people see me drenched like this. They're gonna ask questions."  
  
Draco placed a hand over her mouth to stop her ranting. "Ginevra, are you a witch or not. You can just cast a drying spell"  
  
Well now Ginny felt like an idiot, and her blush showed it too.  
  
Draco laughed and took her off guard by kissing her hard. It took her breath away. As the kiss depend, it became more passionate and Draco slipped in the tongue. He lifted her shirt up and let his hands wonder over the bare skin of her back. This time he didn't feel Ginny tense. She just let him carry on. He then removed his hands from her back, down to her skirt, which had already traveled half way up her thigh because she had wrapped her legs around his waist and it had bunched up in the process.  
  
He placed his hands on her thighs and dragged them up painfully slowly. H e made sure that the moment he felt her tense, or he sensed that he was moving to quickly, he stopped. But as it was, she seemed pretty wrapped up in the kiss, and didn't seem to notice what he was doing to her body.  
  
His hands traveled up even further and came to rest on her bum. He kept his hands there, enjoying the sensation of having them there and not being told to take them away.  
  
"You really are filthy Mr Malfoy" Ginny laughed into the kiss. She still hadn't pried her self away from his lips.  
  
"What can I say. I'm a bad boy" Draco laughed back.  
  
"Yes...you are..."  
  
"Are you going to punish me now?" Oh how he hoped.  
  
"Nope....I'm gonna leave you hanging." And with that, Ginny pried her self away from his arms, and swam back to shore.  
  
Draco didn't move. He just stared at her, gob smacked. He soon regained the feeling in his limbs and swan after her. When he reached her, she was just casting a drying spell on herself.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked, agitated. He then noticed a little 'problem' in his pants and adjusted them slightly.  
  
Ginny turned to him. "If I had let you carry on you would have had me right there and then in that filthy lake. I am not going to let my first time be in the middle of a murky lake with some big ugly squid getting a front row view." Ginny sounded serious.  
  
Draco just whined like a 5-year-old. "But Ginny..."  
  
"No buts Draco Malfoy!" Ginny pointed a finger at him. "I am trusting you to make my first time special." She then pointed her wand at him and cast a drying spell.  
  
Draco huffed and adjusted his trousers once again. "Fine." He huffed again.  
  
Ginny smiled as she walked over to him, ignoring the little problem in his nether regions, she wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him an Eskimo kiss. "Please Draco. It will happen. Just don't rush me ok. It will be well worth the wait if you are just a little more patient."  
  
Draco sighed in defeat and wrapped his arms round her shoulders. He planted a kiss on her head.  
  
"I know. And I will make it special. Just don't keep me 'hanging' as you put it for too long. I'm needy" He pouted.  
  
Ginny laughed and kissed him. "Well I can see that" She then pulled out of his embrace. "Come on. Lets clear this up and get back to the castle before we are missed."  
  
"Yeah ok" Draco sighed.  
  
10 minutes later found them in the Entrance Hall, saying their good-byes. There were a few 1st years standing near by so they couldn't chance a kiss. Instead, they just smiled at each other, and when Ginny was sure no one was looking, she blew a kiss to him. They then went their separate ways.  
  
(!)  
  
The sun didn't even bothering coming out on New Years Day! It was almost as if the weather could sense that today was going to be a bad day.  
  
Draco was roused out of his slumber early by the sound of Crabbe snoring. He turned onto his side to look at the clock by the side of his bed. It was only 6:27.  
  
Rolling over, he hid his head under the top pillow and shut his eyes tight, trying to block out the sound that was Crabbe snoring. He later heard the sound of Blaise growling, and a pillow being thrown at Crabbe. However this didn't stop his snoring, as he merely rolled on to his side, clearing his throught, which made the sounds of his snores even louder.  
  
Draco gritted his teeth. He could cope with it for all of 5 seconds, before he growled in frustration and got out of bed, dragging his quilt along with him.  
  
He exited to dorm and entered the common room. He sent a spell at the fireplace- he was getting good at wandless magic- which lit it up nicely, and snuggled down on one of the sofas under his quilt, and fell asleep.  
  
It was some hours later, that Pansy Parkinson climbed out of bed, feeling a bit peckish, and, putting on her slippers and grabbing her dressing gown- she was only wearing a extra large Slytherin t-shirt- went down stairs, intent on going to grab some food from the kitchens.  
  
She made her way across the common room, and as she reached the door to step outside, she heard a steady breathing noise coming from one of the sofas!  
  
She tiptoed over to it, not wanting to wake the person sleeping there. She gasped when she saw a mop of blond hair peeping out of the quilt. She instantly knew who it was.  
  
Draco lay with his knees tucked into his body and his back against the arm rest. He had the quilt pulled up over his face and only his blond hair could be seen.  
  
Pansy sat down on the end of the sofa and just watched him. She laughed out loud at the thought of what Draco's sworn enemies would do if they saw how sweet and vulnerable he looked right now.  
  
After a few moments, she felt him stir, and he popped his sleepy head out of the quilt to look at her.  
  
He squinted his eyes, as if he didn't quite recognized her at first, but then he realized who it was, and relaxed into the pillows behind him.  
  
"Morning" she cooed.  
  
"Mmm...hi" was his reply.  
  
"What are you doing down here?" Pansy asked, as she slipped one of her hands under the quilt to tickle his feet.  
  
Draco gave an extremely girlish yelp as he felt her cold fingers on his feet. "Gerroff" he moaned.  
  
Pansy just laughed. "You haven't answered my question, why are you down here?"  
  
Draco tried to kick her hands away but she wouldn't budge. "Fine women. I came down here coz Crabbe was snoring and I could sleep. Now piss off"  
  
Pansy laughed. "What ever. I'm going to get some food. You wanna come?"  
  
Draco pondered this for a second, but at the mention of food his stomach contracted and made an awful rumbling sound.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes then shall I?" She reached out a hand to help him up, which he took, and they left the room together.  
  
They walked in silence. Draco not really keen on talking, and Pansy wanting to talk, just not wanting to say the wrong thing.  
  
They arrived at the kitchens and immediately were bombarded by house elves.  
  
They both stuffed their faces before heading back to the common room. On the way, they happened upon Snape and Dumbledore, wondering the corridors, having a nice little chat about something.  
  
Draco grabbed Pansy and pulled her into a small cove in the wall where they wouldn't be seen.  
  
"Is it all ready Severus?" They heard Dumbledore say.  
  
"Yes Professor. I think everything is up to your standards. And I think Master Malfoy will be well hidden"  
  
Pansy gasped and shot Draco a side ways glance as if to say, 'What are they talking about?'  
  
Draco however, just gritted his teeth, intent upon hearing what they were talking about.  
  
"I will collect Draco as soon as he is awake to take him there" Snape carried on saying.  
  
"Good job Severus." Dumbledore spoke. "I trust the other teachers are aware of this"  
  
"Only those that needed to be told sir. Professor McGonagal and Professor Flitwick helped with the charming of the room, to make sure that it was unreachable to those who didn't know where it is!"  
  
"Good. Well I think all is settled then. I would like to speak to Master Malfoy before he is placed in the room though. Bring him to me as soon as he is awake."  
  
"Yes Sir" And they rounded the corner, and were out of sight.  
  
Draco gritted his teeth, awaiting the outburst from Pansy.  
  
And it came.  
  
"What the hell were they talking about Draco? Where are you being taken? What does Dumbledore want with you?"  
  
Pansy was almost shouting as she said this, and she was now standing in the middle of the corridor where anyone could hear her. With out thought, Draco covered her mouth with his hand and dragged her to an empty classroom.  
  
He sat her down on the table and put a locking and a silencing charm on the door.  
  
Pansy opened her mouth to say something, but Draco intervened.  
  
"Look, Pans... I guess I cant really get out of telling you what is going on. Not after that little interlude."  
  
Pansy looked angry ash she shook her head. "No you bloody well cant. What's going on Dra?"  
  
Draco sighed. "Its just.....I was meant to go home today....well as far as my father is concerned I am, but there have been a few, changes."  
  
Pansy stayed quiet and Draco took this as an indication to continue.  
  
"You see.... I was meant to be going home today to be initiated as a Death Eater" Pansy Gasped. "But the thing is.... I ....don't want to" He paused to look at her, to see her reaction.  
  
She couldn't speak. She was well aware that the war was coming, and she knew that Voldemort would be gaining as many followers as possible, even if it meant taking people out of school to become one, but somewhere in the back of her mind, she believed that the war would all be over before it got to this.  
  
She wanted to cry. The look of worry mixed with sadness in Draco's eyes was too much for her to stomach.  
  
She stood slowly and took him into an embrace.  
  
Draco was shocked at first. He was expecting a fight, or at least a telling off on her behalf. But not this.  
  
When Pansy pulled away, she was crying. She stroked his face with the back of her hand and smiled a teary smile.  
  
"You poor thing. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Draco pulled away from her.  
  
"Why do you think. I was expecting you to go mad. I thought you would try and encourage me."  
  
"What! Of course not. Do you actually think I WANT this to happen?" Draco shrugged his shoulders defeated. "Ofcourse its not. Everytime I go home I get my Death Eater father telling me how he can't WAIT for me to join him. I've been wanting to get out of it for years. I can't believe this is happening"  
  
Draco was shocked. "But I thought..... if I had known this was how you felt I WOULD have told you"  
  
"Yeah well.. too late for that. What is all this hiding crap?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, Sev and Dumbledore have come up with this 'room' that is meant to keep me safe. No one can get out, no one can get in, that kinda thing"  
  
"Oh I see. And your father can't find you there?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"What about after that? Won't he come looking for you?"  
  
"Probably, but I guess Dumbledore will do his best to keep him away"  
  
Pansy sighed and hugged Draco again. "What is the wizarding world coming to ay? And when will that stupid Potter prick do what he's bloody supposed to and play the 'boy-who-refuses-to-die' and get rid of that maniac?"  
  
Draco laughed and hugged her back. "God knows!"  
  
(!)  
  
It was later that morning, when most of Slytherin house were awake, the 7th years were sitting on the sofas by the fire, when Snape entered the room.  
  
He didn't have to say anything at all. He simply nodded at Draco. Draco, sensing his doom, stood up to leave.  
  
He headed towards the entrance to the common room, when someone grabbed him from behind.  
  
He turned to see Pansy. She threw herself at him and hugged him tight. He hugged her back.  
  
Just as she was pulling away, she whispered a 'Good luck' in his ear. He smiled at her, before following Snape out of the door.  
  
Draco and Snape walked in silence for a while, until they got to one of the upper levels and Snape told Draco that Dumbledore wanted to see him first. Draco pretended to act surprised, of course he knew Snape was taking him there first.  
  
Once inside Dumbledores office, Draco sat down, as did Snape, while Dumbledore told them the plans.  
  
"Now Draco, you understand that while you are in this room, no one can reach you. Is there any one you wish to know where you are?" Draco shook his head. "Ok, now Severus and I will take you there and lock you in. We will then come and get you out once we are sure it is safe for you. Is that clear?" Draco nodded. "Good. Then what are we waiting for, lets go!"  
  
Draco followed Dumbledore and Severus out of the office. They then led him down several corridors, up several flights of stairs, then down a passage that he had never seen before. When they had been walking for about 20 minutes, they came to a stop, so abruptly so, that Draco almost walked straight into Snapes back.  
  
"Here we are." Dumbledore sang. He muttered a few words, then the wall before him slid open.  
  
Dumbledore and Snape stood to one side, to allow Draco to pass them into the room.  
  
Draco smiled. He liked what he saw. The room was not huge, but not little either. It was painted a very dark green and had a small black leather sofa in the middle, as well as an open fire on the opposite wall. There were a few bookshelves and what looked like Draco's broom stick lay on the floor by the fire, as well as a broom survicing kit.  
  
"Severus thought that you may get a little bored while you are in here, so he insisted you be allowed your broom so you can polish it up for the up and coming games." Dumbledore beamed.  
  
Snape then stepped forward. "The book shelves are full of books from each of your subjects so you can use this time to get some revision done as well"  
  
'Great!' Draco thought.  
  
"Ok" Dumbledore piped up. "I guess we shall leave you to your self then Draco. There is a toilet over there-"Dumbledore pointed to a door on the opposite wall that Draco hadn't noticed before. "as well as a shower and towels if you wish to use them. Enjoy your self, if you can, and try not to worry, it will all work out for the best." Dumbledore winked at him, before stepping back, and muttering a few more words. The door closed. Draco was on his own now. 


	20. The ring!

Hey everyone!!!!! WHOA....... This chapter is SCARY!!!!! Well I think so!!!!! Sorry its taken me so long to do BUT..... I have my reasons....... While I have been writing this chapter I have ALSO been writing the NEXT chapter....at the same time....make sense....ok well basically the chapter AFTER this one is ALMOST done so you wont have to wait as long to read MORE!!! Yaya!!! Sorry if that made no sense at all!! Well, I think this is the chapter you have been waiting for. Does Draco get his dark mark.........WELL read it and find out!!!! Haha!! Its all here!!! Tehe!! Thank you SO much for all the reviews!!! I love you ALL!!!! OMG I had my prom the other night and it was GREAT!!!!!! Sorry I just had to get that in there somewhere!!! Ok well...just one more thing..... I need to make a shout out to my friend hobz and make a shameless plug for her story...haha!!! Ok its called HARSH INFATUATION and its by SBLOMIE!!! And its REALLY good!!! So she wants you to all go and read it!!!!! Haha!! Ok take care every one and I hope you enjoy this one....I'm sorry if its not what you wanted to happen but I planned it ages ago so I'm sorry again......please don't be mad.....it will all be ok in the end...haha!!! Ok ill shut up now...take care all...bixxxx X  
  
It had been four hours. Four....Whole.....Hours since Dumbledore and Snape had left Draco to himself. When he had first arrived here, he had wondered around, looking at all the bookshelves. Looking at the binds of the books, generally seeing if there was anything of interest to read.  
  
Once he had taken in the bookshelves, he headed over to the bathroom. He was shocked at what he saw. Considering he was the only person currently occupying this room, the bathroom was extremely large. So much so, it was big enough to fit the entire Slytherin Quidditch team into the bathtub with room to spare.  
  
Once Draco had accustomed himself to the room, he sat down on the floor, infront of the blazing fire and began to polish his broom. He polished it once. Then again. Then again. Once he had done it a fourth time, he decided to get up and have another look at the books on the shelves.  
  
He found one that did interest him, "How to disembody your enemy". He read it threw once, imagining all the gruesome things that happened in the book happening to Potter. It made him laugh out loud.  
  
However, it only took him a maximum of 1 hour to read this particular book, when he suddenly found himself bored again.  
  
He was now lying on the comfy sofa in the middle off the room, staring absentmindedly at the ceiling. He guessed it was pretty late by now. He didn't have a watch and there were no windows so he could only imagine what time it was.  
  
As he was lying there, his thoughts strayed to Ginny. His girlfriend. Was she his girlfriend now? He guessed as much. Ofcourse, they had never really made it official. They had never once called each other that. They were still hiding their relationship from the rest of the world. But whenever Draco thought about her, he felt a funny feeling inside. Something he had never felt before. He had never told her he loved her, but he was pretty sure that he did. He'd never loved anyone before, but this odd feeling was almost an answer to his queries. Did he love her? Well he sure wanted to find out.  
  
While these thoughts were passing through his mind, he was unaware that he was fingering his ring. The blue diamond was sparkling in the light of the flickering fire. It was almost his connection to Ginny. The thing that bound them to each other. He felt content when he was wearing his ring, knowing that Ginny was wearing hers too.  
  
A few more hours passed. Although Draco had done very little that day, he felt tired. His eyelids were heavy, and even if he wanted to stop them, they just seemed to close of their own accord.  
  
He began to doze. He knew he was still awake however. He could still sense the presence of the fire next to him, and he was still absentmindedly fingering his ring.  
  
After a few more minutes of dozing, he suddenly heard a 'popping' sound. The sound that could be heard as someone apparated or dissaparated. He kept his eyes closed, feeling to tired to open them fully, although he did crack one eye slightly open, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
He gasped when he saw a hooded figure standing before him, at the far end of the sofa to which his legs rested.  
  
He hurriedly sat up, trying to see under the hood of the creature.  
  
"What....who..." He stuttered. He was visibly shaking. How could someone get in here? Dumbledore promised him it was impossible. He gave him his word.  
  
The hooded creature almost glided over to Draco, towering over him. Draco buried himself in the pillows, trying to escape the hooded creature that was now practically breathing down his neck.  
  
The hooded creature then reached out and too a hold of Draco's upper arm. Draco let out a yelp. He was certain this creature was a Death Eater, come to suck out his soul. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to whimper, and keep a hold of the small amount of dignity he had left.  
  
The hooded creature leaned in further, until he was mere inches away from Draco's face. Then, with out warning, the creature reached out a hand and removed the hood from his face.  
  
He then reached out a cold hand and placed it under Draco's chin, making Draco face him.  
  
Draco still had his eyes tight shut, and kept them so until he heard the creature talk.  
  
"Open your eyes boy and face me like a man!"  
  
Draco's insides contracted and he felt the sudden urge to vomit. He knew that voice. He didn't have to open his eyes to find out just who it was. However, that decision was not his to make as the voice spoke again: "Open your eyes you quivering fool!"  
  
Draco slowly opened his eyes, and looked into the raging face of.....his father.  
  
Lucious Malfoy towered over Draco like a lion would its prey. He had blood shot eyes and was wearing a sneer. He was shaking with anger all over and Draco just KNEW what ever he was about to say, was NOT going to be good.  
  
Lucious Malfoy was in such a state of anger, he had the urge to throw something....so he did. He held Draco in a tighter grip and threw him across the room so he feel into a book shelf. Some of the books tumbled out off the shelves and hit Draco on the head.  
  
Draco tried to get up, but his back hurt from hitting the bookshelf and he groaned aloud.  
  
He felt, rather than saw his father walk across the room and stand in front of him. "You're weak boy!" Was all he said before he grabbed the scruff of Draco's robes, like a mother cat would her kittens, and dragged him to his feet.  
  
Draco stood at full height, and looked his father in the eye as if daring him to hit him to punch him or something.  
  
Lucious only stared back with a look full of malice and hatred. He hated Draco right now. Not for betraying him, but for being weak.  
  
"You're a disappointment to me Draco. I thought you were better than this"  
  
Draco said nothing.  
  
"Speak to me boy!"  
  
Again Draco said nothing.  
  
Lucious' anger was boiling and he threw a punch at his son with all his might, knocking the wind out of him.  
  
"You are a disgrace to the name of Malfoy!" He seethed, as he watched Draco try to stand up straight, recovering from the blow.  
  
"I'm sorry father. I wanted to make you proud. I really did." Draco sat down on the arm of the sofa; he was physically shattered. His body could take no more blows.  
  
Lucious calmed enough to talk at a reasonable level to his son. "And you will. Once we take a visit to the Dark Lord."  
  
Draco paled and mustered up all his strength to look his father in the eye.  
  
"No father!" was all he said.  
  
Draco instantly regretted it as he saw the anger boil up in his fathers face again. He prepared himself for the worst.  
  
"WHAT! NO? I don't think so son. You will do as I SAY. Is that clear? Or I will be forced to take drastic measures."  
  
Draco almost laughed as he stood to face his father. "What will you do father? What will you do that you haven't already done? You've beaten me, you threatened me. The only thing left would be to kill me!" He yelled.  
  
"Don't tempt me Draco." Lucious said, with all the calmness in the world.  
  
Draco's shoulders slouched as he listened to his father's last sentiments. His father would stoop so low as to kill his own son. He shouldn't be shocked by this...but he was.  
  
Draco was still at a loss as to how his father managed to get here in the first place. Hadn't Dumbledore put wards around the room so no one could get in? As if reading his mind, Lucious spoke up.  
  
"It was the ring" Draco looked at the ring on his finger then to his father with a questioning look on his face. "I enchanted it before your mother sent it to you. Do you remember me saying in the letter that I had had a few difficulties with it, that's why it was late?" Draco nodded. "I was having trouble with the charm. I though that maybe you would try and hide from me when it came to your initiation so I put a charm on it so that when ever I needed to get to you, no matter where you are in the world, that ring will show me where you are, and take me to you."  
  
Draco was shocked. It was the ring all the time. The small piece of jewelry that he had received for his birthday was what had led his father to him. The thing that he had worn on his finger since his birthday with out a second thought had now put him in this position where he would have to face his fate.  
  
Lucious walked the gap between himself and Draco, and took a hold of Draco's arm. Draco struggled to get free, but his fathers grip was too tight. Lucious reached into his pocket and took out a small pouch. He emptied the contents onto the small coffee table. Out fell a simple muggle paper clip. Lucious looked at his son and gave him a psychotic smile, before reaching out to pick up the paper clip.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Draco yelled, still struggling to get out of his father's grip. But it was too late. Lucious picked up the paper clip and Draco felt the familiar tug of a port key. He took one more glimpse at the room that he had occupied for the last few hours, and then he was plunged into darkness.  
  
()  
  
Ginny Weasley sat bolt upright in bed, drenched in sweat and shivering. She had just had an awful nightmare about Draco being beaten by his father and it had genuinely scared her.  
  
Ginny willed her breathing to calm down as she reached for her wand and renewed the bed sheets to clean fresh ones that WERENT covered in sweat. She then lay back down in bed and tried to get back to sleep. She didn't know why, as it was only a dream, but something about her dream seemed almost real, and it scared her.  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to think of something else; anything else. She thought back to the time by the lake, when Draco had made her try, what was it again, Cherryade.  
  
Ginny laughed out loud, though not too loud to wake the other girls in her dorm. She felt a little better. She knew Draco was safe, where ever he was and it wasn't long before she was fast asleep again, dreaming about Draco once more.  
  
()  
  
Draco opened his eyes. He had no idea where he was or how he got here, but where ever he was, it was dark, and it was cold, and he seemed to be chained to something, something that felt awfully like a clod stone wall.  
  
The room was empty, or so he assumed. The only sound that could be heard were those coming from the rat that were scurrying around his knees as he knelt on the cold floor.  
  
Draco suddenly heard the sound of a door opening to his left, and the room was suddenly filled with light that filed in from the corridor outside.  
  
Footsteps could be heard, more than just one pair, and they seemed to be forming a kind of circle in the middle of the room, although Draco couldn't see this very clearly.  
  
With out warning, Draco had to squint as the room was filled with light, coming from the canisters on each of the walls. Opening his eyes fully once again, Draco could now see that he was in a dungeon, probably at Malfoy Manor, and in the center of the room, was about a dozen hooded creatures, all standing in a circle. One of the creatures broke the circle, as he walked over towards Draco and reached out to undo the manacles that bound him to the wall. Another one came up behind him and grabbed a hold of Draco, as if expecting him to try and make an escape as soon as he was free of his ties. The two hooded creatures then pulled him to his feet and led him to the circle, where they brutally threw him down in the center of it.  
  
Draco groaned, having enough of being thrown around for one day. He sat up, looking around the circle. Each of the hooded creatures just stood still, not one seemed to be moving. Draco would have bet money that they weren't even breathing.  
  
The room stayed this way, with Draco almost laughing at the irony of the situation, before the door was burst open again and in walked Lucious Malfoy, followed by two other hooded creatures. One took his hood off immediately, and Draco recognized him as Peter Petigrew, but the other, didn't take his off. Instead, he walked to the other side to of the circle motioned and for Lucious to begin.  
  
"Draco, I think you now why you are here"  
  
Draco refused to answer. Yes he knew, but he was proud, and he was not going to let his father get one over on him.  
  
Lucious, not waiting for a proper answer form his son, carried on.  
  
"Son, you are here today to receive your dark mark. This should be one of the proudest moments of your life, I know it certainly is for me-"  
  
Draco laughed bitterly. "Sure dad. I can wipe my arse and spell my name too. Now doesn't that make you proud."  
  
What happened next came so fast, neither Draco nor any of the other people in the room saw it coming. Lucious had his wand out and he pointed it at Draco. Draco barely had time to process what was happening, as he heard his fathers fateful Cry of: "CRUCIO!"  
  
The spell hit Draco with such force that he was thrown backwards a few feet. He began to writhe in pain on the floor, convulsing and vomiting at the same time.  
  
When Lucious finally lowered his wand, Draco's body calmed to a minimal shiver. Lucious smiled viciously at his son. "See son. I am a powerful man. Do not cross me."  
  
Draco's only response was to cough up a small amount of blood, which began to seep into the cracks in the cold stone floor. (A/N. eww)  
  
Lucious didn't bother with small talk. He crossed the circle to the other hooded man who had entered at the same time as him. The one who still had yet to show his face.  
  
Lucious and the hooded man began to talk in hushed voices for a while. Draco was straining his ears to listen to their conversation, but the aftermath of the spell hitting him caused an awful high pitched ringing in his ears.  
  
Lucious then cut his conversation short to walk into the middle of the circle and grab Draco by the front of his robes. He hoisted him up, ignoring the small whimpers that escaped Draco's mouth and half carried, half dragged him to kneel infront of the hooded man he had previously been talking to.  
  
Draco knelt on the cold floor in front of the hooded creature. The creature seemed to have an extremely raspy breathing. He didn't move as he opened his mouth and began to speak to the entire circle in a voice that sounded like he had swallowed a few extremely sharp knives.  
  
"This is a very proud moment for both Draco and Lucious." Draco squeezed his eyes shut. Ofcourse. He knew that voice. And now he knew who was hiding their face shamefully under their hood.  
  
The hooded creature then turned to address Draco. "Today you become one of us. I don't think I need ask how proud you must be feeling at this moment Draco."  
  
Draco barked a laugh. "You have no Idea you venomous snake" He then spat on the hooded creatures robes.  
  
Draco could hear his fathers growls from behind him, and the scurry of feet as he ran to his son and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and turned him to face him.  
  
"No Lucious." The hooded creature held out a hand to stop Lucious as he reached for his wand. No doubt to cast another painful Crucio.  
  
Lucious let go of his son and backed away.  
  
The hooded creature then turned back to Draco. He reached out a cold finger to casually stroke Draco's porcelain check. "Feisty aren't we?" He drawled. Draco tried to escape the touch. It sent shivers down his spine as if the creature's fingers were made of ice.  
  
As Draco sat back down on the cold floor, the hooded creature summoned his right hand man, Peter Petigrew over to him. Peter was carrying the hooded creatures wand. The hooded creature took it from him and began to finger it lovingly between his fingers.  
  
"You know, I always knew you would make a good Death Eater." He voiced to Draco, although he said it loud enough the whole room was able to hear it. "Your father has been such a great servant of mine, it was only fitting that you should be the same."  
  
Draco growled deep with in his throught. "I will never be any slave of yours."  
  
A few of the other hooded creatures with in the circle laughed at this statement.  
  
The hooded creature silenced them with a wave of his hand. He then turned back to Draco. "Oh I think you will" And with that, he reached up and hand to remove his hood.  
  
Draco gasped. Sure enough. There he was. In the flesh. Grey hair and scars all over his face, but sure enough, it was him. Voldemort.  
  
Draco tried to back away as Voldemort neared him, but it was in vain. The circle of hooded creatures- who had now removed their hoods to reveal themselves- had closed in around him. He was stuck.  
  
When he looked back at Voldemort, he was surprised to see him not more that 3 inches from his face.  
  
"Now Draco. Let us be clear on one thing. You WILL be a slave to me, just like your good old father. And you WILL help me in the defeat of that Potter boy. Is that clear."  
  
Draco said nothing. Voldemort was beyond anger. "Answer me boy" He yelled as he held his wand threateningly infront of Draco's face.  
  
There was nothing for it. Draco nodded.  
  
"Good." Was all Voldemort said before he addressed the circle. "He is ready. We shall begin."  
  
Suddenly, out of the blue, dozens of pairs of hands grabbed a hold of Draco, as if expecting him to make a get away. Draco struggled to get free, but it was not to be. The hands held him in a firm grip, as Voldemort turned to Draco, Wand poised in the air.  
  
"Tonight shall make History boy. You shall be the key to the defeat of the Potter boy, and my regaining of power."  
  
Voldemort then lowered his wand to Draco's right arm. Draco could vaguely hear a voice, his own voice, yelling and telling him to stop. But to no avail.  
  
Voldemort shouted a spell at the top of his lungs, the hooded creatures around him began to laugh psychotically, and Draco began to scream as a searing pain shot through his arm and to every limb on his body.  
  
The pain soon became too much, and it wasn't long before his world, was once again, plunged into darkness.  
  
()  
  
Ginny woke up one New Years Day feeling more than slightly refreshed. She had slept like a log after her nightmare about Draco, and was ready to face the day.  
  
She jumped out of bed and grabbed some clean fresh clothes, making her way down to the bathroom.  
  
She was one of the first people to reach the great hall, passing it off, she just assumed that everyone else had stayed up late the night before to welcome in the new Year.  
  
She began to fill her plate and was soon joined by Hermione, who was also an early riser, and then Luna, who had claimed that she had a hang over and needed some solid food inside her.  
  
They sat for half an hour, helping themselves to the great spread, as well as generally talking about their Christmases.  
  
Gradually the hall began to fill up. Ginny kept her eyes open, looking around for any signs of a blond head.  
  
As it got later and later, she began to worry. She knew that Draco was in hiding, and Draco had promised her that he would be safe, but why wasn't he here? What was taking him so long?  
  
()  
  
Draco slowly drifted back to consciousness. He was lying in the middle of an extremely comfy bed with white cotton sheets. The room, he recognized as his own at Malfoy Manor, was filled with light that was streaming in through the open patio doors to his left.  
  
He sat up in his bed, and immediately began to feel his head pounding in his skull.  
  
He flopped back down against the many pillows, willing the pain away, when he heard the bedroom door open.  
  
He sat up to see who it was, and a wave of heat and happiness flooded his body as he recognized the pretty women standing in the door frame, as his mother.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment. No words being said. Narcissa had tears in her beautiful blue eyes, and Draco was preying that he would not cry himself.  
  
Narcissa couldn't hold on any longer. The tears came as she ran across the room and scooped her boy broken boy up into her arms.  
  
"Oh Draky..." she sobbed.  
  
Draco still tried to hold back his own tears as he rubbed his mothers' back soothingly. "Shhhh. Its ok. I'm fine."  
  
Narcissa pulled herself from the embrace to stare at her son. "No you are not fine. And its not ok! Look at you" She cupped his face with her hands as more tears came. "You're hurt. How could that mean, disgusting, vile man have the decency to call himself your father when he does this to you"  
  
Draco covered her hands with his own, as a single tear escaped his eye and trickled down his blemished cheek.  
  
He shook his head and wiped the tear away. "Malfoy's do not cry." He said with all the pride in the world.  
  
Narcissa wrapped her arms around her son and whispered in his ear. "Yes they do" was all she said.  
  
That did it. More unwanted tears fell from Draco's sky blue eyes. He tried to wipe them away, but they kept coming and coming, until Draco was a blithering wreck in his mothers' arms.  
  
"No they don't. No they don't." He kept saying over and over again. But he still cried, and cried, until he had cried himself out.  
  
Narcissa carefully lay him back down against the pillows and tucked him in, pulling the comforter right up to his chin.  
  
Draco closed his eyes, while his mother ran her fingers through his soft blond hair, whispering comforting words into his ear.  
  
When she was sure Draco was asleep, she kissed his forehead and made she he was warm enough, before silently leaving the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
A few hours later, Draco woke up from his slumber to a searing pain in his right arm. Not knowing what the pain was, he lifted his arm....and there it was. The ugly mark that symbolized who he was, and what he represented. The dark mark was planted just below the joining of his elbow. And there it would stay, for the rest of his life. 


	21. Crush

Guys...........sniff....I can only apologize...please don't be mad....... I HATE this chapter. You will understand more once you read it. I feel so dirty. I hated writing it. I feel bad. I'll let you into a secret. It WAS going to be worse..but...sniff...I just could do it. Not to Draco and Ginny. They have been through too much.  
  
Any way!!!!! Its ok!!! Nothing toooooooo bad happens!!!! I hopes you all like!!! Thanks for the reviews!! Take care me luvlys!!!!!! Bixxx  
  
Disclaimer!!! I don't own anything!!!  
  
It was the first day back after the Christmas holidays. Draco wasn't feeling up to lessons after his trip away from school, so when his dorm mates had asked him why he wasn't getting ready for school, he simply told them to "Bugger off"  
  
It was Monday, the start of a long week ahead, and also, double potions.  
  
The Gryffindors headed down to the Dungeons after breakfast towards their first potions lesson.  
  
"Why o why do we have to have potions first thing back after Christmas." Ron was caught up in his favorite past time- Complaining. "And DOUBLE potions no less!"  
  
Hermione, who was walking next to him, took his hand. "Oh Ron, do stop complaining. In a few months time you'll be able to Graduate and you'll never have to suffer another potions lesson again."  
  
Ron signed heavily. "Oh...thank God"  
  
Harry, who was walking on the other side of Ron laughed. "Well, atleast you can guarantee you won't be paired with MALFOY. Snape leaves that privilege to me" The three of them laughed together.  
  
As the threesome rounded the corner to get to their lesson before Snape deducted house points from them for being late, Harry bumped into something, or someone.  
  
The person he hit, a girl, was thrown to the floor.  
  
Harry was immediately at her side. "Oh I'm so sorry" Harry couldn't see the girls face; it was covered with her mahogany coloured hair. Beautiful hair. Harry thought.  
  
Harry reached out a hand to help her up. "Here, let me help."  
  
The girl looked up and Harry gasped.  
  
"Parkinson!"  
  
"Potter. Walk much?" She asked, as she ignored his hand and got herself to her feet.  
  
"You ran into me beast!" Was his retort.  
  
Pansy brushed herself off. "Oh sure. Blame the innocent party. Bastard." She muttered the last bit under her breath, but Harry heard her.  
  
"That's rich coming form you, bitch."  
  
Pansy gasped. "Fuck off Golden boy, get back to saving the world and leave me the fuck alone."  
  
Harry was ready, with a sarcastic comment on the end of his tongue, just waiting to be said....but he felt a hand on his arm and turned round to see Hermione's pleading eyes, saying.... 'Please don't start a fight with her.'  
  
Harry smiled sympathetically back at her. He turned round back to Pansy, just to tell her he wasn't going to waste his breath on her, but...she was gone.  
  
In the potions lab, Harry Ron and Hermione took up the empty seats at the back next to Seamus, Dean and Neville.  
  
Harry looked around the lab. There was a group of Slytherins. The usual gang. Pansy, Tanya, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise....but there was no Malfoy.  
  
'Yes!' Harry mused. 'Maybe I wont be paired with him.' He looked back at the group, and noticed a pair of eyes on him. Blue eyes. Sparkling in the light of the torches on the walls. He then had a closer look at the face. It was Pansy. She was smirking at him. Harry just grunted in annoyance and looked anywhere but at her. As it was, he was sat at the end of the row, and Hermione and Ron- who were sat next to him- were well engrossed in each other. So Harry had no one to talk to. Pansy had noticed this, and started to laugh.  
  
'Poor ickle Hawwy' she thought to herself. 'He has no one to talk to' and she laughed again.  
  
Harry just gritted his teeth and tried to ignore her. But he couldn't. Having no one to talk to limited his things to do, so he just sat and watched her until her giggles subsided.  
  
Suddenly, a thought crept into his mind. 'She's pretty when she laughs' This thought accupied his mind for a while......be fore he realized who he was actually thinking ABOUT. He mentally gagged. 'OH MY GOD'  
  
It wasn't long before Snape entered the room and called for silence. As usual he told every one that they would be working in pairs. Big surprise.  
  
He began to call out the names of the people who would be working together.  
  
"Crabbe...Granger...., Goyle.......Brown......, Zabini......Weasley.. ("DAMN" Ron cursed) .....McGrandals.......Finnigan........"  
  
Harry sat in his seat, dreading it coming. He new it would. Because Malfoy wasn't here, he knew he would be partnered with her...with.....  
  
"Parkinson......Potter......"  
  
"Damn!!"  
  
Pansy looked over at him and smirked. It was almost as if she WANTED to be partnered with him. Almost.  
  
When Snape finished calling out the names of every one, and told them what they were going to be brewing-Veritaserum- every one got up and began to collect their ingredients.  
  
Harry, reluctantly, said good bye to Ron and Hermione ("Good luck mate" Ron had said) and went to sit next to Pansy.  
  
She didn't look up at him as he sat down, instead, she carried on with her slicing of her stewed newt.  
  
He huffed as he set out his things.  
  
"I didn't know I was that bad" Pansy said, still not looking at him.  
  
"Oh trust me....you are" was Harry's sarcy reply.  
  
Pansy dropped her things and looked at him. "Oh come on Potter, if we have to work together we may aswell get on"  
  
Harry looked gob smacked. "Ok....."  
  
"Oh, don't get me wrong, I still hate you" She said, as she picked up her things and carried on.  
  
"Well that's good to know" Harry replied, as he picked up a knife and some Squid brains.  
  
The next half an hour went by smoothly. Neither party spoke to one another, which suited them both fine. They simply prepared their ingredients, until all was ready; then, they stood up to place them in the cauldron.  
  
Harry grabbed the first thing he came to, and was about to throw it in, when Pansy grabbed his hand.  
  
"You know, its not surprising you're so BAD at this subject Potter" She said, not in a sarcastic voice at all.  
  
"Oh, and why is that?" Harry replied. He was genuinely interested in the answer.  
  
"Well, you grab the first thing you see and just throw it into the potion. Don't you KNOW how to read? The instructions are right there" she pointed to the table where a piece of parchment lay.  
  
"Oh....."  
  
"Yes. So why don't you READ them" Pansy grabbed the parchment off the table and thrust it into Harry's hand.  
  
Harry looked at them and noticed that the first thing on the list was 'Squid ink'. He then looked down at what he was holding. 'Frog eyes'  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"Yes. 'Ah'" Pansy mimicked Harry's voice. "Now if you don't mind. I don't want to fail this subject Potter, so please be more careful."  
  
Harry saluted. "Yes sir"  
  
Pansy just smirked at him and hit him playfully on the arm.  
  
Finally, they managed to finish the potion, and Harry managed to get EVRYTHING in, in the correct order. Pansy was quite proud of him. He had actually LISTENED to her instructions. When ever Malfoy had been paired with him, she would only hear bad things about him. But she assumed that was because Malfoy was better at trying to drum things into people with is fist rather than by talking to someone. That was never the right way to get what you wanted.  
  
Pansy began to clear everything off her table. Harry began to do the same.  
  
"You know, we make a good team" Pansy piped up. She thought it would do Potter some good to hear that he actually wasn't THAT bad at potions when he listened to instructions.  
  
Harry looked at her and smiled. Genuinely smiled. "Thanks. I guess we do....Pansy"  
  
Pansy smiled at him. "Maybe we can do this again some time.....Harry"  
  
Harry blushed. Yep, it was official. She was pretty when she did that.  
  
Harry was so caught up in her that he nearly dropped the vile holding their potion onto the floor, before Pansy grabbed it.  
  
"Tsk Tsk Potter, you need to be more careful." She teased.  
  
Harry blushed again. "Sorry"  
  
"S'ok" Pansy laughed as she walked over to Snapes desk to put the vile safely into a box where Harry couldn't knock it over.  
  
She came back over, and, seeing that Harry was still blushing, decided to play with him.  
  
While walking behind him to get back to her place at the table, she pinched his bum.  
  
Harry jumped almost 3ft in the air and gasped. He quickly looked around to see if any one was looking. No one had seen it. He then looked back at Pansy, who was humming a tune to herself while she whipped down the table.  
  
"Hey" Harry hissed. "What did you do that for?"  
  
Pansy looked up at him. "Do what?" She feigned innocence.  
  
"You....." Harry blushed as he looked around to make sure no one could hear him. "You pinched my bum"  
  
"No I didn't." Pansy replied, calmly. It was all she could do not to burst out laughing at the outraged look on his face.  
  
"Yes. You. Did" he stressed.  
  
Pansy pretended to look annoyed. "Now come on Harry. Why would I do that? I don't even like you" Well that was a lie.  
  
Harry was silently fuming. "But....you.....I felt...... ARGHHH!"  
  
"Potter, reframe from making stupid animal noises in my class room." Snape drawled form his desk. "10 points form Gryffindor."  
  
Harry was now hysterical. Fine. If that's how she wanted to play.  
  
As Pansy sat down in her place after clearing away her things, Harry sat down next to her, scarily close. He then reached out a hand, and placed it on her thigh.  
  
Pansy did a sort of hic up/ Gasp when she felt his hand on her bare thigh. She looked around the class room. Apart from the usual stares she got from Neville and Dean- she was sure they fancied her- no one else was looking at her.  
  
She looked at Harry side ways. "What are you doing?" She hissed.  
  
Harry tried not to laugh. "Why....me.....I'm not doing anything." Harry was now the one playing innocent. .  
  
"Yes. You. Are. Take your hand away this instant you little perve" She hissed right in his ear.  
  
"But I'm not DOING anything." Harry smiled innocently at her. As if to prove that he wasn't doing 'anything' he dragged his hand further up her thigh, moving her skirt out of the way as he did so, so his hand came to rest just below the joining of the legs to her hip.  
  
Her eyes went comically wide. "Now you don't expect me to believe that's not you're filthy hand making its way up to my nether regions." She squeaked  
  
Harry laughed. "I'll admit its me if you admit it was you who pinched my bum" he laughed silently.  
  
"But...you.....argh fine...yes it was me, not will you get the hell OFF ME"  
  
Harry laughed. "With pleasure my dear." And he did.  
  
Pansy almost laughed. "You know, you should be a Slytherin."  
  
Harry laughed too. "Yeah....I know!"  
  
As it was, Harry and Pansy had finished their potion before everyone else, therefore once they were done clearing everything away, all they had to do was sit and wait for the rest of the class to finish aswell!  
  
Harry was absentmindedly drumming his fingers on the table top, when he snuck a look at Pansy.  
  
She was resting her chin on her hand, and staring off into space.  
  
Harry smiled. She really WAS pretty. How he had never noticed this before he would never know. He just thanked his lucky stars that Hannah wasn't here to see him now. He was pretty sure that she would have hexed his eyebrows off if she caught him looking at another girl the way he was Pansy right now.  
  
A thought suddenly popped into Harry's head as he sat watching Pansy. He casually cleared his throught to catch her attention. It worked. She almost jumped out of her daydream to look at him.  
  
He smiled at her, before asking: "So...erm...Where's Malfoy?"  
  
Pansy smirked at him before giving him an answer. "Why, he's off climbing mount Everest. He wanted to get it done before dinner so that he would have plenty of time to run the London Marathon before bed" She drawled sarcastically.  
  
Harry stared at her. Mouth agape. Pansy just laughed and nudged him with her elbow.  
  
"I'm joking you idiot." Harry shut his mouth and had the decency to look embarrassed. "He's off sick. Where did you think he was?" She laughed again.  
  
Harry laughed too. "I was just wondering. It's not like him to miss a potions lesson. Especially one where he gets to be paired with and put me through hell, pointing out all the mistakes I am making just to piss me off."  
  
Pansy laughed. "Yeah...he does enjoy that. But still. Every person is entitled to a day off school if they are ill. Even wizards."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah I guess. Still, I spose he'll be back soon enough. And Snape will grant me my wish and pair me with him...AGAIN."  
  
This time both Pansy and Harry laughed together.  
  
"You know. Snapes not as bad as you think. Sure he hates Gryffindors but that's just because we are Slytherins and we are MEANT to. It'd be a different story if you were in Slytherin. He may actually LIKE you"  
  
Harry feigned a heart attack. "You mean....that Severus Snape, evil Bastard of the Hogwarts faculty may actually have LIKED me at some stage. I never thought I'd see the day."  
  
"And you never will" Pansy laughed. "Because you're not a Slytherin and he hates you because of it. Don't take it to heart though. He hates Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff too"  
  
"Ow.....and here I was thinking it was just me he hated. Now I don't feel special" Harry whined. Pansy just laughed and accidentally kicked him under the table.  
  
"Hey!" He almost yelled, and kicked her back.  
  
"Ouch!" Pansy yelped.  
  
"Potter!" Snape yelled form the head of the class. "Stop abusing Pansy. 20 points from Gryffindor"  
  
Harry grumbled from his place and glared daggers at the back of Snapes head as he began to inspect Neville's potion.  
  
Pansy tried to hide her giggles next to him.  
  
Harry turned to her and glared daggers at her this time. "See I don't even need to give him a reason to deduct points from me" Harry grumbled.  
  
"No but you did that time. You kicked me"  
  
"Yeah coz you kicked me"  
  
"I didn't mean to"  
  
"What ever. I think we should stop arguing before I get into any more trouble."  
  
They went back to sitting in silence. Harry drumming his fingers on the tabletop, and Pansy starring off into space again.  
  
Again, it was Harry who broke the silence with another question.  
  
"So what does this make us now?"  
  
Pansy shook herself from her daydream and looked at him. She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, here we are, having a civilized conversation, actually, we have been civil to each other all lesson. Are we just gonna go back to slagging each other off in the corridor again or does this change things between us?"  
  
Pansy smiled sweetly at him. "I dunno Potter. Do you WANT things to change between us?"  
  
Harry blushed ever so slightly.  
  
"Well, I know that I kinda like you. I mean you're different from all the other Slytherins. I don't think I want to hate you any more."  
  
"You don't think?"  
  
"Well, yeah...I mean.....no I don't want to hate you. I actually think I may like you now. And maybe we could be friends." Harry continued to blush.  
  
Pansy smiled at his innocence. "Ok Potter, you're on "  
  
Harry looked up at her and grinned stupidly.  
  
"Except." Pansy began to say. Harry's grin faltered slightly. "I think we should keep this between us. I don't think your house, OR mine are going to be too happy about our new found friendship do you?"  
  
Harry nodded, the smile never leaving his face. "Yeah...I agree." He looked over at Ron, who was trying in vain to ignore the insults that Blaise was throwing at him. He then looked at Hermione, who looked extremely pissed off considering she was doing all the work while Crabbe sat at the desk picking dirt out from under his nails. He then turned back to Pansy. "Right. This is our little secret." He smirked.  
  
Pansy smirked back. "Ok Potter, or should I say...Harry."  
  
()  
  
Draco had had a pretty crappy day! He finally decided on getting up at around midday however he wasn't keen on bumping into any one, so when he was sure that everyone would be in their lessons, he went down to the kitchens to grab some food.  
  
While in the kitchens, he accidentally took his frustration out on several of the house elves, threatening to curse them or burn their little feet off if they dared to even LOOK at him. He felt bad afterwards but his anger took over and he had to get out of the castle.  
  
Later he decided to take a walk down by the lake, where he ended up spending most of the afternoon, kicking stones into the lake pretending they were his fathers head, until the classes that were going on inside the castle were finished.  
  
He debated going back to his dorm and see his friends, be he didn't have the strength to talk to them at this precise moment there fore at the last minute he took a turn and headed to the North Tower.  
  
He entered the empty room and instantly felt a chill due to the open window. It relaxed him slightly as the cool breeze swept through his hair, and almost lifted the sickening feeling he was bearing and had been all day!  
  
He walked over to one of the open windows and climbed out onto the balcony outside. He then leant against the railing and looked out over the grounds. As the wind picked up, he pulled the sleeves of his turtleneck further down his arms to keep him warm. He had chosen this particular turtle neck, to hide the ugly mark that was currently resided on his right arm.  
  
It had been an awful couple of days that he had spent at the manor after his initiation. He wasn't allowed to return back to school- his fathers orders that he should rest after his ordeal. He had spent the majority of time in his room, and got the occasional visit from his mother or the house elves as they brought him food. He didn't see his father at all until the night before his return to Hogwarts, when he told him that he would see him soon at his first official Death Eater meeting, and to enjoy his next few months at school. Draco found the irony of the situation funny. His father had put him through that terrible ordeal, even put a Crucio on him, and he was now wishing him well and hoped that he had an enjoyable few months at school. As if that would ever happen. Now that he had been marked, he didn't want to even be around anyone any more. He didn't want anyone to find out that he had this big ugly mark on his arm.  
  
Fortunately, on his return, he had been greeted by Pansy. Normally he would have told her to fuck off and leave him the hell alone, but it was different now. She knew what had been through, and could sympathize with him. She had told him that she hadn't told anyone else of what had happened, and he believed her.  
  
The pair had then taken a walk down to the lake, where Draco had told her everything that had happened. Pansy was mortified.  
  
So here he was now, feeling genuinely crap and at war with the world!  
  
His thoughts suddenly strayed to other things. Things that consisted of a lock of red hair and went by the name of Ginny. He didn't want to see her. Or more importantly, he didn't want her to see him. He couldn't do it to her. If this is what his life was to be; if this was what he would live his life for now, he didn't want her to be a part of it. He had to finish it with her. For her own sake.  
  
It didn't matter how he did it, he just wanted to get her out of his life. Draco felt awful, he was sure of his feelings for her, he was sure that he loved her, but he didn't want to hurt her, and he had come to terms with the fact that the only way to do that, was to stay as far away form her as possible.  
  
As he was just debating weather or not he should return to the common room, he heard the door open behind him, and the awful cackle of a young girl. Upon re-entering the room, he noticed a mesh of white blond hair, the hair that belonged to Tanya McGrandals, as she was being trust up against the nearest wall by some 7th year Hufflepuff that Draco didn't know that name of.  
  
The annoying giggle of Tanya sent his frustration levels souring sky high. He traipsed across the room and grabbed a hold of the scruff of robes that belonged to the 7th year Hufflepuff boy, and hauled him across the room so he went flying into one of the telescopes that was covered by a dust sheet.  
  
The boy let out a yelp as the telescope crumpled and fell on top of him. Tanya, who was frantically trying to cover herself up, was trying to stop a blush from creeping in at being caught by none other than Draco, at it with some random Hufflepuff.  
  
Draco turned to look at her, a mixture of annoyance and disgust on his face. He then turned back to the Hufflepuff boy, who was getting to his feet. Draco decided to help him along a bit, so he grabbed him by the upper arms, dragged him across the room and threw him out of the door and watched him tumble down the stairs.  
  
He then, ignoring the cries coming from the boy as he fell uncomfortably down the stairs, slammed the door shut, and turned back around to face Tanya. She was trying to haul her skirt back down, and wrap her cloak around her at the same time.  
  
Draco took in her current state. She had blood red lips that were slightly swollen from her previous actions, and he skirt was still half way up her thigh. Her hair was slightly wind swept as the breeze continued to sweep into the tower.  
  
Draco couldn't stop was his body was doing, or how it was reacting. With out recognition, Draco was suddenly pinning Tanya against the wall, dropping wet kisses all over her neck and collar bone. Tanya moaned at the actions, as she was suddenly pressed even further into the wall and wrapped her legs around Draco's waist.  
  
'This is it' Draco thought. 'Forget Ginny. She's in the past. This is the REAL Draco Malfoy.'  
  
Draco pushed any thought of Ginny to the back of his mind as he reached in between the two bodies to unzip his trousers.  
  
Tanya, who had processed what was going on, began to giggle. She felt Draco suddenly reach up under her skirt and grab a hold of her underwear, ripping it off and throwing it onto the floor behind him. He began to grunt as he viciously thrust Tanya further against the wall.  
  
But suddenly, a thought crept into Draco's head. He didn't want it to. He willed it away, trying to think of ANYTHING but this particular thought. But it stayed put.  
  
It was of Ginny. At Christmas. The last time he came up here, to the North Tower. It was when he gave her the ring. The look on her face. Like she would never be happy again unless she was with him.  
  
Draco suddenly looked up into the face of Tanya. Except, he didn't see the giggly blond girl, but he saw Ginny. Her sweet innocent face. How would she feel if she knew what Draco was up to know? She would be hurt beyond words. This whole evening Draco had mulled over how he would never want to hurt Ginny, ever. But by doing this, he WAS hurting her.  
  
Before anything happened, Draco took a step back, allowing Tanya to fall to the floor with a THUMP. She looked up at him. Confusion written all over her face. She arched an eyebrow, giving him a look that simply said: 'What was all that about?'  
  
"I'm sorry" He stuttered as he edged towards the door, doing up the zip on his trousers as he went.  
  
He threw the door open and managed to hear a cry of "Draco you get back here!" before he slammed it shut and practically flew down the stairs.  
  
()  
  
Pansy was out walking the corridors, doing her prefect duty, when she took a left turn and bumped into something that emerged from the library. What ever she hit, it was now lying in the middle of the floor, moaning.  
  
She knelt down on the ground and realized that it was none other than...  
  
"Potter!" She hissed. "I-I mean.....Harry?"  
  
Harry looked up into her face, and was momentarily shocked to see her. She was wearing a baby blue T-shirt that complimented her eyes, as well as a pair of ¾ length jeans and a pair of trainers. It was odd for Harry. He had seen Pansy out of uniform many times before, but none of those times had ever made him lose his breathe as it was doing right now.  
  
He steadily got to his feet and began to pick up the books that he had dropped.  
  
Scouting around the corridor to make sure no one was looking, Pansy bent down to help him.  
  
They then both stood up, Harry being a little taller than her maybe by a few inches. She then turned the books the right way up so she could read the title.  
  
"Charms! Doing Professor Flitwicks essay I see" She commented, as she handed the books over to him.  
  
Harry took them and nodded his thanks. "Yeah. It's a toughy. Hermione finished hers last week. I was going to get her to help me but she is no where to be found"  
  
Pansy laughed. "Probably out snogging the face of Weasley no doubt"  
  
Harry arched an eye brow. "Yeah....how did you kn-"  
  
"Oh its SO obvious. You don't have to be in the same house as them to realize that they are going out. Christ they are probably at it every night the way they behave. You wouldn't know Harry, you're not a prefect, but a couldn't even count the amount of times I've caught them together after curfew on my fingers." Pansy almost grimaced as she said this. "I mean, talk about setting a bad example. I hope they don't act like that when THEY are on duty."  
  
Harry laughed. "Yeah...its nice to know I'm not the only one who thinks that way. I mean I love them dearly, they are my best friends, and I'm glad they are together. God knows it took them long enough. But please, we don't need to witness it."  
  
Pansy joined him laughing. "Here here!"  
  
They were suddenly plunged into sudden silence. Harry becoming suddenly interested in a cobweb in the corner of the wall, and Pansy taking the time to inspect her feet.  
  
A thought suddenly came to her. She looked up at the face staring at the cobweb above them. He looked so innocent, with his scruffy hair and glasses. It was a wonder that this boy was going to go on and save the wizarding world. Probably do great things. He stood a much better chance at a good life than she did. Still she pushed this thought aside, and began to talk.  
  
"Are you still having trouble with your essay?"  
  
Harry looked at her. "Huh?"  
  
Pansy pointed at the Charms book. "Your essay. If you want...I can...h-help you" She finished as she began to blush.  
  
Harry's heart skipped a beat. She was offering to help him. "Yes!" He almost yelled. He mentally kicked him self when he saw the smirk form on her face.  
  
"Ok then, shall we....?" She indicated to the library.  
  
"No!" Harry said, a little to hastily.  
  
"Oh?" Pansy arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah...I mean...someone might see us. How about we find an empty class room somewhere?" He smiled.  
  
"Yeah ok"  
  
They began to walk in silence. Fortunately it was near curfew so the corridors were empty of students.  
  
They got as far as the Transfigurations corridor and happened on an empty classroom. Harry pushed the door open and stood aside for Pansy to walk in. She smiled at him, and as she was about to enter stopped abruptly when she heard a loud CRASH coming from the next classroom!  
  
Harry huffed beside her. "It's probably peeves." He sighed. He didn't really want peeves to disrupt his time with Pansy. As he was about to go and inspect, the door to the next classroom was thrown open and a raging Draco Malfoy stomped out.  
  
Pansy's eyes went wide and she pushed Harry into the empty classroom before Draco saw him. She heard Harry cry as he landed on top of a desk, but ignored it as she made her way over to Draco who was heading down the corridor in the opposite direction.  
  
"Draco...Draco wait up" She grabbed his arm from behind and swung him round to face her. She took in his disheveled hair and blood shot eyes. "Draco what-"  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it!" Was all he said as he wrenched his arm free and marched off down the corridor.  
  
There was nothing for it. Pansy had to go after him. She glanced back at the empty classroom and saw Harry emerged, rubbing his back side. She shot him a sympathetic glance, before taking off at top speed after Draco.  
  
Harry sighed heavily. He so wanted to spend time with her. But it wasn't to be, so he turned in the opposite direction, and headed for Gryffindor Tower.  
  
()  
  
Pansy chased Draco all the way down to the Slytherin common room. Upon entering, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle, who were talking away on the sofa, sat to attention and watched as Draco stomped up the stairs to his dorm with Pansy chasing him. He entered his dorm and slammed the door shut right in her face, casting several locking charms so she couldn't get in. She then went down to the common room, admitting defeat and she flopped down on one of the chairs next to Goyle.  
  
"What was that all about?" Voiced Blaise.  
  
"Huh... o I duuno....he's in one of his moods again" Pansy quickly lied.  
  
Blaise opened his mouth to answer but was stopped when they heard the door to the common room open and in strolled a very disheveled looking Tanya.  
  
Pansy took in her messy hair and swollen lips. She gasped. 'Oh No' she thought.  
  
"Whoa! What happened to you?" Blaise almost laughed.  
  
"Fuck off Blaise" Tanya yelled, as she made her way up to her dorm with out a second glance.  
  
Pansy knew what had happened to her. And she now knew what Draco had been up this evening. She desperately needed to talk to him. 


	22. Caught in the act!

Heya guys!!! I can only apologize again for the last chapter. I hope this one makes up for it.!!! Tehe!! Hope everyone is well. Thank you SO much for all the reviews. You guys should all be given presents.!!!! Tehe!!! Well have this chapter on behalf of me!! I dedicate it to you all!!! Haha!! Erm...I'm afraid I have some bad news regarding this story....DON'T WORRY...its not TOO bad but you'll have to wait until the end of this chapter to find out what it is.....NO DON'T SCROLL DOWN!!! Ne ways folks!!!! I best be off!!! I'm going to make lunch/... a tuna and ketchup sandwich me thinks!!! Haha!!! Ok well ...luv you all my pretties!!! Take care!!! bixxxx  
  
Hermione arrived at her second lesson of the day- Potions. She sat at the front of the class having just left Ancient Runes- Fascinating subject. While she awaited the arrival of Ron and Harry from Divinations, she took out her notes- Snape was giving them a test today on the correct way to brew a Polly juice potion.- Easy!  
  
She sat on her own in the empty classroom for several minutes, having arrived a few minutes early. She was looking over how long the Polly juice potion should be left to simmer, when she heard some people enter the classroom from behind. She turned around to see Tanya, her usual blond hair pulled back in a tight pony, and Pansy, who was modeling plats, followed closely behind.  
  
Hermione decided to not pay them any attention, and went back to her notes. This became hard to do however, when the two girls sat directly behind her and began to talk about something; Something that Hermione would soon find, very interesting.  
  
()  
  
Pansy hastily entered the classroom after Tanya. She had been pestering her to spill what had happened with Draco all through breakfast, and all through Divinations, to no avail. It was now starting to get to her, and she knew she didn't stand a chance getting the information out of Draco, so Tanya was her only hope. She plonked down on the bench behind that Mudblood girl, and didn't even wait for Tanya to take her seat before asking her ...again.  
  
"Come on Tanya, just tell me!"  
  
Tanya huffed. "Alright. Look, it's not that interesting. In fact, it's slightly embarrassing."  
  
She paused to look at Pansy, who wasn't faised by this at all, so she carried on. "Ok, well last night I was up in the North Tower with....well some Hufflepuff...." Pansy arched an eyebrow at her. "Yeah I know. BIG mistake. Any way, I didn't see him at first but Draco was already in there. He came out of no where and threw this Hufflepuff person out of the room, so it was just, me and him in there, alone."  
  
As Tanya was saying this, people began to file into the classroom. Even Scar head and the Weasley took up their places next to the Mudblood.  
  
"Any way, he stood there staring at me for a good while, I thought he was going to yell at me or something for bringing a Hufflepuff up there, but he didn't. Before I knew it he had me pinned to the wall and was kissing me all over. Then he got as far as my underwear and that didn't stand a chance with his raging fingers....."  
  
But before pansy got the chance to finish, because Snape entered the class room and called for silence, before he started handing out test papers. Tanya whispered a quick "I'll finish it later" at Pansy, before she got out her ink and quill to write.  
  
()  
  
In the row infront, Hermione sat with her mouth agape and her ears strained to hear the conversation. She was horrified. She knew Draco was bad news, right from the start. Why oh why had she not tried to put a stop to Ginny's relationship with him.  
  
"Herm...you ok?" Ron muttered from next to her. He noticed the sheer look of horror on her face and was slightly worried.  
  
Hermione snapped out of her thoughts to look at him.  
  
"Huh, oh yeah....fine"  
  
And with that, she took out her quill and began to write.  
  
Ron shot a worried glance at Harry, but he was looking else where. At the row behind him. Where Pansy sat.  
  
Ron clicked his fingers to catch his attention and shot him a confused stare. Harry just ignored him and he too began to write.  
  
Through out the test, Hermione couldn't pay her full attention to it, so when Snape went around collecting the papers, she was sure she had failed.  
  
Ron seemed to catch on that she was worried about something, but she passed it off. Instead, she had a look around the classroom.  
  
There was Blaise, sitting next to Crabbe and Goyle, talking merrily to them, and then there was Draco, sitting at the end of the row, not talking. He was simply hiding his face away, as if he had a guilty conscience.  
  
Hermione was ready to spit flames, as she stood and marched over to him. However she didn't get that far as Ron grabbed her and hissed in her ear: "What are you doing. What's gotten in to you?"  
  
Hermione thought quickly for a good enough lie, but couldn't think of one, there fore when Snape dismissed the class a few moments later, she wrenched her self out of Rons grip and fled the class room.  
  
()  
  
Pansy and Tanya were the last to leave the class. Pansy took the opportunity while Draco wasn't around to talk to Tanya again.  
  
"So..then what happened?" She hissed.  
  
Tanya looked at her as if to say 'drop it' but she knew this would only make Pansy more determined.  
  
"Ok....well as quickly as he had me pinned to the wall, he was suddenly backing away as if he'd been bitten. Before I could ask what was wrong he was fleeing down the stairs at top speed, and I haven't spoken to him since. Stupid Wanker. I mean who does he think he is...using me-"  
  
"So nothing happened?" Pansy asked a little to quickly, ignoring Tanya's last remark.  
  
"You mean did we have sex?"  
  
Pansy nodded glumly.  
  
"No, we didn't."  
  
Pansy sighed in relief.  
  
()  
  
Hermione was storming through the corridors, pushing people out of the way. Ron was running after her, trying to catch her, he too was barging past people. Harry was somewhere behind, but was struggling against his brain. He didn't know weather he should run after Ron and Hermione, or stay in his current position where he had a great view of the back of Pansy's head.  
  
Hermione was pushing people out of her way, left right and center, when she saw him. His blond hair stood out a mile away. He was standing by the great oak doors that lead to the grounds,  
  
She puffed herself up, ready to go over there and break his nose several times over, when someone suddenly stepped infront of her, blocking her way.  
  
"Hey Hermione. What's up?"  
  
"Oh, hey Ginny." Hermione instantly calmed at seeing her friend, yet she was still a little flushed.  
  
"What's wrong. Are you ok?" Ginny asked, with a worried look.  
  
"Huh..oh yeah I-"  
  
"There you are!" Ron puffed as he almost bumped into the back of her. "Hermione what's going on? Why were you running?"  
  
Both red heads looked at Hermione, awaiting an answer. Hermione felt he pressure. What she really wanted to do was march over to Draco and break his pretty little face. But that would have been a little too dangerous.  
  
"I erm.....well I ...... its just....."  
  
"Yes?" Ron and Ginny said in unison.  
  
Hermione suddenly caught a glimpse of Draco disappear out side onto the grounds with his cloneys and she huffed in defeat.  
  
"Its nothing. Come on lets go somewhere!" And she disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Ginny gave Ron a look that simply said: 'What's wrong with her?' however Rons answer was: "Just don't ask!"  
  
As Ron strolled off to catch up with Hermione, Ginny turned around to look out over the grounds, where she caught a glimpse of blond hair. She smiled and made her way out side.  
  
Once outside, she spotted Luna sat down by the lake under a tree, so she walked over to her, casually glancing at the group of Slytherins on her way.  
  
"Hey Luna" she said as she sat down on the ground next to Luna. The sun was shining bright on this particular day so it was warm enough to sit out side despite the fact it was still winter. put inside her bag. She looked at Ginny, who, she noticed, seemed to be rather intrigued by something over in the Slytherin crowd.  
  
"Erm....Gin....Ginny....GINNY!" Luna yelled. Ginny nearly jumped out of skin at the yell. She turned to look at Luna, and slightly blushed, knowing that she had been caught looking.  
  
"Y-yes?" She replied.  
  
"What were you looking at?"  
  
"Huh?" Ginny played dumb.  
  
"Ginny, you were looking at something over..there" she pointed at the group of Slytherins!!  
  
"N-no I wasn't I was.....looking at ...erm..... that....er tree..." Ginny smacked herself in the head and Luna laughed.  
  
"Its ok Gin" she rubbed her knee. "You fancy one of the Slytherins...its ok.....we've all been guilty of that"  
  
"Yeah...yeah that's it..."Ginny smiled.  
  
Luna packed her back and stood to leave. She the reached out a hand to help Ginny up. "You coming. We have History of Magic next"  
  
Ginny took the hand and stood up herself. "Yeah...sure.... Don't wanna miss that right"  
  
Luna laughed and the pair headed back to the castle.  
  
()  
  
Draco watched as Ginny headed back to the castle. He hadn't had the chance to see her since being back at school and it was like a breath of fresh air. He was just thankful that what happened last night didn't go any further than just a few kisses. He no knew that he couldn't get rid of her. He didn't want Ginny out of his life. Last night had made him realize that.  
  
"Hey Drake?" Draco jumped when he heard the voice but calmed when he realized it was just Blaise.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you coming, we have Charms now"  
  
Draco blushed when he noticed that almost the entire group of Slytherins were watching him.  
  
"Oh yeah....sure."  
  
()  
  
The rest of the day went by quite smoothly. Ron kept a close eye on his girlfriend, but Hermione was aware of this so tried to act as normal as possible. Harry had every lesson that day with Pansy there fore found it very hard to concentrate on ANY thing, resulting in him getting detention from McGonagal for turning Neville into a mouse and turning Ron's owl into a cat which chased Neville around the class for a full 20 minutes. Neville had been sent straight to the infirmary having been traumatized, and McGonagal had to deal with the rest of the class who was in hysterics laughing.  
  
Nothing out of the ordinary happened until that evening, when Hermione was on her way to the Library with Harry to help him with Flitwicks essay.  
  
The pair were happily chatting away when they turned a corner to the Library and bumped into both Pansy and Draco.  
  
Harry blushed but couldn't stop staring at Pansy, who just smiled at him.  
  
Hermione on the other hand, was spitting fire. Draco could sense something had jumped up her arse, therefore asked her just what that thing was.  
  
"Alright Granger, what's your problem NOW?" he sighed.  
  
"YOU!" Hermione pointed at him. "You are my problem!"  
  
Harry and Pansy stopped staring at each other and looked horrified at Draco and Hermione.  
  
"Oh....and what have I don to upset you this time"  
  
Hermione was beyond caring that they were with company, so just came out and said it.  
  
"You're cheating on Ginny!"  
  
Silence.  
  
Harry nearly dropped dead. Pansy opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water, and Draco looked like her wanted to kill someone. Hermione.  
  
"I'm sorry?" He asked once he had recovered.  
  
"You. Are CHEATING on one of BEST friends"  
  
"Draco..." Pansy whispered.  
  
"Stay out of this Pansy." He hushed with a wave of his hand. He then turned back to Hermione. "I dunno what you are talking abo-"  
  
"Don't give me that Crap Malfoy. You are SUPPOSED to be dating Ginny yet you still find the time to play around behind her back fucking some common SLAPPER!"  
  
Draco was fuming. Harry however, was still trying to put two and two together.  
  
"Wait a sec. Ginny and.....Malfoy?? MALFOY! No way. Since when. How. WHY?"  
  
"Oh shut UP you stupid Fuckwik!" Draco drawled in an extremely bored tone.  
  
"Draco..you and.......and a WEASLEY!" Pansy screeched.  
  
Draco just bowed his head so Hermione answered for him.  
  
"Yes....Your precious Malfoy here has been dating Ginny ever since the Yule Ball. AND, for some unbeknown reason, he makes her really happy." Hermione grabbed Malfoy by the chin and made him look her in the eye. "Ginny loves you. She LOVES you. And you go and do this"  
  
Draco yanked his face away and glared at her. "This. THIS? What exactly is THIS? You have NO idea what you are talking about!"  
  
"Oh I think I do Malfoy. You see while I was sitting in Potions this morning before class I had the unlucky fortune of hearing about one of Tanya McGrandals late night rendezvous.....it just so HAPPENED to be with YOU! My best friends boyfriend."  
  
Harry, who had now grasped the situation, lunged forward to hit Draco, but Pansy intervened. "No Harry. I mean Potter. There are still a few things I don't get." She pushed Harry back, away from Draco and shot him a glare that said 'Not now'. She then turned back to Draco.  
  
"So this whole time. When you have been sneaking off. You have been with her" Draco didn't say anything. Pansy suddenly laughed. "So that's why you saved her. That time in Hogsmeade. You FANCIED her!"  
  
"NO!" Draco now paid her his full attention. "I didn't KNOW how I felt back then. That was just the start of it. For some reason I thought it was the right thing to do. There was nothing going on between us then. It was just Ginny....she saw me in a new light after that.... And we started spending time together..... we became close..... and we soon began to like each other..... this thing has only been going on since the Yule Ball....and it just HAPPENED......believe me I would never have willingly chosen to go out with a Weasley...but like I said...it just happened."  
  
"And what EXACTLY is wrong with the Weasleys?" Harry was fuming as he said this.  
  
"Oh come on Potter. You know as well as I do that a Malfoy is not meant to have any thing to do with a Weasley. Its like A Potter is not meant to have anything to do with a Parkinson....it just doesn't happen."  
  
Both Harry and Pansy blushed, but neither Hermione nor Draco noticed this.  
  
Hermione suddenly spoke. "We are getting off the subject. The point is YOU cheated-"  
  
"No I didn't Granger!"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"No! just LISTEN to be you rampaging bitch-"Harry lunged forward again but Pansy grabbed him. "Nothing happened. Yes Tanya and I were up in the North Tower and I was tempted, but NOTHING. HAPPENED!"  
  
"You expect me to believe that" Hermione folded her arms over her chest.  
  
"No. I don't expect that you will. But it's the truth weather you like it or not and we are NOT going to let this get out to ANY one, is that quite understood."  
  
Both Harry and Hermione snorted laughter.  
  
"Just wait till Ron finds out about this" Harry growled.  
  
This time, Hermione's eyes went comically wide and she rounded on Harry.  
  
"No Harry. As much as I hate Malfoy and what he has going with Ginny, it is not our place to say. Let Ginny do that"  
  
"But Hermione......Wait......" Something suddenly clicked in Harry's head. "You knew..... you've know all this time and you never told. You put Ron through hell thinking that you were cheating on him and what ever but REALLY it's his baby sister that has the secret. Hermione you were there. You saw his face. You know how he reacted when he thought you were seeing someone else; he's still worried about you! You have to put him out of his misery."  
  
"I know" Hermione sighed. "Believe me I want to tell him. But it's just not my place to say"  
  
"Who GIVES a fuck. This is MALFOY we are talking about. When did we ever care weather it was the wrong thing to do by him"  
  
"No Harry. Its not JUST Malfoy we are talking about here. Its Ginny too. Remember her. Rons baby sister. He will be crushed."  
  
"Yeah, and he'll be even more hurt the more this carries on. The longer you wait, the more its hurting him."  
  
"Harry do you think I don't know this. I go to sleep every night worrying about that boys sanity. I know that when he finds out about this he will FLIP. But what can I do. Its not for me to say!"  
  
"Then I'll fucking tell him" Harry yelled as he began to march off down the corridor.  
  
However, when he felt a hand grab his arm, he prepared himself to turn around and tell Hermione to let him go, but he found him self face to face with Malfoy.  
  
"Let. Me. Go!" He growled through gritted teeth.  
  
Draco simply matched his glare. "No Potter. I can't let you tell him. I love Ginny too. I won't see her hurt."  
  
"Well you should have thought about that before you got involved. Did you REALLY think that things could work out for the best?" Harry almost laughed. If looks could kill, Draco would be dead and buried, and Harry would probably be dancing on his grave.  
  
Draco bowed his head. He wanted to say no. He knew that was the right answer. But he wouldn't let Potter get the better of him. "I knew it was going to be hard. And believe me it has been. But like Granger said. When Weasley finds out about this he is going to Flip. He would have done that to begin with, even if we had have been straight with him then."  
  
Harry glared. "Then tell him now. Get it over with"  
  
"I can't do that Potter"  
  
"Then I WILL!"  
  
Harry began to march off again but fell the moment he felt a great weight on his back.  
  
Draco jumped on top of Harry and wrestled him to the ground.  
  
"Get off me you dip shit!" Harry yelled.  
  
"NO! Not till you promise that you wont tell"  
  
"No way in hell Malfoy"  
  
Draco sat on top of Harry, preventing him getting up. Hermione and Pansy just sighed.  
  
It was Pansy who spoke first. "So tell me Granger. How is it that you know?"  
  
Hermione turned to her and smirked. "Well unlike you Pansy, my friends trust me. They know I would not tell."  
  
"Yeah..like you did just now" Draco gasped from the floor, where he was trying to keep a struggling Harry still.  
  
"That's different. You provoked me"  
  
Draco stopped in his attempts and glared at her, shocked. "I never" But while he was distracted, Harry managed to wallop him in the side of the head, knocking him of balance. Harry then got to his feet and ran at top speed down the corridor, in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Harry NO!" Hermione yelled as she jumped over Draco and ran after the boy who lived.  
  
Harry, being much bigger and stronger than Hermione, reached the common room first and said the password and ran in.  
  
He grabbed a hold of one of the chairs to catch his breath.  
  
"Harry. Are you ok?"  
  
Harry looked up. There on the sofa was Ginny sitting next to Ron. Seamus was on the floor playing a game of chess with Dean and Lavender and Pavati were talking to Neville about his traumatic day. Neville slightly flinched when he saw Harry.  
  
"I...uh.....I erm...." Harry wanted to say it. The words 'Ginny is dating Malfoy' were right on the end of his tongue, but he couldn't do it. He didn't want to hurt Ron.  
  
"Yes?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's....nothing..." He said, as he flopped down on the chair in defeat.  
  
Hermione suddenly ran into the room, tripping over her own feet as she came to a stop infront of every one.  
  
She took in the sight before her. Ron was looking at her oddly, but no different to how he had been all day. Ginny was smiling at her and there were no sighs of a fight going on.  
  
She leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear. "What did you do?"  
  
He looked at her and whispered back "Nothing. I couldn't do it"  
  
Hermione let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. 'Oh thank god' she thought. Before she did anything else, she ventured over to the portrait hole. She stepped out side, where she saw Malfoy and Pansy running towards her.  
  
"Well?" Draco said, as he came to a stop infront of her.  
  
"He didn't tell" She watched as Draco's shoulder slightly slouched as if a great weight was lifted off his shoulders.  
  
Pansy came up behind Draco. "So...what now?" She asked.  
  
"Now.." Hermione began. "We talk to Ginny. We have to convince her to tell Ron"  
  
"No!" Draco almost yelled. It was clear that he was very worried. "I don't want him to know"  
  
"Well..." said Hermione. "I don't think you have much choice. You're lucky Harry didn't say anything just now. I think the balls in our court. We could tell Ron at any time we choose to. So get used to it sweet heart" And she smirked. She patted Draco's cheek in a patronizing manor and disappeared inside the common room.  
  
()  
  
The next morning everything was back to normal. Well, almost.  
  
During breakfast, Harry kept looking from Ginny, to Malfoy. He was still flabbergasted as to just HOW the most unlikely pair in Hogwarts could have ended up together.  
  
Draco tried to hide his face from view. He knew Potter was staring at him. He could feel it. He didn't feel hungry at all. He just pushed his food around his plate with his fork. He hated to admit it, but the Gryffindors had finally got one over on him.  
  
The previous night, he had told Pansy everything. She was very persistent and wouldn't let it lie. But it was ok. He was pretty sure he could trust her. The only problem was, she was still a little mad with him. It wasn't so much the fact that it was a WEASLEY, who was she to judge when she was being friendly with Potter. It was more the fact that he had kept it a secret from her.  
  
As the bell rang to signal classes, Draco tried to hurry out of the great hall before any one else. The one thing he hadn't managed to miss while he was eating breakfast, was the fact that Ginny had left early. There fore once he was out of the room, he wasn't surprised to feel a hand grab him and pull him into an empty classroom.  
  
He heard the door slam and he turned around to see Ginny, or a mass of red hair as she threw herself at Draco  
  
"I missed you" she said into his neck in a voice that sounded like she was crying.  
  
"I missed you too" he said as he rubbed he back soothingly and kissed the top of her head that was nestled under his chin.  
  
They stood in each others embrace for a while before Draco spoke up.  
  
"Gin...don't you think we should....ya know....get to class?"  
  
"Just one more minute" She said, as her grip around his neck tightened.  
  
As Ginny pulled away, Draco looked her in the eyes. He wondered if Granger had had the opportunity to talk to her yet.  
  
"Ginny?" he asked as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have you....spoken to Granger yet today?"  
  
Ginny laughed, "Ha....well yes...I mean I speak to her most days....as ya do when you're in the same house together."  
  
"No. I mean...has she said anything to you... a-about us...?"  
  
"Oh..well...no...why would she...?  
  
"Oh its just....nothing..." he quickly said.  
  
Ginny pulled away completely. "Tell me...."  
  
Draco sighed and sat down on a desk. "It's just...last night.....I bumped into her. I was with Pansy and she was with Potter..."  
  
Ginny sat down next to him..... "And.."  
  
"And.... We had an argument... about..." Draco paused to think just what the argument WAS about, and thought it would be safer- for him- if he didn't say. "Well any way things got out of hand and she blurted out that you and I are going out!"  
  
Ginny was on her feet. "WHAT!"  
  
"Ginny..." Draco stood up to try and calm her. "It's ok...its-"  
  
"No it's NOT! I have enough trouble trying to convince Hermione to keep it a secret and she is a Ron's girlfriend.... But Harry, they are best friends...he'll tell-"  
  
"No he wont" Draco urged. Well he didn't know that. Potter could tell if he wanted to. So could Granger. He was sure they would both do it in spite of him, but he had to do something to calm Ginny. "He won't  
  
"Are you sure?" Ginny asked I a small voice.  
  
"Yeah" Draco nodded and pulled her into his embrace. "Positive" He hoped.  
  
()  
  
The rest of the week went by quite smoothly, apart from the odd turmoil's! Now that Ginny was aware of Harry also knowing about her and Draco, she tried to avoid him as much as possible, and if she was put in a situation where it was just her and him together for company, she would make her excuses and try and make herself scarce. However this was made difficult when she was stuck in the common room late on Thursday night, doing er Charms homework, and Harry came and sat down next to her, reading the daily prophet.  
  
It was just the two of them, and Ginny hadn't finished her essay, which was due in the next day, therefore she had to grit her teeth, and ignore him.  
  
After an hour of sitting in silence, Ginny suddenly became very agitated by his presence, and accidentally lashed out on him.  
  
"What do you want Harry?!" She yelled, making him jump as this was the last thing he was expecting from her.  
  
He closed paper and lay it on the armrest of the sofa. He then turned to her and asked: "Sorry? I don't know what you are talking about"  
  
Ginny just growled in frustration. "You...sitting here......are you DELIBERATELY trying to annoy me"  
  
Harry was taken slightly off guard but passed it off and instead just smiled at her sweetly. "No actually. I just came here to read. Am I making you nervous?" He provoked.  
  
"Yes!" She almost yelled back at him.  
  
Harry decided not to push her any further. He sighed heavily and turned in his seat so now is whole body was facing her. "Look Ginny. I know about you and Draco. I know you're aware of this. So if this is why you have been avoiding me all week-"  
  
"I'm NOT avoiding you" Ginny yelled frustrated.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny, but I think fleeing the room everytime I enter does count as avoiding me. Look that's not the point. The thing is, Ron is my best friend, and I don't want to tell your secret, but I will not see him hurt, therefore if you don't do it soon...I will"  
  
Ginny slouched her shoulders in defeat. She expected that much. Hermione was beginning to rub off on him. And not in a good way. She simply nodded her head. She then heard Harry sigh next to her. She looked up at him and he had his head hanging, as if guilty of something. "Harry?" she asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You ok?"  
  
Harry just nodded. "Yeah. I just.... It still baffles me as to how..I mean....WHY.... why Malfoy...of all people. I mean there's Seamus....he likes you!"  
  
Ginny laughed. "Yeah....but the object of a relationship is that both parties have to like EACH OTHER"  
  
Harry looked shocked. "You don't like Seamus?:"  
  
"Oh no.....I do.....just...not like that" Ginny laughed, trying to lighten the mood, but Harry was still glum. "Look Harry..." Ginny placed a hand on his knee. "We can't help the people we fall in love with. I know you guys hate him, and Ron is going to do his nut when he finds out. But if I did everything right by you guys my life would be boring. I'd be dating some well to do Auror or something and live in a normal middle class house, bringing up several middle class children." Harry laughed at this. "Draco is different. Sure you guys don't like, but you guys don't know him. He's good to me. He excites me. I feel happy when I'm around him, and I WANT to be around him. I know that makes you sad. It makes Hermione sad and no doubt it makes Pansy Parkinson sad, but I like him, and that's all there is to it."  
  
Harry nodded. He couldn't argue with those sentiments. Ginny was besotted. There was nothing more Harry could do, other than be there for Ron when the news hit home. He stood to leave, not before turning to Ginny and saying:  
  
"I admire your loyalty to him Ginny. You're right. I don't like him. And neither does Ron. That's why when the news does come out, as his friend, I'll be there for Ron. You are my friend too Ginny but in this situation, I have to stick by him. I'm sorry"  
  
He turned to leave, not giving Ginny the chance to answer. He was too scared of what she would have to say.  
  
When he was out of sight and earshot, Ginny broke down into silent sobs. Was there no one who was on her side? All she was trying to do was be happy, and her friends, the people whom she most trusted in the world didn't want to let her.  
  
Silently, she picked up her books, and packed them into her school bag. She then slung it over her shoulder and walked the distance to her dorm. She essay wasn't finished. She would just have to do that in detention.  
  
()  
  
The days after were stressful to say the least. Draco made the effort to see Ginny as often as he could, but it was never for long. Ginny always wanted to spend more time together, but Draco was worried that if their kissing sessions got any further than just...kissing, Ginny would find what Draco was hiding under his sleeve. He had yet to tell her about his mark. He wanted to. He SO wanted to, but he was worried about how she would react.  
  
Harry, too his joy, spent more time with Pansy. On the following weekend, he ended up going down to Hogsmeade on his own. It was a wet miserable day; there fore most people had decided to stay at the castle. Harry was not one of these people. And neither, incidentally, was Pansy.  
  
Pansy had a few errands to run for her father. She managed to get most of them done by mid- day, therefore stopped off for lunch at a small café in the middle of town.  
  
Harry was window-shopping, and had to do a double take when he saw a pretty brunette sitting in the window of the café. He quickly checked his hair in the café window- a mess, as usual, and he stepped inside.  
  
Pansy looked up when she heard the door open and she smiled as Harry took up the empty seat next to her,  
  
So Harry and Pansy spent the afternoon in Hogsmeade, generally chatting and getting to know each other better. However, back at the castle things were a little different.  
  
()  
  
Draco was sitting up in the Astronomy tower, with Ginny in his arms. They were comfortably snuggled into the sofa, pillows, blankets and all to keep them warm from the chilly wind out side.  
  
Draco had his arms wrapped around Ginnys waist and clasped at the hands. Ginny was half-asleep, making subconscious patterns on Draco's arms with her fingers. Draco was too half-asleep, there fore didn't notice what she was doing. However, he did wake up from his slumber when he felt her fingers ever so slightly brush against his mark. It was still a little sensitive and sore.  
  
He jumped ever so slightly, waking Ginny. He unclasped his hand and moved his right arm away form her nimble fingers. Ginny swiveled around so that she could see his face as she asked: "Are you o k?"  
  
Draco was trying to avoid looking at her, but her eyes were boring into the side of his face so he had to move. He tried to stand but she just held him down. She then noticed that he was subconsciously holding his right arm with his left hand, just below the elbow.  
  
She reached out to touch it but Draco caught her just in time. He quickly shot out from under her, making her almost fall off the sofa. She was now getting worried. He was hiding something for sure now, and she was sure it was under his hand, on his right arm.  
  
"Draco..... are you gonna tell me what you are hiding?"  
  
Draco wasn't looking at her, and pretended to be confused. "Huh?"  
  
Ginny moved closer to him. He was now standing by the open window. Every step she took in his direction, he took a step beck, until he could move no further, as the wall behind him suddenly became an issue.  
  
Ginny stopped when she was directly in front of him. She didn't say anything- he wasn't looking at her any way. In stead, she reached out and grabbed a hold of his wrist.  
  
Draco however, had other ideas. The moment he felt a hand on his wrist, he sprung backwards as if being hit by some curse.  
  
Ginny was shocked by this. She tried to touch him again but he only moved further away from her. It was almost as if he was afraid to be touched by her.  
  
Ginny let out a strangled sob. She rushed to the sofa, sat down, and began to cry.  
  
Draco, who was now stood in the far corner of the room, felt a pang of guilt rush through him, knowing it was he who did that. He had made Ginny cry. He suddenly put all his issues aside and rounded the sofa. He sat down next to Ginny and took her in his embrace.  
  
However Ginny pulled away, and scooted over to the other side of the sofa, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.  
  
Draco just watched her do it. He didn't try and get any closer. He watched as her shoulders shook with silent sobs. He wanted to hug her. Tell her it was ok. But he had to wait. He just watched as the tears flowed, trying to ignore how bad he felt.  
  
When Ginny had cried herself out, she turned to face him. He saw her red swollen eyes and only felt even worse.  
  
Ginny then spoke up, although her voice was hushed.  
  
"Why..." she paused to catch his eye. "Why wont you ever tell me what is wrong? We go through this almost every time we meet. We kiss and cuddle; yet you never let it go any further. The moment it starts to get too intense you break away and tell me we should get back to bed, or lessons, or what ever else we should be doing. I've never said any thing before because I just thought it was you being too careful, but after....that.... what ever that was.... Draco have I done something.... Why wont you let me touch you?"  
  
A surge of guilt rushed thought his veins and he tried to stop himself from breaking. Malfoy's are not weak. Instead, he took a large breath, and spoke.  
  
"Ginny, its not you, and its nothing you've done....its me-"  
  
He heard Ginny gasp and he looked up to see new tears in her eyes. "Oh my god. You're breaking up with me aren't you? This is what its all been about. You breaking up with me!" Ginny was now on her feet and scrambling around for her cloak. She tripped over several things on her way to the door, but as she reached for the handle, Draco grabbed her.  
  
Ginny struggled, fighting against the tears that wouldn't go away when she told them to, and fighting against Draco, who was trying to lead her back to the sofa.  
  
"Ginny STOP!" He yelled when it all became too much. Ginny suddenly stilled, looking up into his blue eyes. They had a small amount of silver in them. Ginny noticed that the silver was clearer to see when he was angry or upset for some reason.  
  
Draco didn't waist any time in small talk. He got straight to the point. "Listen to me. I am NOT breaking up with you." He stopped so he could lead Ginny back to the sofa. He figured she'd probably rather be sitting when he told her the next part.  
  
As Ginny sat, Draco sat next to her, close. He didn't want to give her the chance to run away. He spoke again. "The reason why I have been preventing us going any further than kissing, is not because I don't want you to touch me......" Ginny looked worried. "Its because of this..." He then lifted up the sleeve of his jumped and revealed his mark.  
  
He closed his eyes, waiting for the news to sink in. He suddenly heard a small gasp and, opening his eyes, he looked up to see Ginny was....crying.  
  
She was staring at his arm, at the dark mark, and was crying.  
  
Draco was about to ask her why SHE was crying, but she silenced him with her lips.  
  
Draco lay back against the arm of the sofa, bringing Ginny with him so she lay on top of him.  
  
When they finally broke apart, a little out of breath, Ginny spoke: "So this is why you were hiding over Christmas.." Draco nodded. "From the Dark Lord?" Draco nodded again. Ginny let out another strangled sob and forced her lips onto his again, a little harsher this time.  
  
"Did you think you couldn't tell me?" Ginny spoke against his lips, as tears ran down her cheeks. "Did you think you couldn't trust me?"  
  
This time Draco broke away. He took her face in his hands and spoke to her, as a father would speak to his small child. "No Ginny Weasley. I KNEW I could trust you. I just didn't want to scare you. This thing shows who I really am... who my family REALLY are.... I didn't want you to be frightened of the person I really am"  
  
Ginny shook her head, still more tears came. "Draco Malfoy you stupid stupid fool. I'm not scared of you, or your father, or that stupid dark mark. That doesn't show who you really are. I know who you really are. I worked that out for myself weeks ago. You are a kind, sweet-hearted man, however much you hate to be told that. And I love you for it. And NO-ONE is going to convince me other wise. Ok?!"  
  
Draco just nodded. He then kissed her again. It was a passionate kiss, and Draco poured his heart and soul into it, as did Ginny.  
  
"I love you too" He said against her lips.  
  
As the kiss got more and more intense, the need for more contact became imperative. Hands reached to every crevice possible. Ginny thread her hands under Draco's shirt and pulled it over his head, while Draco began to undo her white blouse.  
  
Soon, the majority of their clothing was discarded and spewn all over the floor, save their underwear. Draco reached for a blanket and wrapped it around them. They then continued their kissing, as hands began to touch, and get used to the feel of skin. Draco could only marvel at Ginny's body. She was beautiful. The same could be said for Draco. Ginny couldn't help but smile at his perfectly toned body.  
  
Draco felt a surge of bravery wash over him. He reached down to the brim of Ginnys underwear. He smiled encouragingly at her, and she gave him a nod as he reached two fingers under the elastic.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open, and in fell a very disheveled looking Pansy and Harry, who were clinging to each other. Harry had red lipstick all over his cheeks, and lips, and Pansy's hair was falling put of its pretty bun.  
  
Pansy and Harry suddenly pulled apart and and made their way over to the sofa. However the stopped when they noticed it was already occupied.  
  
Suddenly, four voices chorused at once:  
  
"OH MY GOD!"  
  
TBC  
  
OK guys... here's the bad news....... I'm going away to !!!!FLORIDA!!! for two weeks this Friday...which means I wont be able to post any more chapters until I get back.!!!! IM SO SORRY!!!! I'm gonna miss writing but what can I do!!!! If I find a cyber comp or summit in America then I may try and get on!!!! Ok well, see it wasn't that bad!!!! Take care all and I'll see you Americans this Friday!!!! Bi all xxxxx kissing noises!! 


	23. Hannah vs Pansy

Hello everyone!!!! I'M BACK!!! tehe!!! sorry its been AGES since my last post but this chapter was just such a bitch it took me ages to right!!! but ya know what....... the harder it was..the better it got...i'm quite proud of it and i hopes you are too!!! tehe!!! i had a fab time in florida!!! it was so hot and LUVLY and i met EYORE and cindrella and winnie the pooh, and alice in wonderland and TIGGER!!! yaya!! haha!!! OMG and we went to the magic kingdom and watched the night time parade which was FAB!!!! if you've seen it......its great right...ne ways!!! i wont hold you any longer....get back to reading pets....take care all..biixxx

"Harry!"

"Pansy!"

"Ginny!"

"Draco!"

"Potter"

"Malfoy!"

"Weasley!"

"Parkinson!"

"What are you doing here?! 4 voices said in unison again.

Ginny pulled the blanket as far up as it would go, so it was now covering her entire body from view, and came to rest under her chin. She then began to fumble around on the floor for her clothing.

Draco on the other hand, slightly less embarrassed at being caught just about to get frisky with Ginny, was staring, open mouthed at Pansy and Potter, who were looking any where but at him or Ginny. Pansy was slightly blushing at getting caught out with the boy who lived, and Harry was every bit as embarrassed by catching Ginny half naked about to get it on with his also half naked arch nemesis Draco Malfoy.

Draco, after assessing the situation in his head, began to feel anger boil up inside of him.

He suddenly stood up. Fortunately- for Harry- he WAS wearing boxers, but Harry still made a scene by throwing _both _hands over his eyes to hide the view.

"Well well well." He drawled. "What have we here...?"

Harry, with out taking his hands away form his eyes, as if the sight before him would surely make them disintegrate in their sockets, answered sarcastically: "Its not like you can talk Malfoy. We almost caught you having sex with Ginny."

Draco stopped midstride towards the couple, thought about this last remark, and shrugged. "True, but then again, you both knew about that already, THIS however is a new aspect to our little story. Really, someone could make a sitcom about our lives. Tell me, does Granger know about this too?" Draco sounded ever so slightly pissed off.

Harry whipped his hands away, but made sure to ONLY look Draco, right in the eyes. "No. And neither is she going to. Not if you want your little secret affair with Ginny to STAY a secret." Harry finished, standing tall, presenting the image of a mighty powerful worrier and Draco was the man he was going to fight with until he won this battle. Pansy smiled warmly inside. She was so proud of her man. Her man? Since when had Harry been her man?

Draco sighed heavily. It was true. Although in any other paranormal world, this would be the PERFECT opportunity to black mail the boy who lived; but ofcourse, this wasn't any other paranormal world, and Potter, unfortunately, knew his little secret, therefore they were even. Oh well, better luck next time. Maybe he should just come clean about his affair with Ginny, that way he could still black mail Potter. That was very tempting. However, this little fact didn't fair with Draco, and he still felt the need to kick and scream and bitch about Pansy's poor choice of men.

"I cant believe you Pansy. HIM. Of all people !

Pansy opened her mouth to reply, only to have Harry do it for her. "Oh fuck of you over grown scab. Look at you. You're no better."

Somewhere during their little tirade, Ginny had gotten all her clothes back on, more or less, as her blouse was done up with one empty whole at the top, and her stockings didn't match in length. However she was MUCH more presentable now, and Harry didn't have a problem with looking at her and not getting ever so slightly embarrassed.

Ginny walked over to the other three and stood very close, almost behind Draco. She blushed when Harry caught her eye.

"So.." he turned back to Pansy and Potter. "Just how long _has_ this been going on? And what made you want to tarnish your reputation with him Pansy?"

"Now wait just a minute!" Pansy began, as she placed a hand on Harry's arm to still him before he was able to hurt Draco. "You have no right going down that road Draco. You're the one screwing a Weasley"

"Why you little slut!" Ginny raged. She lunged herself at Pansy before Draco could stop her and both girls tumbled to the floor in a heap.

"Get off me you psycho bitch!" Pansy yelled as she tried to keep Ginny's hands off her.

Draco, although finding the situation VERY funny, jumped in straight away, along with Potter, to pull the two girls apart.

Ginny was kicking and screaming, as Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to one side, while Pansy was struggling to get out of Harry's grip so she could curse that Weasley slut into oblivion.

Finally, Ginny calmed down after much coaxing from Draco, and Pansy did the same. They then stood in awkward silence waiting for someone to make the first move. It was actually Harry.

"Look, Malfoy. Obviously we all have some issues here. But maybe, just this once, we can let them slide and agree to keep each other's secrets until we are ready to tell. Seeing as we are all in the same boat, it seems fair."

Ginny nodded along with Pansy. Draco gritted his teeth, refusing to agree to anything Potter had to say, but Ginny nudged him in the rib with her elbow and he nodded.

"Ok"! Pansy said, a little to over enthusiastic. "What say we forget this EVER happened, and we all go our separate ways ay?"

Ginny just nodded, wanting to get out of the close proximity that was this room, that seemed to have gotten much smaller since Harry and Pansy arrived. She was still a little embarrassed and her cheeks were a little flushed.

Harry nodded too, although he was upset at not being able to spend more time with Pansy, aswell as feeling a little reeled at the enthusiasm in Pansy's voice about wanting to get out of here!

Draco suddenly shivered, and, remembering that it was cold, and he was standing there in only his underwear, made to grab his clothing and put it on, while Harry made a show of covering his eyes.

While Draco was getting dressed, Harry said a quick goodbye to Ginny, and he and Pansy fled the room, faster that you could say "Catch the snitch!"

When Draco was finally, fully clothed, he turned around to see only Ginny standing there. Wondering where Pansy and Potter had run off to, he held the door to the tower open and followed Ginny out of the room.

()

Because of Draco now knowing about Potters sordid affair, he was less worried about his own little relationship. He didn't have to worry about Potter spilling the beans on him to Weasley, because Draco would there fore do the same. For this reason, life was much easier. Draco could walk down the corridor and bump into Potter and his friends, and not feel at all threatened that they would blab on him.

Apart from Draco feeling slightly better off about his own relationship, things were going pretty well for him in other areas of his life. He had gotten a letter from his father telling him that due to his schooling, Draco's first ever Death Eater meeting could be postponed for a few extra months until he had taken his NEWTs, and he had also had the great fortune of being able to tease Pansy when ever he wanted to.

Flashback

Pansy had just finished having a shower and was leaving the bathroom, heading for her own room, when Draco sauntered out of the shadows and began to harass her.

"Come on Pans, I told you everything there is to know about me and Ginny, there fore YOU have to spill the beans on you and Potter!"

This had been going on all week and Pansy was getting sick of it, but no matter how many times she told Draco just to piss off, he always came running back like a bloody lap dog.

"Pans..." Draco whined like a 5 year old, and stuck out his bottom lip and began to pout.

"OK!" she yelled, as she grabbed him by the forearm, and pulled him into her room, grabbing her wand and throwing a few locking spells and silencing charms at the door.

She sat on the bed, still dripping wet from her shower, and Draco took up the spot next to her, looking like all his Christmases had come at once. Although he DID still believe that Pansy COULD have done better than Potter of all people, he had gotten used to the idea and actually found it rather amusing!

Pansy was about to open her mouth, when Draco butted in. "Now before you start, I just want to be clear that I don't want any sordid details. I don't need to know about Potter and his sex life, if you could call it that. I'm sure he hasn't got much of one. I just want to know how and ...why..him off all people!"

"Yeah ok Draco. I get the point. Besides Potter....I mean Harry's not like you. There' no sordid details to tell. He's not a common slut-"

Draco feigned hurt. "What! And your saying I am?" Draco smirked.

Pansy smiled and patted Draco's cheek. "Yes darling. You have been known to sleep with one too many ladies. Not to mention you're so damn arrogant about it."

"Please. I thought we were here to talk about you, not to point out my virtues." Draco laughed as he avoided a wallop from Pansy.

"Any way. There' not much to tell" Pansy smiled goofily. "We just got to know each other. Like you and the Weasleyette. Granted we probably moved a lot faster than you and her. If you hadn't been in the tower that night god knows what would have happened."

Draco sighed, sounding bored. "Yeah Potter would have lost his virginity, blah blah blah..."

Pansy smacked his arm and sounded serious when she spoke. "He is NOT a virgin."

"Yeah..not NOW. You probably went and did something about that the moment you left"

Pansy smacked him again.

"Ow! That hurts you know" He said as he rubbed his arm where she had hit him.

"Well it serves you right. Any way. That's it. Harry and I like each other and there is nothing more to it than that. And you can just bugger off and leave me alone about it too coz its not fair to pick on me. I don't pick on you about Weasley do I?"

End Flashback

"Ha...yeah right!" Draco laughed as he wondered down to breakfast Monday morning. Like that was going to stop him teasing her about Potter.

()

Harry was sat at the Gryffindor table as Draco sauntered into the room. He was feeling a bit better about his relationship with Pansy. Although at first it was difficult coming to terms with the fact that Malfoy now knew about it, he also knew that Malfoy wouldn't tell. Not if he wanted news of his own relationship spreading to certain ears. In other words, Ron finding out.

In the week that had passed, Harry hadn't seen Pansy much. Even though she kept reassuring him that it had nothing to do with being caught by Draco, Harry couldn't help but think that maybe Pansy was having second thoughts.

But Harry didn't have time to dwell on this. After all, this coming Saturday was the first Quidditch match since before Christmas, and it was Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Harry was sure they could win, however he did have his worries. Hufflepuff were a good team.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by Seamus. "So Harry. Are we still on for tonight."

Harry gave Seamus a worried look. "Seam! I told you. It's a secret what we get up to at night. Now every one knows."

Everyone around them began to laugh; Seamus however just scowled. He picked up a bread bun and threw it straight at Harry's head. "No you idiot. I meant Quidditch practice."

Harry nodded and swallowed the food that was in his mouth, before laughing. "Yeah. Shall we say, 5.30, down by the Quidditch pitch" he directed this last comment at the whole team in general, who were all present at the table at the time. He was rewarded with six, rather enthusiastic nods. He smiled.

Ron, who was sat next to him, began to engage him in conversation about the up coming game, while Hermione began to talk to Ginny.

"So.." She whispered. "How are things going with Malfoy?"

Ginny nearly choked on her food. "You actually care?" She asked confused.

Hermione just signed. "Not about Malfoy, but about you of course I do. Besides, I need to know that he's treating you right, and not hurting you in any way."

Ginny waved the last comment off. "Oh Hermione don't be daft. He wouldn't."

Hermione sighed and turned back to her food. "Ok. But I'm here if you need me."

Ginny was silent for a moment, before uttering a quick 'thanks', so quietly only Hermione heard it. She gave Ginny a smile and they carried on with breakfast.

()

Again the week passed as it always did. Hermione and Ron spent more time together than was healthy. Ginny and Draco would spend time together in the evenings when everyone had gone to bed, and Harry would keep trying to corner Pansy where ever she went, just TRYING to get anywhere near her, but she was becoming more and more paranoid about her relationship. And it didn't help that Draco was constantly on her case teasing her about it.

Soon enough, it was the day of the match. Harry was up early as usual on match days. He was sitting at the Gryffindor table, getting in a healthy breakfast before the game. He had tried to wake the rest of his teammates up, but they wouldn't budge, so he left them to arrive whenever they did.

The best thing about being up this early was that the Great Hall was very empty, there fore it was nice and quiet, and gave Harry time to think about the match ahead. Harry was the only person at the Gryffindor table, and the only other people who occupied the room where a few 1st year Ravenclaws, and a Hufflepuff 5th year girl who seemed to be engrossed in a book about charming Dragons. None of the Slytherins were up Harry was pleased to see. Well, he wouldn't have minded if a CERTAIN, Slytherin were to stroll in right now.

Harry hadn't succeeded in spending much time with Pansy, and he was about ready to give up. He was sure that she was having second thoughts, so what was the point. Although he had had a rather interesting conversation with his alter ego, about how he was Harry Potter, The boy who lived, and should never give up. But it resulted in Harry talking to himself in the middle of the common room, while it was packed full of people, and now the majority of the house thought he had gone mad. His excuse was that after six long years of fighting Voldemort, that's what happens, and he was perfectly with in his rights to talk to himself if he so wanted.

Harry was tucking into his second helping of bacon and eggs, wanting to have plenty of strength for the up and coming game, when he felt a presence behind him. He placed his fork down on the table and swallowed a mouth full of eggs and ketchup, then turned around.

What he saw, nearly made him choke on his food. Pansy was standing there. She was looking gorgeous today- not that she didn't everyday, Harry thought- as she was dressed in jeans and a small white polo neck top, as well as a denim jacket, prepared for cold weather. He hair was tied back in a ponytail that hung to her shoulder blades. She was smiling at Harry, and Harry could only smile back.

"Can I sit down?" She asked as she gestured to the space next to him.

"S-sure!" He stuttered.

Harry moved his plate out of the way, so's he could lean on the tabletop. He sat staring at Pansy, as she looked out of the window at the cold weather out side. He could sit and watch her all day- He thought.

After a few moments of just staring, Pansy turned to face Harry. "I just...wanted to wish you good luck..for the game"

Harry jumped out of his thoughts.... "Oh... thanks..."

"Not that you need it" Pansy added. "You're the best Sneeker this school has ever seen. Don't tell Draco I said that"

Harry laughed. "No. I don't think he would be too chuffed to hear it"

Pansy smiled and they resumed their silent state. Harry picked at his napkin in his lap, while Pansy fiddled with the belt on her jeans. Before long, they both turned to speak.

"Harry I-"

"Look Pansy"

They said in unison.

Harry laughed. "You go"

Pansy nodded. "Ok. Look Harry. I just wanted to apologize. About the way I have been behaving to you of late. I know I have been ignoring you and I shouldn't have because you have done nothing wrong. It's all me. I'm just insecure. But I do want this relationship to work. I really like you" Pansy smiled, and she took Harry's hand in her own. Harry couldn't help but grin like an idiot, which made Pansy laugh. "I'm so sorry. I'm a fool to have tried to ignore the feelings of the boy who lived."

Harry blushed and lowered his head. "That's...not the _only_ reason you like me is it?"

Pansy looked horrified. She placed her hand gently on Harry's cheek. "Harry look at me" And he did. "That is _not _why I like you. Ofcourse, it will be nice to see the looks on some girl's faces when they find out I'm dating you.... But if that's the only reason you think I like you then you can't think very highly of me. I'm not that shallow."

Harry immediately jumped in. "Oh no. That's not what I meant-"

Harry was stopped when Pansy began to laugh. "I know its not you great big fool. I was teasing you" she affectionately rubbed his cheek with her thumb. Harry began to blush.

"Oh...... sorry."

Pansy's heart melted. She gave a quick glance around the room, and, noticing that no one was looking their way, planted a great big kiss on Harry's lips.

Harry instantly responded, deepening the kiss, before pansy pulled away and Harry gave a pathetic whimper at the loss.

Pansy just smiled. "Good luck with the game.....boy wonder" She finished, as she got up form the table and made her way over to her own, just as the hall began to fill up, and Harry's team mates filled in.

()

The Quidditch stands were full to the brim. It was the perfect weather for the match. Although it was a little cold, being late January, the sun was out, warming up cold fingers and hands and genuinly lightening the mood.

Madam Hooch stepped out onto the field. Followed by the captains of each team. "Captains, shake hands." She yelled.

Harry stepped forward and faced the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain, Justin Finch-Fletchly. Harry had no quarries with Justin, so they both smiled and shook hands, wishing each other good luck in the game.

"Ok teams, mount your brooms."

Harry stepped back to his team, giving them all encouraging nods, and wishing them all good luck. "We don't need it" yelled Seamus, waving his beater bat in the air.

Ginny mounted her broom and pushed off from the ground. She peered over the crowds of people. She looked over at the Slytherins, where she saw Draco, - well you couldn't really miss him, with his blond locks. He winked at her, and she smiled.

Once both teams were mounted and in the air, Hooch released the balls, - Harry keeping his eyes on the snitch- raised the whistle to her mouth and blew.

They were off.

"And Hufflepuff had first possession of the quaffle" came the voice form the loud speaker. "And Hannah Abot makes her way up the pitch. Will she get it in?! She shoots......and its intercepted by Ron Weasley of Gryffindor!!"

Huge cheers erupted from the Gryffindor stands.

Ron was flying at top speed towards the Gryffindor goals at the other end of the pitch, all the time being egged on by his house, especially Hermione who stood in the stands.

Ginny and Colin were flying on either side of him, incase he decided to throw to them.

Ron approached the goal, and when he was about 5 meters away, pelted the ball at the goal, and it flew straight through, the Hufflepuff keeper, not standing a chance.

"AND IT'S A GOAL FOR WEASLEY OF GRYFFINDOR!" Roared the loud speaker.

Harry, who was hovering high above the game., keeping an eye out for the snitch, yelled and waved his arms around wildly, whilst yelling, "GO RON!"

Huge boos came form the Slytherin end of the pitch, but they could hardly be heard over the screams of joy by the Gryffindors. Even McGonagal was on her feet cheering up in the teacher's stands.

The game resumed. After another 20 minutes, Gryffindor now had 50, while Hufflepuff had 10. Harry was still keeping an eye out for the snitch, when he was joined in the air by the Hufflepuff seeker, Ernie McMillan.

"Alright Harry?" He yelled over the screams.

Harry looked skeptically at him, hoping he wasn't hear to prevent Harry from seeing the snitch. "Yeah.....you?"

"Grand. Good game huh?"

"Yeah...Great."

"mmm" Ernie looked around. Hufflepuff had scored again. "YES!" he yelled, almost loosing his balance and falling off. Harry grabbed his cloak in time.

"Thanks"

"Any time" Harry replied. Suddenly, Harry saw a glint of Gold. He looked at Ernie, who hadn't seen it. He was humming a tune to himself. Harry had to distract him so he would follow as soon as Harry flew off.

"He look over there" Harry yelled, pointed at the forbidden forest.

"Where!" Ernie jumped.

That did it. As soon as Ernie was looking else where, Harry was off, zooming through the air at top speed.

Ron, who was hovering around the Gryffindor goal post, yelled. "Yeah....go Harry"

Ernie was still peering at the forest when he voiced: "Harry....I don't see any thing" He then looked back to see Harry had gone, but a flash of red was pelting its way around the pitch, after something.

Ernie didn't waste any time in following.

Ernie managed to catch up, just as Harry pulled out of a dive and was now chasing the snitch over the Ravenclaw end of the field. Harry noticed him and tried to ignore him, keeping his eye on the snitch.

"Hey!" Ernie yelled. "You cheated."

"No I never!" Harry yelled back, straining his eyes for the snitch.

Ernie was catching up. The snitch suddenly pulled into another dive, which Harry and Ernie both followed. The ground was nearing, yet the snitch was still going.

Ernie began to panic. There was no way he was going to risk getting killed by the floor, just to catch the snitch. He pulled the head of his broom up, to pull out of the dive, when he found he couldn't. He began to yell, only panicked more. Frantically looking around for something to grab hold of, he saw Potter, still racing for the snitch. With out thought, he grabbed hold of Harry's arm. "Get off me you twat!" Harry yelled. Ernie only held tighter, resulting in Harry losing control over his broom. He managed to pull out of the dive, so neither boy hit the ground full force, however the brooms still hit the ground, heavily with a thud, sending both Harry _and_ Ernie, flying forward and landing in a heap.

"OOOO's" and "AAAAA's" could be heard coming from the stands. The game stopped for a few moments, waiting to see if both seekers were ok.

Pansy gasped, her hands flying to her mouth in worry.

Ron flew to the ground and landed with a 'thump'. He ran to Harry and began to help him up.

"You ok mate?" he asked, worried.

Harry groaned. Rubbing his head, he tried to stand. He wobbled around a bit, but Ron held him up. Once Harry's vision came back, he noticed Ernie, being helped up by Susan Bones. Anger boiled up inside of him and he marched over to Ernie.

He grabbed him by the shoulder and whirled him round. "You stupid PRAT!" he yelled into the frightened face of Ernie. "W_HY _did you do that?!" Harry was fuming as Ron approached to hold him back.

"I....I..... I was scared I would crash" Ernie replied, cowering into Susan's' arms.

"Well you shouldn't be a seeker then _should_ you? Seekers stand every chance of crashing when they dive after the snitch. If you can't handle it you shouldn't be _doing _it!" Harry finished; his face mere inches from Ernies. He wrenched himself form Rons grip, and marched over to his broom, which was a few feet behind him, and mounted it, before he kicked off into the air.

"PLAY ON!" yelled the loud speaker.

The match carried on for another hour at least. Harry was still fuming, as he had lost his chance of catching the snitch, and he hadn't seen it since. Ernie was keeping his distance, staying at the opposite side of the pitch as Harry. The score was now, 120- 70 to Gryffindor. Both teams were beyond tired after such a long game, however the crowd was just as wild.

Seamus flew over to talk to Harry. "You ok mate?"

"Yeah" Harry replied. "Still fuming thought" he forced a laugh.

"mmm" Seamus nodded. He suddenly saw Hannah Abot heading towards the Gryffindor goals with the snitch, and sent a rather nasty bludger her way, knocking her off her broom.

"Opps.....sorry mate. I hope you don't mind I knocked your girlfriend off her broom?" Seamus almost laughed.

"Nah mate" Harry replied, thinking of Pansy. "Do what you want."

Seamus and Harry stayed that way for a while, Harry looking for the snitch, and Seamus sending random bludgers at the Hufflepuff team.

"Seam....you're meant to try and knock them off course, not knock them off their _BROOM_!" Dean yelled, after another Hufflepuff team member got hit and almost lost their balance. Seamus just shrugged, and when Dean was out of sight, he began to laugh.

Harry didn't notice. He had suddenly caught sight of something glittering gold, flying above the teachers stand. With out saying goodbye to Seamus, he was off.

"Harry...Harry?"

Harry ignored every sound around him. After last time, almost being killed by Ernie, he was now more determined that ever to catch the snitch. He flew at top speed, skimming the heads of the teachers. The snitch pulled into a dive, and Harry was quite sure he wouldn't have any trouble form Ernie if the last time was anything to go by.

The snitch was building up speed. So was Harry. In the background, Harry could hear the yells of his teammates, egging him on, and the screams coming from the Gryffindor stands.

Suddenly, harry leaned in closer to his broom, making his body more streamline and he felt and extra jolt of speed. The broom soured forward. Harry, hand outstretch, closed his hand over the little gold ball.

All was quiet.

Harry stopped mid air. Every pair of eyes was on him. He grinned devilishly to him self as he opened his palm for every one to see. There was the golden snitch, snuggled in the palm of Harry Potter.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

Screams, yells and cheers erupted from the Gryffindor stands. Every Gryffindor was on their feet as their team landed on the pitch.

Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Colin, Seamus and Dean all surrounded Harry, congratulating him on such a tremendous catch.

Suddenly the field was filled with Gryffindor students, congratulating their team.

"Party tonight in the tower!" yelled Seamus. Everyone cheered. No one noticed as the Hufflepuff team landed somewhere in the background.

Harry was surrounded by people shaking his hands, ruffling his hair, when he suddenly felt a gloved hand grab his own, and pull him out of the crowd.

Two hands covered his eyes, as a soft voice said in his ear. "Congratulations golden boy."

Harry whirled around and saw Pansy's smiling face. She looked almost as happy as he was.

With out thought, not caring that people around him would see, Harry picked Pansy up, swung her round, then planted his lips firmly on hers.

A few wolf whistles could be heard, as well as a few gasps of Horror, but the couple didn't care. They were so caught up with each other that nobody else mattered. That was until.....

"YOU BITCH!"

Harry and Pansy pulled apart, just as a yellow blur threw itself at Pansy.

Harry gasped in horror and Hannah Abot began to slap Pansy across the face.

"He's mine you Slytherin whore!" Hannah yelled, continuing to slap Pansy.

"What!" Pansy yelled, trying to keep Hannah's hands off her, and land in a slap of her own.

A few Slytherins had joined the crowd of people and began to yell things like.... "Go Pans" and "Slap that bitch"

Harry was too shocker for words. Never had he had two girls fighting over him like this. It was quite a turn on for him. 'NO get your head out of the gutter' he told himself.

"Harry!" Hermione brought him out of his thoughts. "Harry do something!"

"Huh...... _oh _!" He jumped forward, along with Ron, Seamus and Dean, and began to pull the girls apart.

That, however, didn't work. All four boys landed themselves with a few punches, kicks and slaps, as Hannah and Pansy carried on fighting. Hannah straddled Pansy's waist, still slapping and pinching, when Pansy suddenly pulled on her blond locks, hard, and rolled them over, so she now had the upper hand.

The fight was now getting out of control, and no matter how many times the boys went in to stop it, it carried on.

Suddenly, all the students were pushed aside as Snape and Hagrid marched through. Snape yelled a loud "Pertificus Totalus" (A/N: not sure of spelling) and Hagrid to a hold of both girls and pulled the now frozen like girls apart.

"Now!:" Snape began. "What is the meaning of this"

At first no one answered, until Seamus began to laugh heartily from behind Harry. Snape glared at him. "What is it Finnigan?" He asked, in a bored tone.

"It's....it's........ Pansy and Hannah were fighting over Harry" Seamus then erupted into giggles, much to the amusement of those around him, including Harry, although he was a little peeved at why two girls fighting over him should be so funny.

"Right. Potter, come with me. Hagrid. Bring the girls"

Harry left behind Snape, Hagrid and the two girls. The crowd of people then began to disperse.

There was however two people whom hadn't seen this little tirade happen.

Draco and Ginny were hidden behind the Ravenclaw stands. They were wrapped in each others arms, and were silently kissing each other. Draco had his hands inside Ginny's Quidditch Robes, while Ginny had her hands wrapped around Draco's neck.

Draco puled himself away, much to the displeasure of Ginny. Draco silenced her with a kiss, then took her hand.....

"Come one..." he whispered. "I have to show you something" and with that, the pair fled the stands, as Draco led Ginny into the depths of Hogwarts castle.

TBC


	24. Under the Stars

Hey folks. Sorry about the monsterous w8!! but i got a new comp, and for some un known reason 'word' hadnt been loaded onto it, so i had to w8 a while for THAT to be done, and then i had to write the whole bloody thing. But its ok now. Its here. No worries.

Haha, i just wanted to thank all those ppl who have reviewed. I was reading over my story the other day and there are SOOOOOO many mistakes. Dont worry. I'll go thru it one day and correct them all. But i appreciate the fact that ppl still like my story non the less. And now... some news headlines...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**WARNING**.....**WARNING**.... THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS..... shhhh........ SEX!!!!! yes what all you grude, foul minded ppl have been w8ing for all this time. Its finally here. Ginny and Darco get it on!!!! tehe!!!! its not rude or Graphic.... its just sweet!!!! ok... i wont keep u any longer... here it is!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry followed Snape, Hagrid and the two girls into the depths of the dungeons. They didn't stop until they were just outside a room that Harry tried to avoid if humanely possible. Snapes office.

Harry watched as Snape muttered some spells to unlock the door, and strolled in; closely followed by Hagrid, still carrying the girls, who were gradually regaining the feeling their limbs.

As Harry stood outside in the empty corridor, he began to contemplate that this would indeed be a great time to make run for it. Yes. That was a good idea. Now if he could just escape with out Snape noticing, maybe he could-

"Potter!!" ................Maybe not!

Harry entered the classroom and closed the door. He then took up the only empty seat, between both Pansy and Hannah.

Snape sat down behind his desk and conjured up a drink that look remarkable like something that uncle Vernon used to drink after a long day at work, or a particularly difficult day of screaming his arse off at Harry for one thing or another.

Harry watched as Snape rubbed the bridge of his nose, obviously royally pissed at having to deal with this embarrassing situation. Harry had a hard time deciding weather it was he, or Snape that was more uncomfortable.

Hagrid, who stood in a darkened corner of the room, found it increasing difficult not to laugh as he watched the annoyed and somewhat pained expression on Snapes face.

Finally, after a few awkward moments of sitting in silence, in which Harry tried to look anywhere that wasn't at Snape, Hagrid, Hannah or Pansy, Snape finally spoke.

"I will have you all know that I find this _most _unnerving." Snape drawled in a bored tone. 'Yeah, like I want to be here right now' Harry mused to himself.

"But it was on Dumbledore's order that I punish each of you fairly, and that is what I intend to do!" he paused for a few moments. "Potter, detention for a week!"

"WHAT!?!?" Harry shot up in his chair. "That's so unfair. I didn't even _do_ anything."

Snape merely nodded, before smirking. "Yes Potter. But when ever there is trouble it usually has _something_ to do with you. I will also deduct house points from you as an added punishment."

Harry huffed in defeat as he slumped back in his chair. He would have laughed at the sheer irony of the situation, were he not about to spit flames. It was just like Snape to place the blame on him. 'Punish you all fairly my arse.'

Snape then turned to address the girls. "Now. Would one of you kindly explain to me just......_why_ you were both fighting over _Potter?!" _

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Why is it so hard to believe that two girls would fight over me?'

Neither girl said anything.

"Fine. If that is how its going to be...." Snape took a sip of his drink. "You will also serve detention for a week!"

Both girls stood up so fast that both their chairs fell backwards and tumbled to the cold stone floor.

"You can't do that. It was _her_ fault" Pansy screamed as she pointed a finger at Hannah's raging red face.

Hannah's only reaction was to yell back. "What the hell Parkinson. _You_ were sticking your tongue down _my_ boyfriends throught"

"Please I don't want details." Snape butted in.

"_Your_ boyfriend. He is not _your_ boyfriend." Pansy yelled directly into Hannah's face.

"_Yes_ he _is_. Or he was" That last remark was aimed at Harry.

"Please. Miss Parkinson. Miss Abot. Clearly you were both under Potters influence and I don't blame you for that." Snape smirked at Potter, who only glared back. "But I do have to punish you both for fighting. You will also serve detention along with Potter and I _will_ deduct house points. Now get out of my sight all of you before I change my mind." Snape took another swig of his drink.

Harry didn't have to be told twice. He spun round and was out the door in a flash. He didn't get further than the Slytherin commonroom however before he heard his name being called.

"POTTER!" yes this was going to be bad.

bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq

Draco led Ginny up stair case after staircase. Ginny was panting from lack of oxygen, but even though Draco was well aware of this, he didn't allow her to stop to regain her breathe.

"Draco... what's going on.... Where are you taking me?" Ginny managed to pant out.

"Oh you'll see" Was Draco's only reply. Ginny was getting rather tired of being told this. She just wanted to know where she was being taken.

Eventually, Draco led Ginny up a flight of stairs that Ginny recognised immediately as those that led to the North Tower.

"Ok!" Draco began, as he stood in front of the door that lad inside. "Close your eyes"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "But Draco I-"

Draco raised a hand to silence her. "Just... do it ok. I promise it will be worth it."

Ginny shrugged. "Ok"

"POTTER!" Harry turned around to see both Hannah _and_ Pansy storming his way. He felt his knees begin to shake. 'Pull yours self-together you big whimp' he scolded himself. 'You can face Voldemort 6 times yet you cant face two _girls_.';

Harry took a deep breathe. He turned to face to two girls, who had now both come to a complete stop right in front of him.

"Pansy... Hannah .... Hi"

"Don't you _hi_ us Potter." Pansy yelled as she pointed a finger in his face.

"Erm..."

"'Erm'.... Is that all you can say..." Pansy carried on yelling. "How bout you give us an explanation."

Harry forced a nervous laugh. "Ah...yes. Of course. Well you see, its quite funny really."

"Is that so. Well go right ahead Harry. Coz I could really use a laugh right now"

"Well...erm.... You see...-"

"Save it" Hannah, who has been silent the entire time, finally spoke up.

"S-sorry?" Harry asked.

"I mean I don't wanna hear it. You Harry James Potter are a first class, grade A jerk. Just because you are the goddamn boy who fucking lived you think you can treat people like this. Well you cant. I at least believed that you would have the decency to break up with me to my face. Not go behind my back and start up a new relationship, and hope that things would all turn out for the best. I hate you Harry Potter with a passion and I hope the Dark Lord puts you through hell!" And with that, Hannah spun round on her heals, and stormed off, her cloaks billowing behind her. It wasn't until she had rounded a corner that Harry's heart skipped a beat when he heard a small sob that made him feel sick to his stomach. He had done that. He had made her cry.

Harry sighed and slumped against the wall. It wasn't until he heard another sigh that he was suddenly reminded that he was still in the company of Pansy. He stared down at her. She wasn't looking at him, and the way her forehead was furrowed, she looked to be thinking of the right thing to say.

"Pansy..." Harry began before she had the chance to. "Look I'm sorry ok. I didn't mean for things to happen like this. I just got so caught up in everything I forgot to mention-"

"What. That you already have a girlfriend. How can you forget to mention something like that? Did you just forget that she even existed?"

"No. Of course not." Harry stood up straight and then moved so he stood directly in front of her. "I didn't forget. But... I guess." He let out a large breath. "I guess I was just too caught up in spending time with you that things got carried away."

"Don't you try and place the blame on me Harry" Pansy took a step back. "This is all your doing."

Harry took a step towards her. "I know. I know its all my fault. That's not what I meant."

Pansy sighed. "This is not the way things were meant to turn out."

Harry sighed too. "Tell me about it."

Pansy suddenly found it to painful to look at him, so she shifted her gaze to the floor. "Look Harry. Maybe this was doomed from the start. "Harry's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to object, but Pansy beat him to it. "I mean honestly. You, the saviour of the wizarding world, and me, the daughter of one of Voldemorts most noble followers. Lets face it shall we. We never did have much going for us."

Harry jumped forward and grabbed Pansy by her arms. "No. Don't say that. We always had a good thing going. You know we did. It doesn't matter to me who you are, or who your family is-"

"No. But it should. I mean look at me. How can you trust me? I could be plotting to hand you over to my father-"

"But you're not are you? I know you Pansy. Maybe not as well as I would hope to but I plan to work on that in the future. If you just give us a chance." Harry was no almost begging.

Pansy forced herself not to cry, but she couldn't help the lonesome tear that fell down her cheek.

"I cant Harry" Pansy tried to pull her self out of Harry's grip but he held on stronger.

"Why not. Why cant you Pansy. I know you like me, that's not the problem. And when it comes to your father, I can protect you. I'll take care of you. Please let me take care of you!" Harry pleaded.

A few more tears made their way down Pansy's face. Harry reached down to wipe them away, but at the contact, Pansy jumped back. She sniffed, whipped the tears away, held her head high, and stared him in the eye. "This is not open for discussion Potter. It's over. Leave me alone." Pansy's voice began to faulter at the end of her speech. She hid her face from view so that Harry couldn't see the new tears that made their way down her cheeks. She quickly pushed past him, and ran down the corridor, not allowing him to see her sobs.

"Pansy wait...." Harry yelled. But she was gone.

bqbqbqbbqbq

Draco turned the handle on the door and stepped in side; He then carefully guided Ginny into the room. She had her eyes shut tight, though it was very tempting to just take a quick peek.

"Ok" Draco stopped Ginny and went to close the door. Ginny then heard him mutter a few spells, and the room suddenly gained a feeling of warmth.

Draco then made his way back to Ginny, who was grinning madly, and took her hands in his. "Ok." He said. "Now.... Open you eyes."

Ginny's heart jumped and she opened her eyes. Suddenly, her mouth fell open in shock, and she gasped.

The room was filled with what looked to be hundreds of candles, floating in mid air, like they always did in the great hall. The floor was covered in white rose petals, that gave off an enchanting smell. Each of the doors and windows were open, letting in a cool breeze that ruffled both Ginny, and Draco's hair. There was also a bed, in place of the dusty sofa that used to occupy the room. It wasn't a huge bed, but it looked incredible comfy, spread with white silk sheets, and it too was covered in white rose petals. Ginny raised an eyebrow at Draco, "And what did you have in mind Mr Malfoy" Draco just laughed. But by far, the best thing of all, was the ceiling. Ginny looked up to see... there was no ceiling. Draco had enchanted it to look like it did in the great hall. All that could be seen, was the night sky, full of thousands of glistening stars.

Ginny felt her heart skipped a beat, and tears began to well up in her eyes. Draco, who could sense a sweep of emotion flow though her, approached her from behind, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Do you like it?" He whispered seductively in her ear.

Ginny could only nod, as she felt a few tears trickle down her cheeks. "Its perfect."

"Good" Was Draco's only reply, as he tightened his hold on her. He smiled into her hair.

Ginny suddenly became aware that Draco had dressed up all nice for the occasion, modelling what looked to be extremely expensive black trousers, and a clean cut silk green shirt, that was slightly open at the top, revealing his unmarred, perfect porcelain skin.

Draco noticed something was wrong. He turned her around to face him, placed a kiss on her nose and asked: "You ok?"

Ginny nodded, before she shook her head no. She began to finger his shirt. "Look at you. You look so ...... nice." Draco laughed. "And look at me. I'm covered in sweat and mud."

Draco smiled and kissed her again, this time on the lips. "Well maybe I like this look on you. It is very sexy."

Ginny pushed him. " Oh ha ha. Maybe it is for you. But I feel gross"

"Well you don't look it." Ginny pushed him again and he just laughed. "Ok ok. Its just a good job I plan ahead." Draco pointed to a door to the left of the room. "Go in there. See what you can find."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, but did what she was told. She approached the room, to find it was small bathroom. There was a toilet, a basin, and a bathtub, fit with a showerhead. Ginny laughed. This was all planned far too well. She then noticed a box placed next to the basin. It was fit with a white ribbon. She turned around to look at Draco, who smiled and told her to "Open it"

Ginny smiled back then turned to the box. She untied the ribbon, and took off the lid. The box was full of white tissue. She pulled it all out, until she finally found what was hidden inside.

"Oh...Draco..." Ginny lifted up a white silk evening gown. It was perfectly fitted and had several jewels along the neckline.

"I thought you would like it" Draco voiced from his place in the other room.

Ginny turned to face him with tears in her eyes. "Draco.... When did you get this?"

"The other day. When I was planning all this for you. I knew Gryffindor would win against Hufflepuff, coz they always do, so therefore I thought today would be the perfect day to do it. So by stealing you away in your Quidditch robes, I knew you would appreciate a change of clothing."

Ginny laughed. "You cheeky bugger. You've been planning all this."

"Of course. You don't think this was all spontaneous do you. This took a lot of effort ill have you know"

Ginny laughed again. "O yeah. And how many house elves did it take to get it this perfect huh?"

Draco feigned hurt. "I am shocked that you would think that I would stoop so low as to get house elves to do the work for me"

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Ok they _did_ help. But it was mostly my own work."

Ginny laughed. "Of course dear. Now do something useful while I change." And with that she shut the door and turned to the shower.

bqbqbqbbqbbq

Harry made his way back to the Gryffindor common room. It was late, and he had been aimlessly wondering down corridors for several hours, not really wanting to return to his dorm, knowing what the reaction would be.

However, he knew he would have to face the music at some point, there fore it was time to head back.

He was only a few steps away when he had another idea. 'Fuck it. I'll sleep in Hagrids place tonight.'

He turned around to leave when he heard the portrait hole suddenly open and an oh so familiar voice.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaary Pott head!" Then a horde of giggles.

Harry turned around to see a rather drunk Seamus stumble out of the portrait hole. He was then followed by an equally drunk Dean.

"Hey. Its Harry!" Dean yelled, but was then over taken by a round of hic-ups.

Harry tried not to laugh too hard.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

Seamus stumbled over to Harry and draped his arm over his shoulder. "You... Harry Potter... are a hero."

Harry laughed. "O really. Thanks"

"Yes" Dean approached from the other side. "You Harry Potter caught the Golden Sni....sni......the golden whatsit"

"Yes, the golden whatsit" Seamus agreed and clinked his bottle of butterbeer with Deans.

Harry tried not to laugh. "I think you two have had a bit too much." Harry tired to take their bottles away but they swatted his hands away.

"Now now Harry. We know how to hold our drink"

CRASH.

Dean tumbled to the floor, and his beer bottle rolled away from him.

Seamus ignored him and turned back to Harry. "God LORD. Harry, where is your drink?" Seamus screeched like a girl.

"Well I er.... I don't have one." Harry admitted. To be frank, he didn't really want one either; he just wanted to crawl into bed and not come out again.

"Well let's go and find you one shall we?" Seamus stepped over Dean, who, was now snoring, and Harry followed.

"Look everyone!" Seamus yelled to entire common room as he entered through the hole in the wall. "Its Potter!"

The whole common room erupted into cheers of Joy.

"Way to go Harry"

"You showed Hufflepuff"

"Grab a beer my boy"

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked puzzled as a bottle of butter beer was thrust into his hands.

"Yes Mr Potter. I just came to congratulate you and your team on a fine victory." Dumbledore set down an empty glass. "And now I shall be off for a night cap and an early night. Well done Harry" Dumbledore clapped him on the shoulder and left the room.

Harry shrugged and took a swig of his drink. He then almost spat it back out again when he felt some one practically land on his shoulder.

"Harry mate. Where have you been?" Harry turned around to see a grinning Ron.

"Oh.. I just went for a walk."

"Fair enough." Ron grabbed his arm and dragged him over to where Hermione was sitting on the sofa. "Now tell us." Ron began. "What was all that who ha with Parkinson and Abot earlier on the pitch?"

Like some kind of eclipse, the room fell silent. So silent, you could hear a penny drop.

Harry looked around into the many faces of his house mates, who all seemed equally interested to know what had happened with Harry and the two girls earlier.

"Oh...well erm.. we just...ah..."

"Who's for a game of Twister?"

Harry sagged in relief as every ones attention fell to the portrait hole, where Dean had stumbled through. Seamus, who was sitting on the arm of the sofa, almost jumped 10ft in the air in sheer JOY at the mention of playing Twister..

While everyone seemed occupied watching the two extremely drunk boys trying to set up the Twister mat and the spinner, that had been enchanted magically to spin on its own, Harry turned to Hermione and Ron. "Can we talk about this some where else?" His voice was pleading, and both Ron an Hermione could tell this much.

"Of course Harry" Hermione whispered. She grabbed both his and Ron's arms, and led them up the stairs to the boys 7th year common room.

bqbqbqbbq

Ginny looked herself over in the mirror in the bath room. Taking a deep breath, she smoothed out the beautiful silken dress, and opened the bath room door.

Ginny kept her eyes on the floor as she walked into the room. She looked up when she heard a gasp.

Draco was sitting on the plush bed, a book open in his lap. He was staring at Ginny like he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

"Oh..... my...."

"Do you like it?" Ginny asked shyly.

"Hell yeah" Draco leaped off the bed and walked over to Ginny. He took her in his arms and gave the most passionate kiss he had ever given any one before.

Ginny gasped into the kiss. She was really taken aback.

When they pulled apart, Ginny was blushing madly. Draco smiled, and led her over to the bed.

They both sat on it.

Ginny didn't know what to do. She folded her hands in her lap and looked at the pattern on the trim of the dress. It really was a pretty dress.

Draco was just staring at her. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Suddenly, Draco remembered that he had brought some food with him.

"Oh!" He reached over to the small table at the side of the bed. He then brought a tray full of beverages over to the bed.

Ginny laughed. "Whipped cream and strawberries. Just what did you intend we get up to tonight Mr Malfoy?"

Draco smirked. "What ever you choose to my love. This night is all for you"

Ginny smiled. She reached over and picked up a strawberry, then she dipped it in the cream. She then held it out at arms length for Draco to take a bite. Just as Draco leant in, Ginny took the Strawberry back and popped it into her won mouth.

"Cheeky" Draco laughed.

Ginny smiled as she chewed on the strawberry.

Draco then picked up a strawberry and pooped it into his mouth.

For a few moments, they ate strawberries and talked. Draco commented Ginny on her game, and said how he couldn't wait to face her in the final match for the cup. Ginny teased him about how Gryffindor were gonna win, but Draco just shrugged and told her they didn't stand a chance.

Then, Draco had an idea. He picked up a strawberry and popped it into his mouth. He held it between his teeth, and leant forward for Ginny to take. Smiling, she reached up to take it between her fingers, but Draco swatted them away. He wanted her to use her teeth.

Ginny laughed a little, before leaning in again.

Ginny opened her mouth. Her lips crushed with Draco's as she took the strawberry between her teeth. Draco released the strawberry and let it fall into her mouth.

With their lips still connected, Ginny chewed then swallowed the fruit. When it was gone, she didn't move away.

Draco, on instinct, wrapped one hand around the back of her neck, and held her there, He then moved his lips, and they began to kiss.

Ginny felt Draco beg for entrance with his tongue, and she granted it straight away.

Soon, the two were involved in a full on kissing session, with their tongue's battling for dominance.

Draco took his wand out of his trouser pocket, and got rid of the tray of strawberries and cream.

Ginny was gently lowered down onto the bed, with Draco on top of her.

The kissing carried on for a few more moments, before Draco felt a hand on the zip of his trousers. He pulled away and looked Ginny in the eye.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I'm fishing Draco." She replied sarcastically.

Draco laughed. "No, I mean.... Are ... are you sure about this. You don't think we are being a bit hasty?"

Ginny almost laughed. "Draco. You were the one who nearly got off in the lake and now you're telling _me_ you think we are being a bit 'hasty'"

Draco just smiled. "I just want you to be sure. That's all"

Ginny smiled. "And I am. Now get rid of those god damn trousers before I maim you!"

Draco was only too happy to oblidge.

bqbqbqbbq

Harry sat down on the comforter of his bed. He was tired, and didn't really have the strength to go through with this, but better now than later.

"Ok" he began, as Ron and Hermione sat on the bed opposite, facing him. "It all stared a while ago in potions. Malfoy wasn't there and I was paired with Pansy."

"Oh I remember that lesson. Snape got really pissed with you" Hermione said.

"Hermione, when is Snape _not_ pissed with Harry?"

"Yeah I guess"

"Guys. We're getting off the topic." Harry said annoyed.

"Sorry" Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"Any way. Pansy and I were getting along really well. She was being really flirty. By the end of the lesson, I decided she was an ok person, so we decided to become friends." Hermione and Ron looked sceptical, but Harry ignored them. "And we have been since."

"I wouldn't call what you two were doing today just being friends Har" Ron pointed out.

"Ok, so maybe things progressed, but I really like her guys" Harry put his head in his hands. "I really like her and now she has broken it off coz of what happened with Hannah."

"You mean you didn't break it off with Hannah first" Hermione asked shocked.

Harry left his head in his hands as he shook his head.

"Oh Harry" Hermione scolded.

"I forgot ok!"

They sat in silence for a while, before Ron spoke up. "So what now?"

Harry raised his head finally.

"Huh?"

"Well, I mean. Is it over for good? Or is this just a lovers tiff?"

Harry sighed. "Nope. It's over. That's it"

bqbqbqbqbqbbq

Draco stared down at Ginny. She had rid herself of her dress, and here she was, in only her smalls.

Draco arched an eyebrow. "You'll want to rid yourself of them." He smirked.

Ginny smiled. "Only if you rid yourself of _those_!"

Draco was standing at the side of the bed. His attire was in a heap on the floor and he was sporting a model pose, in only his green silk boxers.

"With pleasure me lady" He smirked again. He wasn't shy. At least, he wasn't when it came to his body. He slipped his fingers under the waist band of his boxers, and watching the shocked face of Ginny, he fluently rid himself of his underwear.

Ginny gasped and immediately closed her eyes. She could hear her mother's voice in her head. "You tell that young man to put those back _on_"

Draco suddenly laughed. "What? Something wrong. Don't like what you see?"

"Oh its not that" Ginny replied. She slowly opened her eyes. Draco was still in his model pose, with one hand on his hip. He was bearing all yet he was not ashamed of it.

Draco suddenly raised an eyebrow as he noticed where Ginny's eyes seemed to be planted. "Listen... sweetie.." he then moved to sit on the bed, and Ginny suddenly jumped back. "If we are going to do anything, you really need to get that offending underwear off"

"Oh.... OH!" Ginny finally twigged just what was going on here. Gosh, were they moving too fast?? Was Draco right when he had tried to stop this from happening. But she couldn't bail out now. No... rephrase that. She didn't _want_ to bail out.

Ginny moved off the bed and stood up on shaky feet. She stood before Draco at the edge of the bed and began to peel of her underwear.

To say that Draco was intrigued was an understatement. He couldn't take his eyes of the beauty that stood before him. Like a kitten that had just caught a canary. Like a small boy on Christmas morning.

Ginny, who was blushing madly, quickly picked up the covers on the bed, and slipped under. Not wanting to be on display.

Draco could see her uncomfort. He too got off the bed, only to lift up the covers and get in himself. He then moved over to the other side of the bed and took Ginny in his arms. She snuggled into him and buried her face in his chest.

"Don't worry" He cooed in her ear. His voice seemed to ease her, and he felt her relax in his arms. "I'll make this special for you"

Ginny smiled. She felt him place a kiss on her fore head, and she no longer worried. She trusted him.

The next few hours, Draco kept to his word. He made her feel special, like she was the only person in the world, and he showed her with love, well into the night.

A few hours later, the young couple snuggled up together and fell asleep under the stars.

Phew.... done and done!!! well now thats out of the way.... WE CAN MOVE ON!!! ok now the story REALLY gets going!!!!! heres a little taster of whats to come...

1) Ron finds out about Ginny and Draco....

ok thats all ya getting !!! MWHAHA!!!! hope you liked it... take care all bi...xxx


	25. The Ferret and the Weasel

Hey dudes!!!! How are peeps!!!! WELL GOOD!!!! Haha!!!! Ok I am putting this up coz a certain PERSON wont leave me in peace about it!!!! U KNOW WHO U ARE!! Ne ways!!!! So I was just wondering. I know I invented Tanya and all, and I know I have used him in my stories BUT..does ne one know who Blaise Zabini is!!!!! I mean the person who made him/her up must be well chuffed!! Haha!!! Ne ways!!! Heres chappy 25 and YES The story IS just getting started!!!!!! Its taken me this long to get it going after Draco and Ginny.. ahem.. ne ways!!!

OMG has ne one seen that new movie called 'Open Water' ? I saw it the other nite and it is.....ODD to say the least!! Haa! Ne ways!!! Heres the story dudes and dudettes!!!! ENJOY..

OOOO and P.S there WILL be some more GRAPHIC Draco Ginny action soon. Thanx to the help of a certain person..u know who u are too!!! Thanx a million my little angel!!! Ok take care all !! bixxx

Ginny woke up, with the biggest grin on her face known to the wizarding world. She was buried deep in pillows and a big silk duvet, and not only that, but she had two big strong arms wrapped around her waist, and she felt a toned body spooned behind her.

She yawned. Nothing in her life had ever felt this good. With a lot of twisting and shuffling, she managed to turn her body, so she was now nose to nose, with a very ravishing, very _awake_ Draco Malfoy.

"How long have you been awake?" Ginny asked, still smiling.

Draco then yawned and Ginny thought she had never seen anything more _cute. _Of course, she would never tell Draco that.

"Oh, not long. A few minutes maybe."

Ginny smiled and gave him an Eskimo kiss. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because.." Draco gave her an Eskimo kiss back. "You looked too perfect to wake up. Plus you must be tired after last night." He added, smirking.

Ginny gave him a little nudge, but Draco just held her fast. "Cheeky." She laughed. Suddenly Ginny began to blush, as the memories of last night came flooding back.

"What's up?" Draco asked, seeing her discomfort.

Ginny looked into his face, but immediately looked away. "Oh. Nothing."

But Draco wouldn't stand for that. "Come on Weasley." He teased. "I know something's up. Just tell me"

Ginny tried to hide her face in the crook of Draco's neck, but Draco just moved back, and Ginny had no choice but to answer. "It's just was it ok. I mean was I ok?" Ginny would not look him in the eye, as the blood rushed to her cheeks and she started to look like a ripe tomato.

Draco just smiled, thinking how sweet she was. She must have been feeling so scared that she had not pleased him. Oh but it was far from it. It was definitely worth the wait in Draco's books.

Draco released one of his arms from its place around Ginny's waist, and brought it up to clasp Ginny's chin between his finger and thumb. He then, turned her face to look him in the eye.

"Genevra Weasley. That was the best shag I have ever had in my life."

Ginny burst out laughing, as did Draco. "But seriously." Draco began. "It was perfect. In fact, better than perfect. You were great., so don't worry about that." He smirked.

Bqbqbqbbqbqbqb

Harry woke up with a pounding headache. The night before, Ron had insisted that he come down to the party, and try and put the whole Pansy/Hannah episode behind him, and just try and enjoy the moment.

Ofcourse, Harry had tried to resist, but Hermione told him that it would do him the world of good, and plus the fact, that he deserved to let loose a bit. Especially as he had one the game for Gryffindor.

So here he was now, regretting EVERYTHING that had happened the previous day. Being the boy who lived was no easy task. Sure he could battle Voldemort, maybe destroy a few death eaters, but he couldn't cope with the life of a teenage boy.

Harry rolled over, trying to get comfortable, but it was no good. What ever position her tried, it just wasn't comfy. He sat up, and pulled the curtains around his bed back. He instantly regretted it, as the sun began to flood into the room, and his eyes began to sting.

He moaned and threw his arms up over his head. Everything hurt. Deciding to have a shower, and wash the remnants of last night away, he pulled back the covers and swung his legs over the side of the bed, where the instantly came into contact with.....

"OW.... watch it."

"Seamus...... What are you doing down there?"

"Well I _was_ sleeping. But you had to come and put your big old feet in my family jewels and wake me up."

"Oh.... ew..... I did not need to know that." Ron voiced from his bed, and screwed up his face in disgust.

"Well if you hadn't been _sleeping _right next to my bed I wouldn't have trodden on you would I?!" Harry began to feel irritated. He really didn't want to have to go through this right now.

Seamus, equally irritated at having been trodden on, got up off the floor and made his way over to his own bed. He then pulled back the covers and jumped in, almost instantly falling asleep. Harry laughed slightly, before grabbing his head in pain as it began to thud.

"Hey Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yeah mate." Ron replied as he lay in his bed looking up at the canopy above.

"Do you think I could have the password to the prefects bath room so I could have a bath before breakfast?"

"Sure mate." Ron sat up in bed. "Now what was it again?" He put one hand on his chin and began to ponder.

About a minute later, Harry was bout reading to go and find Hermione so she could give him the pass word, when Ron jumped up in bed. "Ah yes! I know now. Its water melon."

"Water melon?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yeah I know. Don't ask. Dumbledore came up with it."

Harry laughed. "Ok. I wont,"

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq

10 minutes later found Harry wondering down to the prefect's bathroom with a towel under his arm and some fresh clothes for the day.

He approached the bath room and said the pass word, and walked in.

He was met with a sudden screech, and then a splash.

Harry noticed a mop of blond hair disappear under the water, before he realised that he had walked in on somebody already using the bathroom.

Harry quickly covered his eyes, and he heard the person resurface.

"I'm so sorry." He said quickly, eyes still covered with his hands. "I'll just be going."

As he turned to leave, he heard his name being said. "Harry?"

Harry turned around and took his hands away from his eyes. He gasped.

"Hannah?"

bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq

"But I don't wanna get up. I wanna stay here with you"

Ginny laughed as she tried to pry herself away from Draco, who had buried himself under the covers of the bed, and had a firm hold on Ginny's mid drift, as she tried to get out of the bed.

"Well tough shit Malfoy." Ginny teased. "If we don't get going soon, we'll end up staying here all day, people will wonder where we were and then we will be in trouble because we will have to explain every thing to every one. Now you don't want that now do you?"

"...... no"

"Then get UP!!" Ginny yelled, while still trying not to laugh, as Draco _still _would not let go of her.

"Draco if you don't let go soon I'll go to the great hall for breakfast all by myself and tell every one that _THE _Draco Malfoy likes to snuggle."

"No" Draco was very persistent.

"And I'll tell them that talk in your sleep."

Draco head shot up. "How do you know that?"

Ginny laughed. "Well, I heard you last night."

"Oh...... NO" Draco hid back under the covers.

"FINE!" Ginny yelled. "Then I'll just go down to the great Hall and tell everyone that Draco Malfoy dreams about being chased by big fluffy rabbits."

That did it. Draco shot out of bed, grabbed his clothes off the floor and ran into the bath room to get dressed. On his way there, he stopped, turned around to Ginny and asked. "How the _hell _do you know_ that_?"

Ginny laughed again. "Well _while _you were talking in your sleep, you happened to mention how you 'weren't the one who stole the carrots, and, please don't chase me Mr Big fluffy rabbit'" Ginny then burst out laughing, as Draco shot her a glare, and slammed the door shut.

Bqbqbqbbqqbbqbqbqbq

"Hannah!" Harry almost yelled out of pure shock. He hadn't expected to see her in here.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Hannah laughed. "What does it look like?"

"Oh.....yeah" Harry forced a laugh, and the two shared a smile.

"So?" Hannah began.

Harry watched as Hannah began to play with the bubbles that filled the bath. He then remembered all of the events that had happened the previous day, and guilt began to flood him. He felt he should say something.

"Hannah" He began. Hannah stopped playing with the bubbles, and looked at him. "Ermâ€ about yesterday. I just wanted to apologise. I know nothing I can say will make you want to forgive me, and I don't blame you, coz what I did was awful, and it was stupid, and I don't deserve to be forgiven for it, but I never meant to harm you. I would never do that. I'm just not very good at thinking before I act." Harry stopped to quickly glance at Hannah. She wasn't looking at him now. Instead, she was back to playing wit the bubbles, but from the sad, pained expression on her face, it was clear that she had heard everything that he had just said.

"Hannah?" He asked. She then looked at him, and gave him a watery smile.

Harry wanted to run up to the astronomy tower and throw himself off of it. He didn't want to be responsible of making her cry.... again.

As if Hannah had read his mind, she forced a laugh. "It's ok. I mean... its not ok. You're right. What you did was wrong. But now that I think about it. Maybe it was for the best. I don't think either of us was really very keen on what we had going on. And maybe we both needed a way out. Maybe this was it." Hannah paused and looked at him, wiping away a stray tear. "I guess I was more upset about the fact that you didn't break it off first, than the fact that you were with another girl. I wouldn't have been mad at you if you had broken up with me. One of us was going to do it. It may aswell have been you"

Harry smiled. "Yeah I guess. But even so. I'm sorry for-"

"Oh Harry stop apologising to me. It's just a stupid word; it isn't going to get us anywhere. Lets just agree that what we had was fun while it lasted, but we are better off just being friends, and lets forget this ever happened. Ok?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah. Ok"

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq

Draco finally exited the bathroom half an hour later. Ginny was lying on the bed. "Jesus. What took you" She asked.

Draco laughed. "What? I just like to look my best."

"Yeah well you do anyway, weather you spend five minutes in there or five _hours_. You barely gave me enough time. We should get going soon."

"Then you had better hurry" Draco laughed, as he smacked her on the arse as she passed and walked into the bathroom.

Half an hour later, Draco and Ginny were on their way down to breakfast. Draco was wearing what he had worn the night before, and he had transfigured the beautiful dress in to some casual clothes for Ginny to wear, instead of turning up to breakfast in her dirty Quidditch robes.

As they were just walking down the 2nd floor corridor, they heard a door open, and out walked.....

"So are you going to try and mend things with Pansy?"

"Yeah,..... I feel terrible about what happened, but I don't think I should do any thing right now. Just because you seem to have forgiven me I don't think her Slytherin temper will allow to do that. I think she needs a little more time to blow off some steam."

"Yeah.. and if I know Pansy, which I don't really, but the little that I do know, she has a foul temper. I do believe it's a good idea to stay clear of her for a while."

Harry laughed. "Yeah.. I think that's a good-"

But Harry didn't finish what he said. He suddenly saw a swish of robes and a lock of red hair disappear behind a statue. Hannah, who noticed his distraction, waved a hand infront of his face. "Harry ....Harry you ok"

"Huh... oh yeah" Harry looked at her. "Yeah. Hannah would you excuse me for a moment. I need to go back to Gryffindor. I'll see you later."

"Yeah ok Harry. See you later." And Hannah left.

Harry watched her go, waiting until she had turned a corner before he said. "Ginny you can come out now. You too Malfoy."

He waited a moment before turning around. Ginny was standing, blushing, where as Draco was just wearing his usual smirk.

"What's going on?" Harry asked. "I didn't see you last night Gin?"

Ginny blushed even more. "Ah....yes well you see about that.. we were.. erm" Ginny looked at Draco, silently asking him for help, but he only smirked and said, oh so unhelpfully. "That's none of your damn business. What Ginny and me get up to when we are alone is none of your business. Now fuck off"

Ginny gawked and Harry looked like he had swallowed a lemon. "What the fuck Malfoy. Don't talk to me like that, I have every right to go and tell Ron about you two"

Ginny was about to jump in a plead him not to, but Draco beat him to it. "Oh yeah Potter, You do that, and I'll tell your little buddies about you and Pans"

Harry laughed. "Oh on the contrary Malfoy. That's old news. Everyone knows about that now" He smirked.

Draco almost choked. "What! But! How! When!"

Harry laughed again. "Well had you been present at the Quidditch game yesterday, you'd know. Now do excuse me, I've got to be some where. Toodles." And Harry merrily skipped off, pushing Draco as he went.

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq

Harry wondered down the corridor back to his common room. He felt suddenly bad that he had said those things. Not to Malfoy ofcourse, but to Ginny. Of course he would never want to hurt her. They were good friends. But Harry just liked the feeling of getting one up on Malfoy. And it felt damn good.

It was half an hour later, when Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors were on their way down to breakfast at last.

In the great Hall, Harry noticed that both Ginny and Malfoy were already there, facing away from each other. Harry wanted to laugh. Harry plonked himself down next to Ginny, who promptly turned her back to him, and began to talk to Pavati, who was sat next to her.

Harry expected this much. He would just have to apologise later on.

Breakfast was the usual event. Harry talked to Ron about the game the previous day, and Hermione managed to engage Ginny in conversation.

Suddenly, Ginny stood up and left the Hall. Harry watched her go. He then looked towards the Slytherin table, and noticed that Malfoy didn't follow her. He hadn't even noticed that she had gone by the looks of things.

Harry stood up, wiped his mouth with his napkin, and made to follow, shouting to Ron that he would see him later.

Harry caught up with Ginny as she was walking towards the lake out side.

"Ginny. He Gin!"

"Fuck off Harry" Ginny replied.

"Gin" Harry sighed. He approached her as she sat down by the lake, the water was lapping against the shore. "Don't be like that. I'm sorry ok"

"SORRY! You're sorry? No you're not Harry. I bet you cant wait 'till Ron finds out. You are one of the people rooting for all this to come crashing down around me. You and Hermione. I can't believe my friends would think so ill of this relationship."

Harry sighed and threw a stone into the lake. "Yeah but Gin. This is_ MALFOY_ we are talking about. Can you blame us?"

"YES. Yes I can. Coz you don't know him like I do. You won't even give him a chance." Ginny fumed, she too threw a stone into the lake, a little harder than intended.

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Ginny. Malfoy takes the piss, calls us names and throws sarcastic comments at us wherever he goes. He's not exactly making a great impression is he? He's not even trying."

"Because you're not giving him any reason to" Ginny stood up and towered over Harry. "You are as mean to him, as he is to you. He's not going to be nice if he knows you are going to be a prick back"

Harry stood up and faced her off. "Ginny. Why won't you just admit it? Draco Malfoy is a-"

"Don't. Don't you DARE finish that sentence. Draco Malfoy, is loving, caring, everything that you are not! And you know something else. I love him. I love him with every ounce of my being, and there is NOTHING that you, Hermione or RON can do to stop that. So you know what Harry. Go tell him. Go and tell Ron that his baby sister is dating his worst enemy, coz I don't give a shit any more, The sooner he knows, the sooner me and Draco can move on with our lives, and forget about you" Ginny was red in the face, when she turned and stormed back to the castle.

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq

Draco was wondering down to the common room after breakfast. After hearing the news that the entire school knew about Potter and Pansy, Draco wanted to ask Pansy herself. Hear it from the horses' mouth so to speak.

He uttered the password and walked in. Pansy was sitting curled up on the sofa infront of the fire, a blanket was wrapped around her, keeping her warm.

Draco approached the sofa, and lifted up the blanket. He then crawled in under it, and sat on Pansy's sock-covered feet.

Pansy didn't even look up.

"You ok?" Draco asked.

"Huh?" Pansy lifted her head up and jumped when she noticed him there. "Oh yeah sure"

Draco smirked. "Come on Pans. I know you like I know the back of my hand. You're lying."

Pansy sighed and shifted her feet from under Draco, and brought them up to her chest. "It's just. Well its-"

"Potter?" Draco asked.

Pansy looked up and smiled. "Yeah. How'd you guess?"

Draco smirked. "I have my ways. So tell me. How is it that the whole school knows about you two?"

Pansy bowed her head. "Well. Potter and I kissed on the Quidditch pitch. That's how"

Draco laughed. "Ah yes, Dead give away."

"Mmmm. And not only that. Potters _other _girlfriend saw us and put a stop to it."

Draco gawked. "_Other _girlfriend. As in. Potter cheated on you?"

Pansy nodded. "Yup"

Draco laughed. "Wow. What a little shite. I never thought Potter was capable of that"

"Yeah. Neither did I"

Draco looked at Pansy. A stray tear rolled down her cheek. Draco leaned over and pulled her into his arms, where she promptly cried into his chest. He rubbed her back soothingly and 'shhed' her.

"Its ok. We'll get him back for what he did to you" Draco inwardly seethed.

Pansy smirked. "Now now Draco. You don't want to get into Potters bad books do you?"

Draco scowled. "Yeah I know. But _after_ Weasley finds out. Then we'll get him."

Pansy laughed. "Yeah. We sure will!"

Bqbqbqbqbbqbq

Ginny padded down the 4th floor corridor, aimlessly wondering around, trying to avoid everyone. Harry had approached her just before the evening meal, trying to apologise and get her to forgive him, but she just got angry and ended up cursing his eye brows off making him the laughing stock of the dinning room.

Draco had tried to catch her eye during lunch, but just the sight of him made her want to cry that so many of her friends were against their relationship.

She stopped walking just as she approached an open window. She jumped up onto the window sill and sat, looking out onto the grounds. The moon was reflecting onto the lake, and the sky was clear of all clouds, so stars could be seen.

Ginny sighed as she leaned her head against the window ledge. It was quite chilly out, so she wrapped her arms tightly around her body.

She soon became lost in the sight before her, that she didn't hear the person that walked up behind her. She only noticed, when said person grabbed her round the waist and pulled her off the sill, and into his waiting arms.

"DRACO! Don't_ do_ that!" Ginny yelled.

Draco looked taken back. "I'm sorry. Is this a bad time?" He asked, slightly worried.

Ginny sighed and forced a smile and she rubbed the side of his face with the back of her hand. "No. I'm just not in the best of moods today"

Draco sighed. He took her hand in his. "Does this have anything to do with your so called 'friends'?"

Ginny nodded. "Yup."

Draco linked their fingers and led her along the corridor. "So tell me. What have they done _now?"_

Ginny sighed. "Oh its not so much what they have done. Its more what they are NOT doing. They just can't accept what we have. Its like they want to see me miserable" Ginny tried to hold back a sob.

Draco had to try and hide the fact that he was seething and try and comfort his girlfriend.

"I know. No one ever said this was going to be easy"

"Yeah but no one said it was going to be this hard" Ginny almost yelled exasperated.

Draco stopped walking and pulled her into a hug. "I know. But we just have to out up with it. Unless. You want to tell every one. You know. Make this official. To every one."

Ginny pulled back from the hug, a shocked look on her face. "Are you serious. You would do that?"

"If it made you happier. You're so down, and I hate seeing that. Especially when telling people could make you feel so much happier."

Ginny was shocked. Then an idea came to her. She raised an eyebrow and asked. "OK Draco Malfoy. What do you want?"

Draco raised an eyebrow too. "What?"

"Oh come on. Suddenly you want every one to know. I mean. You were almost shitting your self earlier when you found out that you couldn't black mail Harry any more. What's the sudden change of heart?"

Draco smiled innocently. "Nothing"

Ginny laughed. "Yeah what ever. Look I'm not sure. Every one will find out soon enough. Lets just leave it as it is shall we?"

'Damn. My Plan to sabotage Potter has been foiled' Draco mused to himself.

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb

20 minutes later found one Draco Malfoy, and one Ginny Weasley, relaxing in a tub, full of bubbles. After Ginny's hard day, Draco had suggested they go up to the North Tower and relax in the bath there, as not many people knew about it, and it was safer than using the Prefects bath room, where any one could just walk in.

Draco leaned back against the edge of the bathtub, with Ginny sat infront of him, arms around her waist.

Ginny sighed happily. This was the life. With Draco, she could forget every thing else that was going wrong in her life, and just enjoy his company.

Draco tightened his hold her on waist. He kissed the top of her head and she giggled.

"Draco?" Ginny asked.

".....yes?"

"Why did you say those things. I mean, why did you suddenly decide that you didn't mind telling people about us?"

Draco sighed. "You really wanna know?"

Ginny nodded.

"Ok. Well. You see, Potter hurt Pansy, maybe you heard about what happened. Any way. I just wanted to get him back. But I can't really do any thing to him while he knows our secret can I?"

Ginny turned around so she could see his face. She looked serious about something. "Draco Malfoy. I hope you're not suggesting that you are going to hurt Harry in any way. He may have done wrong, and he may be in my bad books right now, but that does not give you the right to hurt him."

Draco smiled sweetly and Ginny laughed. "But seriously, Don't do any thing too bad ok" She rubbed his cheek and they both laughed.

Ginny leaned back again and let her head fall into Draco chest. She was so happy. Draco shut his eyes, intending on getting a moments sleep, when they both suddenly heard an awful cackle.

"Oh look, it's the Ferret and the Weasel. HA! Ferret and Weasel. What a pair you make."

"Go away peeves" Draco sighed.

Ginny tried to lower herself more under the bubbles.

"Not a chance." Peeves laughed. "So Ferret. Where's Blondie?"

Ginny suddenly began to pay more attention.

"What!" Draco snapped.

Peeves laughed. "Blondie. You know. The girl you were with a few weeks ago. You had her pinned to the wall and all." Peeves cackled and Ginny turned around to look Draco in the eye.

"Draco.?" She asked. Eye brow raised, and a glint of anger in here eye. "What's he talking about?"

Peeves carried on laughed. "Oh. Dear Dear Dear. The Weasel doesn't know."

Ginny screamed. "Fuck OFF Peeves. Draco.." She turned to Draco. "WHAT he is talking about?"

"Oh your boy friend had another girl up here not too long ago. Yup. Had her pinned to the wall and all. Even managed to get her knickers off too. What was her name? Oh yeah. Tanya."

Ginny almost choked. Draco had suddenly lost all colour to his face.

"I..is this.t-true Draco"

Draco didn't say anything. He had frozen. How did Peeves know that? Ginny didn't wait for an answer. With out warning, she slapped him hard across the face, reached for a towel, and leapt out of the bath. Leaving a shocked Draco, and a cackling Peeves behind.

TBC

WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! mwhahaha!!!!


	26. Search your soul

Hey ppl of the shire…..ahem…. NE WAYS!!!!! GOOD NEWS FOLKS!!!!! Its finally here!!! YESYES!!!! CHAPTER 26!!!!! LET ME HEAR U CHEER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Its taken me only ……. AGES!!!!! But I finally managed to sit down and get it done!!!! And bloody hell did it take only….. ONE HELL OF A LONG TIME!!!! Ne ways!!!!!!! Sorry about that last time..with the whole cliff hanger thing…. I know u hate me… but I hope these virtue flowers and chocol8s help with the healing process. NE WAYS!!!!! I wont delay u any longer as I know u are just DIEING to read this master piece…ahem…. HERE IT IS PPL!!!!!!!…………… dun dun duuuuuuuun……

well wot a bitch!!!!! ok guys i hope this has come up and u can all see it!!!! i dunno wots going on!!!! dont worry about chapter 27!!! its not really a chapter !!! its just an authors note!!! ok im gonna have a tantrum if this doesnt show up!!! sorrry about al this guys!!! tale care!! bixxx

"Ginny…… Ginny wait!!"

Draco suddenly came to his senses when he realised that he was left sitting in the bath on his lonesome, and Peeves had just spewed to his girlfriend that he had cheated. He immediately jumped out of the cooling bath water, grabbed a towel and legged it out of the room, just in time to see Ginny pull her blouse over her head and make her way to the door.

"Ginny!" Draco rushed to stand infront of the door, blocking Ginny's escape.

Ginny's face was so red, it was a miracle that she hadn't killed off any blood cells. She didn't look directly at Draco. Instead she looked at a spot on the wall, just next to his head. This infuriated Draco.

"Ginny…… LOOK at me!"

This, Ginny did, but the evil glint in her eye suggested that Draco was _really_ in for it.

"Ok _Malfoy! _You have my attention. WHAT do you have to say?"

Draco gulped. He really didn't know what to say. Never in a million years did he think that _this _would come back to haunt him. "Look Ginny… I just wanted to say that I'm sor-"

"Its true then?" Ginny snapped.

"Sorry?" Draco asked confused.

Ginny stood at a slight angle, with her hands on her hips. "Well I don't see you standing there trying to deny it. It must be"

Draco gulped again and Ginny scowled. "I guessed as much."

"Look Ginny. It's not what you think"

Ginny forced a laugh. "Oh that's rich, coming from you."

Ginny threw her head back and looked at the ceiling, while trying to calm her breathing. Draco watched her warily, wondering what she was thinking. She suddenly spoke, startling Draco.

"Hermione was right all along. Harry too. I should have put a stop to this while I had the chance. Before I let myself get too involved. Draco Malfoy could never change. He has had almost every girl IN the castle. He's not capable of being faithful to just ONE girl."

Draco rushed forward and grabbed Ginny by the forearms. "No. No that's not true. I love you Ginny Weasley. I love you. That's the difference between you and all the other girls. I never felt anything for them. But I love you-"

"SO THAT'S WHY YOU WENT BEHIND MY BACK AND CHEATED ON ME WAS IT" Ginny screamed in Draco's face.

Draco dropped in gaze to the floor. If he had ever felt worse before, he couldn't think of it right now.

Ginny still had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot in annoyance by the time Draco looked up. This really wasn't how Draco pictured their relationship going.

Draco took a deep breath, and decided to try again. "Ok. Ginny. I know what this looks like."

Ginny scoffed.

Draco ignored her and carried on. "But I need you to know that-"

"Oh save it you big jerk. I don't really give a toss what you have to say any more. Let's just pretend this never happened."

Draco's heart skipped a beat. "You mean…?"

"Yes. It's over Draco. Kaput. Me and you are finished. Now get out of my way."

Draco wanted to cry… and Malfoy's never cry.

"But Ginny… I-"

"NO. Don't even try it. It's over. Now MOVE"

Draco stood his ground, shaking his head.

"Ok!" Ginny said. She then reached into her back pocket.

Draco saw it happening before it actually happened. Ginny pointed her wand at his chest and yelled….

"RICTUSEMPRA!"

Draco barely had time to blink, before his whole body was hoisted into the air, and went souring across the room, slamming hard into a wall, and falling to the floor in a heap.

He opened his eyes to see Ginny looking at him. He was sure he saw an element of sadness in her eyes, even though her face was set in a stern look. He tried to get up, but having ones body slam into a wall never did any one any good and he just slumped back down from the pain.

Ginny took one last look at him, feeling a mixture of both disgust, and guilt for what she had just performed on him, before she grabbed the door handle, and fled, slamming the door behind her.

Back in the North Tower, it was important to keep a brave face, so as not to let Draco know how much he had hurt her, but now that she was out side, in the empty corridor, the tears were free to fall. And fall they did.

Bqbqbbqbqbqbqbbqbqbqb

Hermione was sat in the common room. The majority of Gryffindor house had gone to bed, deciding to get an early night before school he next day.

Hermione was catching up on some revision, well in advance for her NEWTs.

She flicked though page after page of charms when she suddenly heard the portrait door open.

She closed her book and placed it on the small table beside the fire. She then looked over at the portrait hole. No one was there.

Deciding to go and investigate, Hermione stood up and walked over to the portrait hole. No one was there. She then stepped out side and looked around.

"Hello? Who's there?"

When she got no answer, she was about to go back inside, when she heard a sniffling coming from with in the shadows opposite. She edged closer. "Hello. Are you ok?"

Not knowing what to do, Hermione sat down next to the figure, who's face she still couldn't see. She placed a hand on the person's shoulder, who jumped, then suddenly flung them selves in to Hermione's arms, knocking her off balance, and sending her flying to the floor.

Hermione was shocked to say the least. She was about to push the person off, when she noticed a lock of red hair, and suddenly realised that it was…

"Ginny!! What's wrong. What happened?"

Hermione tried to sit up, but Ginny wouldn't budge. She just cried into Hermione's robes.

Hermione, deciding that she couldn't do any thing while Ginny was in this state, decided to let her cry herself out, before she questioned her any more.

Ginny finally stopped crying, and wiped her eyes on her sleeve as she sat up. Hermione sat up too and just watched, waiting for Ginny to speak. When she didn't, Hermione grabbed a hold of her arm and hoisted her up. She then pulled her into the safety of the common room so they couldn't be heard.

"RIGHT. OUT!!" Hermione yelled at the top of her voice to the few remaining people that sat in the common room.

A few first years looked like they had seen a ghost as Hermione stalked towards them. "Didn't you here me. I said OUT!" She yelled.

No one had to be told again, and they all hastily grabbed their belongings and shot off up their own sets of stairs like they had a fire breathing Dragon on the heals.

Hermione smirked, and turned back to Ginny, who, by now, had lodged herself in between the pillows on the sofa. The tears still leaked from her eyes, although they were less now.

Hermione walked over to her and joined her on the sofa. She then transfigured and tissue into a blanket and spread it over them both.

Ginny smiled up at her. "Abusing your privileges as a prefect I see."

Hermione laughed. "Well ill just grab them tomorrow and tell them I was just having an off day." She replied. "Now. Why did I find you crying just now?" Hermione asked, in a serious yet gentle voice.

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but instead of words coming out, she let out a strangled cry and broke down into another set of sobs.

Hermione, who was still anxious to find out what she was crying about, just put her arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly. "Shhhh" She whispered. "Come on Gin. You need to tell me. Is it something to do with homework?"

Ginny mumbled a 'no' into Hermione's chest.

"Ok. Are you being bullied? Harassed?"

This time Ginny just shook her head.

"Well I'm afraid you're gonna have to tell me coz I am not a sere" Hermione joked.

But Ginny didn't laugh.

"Come on Gin" Hermione pleaded. "I can help."

Ginny paused for thought, before nodding. She lifted her head off of Hermione's chest, and looked her in the eye. Hermione was her friend. If she couldn't tell her then who could she tell. Even though she knew that the moment Hermione found out she would march off down to the dungeons and kill that cheating bastard.

Ginny took a deep breath… and began.

Bqbqbbqbqbqbbqbqqbqbbqbq

Since the incident with Potter, Pansy hadn't left the safety of the common room, Incase she bumped into him. Her words with Draco had helped. It was good to get it off her chest.

It was now late in the evening, and she hadn't eaten for who knew how many hours, having skipped dinner.

She looked at the clock on the mantle piece next to the fire. It was 11:23. No wonder she was hungry. From her spot on the sofa, and made her way to the kitchens.

She made her way to the kitchens in record time. Probably trying to get there without being seen by any one, especially Potter.

She gave the pear a stroke, and was allowed entrance to the kitchens.

At the sound that someone had entered, every house elves in the vicinity, dropped what they were doing, and practically pushed each other out of the way, just to get to Pansy first.

"Miss Parkinson." They all chorused at once. (AN/ like the dudes out of Toy Story… haha… THE CLAW!!!…any ways…)

Pansy just laughed. She had to admit. The service here was 5 star.

10 minutes later found Pansy eating a 3 course meal. The house elves were rushing around her feet, constantly asking if she needed any thing.

As Pansy was taking a sip of her Pumpkin juice, she heard the portrait door open, and was shocked to see Draco walk in.

"Draco!" She gasped.

Draco saw her sitting with house elves practically kissing her toes, and touching her hair, and he laughed.

"It's a hard life isn't it?" He joked.

Pansy laughed. She then noticed that he had extremely red blood shot eyes and began to worry. Not may times had she seen Draco cry, thanks to his Malfoy pride, but when it did happen, it was for a very good reason.

"Draco..?" She asked. When he looked her in the eye, Pansy didn't need to go any further. She some how knew the answer to her own question. "Its Ginny isn't it?"

bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq

"Why that little shit!" Hermione seethed. She had been sitting on nails the entire time that Ginny had been talking. Of course, this revelation hadn't come as a surprise to her. She knew all about Draco cheating, but with all the goings on, it had kinda been forgotten about.

Ginny just nodded and sighed.

Hermione knew she should have beaten the crap out of Draco as soon as she found out. But now, the real problem was…. Should she tell Ginny that she knew about Draco cheating? Would it jeopardise their friendship if she did?

Hermione didn't want to go down that route, so for now, she would just ignore it and maybe it would go away.

"So…" Hermione began. "That's it between you? Its over?"

Ginny sighed again. "Yup. I told him it was over. I 'm sure he guessed that much any way." Ginny looked like she was going to cry.

"Look Gin. Its obviously been a long day for you. Why don't you go to bed. Get some sleep and everything will be a lot clearer for you in the morning"

Ginny nodded. She gave Hermione one last hug, thanked her, and made her way over to her staircase.

When Hermione was sure she was gone, she jumped off the sofa, and ran up the boys staircase.

She barged into the 7th year boys dorm, where she caught Seamus in the middle of changing. He screamed at her, but she ignored him. She just ran over to Harry's trunk. She rummaged around for a while, until she found what she was looking for.

She then fled the room, ignoring Ron's protests, trying to get her to spend the night with him.

She then grabbed her jacket, and ran out of the portrait hole.

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq

"Oh Draco Malfoy. You prize idiot" Pansy said, exasperated. "Here I was complaining about Potter cheating, yet you are just the same."

"What. You knew about it any way. Why does it come as such a big shock to you?"

"It doesn't!" Pansy yelled. "But I'm sure it does to Weasley. You should have been honest wit her to begin with-"

"I know" Draco dropped his head in his hands. "I know what I _should_ have done, but the reality of the situation is that I didn't, and now I have just been dumped. So yay me" Draco said sarcastically and gave a pathetic jump.

Pansy laughed.

Draco summoned a house elf and asked for an extra fork. When it came back, he dug into Pansy's food, much to her displeasure.

They had been eating for a maximum 10 minutes, when the portrait opened again, and in strolled….

"Granger" Draco drawled.

"Yes _Malfoy_ its me. Who else did you expect?"

Draco stood up. "I guess you have come to give me some shit about cheating on Ginny am I right?"

Hermione laughed. "SOME shit. More like a whole LOT of shit." When Draco was about to retort, Hermione slapped him hard across the cheek.

"WHAT. GRANGER. Don't you dare touch me in this manor!" Draco fumed.

"Oh. And what are you going to do about it. Hit me back?" Hermione provoked.

"Don't tempt me" He snarled.

Pansy suddenly dropped her fork and intervened.

"Listen..Guys. Arguing isn't going to get us any where. So why don't we just agree that what Draco did was wrong, he is sorry for what he did, but its too late to do any thing now because now the Weasel knows and that's just too damn bad."

Hermione almost choked. "NO. That is not GOOD enough. I have just sent my friend to bed, in a wreck. I want to see this piece of shit suffer for what he did to her."

"Well Granger I-"

But neither party found out what Draco was, for at that moment, there was a sudden popping sound, and infront of the portrait hole, stood two hooded creatures.

Draco flinched when he saw them, having had bad experiences with hooded creatures.

Pansy gasped and moved to stand behind Draco, and Hermione, much to her disgust, did the same.

As all three students cowered from their spot in the middle of the kitchen, house elves bustling around, screaming their heads off, the two hooded creatures approached the group.

Hermione suddenly began to feel feint. She frantically grabbed a hold of Draco's robes, but the feeling was over powering her, and she suddenly fell to the floor in a heap.

One of the hooded creatures, reached out a hand to Draco as he got closer.

Draco panicked, thinking it was going to be just like the last time, when his dad came and took him from school, but instead, the creature pushed him aside, so he fell to the floor, and landed on his side pain.

Pansy was then left, standing in the middle of the room, with no one to aid her.

One of the hooded creatures suddenly took off his hood. Both Pansy and Draco gasped.

"D-dad?" Pansy croaked out.

"Yes Pansy. Its me"

Pansy hadn't expected this. What was her dad doing here?

As if to answer her question, he spoke.

"I am here today to take you to our master. Today my beautiful daughter you become one of us." He winked at Draco. "You are to receive your mark."

"NOOO!" Draco yelled. He tried to get to Pansy, to save her, but the second hooded creature held him down.

"Nooo!" He yelled again. "Noo pansy don't do it. Don't go. Its all wrong. This shouldn't happen. Not to you"

Mr Parkinson laughed. "Ignore the boy. He's delusional. Come my daughter."

Mr Parkinson turned to leave, but not before Pansy answered.

"No!"

Mr Parkinson stopped. "Excuse me. No?"

"You heard me right father. I don't want to be like you. Like…them" She spat.

"But Pansy… "

"No dad."

Mr Parkinson suddenly got angry. "You WILL obey me" He suddenly grabbed her arm. She struggled against his grip as Draco began to yell.

Hermione suddenly stirred. She cracked an eye open just in time to see Pansy, in the grasp of one of the creatures, disappear. The second one did too, leaving just her and Draco, in shock, house elves running around them like headless chickens.

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq

Harry was aimlessly wondering the corridors. He was getting tired of this. He hadn't seen Pansy all day. She hadn't been outside. She hadn't been to meals. Surely she did actually eat?

At that thought, Harry suddenly began to feel hungry.

He took a few short cuts, and he soon found himself standing outside the kitchens. He was about to stroke the pear, to allow him entrance, but instead, he stopped, hearing voices coming from inside.

There were two voices. One female, one male. They were arguing about something. He was about to go away, and leave them to their argument, when he heard the male voice shout..

"For fucks sake Granger…."

Ok… now Harry was intrigued. He stroked the pear, and entered.

At first, he just stood in the shadows, trying to figure out what they were arguing about.

"We HAVE to tell Dumbledore."

"NO! We cant. He can't do any thing."

"But we have to. I don't like Pansy but her life is at stake."

At the mention of Pansy's name, Harry shot forward and made his presence known.

"What about Pansy?" He yelled. "What's' wrong?"

"Oh Fuck off Potter. This doesn't concern you" Draco yelled.

"Yes it does. I have a right to know!" He yelled back.

Draco scoffed. "You lost that right the moment you cheated on her,"

Hermione fumed. "Oh like you cheated on Ginny"

Harry's eyes shot comically wide. "You cheated on Ginny?!!"

"Yes Potter. I did. Now can we get back to the subject at hand."

"Why you little-" Harry made to launch himself at Draco, but Hermione intervened.

"No Harry. I promise you can kick his butt later. But right now we HAVE to go to Dumbledore."

"Right" Harry nodded.

Draco sighed angrily. "Didn't I just tell you. We CAN'T!"

"Why not?" Harry and Hermione said together.

"Because there is NOTHING he can do."

"How do you know?" Harry yelled.

"I just do ok. Deal with it"

"No. Not until you give us a just reason." Hermione said.

"Why the hell should I?" Draco yelled.

Harry jumped in. "Because if you don't we'll go and tell Dumbledore.

Draco was ready to climb the walls. "Fine. FINE POTTER, You want a reason. Here's you're bloody reason." And with that, he pulled up his sleeve, and bared his dark mark.

Hermione gasped. Harry did too.

"You're a….a "

"…. A Death Eater" Draco snarled.

Harry got over his shock and began to yell some more. "All the more reason to go to Dumbledore"

"What?" Hermione and Draco asked together.

"We have to tell him about Malfoy. " Harry said in the kind of voice that implied the other two were mad.

"No Harry. Dumbledore must already know about this. Am I right?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Of course you're right. You don't think he would let a random Death Eater roam around the school do you. Besides I'm _not_ a death eater just for the record. I'm on _your_ side. And any way. _This_ is the reason why there is no need to go to Dumbledore. He knew I was meant to get the dark mark, yet there was nothing he could do to stop it. . All we can do….is wait."

But that wasn't enough for Harry. "NO. We can't just _sit _here. We have to _do_ something."

Then, Draco did something he never though he would do. He grabbed Harry by the arms and spoke to him like a real person in a calming voice. "No Potter. We can't. We have to hold tight. Pansy will be fine. She's strong. We just have to keep our fingers crossed for her."

Bqbqbbqqbbqqbqbqbbqbqb

Ginny was sat in bed reading her book. She tried to get to sleep, but it was difficult. Everytime she blinked she saw Draco's face.

She tried to think of something else; _anything _else. Just to get her mind off Draco.

Why had he done this to her? She thought he loved her. She was sure she loved him.

Well at least now she didn't have to worry about telling Ron.

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq

"What time is it?"

"Two minutes after the LAST time you asked."

"Oh…sorry"

Draco, Harry and Hermione, were all seated on the kitchen tables…waiting.

Draco was picking dirt out from under his nails. While Hermione was drumming her hands on the table top. Harry on the other hand, was sitting on his hands, trying to control his feelings.

He suddenly gave in, jumping off of the table and standing infront of the other two.

"That's it. I can't stand this any longer. I'm going to tell Dumbledore."

"NO!" Draco yelled.

Harry turned around. "I don't get you. It's almost as if you don't _want _to help her."

Draco scowled. "Don't be absurd Potter. Ofcourse I do. But I know that Dumbledore is going to do fuck all. He can't stop the inevitable."

Harry huffed.

Draco then turned around, thinking he had finally gotten through to Potter. However, when he wasn't looking, Harry suddenly made a bee line for the door.

"Potter! Get back here!"

Harry ran out of the portrait hole, with both Draco and Hermione at his heels.

He made it as far as the Entrance hall when he suddenly noticed Dumbledore, aswell as McGonagal and Snape, heading to the dungeons.

"Professor" He yelled.

"Not now Harry" Dumbledore replied.

"But sir I-"

Dumbledore turned to him. "Ok Harry. Be quick"

"Sir its about Pansy"

"Albus we have to be quick. Poppy's already there." Snape said hurriedly.

'What?' Harry thought.

Draco and Hermione suddenly appeared on scene.

Dumbledore turned back to Harry. "Yes Harry. I know. We are on our way to see her now"

"What. Where is she" Harry almost yelled, towering down over the professor.

"Why, she is in her chamber-"

That was all Harry heard as he pushed pat all three teachers and ran down to the Slytherin common room.

Draco was soon at his side, and they ran together, Hermione not far behind, the teachers behind her.

They stopped outside the Slytherin common room. Draco said the password, and they ran in.

They ran through the common room, Harry following Draco, not knowing where Pansy's chamber was.

He followed Draco up a flight of stairs that he assumed led to the girls dorms.

He noticed how they didn't turn into a slide as the boys ran up them.

They then ran down a corridor, and stopped outside a pretty decorated door.

Draco pushed it open, and they both walked in.

What Harry saw, made him gasp.

Pansy lay in the middle of a large bed, fast asleep, with Pomfrey standing over her.

Pansy was so pale; she almost matched the sheets.

Harry walked over to her, as did Draco.

Harry took her hand and brought it to his lips, where he kissed it.

He wanted to cry. He hated seeing Pansy like this. He then noticed a black shadow on her arm. So they had done it. She was officially one of them.

Both Draco and Harry sat down on the side of the bed. Neither said a word. There was room for arguments here. Right now, all they want to do was help Pansy; That was what she needed.

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq

The next few hours were spent at Pansy's bed side. Harry and Draco sat in companionable silence; Hermione sat in one corner of the room, not really knowing what to do with her self, but she thought just being here helped.

Harry was about ready to tear his hair out. Madam Pomfrey had told both he and Draco that Pansy would be perfectly fine. Apparently she had taken no curses to her body. She must have just let them give her the dark mark with out question.

Harry felt physically sick. How dare they do this to her. How dare they mark her perfect skin. It was so wrong.

Draco had similar feelings, although, unlike Harry, he could just imagine what Pansy had gone through, having been there himself. He had told Pansy the torture that his father had put him through. He guessed that Pansy knew better than to argue with her own father. It was best to just accept the inevitable rather than fight it.

The minutes passed. Still Harry sat on one side of Pansy; one of her hands in his, Draco the same.

As it got later, Hermione excused herself, saying she needed to get some sleep. Harry nodded while Draco simply ignored her.

As more time passed, Dumbledore dropped by. He told the two boys that they should really get some sleep, and that Pansy would wake up all in good time, but neither listened. Dumbledore left, and again they were left in silence, simply wishing that Pansy would awaken.

By about 3:30am, Harry began to feel the effects of sitting for too long, and let go of Pansy's hand to have a walk around the room to stretch his aching muscles.

He walked over to the far wall and leaned against it, letting out an audible sigh that echoed around the room.

This suddenly caught Draco's attention. For some reason it aggravated him. It was like he was seeing for the first time that Potter was still here, and not in his own common room, where he should be.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked angrily.

Harry looked up from the wall and sighed again. "Same as you."

Draco let go of Pansy's hand and stood, stretching his back so it made an audible 'click'.

"This is _Slytherin_ territory. You're not meant to be here."

Harry almost laughed. "Malfoy. I have been here for the last 5 hours. How come you're telling me this _now_?"

Draco sneered. Then he yawned. He was so obviously tired. "What ever. I can't be bothered to-"

Draco suddenly stopped talking when he heard a sigh coming from the bed.

Harry heard it too, and rushed over to his spot next to the bed and grabbed Pansy's hand.

"Pans" Draco said. "Pans its Draco. Come on open your eyes baby"

Pansy turned her head to the side a bit, as if trying to get her eyes focused.

Finally, she opened her eyes fully and looked into the panic stricken face of Draco.

"Oh …..Draco…." She let out a strangled sob and Draco wrapped his arms around her as she cried.

Draco rubbed her back soothingly, and whispered sweet things in her ear to make her calm down.

Harry sat still. He looked on at this display of affection. Never in his life had he seen any kind of emotion come form Draco. He believed Draco incapable of any kind of emotion at all.

When Draco and Pansy pulled apart, Pansy could sense another form next to her bed. She tore her eyes away form Draco, and turned her head to the right.

"Oh….. my…..Draco what's he doing here?" Pansy began to panic, and gradually moved her body nearer to Draco. As if Draco were her body guard, he immediately stood up and glared at Harry.

"Get out!" He said.

"What?!" Harry asked confused.

"I said get out. Its evident that Pansy doesn't want you here. Now GO!"

Harry stood too, so the two boys were facing each other from separate sides of the bed.

"No. Not until I have had my say. I have been sitting here for FIVE. WHOLE. HOURS and I am not about to leave now"

"Well boo fucking hoo Potter coz you're just gonna have to aren't you. Before I THROW you out."

Harry wasn't the least bit faired by Draco's sentiments. He simply turned to face Pansy and spoke.

"Look… Pansy… I am perfectly aware you don't wanna talk to me, but weather you like it or not you are gonna listen…."

"Potter I'm warning you"

"I'm sorry for what I did. I want you're forgiveness. That's all I'm asking. I made a big mistake and I AM sorry." With that Harry stopped. He realised that he had no more to say. He had said sorry, and he had told her what he wanted. So what more WAS there to say. He thought about this for a while, before saying. "Ok… I'll go now" He smiled sweetly and turned to leave.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief and sat down again.

Pansy was shocked. She had expected to see Harry down on his knees and begging. But of course he was the boy who lived. He wasn't going to be reduced to begging. Pansy watched as Harry opened the door and left. She couldn't help but feel guilt. Not because she hadn't forgiven him for his mistake. No she would let him spew for a bit longer on that one. But because he had sat with her for a whole 5 hours. Just to see if she was ok.

Pansy felt Draco take her hand again. She turned to him and smiled, before closing her eyes, and letting the dream world take her.

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq

The next day was set to be a long and hard one.

After the events of the weekend, there was definitely more than one person in the castle wanting to forget everything that had happened.

Ginny woke up after a peaceful slumber. She stretched and yawned, the events of the previous day still fresh in her mind, but she was ready to forget them until they really needed to be dealt with.

She met Hermione down in the girls bathroom, and they talked for a while as they got ready for the day.

Hermione told Ginny about the whole Death Eater sinario, and also mentioned to her, that she knew about Draco being one too.

"Did you know this?" Hermione asked, as she passed a flannel over her face.

Ginny laughed. "Ofcourse I did. You don't think me and Draco did the things we did and I just happened to not notice that he had the dark mark on his arm."

Hermione grimaced. "You did _things_ with him?"

Ginny sighed. "Yeah. I did. Shame really. I kinda wanted to loose my virginity to someone special. I guess he just wasn't."

Hermione gasped. "GINNY. You didn't. Not with him?"

Ginny nodded. "Yup. The other night infact. Just before I found out that… that"

Hermione could see that Ginny was about ready to cry again, so she pulled her into her arms, and hugged her tight.

"It's ok Gin. He's finally out of your life."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah… he is"

bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq

Harry turned up for his first class of the day, Charms, with Ron and Hermione.

He immediately spotted Draco sitting near the back of the class, and rushed over to him.

"How's Pansy?" He asked.

Draco jumped. "Geez Potter, do you have to do that ? She's fine actually. Dumbledore said she could have the day off to recover, so she'll be back tomorrow." Harry sighed. Relieved.

"That doesn't mean you get to pester her though Potter."

"Huh?" Harry answered glumly.

Draco smirked. "Eloquence Potter, your strong point."

"Being a dick Malfoy, _your_ strong point"

"Ha. Ha. Seriously Potter. If you go anywhere near here. You'll regret it"

Harry smirked. "I don't doubt that!" And he didn't give Draco time to answer, as he turned around and marched back to Hermione and Ron.

"What was that about mate?" Ron asked.

Hermione gave him a questioning look to which he nodded, Hermione smiled. "Oh nothing Ron. I just wanted to rub it in Draco's face that we won the game the other day."

Ron smiled and didn't press the subject any further.

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq

Ginny's day started out bad, and only got worse. She was late for Potions first thing, because she had left her books in her bedroom and had to run up to the 7th floor to go and get them, resulting in her getting detention and having to stay behind after class to clear up the mess that Colin had made of his cauldron.

After that, during care of magical Creatures, Hagrid had accidentally set lose a heard of flobberworms, that ended up taking refuge in Ginny's school bag.

Ginny had to go up to the girls bathroom on the 3rd floor to clean it up, where she met Moaning Myrtle, who spent the entire 15 minutes asking her why she looked so glum, and wouldn't stop questioning her until Ginny threatened to throw another book through her head like she had 1st year.

It was now lunch time and Ginny was sitting outside in the cold wind, under the shade of a tree, trying to avoid Draco….no Malfoy.

"Hey Ginny"

Ginny looked around and saw Harry walking towards her. She smiled. "Hey Harry. How's it going?"

Harry sat down next to her and moved in close to keep warm. "Could be better. I've been down in the dungeons trying to get into the Slytherin Common room to see Pansy. But it's being guarded by the bloody Baron"

Ginny laughed at Harry's sullen face. "Ah yes. I heard about that. I hope she's ok" Ginny sounded suddenly serious.

Harry just sighed. "I'm sure she is. Malfoy assures me that she-"

Harry suddenly stopped as Ginny flinched. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to speak his name."

Ginny looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hermione told me all about it. I hope you don t mind" Harry bowed his head.

Ginny was silent for a while before she nudged him in the arm to look at her. "No. Ofcourse not. I guess it's for the best any way. We would never have worked out" Ginny sounded sad.

Harry sighed. "Dont say that. You give me little hope that it will work out with Pansy"

Ginny looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Does that mean you still want things to work with you and her?" She asked.

Harry almost laughed. "Ofcourse I do. I'm sure she hates me now but I really want her to see past what I did and forget it. I really think we can make it work. I.. I think we could be really happy together. I mean we WERE happy together right before she found out about Hannah. We got on really well, we had a laugh. She can't deny that"

Ginny nodded. "I guess" Harry's word suddenly made her think of Draco.

Harry seemed to read her mind. "You know, I never really gave you and him a chance. Did he make you happy Ginny?"

Ginny bowed her head and let out a small hic up. "Yes. He did" She desperately tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Harry noticed this and hugged her close to his body. "You know, I really don't think I should be saying this to you, I mean if Ron ever found out…. but maybe you should give him a chance. I mean I would be a hypocrite if I sat here and spewed my guts about how I think he's a lying rotten toe rag huh?" Ginny laughed.

"Yeah you would Potter." Ginny suddenly sighed. Harry may be right, but she still had that horrible gut feeling that Draco didn't deserve to be forgiven. She may have loved him, but the fact of the matter was, he had gone behind her back and cheated on her. That was something she wasn't sure she WANTED to forgive.

Harry suddenly stood up, making Ginny loose her balance and fall o over the snow. Harry laughed at this.

"Don't laugh at me POTTER!" Ginny teased, as she stood up. Once she was facing him, she whispered a spell under her voice, just a simple mumble, but Harry wasn't ready for the large amount of water that came splashing down over his head.

"GINNY!" He screamed, and Ginny burst into hysterics and held on to her tummy, which began to ache with all the laughing.

"That's it. You're gonna pay for that missy" He said, and Ginny let out a little yelp as she ran away from Harry's attack.

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq

Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table during lunch, with his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle. He was half way through munching on a chicken leg, when he suddenly felt a pair of eyes on him. Looking up and across the Hall, his eyes met with none other than Hermione Grangers. She looked severely pissed, as she popped a spoon full of sweetcorn into her mouth.

Draco, deciding that she was just being childish, ignored her and went back to his plate of food. However, as the meal progressed, Draco found it harder and harder trying to ignore the painful watch of Grangers eyes, so dropped his knife and fork down onto his plate, making both Crabbe and Goyle jump, and stood up to leave.

"Where the hell you goin'?" Crabbe asked with a mouth full of food.

"Erm…" Draco thought of an excuse to leave. "I'm erm.. going to check on Pansy" He lied.

Crabbe and Goyle shared and look, before Goyle said, "We'll come with you. We kinda want to see how she's doing too"

Draco sighed. "Yeah what eva"

Draco walked round the table, Crabbe and Goyle following close behind.

Hermione watched from her place at the Gryffindor table. 'Where's he's off too.' She thought.

Draco opened the large heavy doors. He then stepped out side into the Entrance Hall, and stopped dead in his tracks.

Ginny stumbled in through the doors to the grounds. She was with Harry, and they were madly laughing about something.

Draco watched them with great interest. It was good to see Ginny smiling again.

"What d'you stop for" Crabbe grumbled from behind Draco as he almost rammed into his back.

Draco didn't answer. He just carried on watching.

Ginny was talking to Harry in a hushed voice about something, when she suddenly turned her head to the right ever so slightly, she caught a glimpse of a blond head.

She gasped, finally noticing that Draco was standing there, watching her.

"Harry, can we go?" She asked, as she grabbed a hold of Harry's sleeve, as if for protection. Harry merely nodded.

Draco suddenly noticed the gesture and made to move forward, ignoring everyone else that occupied the room. "Ginny, wait"

"No Malfoy. Bugger off" Harry yelled as Ginny grip on his sleeve tightened.

Draco carried on moving, trying to get around Harry to talk to Ginny.

"Hey, I said BUGGER OFF!"

"NO! Not until I have had a chance to talk to Ginny"

"Can't you see, she doesn't want to talk to you"

"Draco, what're you doing?" Crabbe yelled stupidly.

Hermione suddenly appeared from around the corner. "MALFOY. Leave her alone."

Draco suddenly turned to her. "Please Granger, this is none of your concern, now PISS OFF"

"HEY. Don't talk to her like that," Harry yelled. But Draco ignored him.

"Please Ginny, just talk to me"

"………….no……I can't" Ginny mumbled.

"..Please." Draco's voice softened. "Please just talk to me"

Ginny hid her face in Harry's jumped.

"Please"

Ginny lifted her face to look at him. His eyes looked swollen and red like he hadn't slept properly, and Ginny's heart began to feel weak.

"Malfoy if you so much as THINK about talking to her I'll-"

"SHUT UP GRANGER. Ginny, look I can't begin to rectify what I did, but never in my wildest dreams did I ever mean to hurt you. It was wrong, I know, and I regret every moment of it, I just wish……wish you'd forgive me for the stupid mistake that I made. I don't expect you to make up your mind right now, I understand that you need time, but please, even if you just wanted to be friends, all I want is your forgiveness."

Draco looked deep into Ginny's hazel eyes and Ginny suddenly knew that he meant every word that he said. As Draco turned around to go, Ginny let go of Harry, jumped forward and grabbed a hold of Draco's' arm.

"No. Don't go Draco. Don't leave me." Ginny hid her face in the crook of Draco's neck. Draco sighed in relief and kissed the top of her head. "I cant live with out you Draco. I love you so much, I forgive you. I don't care anymore. I forgive you."

Crabbe and Goyle nearly feinted. Hermione caught Harry's eyes and sighed. Harry was actually quite pleased.

Draco kissed the top of her head again and smiled. Ginny then moved her head back so she could look him straight in the eye.

"But don't you dare do it again"

Draco laughed. "Never" And he hugged her close.

Suddenly…

"WELL! This is a charming new development"

Ginny froze… Ron!

So sorry….. dozed off…what have I miss…… just kidding……. Im sorry…again….. take care bixxx


	27. What have we done!

Hi guys! I am SOOOOOO sorry about the long wait but one had been so busy! NE WAYS! Here it is finally! Its not very long but its here none the less! The next one wont be too long ! hehe ! take care all! Bi! X

X

X

X

Ok, it was one thing to find out that your best friends knew about your secret boyfriend, who just happened to be their arch enemy, but I was a completely different story when your brother heard the news for the first time… or rather saw it with his own eyes.

Now this was the part of the story where things got MAJORLY out of hand.

'What the FUCK!" Ron raged.

"Please… Ron….I can explain…"

"What the hell are you doing with THAT!"

"HEY!"

By this point, Ginny was now standing beside her brother, his arm grasped in hers, trying to get him to look at her, instead of throwing the oh so evil death glare in Draco's current direction.

Ginny expected this kind of reaction from her brother. Back in her 5th year when he had found out that Colin Creevey had the tinniest of crushes on her, he threatened to curse his family jewels off, so reproduction was made impossible.

And that was just Colin.

Now we were talking Draco. No not Draco. Malfoy… Rons enemy.

"Let me repeat myself. What are you doing with HIM!"

"Ron, Please-"

"TELL ME!"

"Hey" Draco steeped forward and in between Ron and Ginny. "Don't raise your voice to her, you inbred."

"Draco, please. Maybe… maybe you better leave."

"No. No Ginny. I want to hear what you two have been up to. Come now don't be shy. This has obviously been going on for some time, behind our backs. Please, do share with us just WHAT you two have been up to. We _really_ want to know"

Ron looked around. "Don't we guys" He looked at Hermione, who just hid her face from view.

Ron looked confused.. He looked to Harry, who was trying to look anywhere but at Ron. . "Harry….. Hermione…?"

And it finally clicked.

"You… you knew." Harry and Hermione looked up. "You knew about them this whole time… and you never thought to say anything to me."

"Ron please-" Hermione rushed forward at the same time as Harry and grabbed his arm, but he jumped away as if he had been stung.

"No… don't touch me… DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ron fumed. He looked towards his two best friends, and every feeling of trust and loyalty that he had ever felt to them in the past just disappeared, as if a weight was lifted form his shoulders. "You two, my best friends, didn't even have the decency to tell me about this."

"Please Ron. We wanted to but-"

"But WHAT! What was so important that you just HAD to keep the fact that my sister is going out with my WORST ENEMY a secret! Huh? Tel me that? Did he bribe you with money?"

"No.."

"THEN WHAT!"

By this point, the entire contents of the great Hall had heard all the commotion that was going on out side, and had come to watch as the events unfolded.

Harry and Hermione both waited with baited breath. Both had tears in their eyes.

Ron… just looked at them. Never in his wildest dreams did he EVER think that his best friends could betray him like this….

With out saying another word, Ron turned around on his heels, and fled up the stairs into the depths of the castle.

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq

Hermione ran from corridor to corridor in search of Ron. She took 7 flights of stairs and 3 secret passages ways to get to the top floor, where she opened every class room door and every secret hide out that she knew of in her search.

When she finally collapsed against a random suit of armour of the 6th floor, completely out of breath, and idea came to her.

'Why not check the Marauders map?'

She immediately got to her feet, mentally kicking her self for not coming up with the idea earlier, and ran towards the Gryffindor common room.

She then ran up to the boys dorm and threw open Harry's trunk. Fortunately, there was no one in there. Harry had disappeared, presumably in search of Ron as well, and the other boys must still be at lessons.

Finally, finding what she as looking for, she fled the room, casting a quick spell on Harry's trunk to put everything back in its rightful place.

She then ran out of the common room and into the corridor.

Finding a secluded corner where she wouldn't be seen, she opened the map and said, " I solemnly swear I am up to no good' and the map revealed it self to her.

Frantically looking around, searching every floor with her eyes, she tried to find the small dot that bearded her boyfriend's name…. However, what she was looking for, she could not find.

It seemed that Ron was not on the map. That could mean only one thing.

Ron wasn't in the castle.

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb

"Please Ginny. He was going to find out sooner or later. Lets just be glad it was now before we left it too long and he found out in…I dunno… say 5 years time when I get you pregnant and he's left wondering who the father is." Draco tried to lighten the mood, only to receive a whack from Ginny, who was bawling her eyes out in her boyfriend's arms.

"That's not funny you big jerk. This is serious."

Draco hugged her closer. "I know it is. And I'm not trying to be inconsiderate. I'm just trying to lighten the mood'

They were sat in the North Tower, huddled on the sofa. Ginny had fled there after Ron had left and Draco had followed. It had been an hour since Ron had seen them together, and Draco was feeling slightly relieved that it was now out in the open, how ever he was also a little worried for Ginny's sake. Any thing that Weasley threw at him, he could take, But he wasn't so sure about Ginny

Ginny just held onto Draco tighter as the flow of tears increased.

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbbq

Hermione rushed up to her dorm and grabbed her cloak. She then fled the room, heading down staircase after staircase until she got to the entrance hall. Making sure that no teachers were around to stop her, Hermione opened one of the great oak doors, and crept out.

Running down the slope to the entrance of the Hogwarts grounds, she opened a gate and headed out into the world beyond the castle.

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbb

Harry was sitting in the room of requirement. It was late. He was mulling over tonight events in his head.

He was happy that Ginny was back with Draco. He knew now that Draco made her happy. But he couldn't help but think…. What about Ron.

The look on Rons face when he saw Draco and Ginny together. And then when he found out that Harry and Hermione had known all this time.

He shook his head. He didn't want to think about that. It was far too painful.

He wondered where Ron was now. Was Hermione with him? Was she trying to get him to forgive her? He didn't like to think. What if he never forgave them. Harry wouldn't blame him.

Just then, Harry turned when he heard the door to the room of requirement open, and he gasped when in walked…

"Pansy!"

"Harry. Hi. I was hoping to catch you here."

Harry looked shocked. "You were. Why?"

Pansy smiled weakly. "I heard what happened today. In the Entrance Hall. Crabbe and Goyle came ruining back to the commonroom and told me everything. They looked like they had seen a ghost."

Harry laughed nervously.

They stood in uncomfortable silence for what seemed like hours before Pansy spoke

"How did Weasley take the news?"

Harry snorted. "How do you think!"

Pansy was slightly taken back with Harry's tone.

"Sorry!" He quickly said "I didn't mean it to come out like that!"

"s'ok" Pansy mumbled.

Again they were left in silence.

"So"

"So"

Harry suddenly found his feet very interesting.

"Listen Harry.." Pansy began. "About what happened between us.."

Harry suddenly looked up from his feet.

"I just wanted to tell you that… I forgive you."

Harry bawkled. That was the last thing he had expected her to say.

"I mean there are more important things going on in the world right now and our little tiff is really not that big of a deal. Right?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Right!"

"And…. If you were interested………I was maybe thinking we could give another go"

Harry was gobsmacked. If anything he was expecting Pansy to still be mad at him, not willing to give their relationship another go!

"Erm… well I … i… "

"Don't sound to enthusiastic" Pansy laughed.

Harry laughed too. "Sorry. What I meant to say was… OFCOURSE!" Suddenly Harry ran towards Pansy and picked her up. He swung her around as she threw her arms around his neck.

When he put her safely down on the ground, he kissed her. Hard.

And the best thing was. She kissed back .Just as Hard!

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq q

Hermione ran as fast as her legs would carry her. After one quick look around the entire Hogwarts grounds and still finding no signs of Ron, she decided to look else where. Elsewhere being Hogsmeade.

She approached the small town and headed straight for the shops. Looking in every shop she passed, though she could still not find Ron anywhere.

Finally Hermione found Ron sitting in a secluded corner of the three broomsticks. She approached him slowly. As she got closer, he still hadn't noticed her, and she discovered that he had a large tumbler clasped in his hand. She sat down next to him and carefully put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped almost 3ft in the air in shock, and looked around frantically for the source of the hand.

"Ron… Ron it's me!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron calmed when he saw her face. Not before he dodged out of her grip and turned back to his drink.

"Get lost Mione" he slurred through the alcohol.

Hermione was shocked; Not just because of what he had said, but because of the excess amount of alcohol he had obviously had. "Ok… look I know you are mad now…. But lets just talk-"

"I don't want to talk!" Ron fumed, as he jumped to his feet and knocked his drink on the floor.

"Oi, keep it down over there!" yelled the wizard from behind the counter.

Hermione took a deep breath." Ok. We don't have to talk. How bout we get you back to the castle and into bed so you can sleep the drink off"

Ron flopped back down. "No. Just go away. You're the last person I want to see right now. Well, I mean apart form Malfoy. He's been seeing my sister, but ofcourse you know that. You've known all along haven't you" Ron hissed.

Hermione filched at his tone. "Yes love. And I cant begin to Tell you how sorry I am, but I really think that-"

"NO I DON'T CARE WHT YOU THINK! Why don't you just get out of my face!" Ron was now on his feet. "Do you really think that talking is going to help. I don't want you to take me back. I want to stay HERE!"

"Yes yes that's fine." Hermione soothed. "How about I stay here with you. We can drink together ok."

"NO-"

"EXCUSE ME! ONE BUTTERBEAR OVER HERE PLEASE!" Hermione yelled to the bar man. "Ok… you want to get drunk….. I'll do it with you" She smiled sweetly.

Ron snorted. "What… on butterbeer."

"Oh no!" Hermione laughed. "This is just the start of it. I need something to warm me up. You know its freezing outside-"

"I didn't ask you to follow me!"

"Yeah I know"

They sat in silence. Ron with his head resting on his palms with his elbows on the table, and Hermione watching him. Her drink came and she thanked the bar man. She took a few gulps and sighed.

"OOO that's better." She placed the mug down on the table. "Now… Ronald, lets talk-"

"I said NO!"

"About Ginny and Malfoy-"

"I'm not listening!"

"I didn't want to find out-"

"Lalala can't hear you"

"But when I did I wanted to tell you honestly I did-"

"STOP!" Ron yelled, standing up. Hermione stopped talking and looked up at her boyfriend. "If you wanted to tell me why didn't you? And don't give some bullshit about how you didn't want to hurt Ginny. I'm your boyfriend. You should have told me!"

"I know but-"

"No Mione!" Ron sighed and sat down. "You hurt me ok! I dunno if I can forgive you for that"

Hermione choked a sob. "Oh Ron-"

"No!" He jumped back as Hermione reached for his hand. "Why don't you just go before I say something I'll regret"

Hermione had tears running down her face. "Ron no please."

"Hermione just g-" Ron suddenly stopped talking. Hermione looked at him strangely.

"Ron. ….Ron…" She weeped.

Suddenly, a hand flew to Ron's mouth, however, not before he could stop the flow of vomit that emitted form his mouth.

bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq

Harry had just dropped Pansy off at her dorm and was walking back to his common room when he saw something ahead of him.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned around. "Harry. I'm glad you're here, Can you help me?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow, then saw, for the first time, Ron, floating in mid air.

"You found him!" Harry gasped.

"Yep. And he wasn't happy either"

"I can imagine" Harry said as he stepped forward and held open the portrait for Hermione to pass through while levitating Ron behind her. "So where was he?"

Hermione sighed. "Getting drunk, in the three broomsticks. I tried to talk to him, I even tried to get him to come back but he was having none of it. Fortunately he threw up and passed out so I managed to get him back here"

"Damn" Harry cursed.

The common room was empty apart from Seamus who was sat by the fire reading. He arched an eyebrow at the threesome, but said nothing about it, decided it was far too complicated.

Hermione and Harry took Ron up to the boys dorm and once in the room, laid him down on his bed. They tucked him in, and left the room quietly. Out side the door, the both sighed and slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

"Be prepared for the worst tomorrow Harry" Hermione voiced after a few minutes. Harry didn't answer so she carried on. "Because he is not going to be easy on us. I really think we screwed up. Badly."

Harry just snorted.

Hermione let her head fall onto Harry's shoulder and she sighed. "What have we done?"


	28. Tear us apart!

Ron dragged his eyes open as the sun shone brightly through the open window of the 7th year boys dorm. He groaned as the brightness stung his eyes and tried to hide his face under his pillow. However, the stinging feeling from the sun wasn't the only thing that caused him pain this morning. After last nights excursion to the three broomsticks, he now had a hang over… a bad one.

He groaned again as he kicked the covers off his bed and threw his legs over the edge. Rubbing his face with both hands, he tried to tell himself that what happened last night didn't really happen. That Ginny was NOT going out with Malfoy, and that Harry and Hermione were still his most loyal friends

Walking across the dorm, he heard the usual snores coming from Neville and Seamus. They were both sparko, as was Dean. Looking towards Harry's bed, he could see that it hadn't been slept in.

He opened the door to the dorm walked out .

bbbbqbqbqbqbbqbqbqb

Harry lay with his back against the arm of the sofa, a pillow propped up behind him and was snoring ever so slightly. Hermione lay against his side. Both were fast asleep. They had fallen asleep that way after having put Ron to bed the night before.

They had both had a pretty rough night. Hermione had cried herself to sleep, and Harry had to sit and listen to her as he rubbed her back soothingly and tried to calm her down. He then fell asleep him self an hour later, after he had analysed and reanalyse the day events in his head.

Harry was woken by the sound of a door opening. He sat up and stretched, all the time trying not to wake Hermione. He looked around, trying to remember where he was. When all the memories came flooding back to him, he groaned and threw his head back in despair, unintentionally hitting it on the edge of the sofa.

"Ow, shit!" he cursed.

"Serves you right!"

Harry whipped his head round at the sound of the voice.

"Ron!" He exclaimed. Hermione stirred next to him and sat up noticing Ron was in the room. "H-how are you?" Harry stuttered.

Ron snorted. "Oh.. ya know. Spiffing."

Hermione stood up and rounded the couch. She took his hand in hers. "Ron…. About yesterday-"

"Ah yes. Yesterday. It wasn't a dream then?"

"Sorry?" Hermione asked, looking confused.

"Well you see…" Ron carried on. "I woke up this morning thinking that maybe it had all just been a really bad dream. Because of course, I know my sister hates Malfoy and I know that you as my best friends wouldn't lie to me!"

Harry and Hermione both had the decency to look ashamed.

"I see. It wasn't a dream" and Ron, with the clothes on that he had been wearing yesterday, heading for the portrait hole.

"Ron wait!" Harry yelled. "Please. Just talk to us. We know we were in the wrong and-"

"You're sorry blah blah blah. Please Harry I've heard it all before. I don't want to talk to you because I know what you are going to say." Ron made to walk out the portrait hole again but stopped suddenly. He turned around again and asked. " Just answer me one thing. Was there ever a point in your heads when you thought that hiding this from me was ever going to help?"

"Ron-"

"Answer me!" Ron yelled.

"No" Hermione whispered.

"So you knew it was a bad idea to keep it from me, yet you did it any way."

When neither answered, Ron laughed. "Ok. Bye guys"

"Ron please!" Hermione yelled grabbing his arm.

"GET OFF ME YOU LIEING BITCH! Ron yelled, yanking his arm away. Hermione gasped in shock as she backed away ever so slightly.

"HEY!" Harry yelled. "Don't you dare talk to her like that Ron. She is still you girlfriend, and she's my friend." Harry yelled into Ron's face. "Now listen to me. We are going to sit down and we are going to talk about all this. Because I will NOT let this come between us. We have been through too much. Christ we have faced Voldemort together. I won't let a little thing like this tear us apart. Now Ron, SIT DOWN and lets talk. OK!"

bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq

Seamus woke up from a rather good nights sleep. He turned over in bed and stared out of the open window at the beautiful day ahead. Smiling to himself, he suddenly realised that he was in great need of the loo.

He jumped out of bed and headed for the door to the dorm. He merrily threw it open and suddenly-

CRASH!

Seamus was thrown across the room and landed with a load crashing noise against a wardrobe. Neville and Dean both woke up at the sound. The door slammed shut.

"SEAM! Seam mate you alright?" Dean yelled as he jumped out of bed and threw himself across the room to help Seamus.

Seamus rubbed his head and aching back. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. What the hell was that!"

Neville and Dean helped him to his feet where he rubbed his now swollen backside.

"I dunno." Said Neville. He approached the door; both Dean and Seamus close behind. He glanced at them once, then opened the door cautiously.

CRASH.

"Ow!"

All three boys were thrown off their feet and landed in a heap on the floor after having been throw into the wardrobe.

"What the fuck!" Seamus yelled as he cradled his now throbbing head.

"There must be some field stopping us from going into the common room." Dean voiced.

"Either that or there's some crazy magic working down there" Neville said.

All of a sudden, all three boys looked towards Harry's bed. Then to Rons. Then it all clicked. They were having an argument.

Bqbqbqbqbqbbqbqbq

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! WE WERE TRYING TO HELP!"

"OH BY LIEING TO ME!"

"YES. EVERYONE KNOWS YOU HAVE A BLOOY FOWL TEMPER. CAN YOU BLAME US FOR NOT WANTING TO TELL YOU!"

"OH THAT'S IT. ITS GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH THE FACT THAT IT MIGHT HURT MY FEELINGS THAT MY TWO BES FRIENDS CANT TELL ME SOMETHING LIKE THIS"

"OH FOR GOD SAKE RON IT WASN'T THAT SIMPLE!"

"OFCOURSE IT WAS HARRY! IT WAS VERY SIMPLE. YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME WHEN YO FOUND OUT!"

"AND YOU WOULD HAVE REACTED LIKE YOU ARE NOW!"

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!"

The magic that was radiating off of both Harry and Ron at this moment was so strong that it could have taken on a run away train travelling at deathly speed. Hermione was feeling light headed as she watched her boyfriend and her best friend arguing.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE RON. IT'S HAPPENED. GET OVER IT!"

"EXCUSE ME!"

"I SAID DROP IT OK!"

" DROP IT. **_DROP IT! _**YOU THINK I CAN JUST FORGET ABOUT THIS AND GO BACK TO BEING HOW WE WERE!"

"YES I DO! BECAUSE ITS NOT WORTH THIS!"

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT FIRST!" Ron suddenly took out his wand and held it at arm length. At Harry's throught.

"RON NO!" Hermione yelled.

"Ron. Do you really want to take me on? Do you know what you are doing!"

"Oh think so highly of yourself do you. Think you're better than me?"

"Ron please-"

"WELL DO YOU!"

"OF COURSE I DON'T THINK I AM BETTER THAN YOU. I JUST KNOW THAT-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT HARRY?"

"ARGHHHHH!"

Ron suddenly found him self being thrown across the room and into the notice board with a load crash and fell to the floor in a heap of limbs.

"I just thought you should know that I can do wandless magic of the highest quality and that making me mad was a bad idea." Harry said, as all his strength was taken out of him and he flopped down on the couch, all puffed out.

Hermione was beyond despair. Her boyfriend and her best friend were both in need of help having just been drained of most of the magic. Even her skills as one of the cleverest witches at Hogwarts didn't help her now. Her emotions overpowered her brain and thought became too hard.

All she could do was bring her legs into her chest and hug them tight to her boy as she cried and cried

bqbqbbqbqqbqbqbq

"Do you think they are done now? Its been an hour?" Neville asked as he sat on his bed playing exploding snap with Dean.

"I dunno. I'm not sure I want to find out" Seamus said as he paced the room.

"Come on guys!" Dean said merrily as he jumped off the bed and headed for the door. Neville and Seamus followed. They all held baited breath as Dean grabbed the door handed and pulled.

They were shocked when they weren't thrown back against the wall this time. Instead, they felt an awful feeling of… emptiness. Stepping out, they walked down the stairs to the common room, gasping at what they saw.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all unconscious in their various positions.

"Oh my god!" Dean yelled. "Seam, go help Harry, Neville, get Hermione, I'll get Ron!"

bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb

BANG BANG BANG

"What the… ok ok I'm coming I'm coming" Madam Pomfrey placed her cup of herbal tea down as she headed to wards the door to the infirmary.

"What's all this abou-… Oh my gosh. Come in Come in. Put them down over here. No put her over there. That's it. Oh my. What happened?"

Dean placed Ron down on one of the beds and stood up again, panting. "We…dunno… I think there was some kind of fight between them. The common room was full of powerful magic this morning. We found them all unconscious."

"Oh Dear. Mr Thomas, run up to Dumbledore and tell him to come here this instant. Mr Finnegan, you fetch Professor McGonagal. Mr Longbottom, you come and help me."

Qbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb

"Really Argus, I don't think there is any need to bring back chains and manacles for punishment. Its just not appropriate nowadays for such drastic measures"

"But Sir-"

"Now off with you. I am in great need of some good hot cocoa."

Filch grumbled to himself as he marched to the door. He was just about to walk out when he was pushed aside by Dean as he came skidding into Dumbledore's office.

"Ruddy kids" he mumbled and left.

"Sir, Sir-"

"Why hello Mr Thomas. What a pleasant surprise. How can I hel-"

"Please sir. You need to come down to the Infirmary"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Oh. What has happened? It wasn't that group of first year Slytherins again was it. Honestly they need a good talking to-"

"No sir." Dean panted. "Its worse"

bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb

Dean and Dumbledore arrived at the infirmary not much later. McGonagal was already there.

"I can't believe this. They are such good friends." McGonagal said as she looked worried.

"Ah" Dumbledore voiced. "I suppose it was these three arguing that caused that radiation through out the castle. I was enjoying my breakfast when I felt it. Not to worry. This can be solved." Dumbledore smiled.

"Albus. How can you be taking this so lightly?" McGonagal asked. "Its incredibly dangerous for magic such as that to be let loose in the castle. Especially amongst our younger pupil's."

"Oh nonsense Minerva. Its good for them to let loose every now and again" Dean Neville and Seamus all looked sceptical. Having felt the radiation themselves, they could argue that it didn't feel very good.

"But Albus" Pomfrey spoke up. "Will they be ok?"

"Oh ofcourse" Dumbledore laughed. "They have merely worn themselves out. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get back to my cocoa." He turned to leave. "Poppy, do call me when they wake up; I would very much like to have a word with them" And he left, leaving them all flabbergasted.

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbq

Ginny jumped as she awoke from her dream. Draco, who was slept beside her, awoke aswell

"You ok?" he asked, as he tightened his grip around her waist.

"Yeah…" she snuggled back into the comfort of his arms. "Yeah I'm ok"

The pair were in Draco's room. Well, the 7th year Slytherin boys dorm. They had snuck in there late that night, after every one had already gone to bed.

Draco began to drop off, not really being morning person, and quite content on getting a few hours shut eye. Ginny however was now fully awake and kept tossing and turning in Draco's arms. Draco sighed.

"Ginny…" he said In a warning tone.

"Yes" she replied.

"Do you have to keep doing that?" he said in a sleepy yet slightly annoyed voice.

Doing what" she asked as she turned again.

" Doing that" he almost growled.

"Oh..sorry" she laughed.

"S'ok" Draco buried his head deeper into his pillow, and was on the brink of sleep when-

"GINNY! Stop it!"

"WHAT!"

"You're doing it again"

"What?"

"Tossing and turning like that! I know there is something on your mind otherwise you wouldn't be doing that. Now tell me what it is so I can go back to sleep"

Ginny sighed "Its nothing"

Draco made an annoyed noise in the back of his throught and sat up. He then turned so he was facing her. "Look Ginny. I'm not stupid. I know there is something wrong and neither of us are going to get any more sleep unless you tell me what it is. And don't try and tell me its nothing coz I know it is something ok!"

Ginny sighed and rolled over so she wasn't looking at him. Draco sighed but let her.

"Ok. It's just. I'm worried about Ron ok. And Harry and Hermione for that matter."

"Oh.." Draco lay back down. "I might have guessed."

Draco pulled Ginny towards him so her back was to his chest. "Ok… what exactly are you worried about?" he asked.

"Well…. It's just… I can't get rid of the image in my mind, of Ron when he found out about us. But what makes it worse is that he's now mad with Harry and Hermione, and I don't want it my fault if their friend ship breaks up."

Draco kissed her neck. "Ginny, they won't stop being friends. They are way too close to ever let that happen. I'm sure they've made it up now anyway. They're bound to be the best of friends again I'm sure"

Bqbqbqqbqbqbqbqbqb

Harry was the first to wake. He sat up in bed, rubbing his head. He momentarily forgot where he was, until he saw Hermione and Ron in the beds opposite and next to him.

He groaned out loud and lay back down. He felt awfully weak. He knew it was down to his magic having been drained from his body. He had felt it before, when fighting the Death Eater in 3rd Year, aswell as battling Voldemort in 4th .

He rolled away so he didn't have to face either of them. When Hermione had said the night before to prepare for the worst, he didn't think that would mean having a duel with his best friend.

He lay there silent in his thoughts, until he heard movement in the bed opposite. He rolled over and saw Ron sit up, he too was holding his throbbing head.

"You alright mate?" Harry asked.

Ron looked around for the source of the voice. Seeing Harry he smiled and nodded. "Yeah mate. I'm good. You?"

Harry laughed. "I've had better days"

Ron laughed too. Once he stopped they sat in silence. Harry was wondering weather he should bring up the argument, but Ron got there first.

"Harry, mate. I'm sorry about what happened. I was out of line to say some of the things I said, and to get my wand out."

"No it's ok. I was wrong too" Harry said.

"Friends?" Ron smiled.

Harry smirked. "Always"

bqbqbqbqbqb

"So any ways, I was on my way to tell you, but when I got there I saw your face, and Ginny was there too and i just couldn't. You understand don't you?"

Ron sighed as he played with the corner of his bed sheet. "Yeah. I do mate. You were just doing what you thought was for the best. I get that now"

Harry and Ron had been talking for the last 45 minutes. They had cleared a lot of things, and they felt better for it. Ron was giving Harry a chance to tell him is side of the story, and Ron was forcing himself to stay calm. He knew now that what Harry and Hermione did was out of the goodness of their hearts, and they never did anything intentionally to hurt him in any way.

"And you know…." Harry carried on. Ron looked up at him. "Hermione was very worried about the whole thing. I don't think I've ever seen her so scared of anything?"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Scared. Scared of what?"

Harry frowned. "Losing you of course."

Ron bowed his head, feeling awfully ashamed. The way Harry said it; it made him feel like he was to blame. Maybe he was.

"What have I done?" Ron sighed as he buried his face in his hands. "Do you think she'll ever forgive me for calling her…. what I called her?"

Harry was about to reply, when someone beat him to him to it.

"Ofcourse I will you silly red head."

Harry laughed as Ron jumped pout of his own bed, wincing at the pain in his back, and ran to Hermione. He threw his arms around her and kissed her hard. She replied with enthusiasm.

When they pulled apart, Harry walked over and perched himself on the edge of the bed, as Ron manoeuvred himself into Hermione's bed under the covers.

"Guys…" Harry said. "Lets not let anything ever come between us again ok!"

Hermione and Ron both smiled. "Never!"

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb

"Draco darling! Wakey wakey. Come on its time for- ARGHHHH!"

Draco jumped as he heard an infernal screech. He looked around and saw Tanya standing at the side of his bed.

"grr.. what do you want." He hissed.

"Drakey poo. I came to get you up for breakfast. What are you doing in bed with THAT!"

Ginny, who was awake by now, sat up and glared at Tanya with venom. "I'm his GIRLFRIEND you common slag, and you'd do well to remember that" Draco coughed to cover his laugh.

"Excuse me!" Tanya screeched.

"You heard me. Now fuck off you blond bimbo"

"Oh my, Drakey are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Tanya yelled.

Draco smirked as he slid an arm around Ginny's waist making sure Tanya could see it. "Yes actually, I am!"

Tanya was almost on the verge of tears when Pansy came strolling into the room. "What's going on in here?"

"Oh nothing. Draco said, as he lay back down, bringing Ginny with him. "Tanya was just leaving."

"Why you… you….. Wait till I tell my father about this!" She yelled and fled the room.

Ginny and Draco both laughed, but Pansy looked confused. "What was that all about?"

"Oh nothing, Ginny was just putting hr in her place." He said affectionately as he kissed he cheek.

Pansy snorted. "What ever .I was just coming to tell you that there's a rumour going around saying that there was a fight in the Gryffindor common room thins morning. Some really strong magic apparently."

Draco snorted. "And what does that have to do with us?"

Pansy smirked. "Not you my dear." She leaned down and held Ginny's chin between her finger and thumb. "But apparently it had something to do with your brother Weasley"

Bqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqbqb

"So any way, I went down to the kitchens and Dobby was there, and you know what he's like…."

Harry Ron and Hermione were all joking around and laughing about anything and everything, when suddenly they were interrupted.

"Hello everyone."

"Hello sir!" They trio said in unison as Dumbledore approached them and took up a seat next to the bed.

"Now." He conjured up a cup of steaming hot cocoa. "Does anyone want to explain what happened earlier today?" he smiled.

They all looked at each other before Dumbledore cut in. "I'm not mad at you. Any of you. But i need to know what happened that set off the radiation-"

"Sorry?" Harry asked. "What radiation?"

"Well… the magic ofcourse" Dumbledore smiled.

"You…you felt that?" Ron gasped.

"Why yes. It was hard not to. It must have been a very heated discussion you were having!" he smirked.

The other three looked sheepish.

Dumbledore placed his cup down and started to look more serious. "The problematic thing is. Even though I don't mind my students letting go once in a while One knows its hard when you get to your age and you are studying for your NEWTS and such, but I must warn you, that magic of that kind can be extremely dangerous, especially when it is not kept under control. I need not remind you that there are students here who have never experienced magic of that kind like you three have, and may find it extremely frightening should they ever come across it. Now I am perfectly sure that most of my pupils were asleep at the time of the incident, but it is part of my job description to inform you not to let you magic get to out of control like you did."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all nodded.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Good. Now that that's out of the way, what say you to a game of exploding snap, hmm?"

Bqbqbbqbq

"Ginny please. I'm sure they're fine" Draco pleaded from his place on the bed. He and Pansy watched as Ginny threw on her clothes form the day before ready to leave.

"But they may not be. I have to go check" she panted as she tried to get her skirt zipped up, but it wouldn't budge.

Draco almost growled. "Oh please Ginny, come back to bed. They'll be fine"

Pansy laughed at Draco's needy tone. Draco just scowled at her and pushed her off the bed.

"Ow…. Prat!" she rubbed her sore bottom and left.

Draco got up and grabbed Ginny In her tirade.

"Ginny, Ginny, calm down." Ginny stopped what she was doing to look at him. "They'll be fine" he soothed and kissed he gently on the lips. She seemed to calm down a bit, but not enough.

"I know Draco I know. But I still need to talk to Ron. I'll be back soon I promise. Keep the bed warm for me!" and she left.

Bqbqbqbqbqbq

Harry Ron and Hemrione were just getting ready to leave the infirmary when the door was flown open and a small red head flew threw, skidding to a halt. She locked eyes with Ron.

"Ron…." Ginny said…"Can we talk?"


End file.
